Eu Sempre Te Amei, Eu Nunca Te Esqueci
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: Qual o significado da vida? O que é importante de verdade? Pode os sentimentos mudar ao longo do tempo? Rin escolheu viver somente para si mesma, cortando os laços com o passado para encontrar no futuro um novo sentido para sua vida. E ela tinha um bom motivo para isso, sua única razão de viver, sua filha. O que ela não esperava no presente era reencontrar Sesshoumaru, um antigo
1. Chapter 1

Laços de Sangue

São Paulo, Brasil, dias atuais.

Diante do conceituado do luxuoso Hotel Inn Soryuuha _,_ uma enorme multidão enlouquecida se aglomerava na frente do palco e fãs gritavam eufóricos. O show deveras estava atrasado.

 _\- Aaaah! Eu vim de longe só para ver minha deusa! Cadê a Kagura Wind?!_

 _\- Por que não a trazem logo? Eu morro senão vê-la cantar a minha música preferida!_

 _\- Queremos ver Kagura Wind! Kagura! Kagura! Kagura!_

A equipe de produção e todos os seguranças faziam de tudo para conter a fúria dos fãs ensandecidos.

[...]

Dentro da sala de reuniões do luxuoso Hotel Inn Soryuuha, Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho, empresário e CEO* da Taisho Conglomerate está numa importante reunião como senhor Totosai Yamaguchi, um velho empresário do ramo hoteleiro.

\- Como vai senhor Yamaguchi?

\- Cof! Cof! – o velho pegou um lenço do bolso do paletó – Hunf! Melhorando!

\- Então vamos direto ao ponto. O senhor é dono da Yama Hotels Company com 45% das ações junto com um grupo minoritário de 5 acionistas que totalizam 30%, enquanto que eu tenho somente 25% e, confesso que esta situação não me agrada. Eu não gosto de ter pouco.

\- E o que o quer que eu faça, senhor WaeTaisho? Que lhe dê ou venda parte das minhas ações só porque está descontente? – o velho riu com sarcasmo – Não me faça rir.

\- Nem perderia meu tempo. Mas eu estou interessado na sua empresa. Então, por que o senhor não coopera e a vende para mim?

\- Está querendo minha empresa? Hum! Isso é novo. Mas vendê-la está fora de cogitação, por que é da minha família há mais de 100 anos.

\- Oh, Verdade? Ao que me consta, – o jovem executivo pegou sua taça de vinho e bebeu um gole – sua empresa está ao ponto de falir e o senhor está tentando a todo custo sair dessa situação. O caixa da empresa está no vermelho, isso sem contar as dívidas com credores, fornecedores, e até mesmo ações trabalhistas movidas por ex-funcionários insatisfeitos com o senhor. Quer que enumere mais um dos vários problemas ou para começar estes são suficientes?

Totosai arregalou os olhos, que já tinha.

\- E está diante de mim querendo mostrar que está por cima da carne-seca*! - Sesshoumaru encarou sério o homem – Lamentável!

\- Como soube que estou no vermelho?! Ordenei ao meu escritório de contabilidade que não deixasse vazar nenhuma informação sobre o problema que temos.

\- Tenho informantes. E não é só isso. Os outros 5 acionistas também estão sabendo que está no vermelho há meses e estão interessados na proposta que fiz a eles.

\- Que-que proposta?!

\- Eu vou adquirir os outros 25% e me tornar o sócio majoritário da Yama Company.

Totosai tomou todo o vinho de sua taça e serviu-se de mais. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Sesshoumaru descobriu que sua empresa estava prestes a falir.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! Estou lutando para salvar a minha empresa! É que... os bancos não emprestam dinheiro para empresas que estão no vermelho! Fica difícil reerguer desse jeito! E também não abrirei mão do meu negócio que está na minha família há gerações!

\- Então larga a mão de ser orgulhoso e coopera comigo. O senhor tem um filho que logo vai estar no seu lugar. Vai mesmo entregar uma empresa cheia de dívidas como herança?

\- É-é claro que não! – Totosai ficou pensativo - Shippo é meu filho mais velho...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi a até a sacada olhar o show que acontecia lá fora.

\- Pois bem! Se não cooperar comigo o futuro do seu filho vai ser o de uma pessoa comum. Vai ter que ralar dia a dia para colocar o pão na mesa. Vai ser um choque para ele quando descobrir que o papai não poderá bancar mais a vida de playboy que leva.

Totosai teve que engolir o orgulho. Se não quisesse ver sua família tendo uma vida humilde terá que aceitar a ajuda do jovem executivo.

\- Você quer me aniquilar se aproveitando do fato de eu estar nesta situação! Não tem piedade?!

\- Eu aprendi que nos negócios, não se deve ter escrúpulos. Não é do meu feitio ser bom com ninguém.

[...]

No show que acontecia lá fora, Kagura surge e canta para o público que estava impaciente.

\- Olá meus fãs! – pega o microfone – Vamos! Cantem comigo!

" _Puttin' my defences up_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_ _  
_ _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack..."_

A galera foi ao delírio, pois finalmente estavam vendo seu ídolo. Kagura Wind é uma cantora famosa que foi convidada para cantar no show da cerimônia de inauguração do Hotel Inn Soryuuha na capital da cidade de São Paulo. Os fãs se apertavam na frente do palco e os seguranças mal podiam conter a multidão, além da mídia que estava presente.

[...]

Na sala de reuniões, o velho Totosai teve que aceitar a proposta de Sesshoumaru. Ele pagaria as dívidas da Yama Company e ficaria com 15% das ações, totalizando 45%, passando assim a ser o presidente. Totosai continuaria apenas como dono e com 30%, tendo ainda os outros 25% dos acionistas minoritários. Mas os planos de Sesshoumaru eram no futuro comprar os 25% dos outros acionistas e ele se tornar o dono em definitivo. Mas o velho Totosai não precisava saber disso agora.

\- Admiro sua esperteza nos negócios, Sesshoumaru. Você venceu!

Os dois homens deram um aperto de mão simbolizando que o negócio foi fechado.

\- Fez a escolha certa, Totosai. Assim o negócio permanece com sua família. Vamos para a cerimônia de abertura?

Eles saíram da sala e Jaken Onigumo, assistente pessoal de Sesshoumaru estava a posto com os seguranças.

\- Está tudo pronto, senhor WaeTaisho.

\- Ótimo!

\- Papai! Por que demoraram tanto? O show já começou!

\- Calma, Shippo. Falávamos de negócios.

Sesshoumaru cumprimentou o jovem.

\- Shippo Yamaguchi, em breve trabalharemos juntos. Vamos que o show não deve parar.

[...]

Depois do show de Kagura, Totosai e Sesshoumaru subiram ao palco e seguravam um laço vermelho que foi cortado com uma tesoura para a inauguração do novo hotel 5 estrelas na moderna cidade de São Paulo. Era uma parceria que acabou dando certo.

\- Bem vindos! – o apresentador fala ao público – Estamos reunidos para a inauguração de mais um hotel da Taisho Conglomerates! Agradecemos a presença de todos e dos nossos amigos da mídia.

No meio da multidão, uma criança que é fã da cantora fala entusiasmada.

\- Tia Sango, eu vou pegar um autógrafo pra mamãe! Ela adora a Kagura!

A mulher estava perto do palco com duas crianças.

\- Eu também vou pegar um pro Hachiro! Ai o celular tá tocando! - pega o aparelho da bolsa - Alô? Não tô escutando! Temos que sair daqui!

Depois da fita cortada, a multidão ficou histérica pedindo bis para que Kagura cantasse mais. Um empurra-empurra deu início e os fãs começaram a invadir o palco. Jaken ordenou aos seguranças que retirassem Sesshoumaru e Kagura dali levando-os cada um para o seu carro e saíram em disparada, fugindo dos paparazzi. Sango estava atravessando a rua com as duas crianças e a menina soltou de sua mão voltando para o meio da rua para pegar a foto de Kagura que ela segurava.

\- Espera, tia! A foto caiu!

Foi tudo muito rápido. O carro que levava Kagura estava em alta velocidade e acabou atropelando de raspão a criança, lançando-a com tudo ao chão. Sesshoumaru que vinha atrás parou o carro e saiu correndo para socorrer.

\- A cabeça está sangrando muito! Quem é a mãe dessa criança?! – gritou para os curiosos que se aglomeram em volta – Alguém sabe da mãe?!

\- Senhor, para sua segurança, temos que sair daqui. – disse Jaken todo afoito.

\- Não foi deixar essa criança aqui! Vamos levá-la ao hospital!

Sango gritava que conhecia a menina e que estava com ela, mas com a confusão e o aglomerado de pessoas em volta, foi em vão. Desesperada, ligou para a amiga.

[...]

No carro com a criança no colo, Sesshoumaru viu que a pequena segurava um papel na mão. Era foto da cantora Kagura, que ele pegou e guardou no bolso.

[...]

Rin Maeda era assistente administrativo em uma empresa de cosméticos. Neste dia ela trabalhou feito uma condenada para poder sair no fim do expediente e comemorar o aniversário da filha. Arrumou tudo rapidamente e levou o maior susto quando seu chefe praticamente jogou uma pilha de papeis em cima de sua mesa.

\- Senhorita Maeda! Aonde pensa que vai? Quero estes relatórios prontos na minha mesa amanhã no primeiro horário!

Narake Onigumo era o pior tipo de chefe que pode existir na face da terra.

\- Mas-mas... senhor Onigumo... eu já adiantei meu serviço. Desde que entrei aqui para trabalhar raramente saio no horário certo, sempre ficando até mais tarde e...

\- Está reclamando que não pago suas horas extras?!

\- Não senhor! É que hoje eu vou sair com minha filha para comemoramos o aniversário dela... até marquei para levá-la ao cinema e ao McDonald's...

\- Filho se comemora aniversário só no dia que nasce! Os relatórios são mais importantes, senhorita Maeda!

Os outros funcionários olhavam inconformados com a situação.

\- Mas senhor Onigumo! Isto não é justo!

O homem chegou bem próximo dela.

\- Quer ficar sem o seu emprego? Assim a senhorita terá todo o tempo do mundo para ficar com sua filha. Só não lamente quando ela chorar de fome e não tiver nem uma pedra para dar de comer! – e saiu dando baforadas no charuto.

Rin olhava sem acreditar na pilha de papeis e ainda absorvia o que ouviu. Sentou-se na cadeira sem ação.

\- Não acredito nisso! Justo hoje... ele está de sacanagem, só pode...

\- Isto não é um chefe, é um carrasco. Pode ir! Deixa que eu cuido disso para você.

Rin viu quem lhe falava. Era Ayame, sua colega de trabalho.

\- Mas Ayame, você já fez isso tantas vezes...

\- E vou fazer de novo. Para isso é que serve as amigas. Vai logo, antes que o carrasco volte. Além do que, é o niver da sua gatinha. Manda um beijo e um parabéns para a Su e diz que eu a amodoro de paixão.

\- Ai, obrigado amiga! Tchau.

Saiu às pressas do prédio com presente e tudo, pegando o celular da bolsa.

\- Droga! Por causa da reunião agora de tarde tive que desligar o celular! Tem três chamadas de um número que não conheço e várias da Sango...

O celular toca assim que ela liga o aparelho. Era Sango, madrinha de batismo de sua filha e sua melhor amiga desde o colégio.

\- Oi? Sango? Olha, eu já sai. Vou de táxi para chegar mais rápido.

\- Rin...- chorando - não, não vem para casa...

\- O que foi? O que aconteceu?!

\- Vem para o Hospital Albert Eisntein! A Su...

\- Que que tem a Suyen? O que aconteceu com a minha filha, Sango?

\- Ela... foi atropelada... pegaram seu número e o meu do cartãozinho com nossos contatos que fizemos para ela caso se perdesse... tentaram te ligar mas só conseguiram falar comigo... Rin...

Ela nem respondeu e saiu correndo atrás do primeiro táxi que viu e foi voando para o hospital mencionado pela amiga. Chegando lá a encontrou na recepção.

\- Cadê a Suyen?!

\- Está no CTI*! Ela bateu a cabeça, sangrou muito, Rin...

\- Como aconteceu? Onde vocês estavam?!

\- Depois eu falo... você tem que ir lá dentro ver. O Miroku ligou, as gêmeas estão chorando e eu tenho que voltar para casa com o Hachiro... me desculpe...

\- Está bem!

Identificou-se como a mãe de Suyen Ogawa Maeda e foi conduzida até o luxuoso quarto da ala do CTI* onde a filha estava. O neurocirurgião e o médico pediatra estavam presentes.

\- A senhora é a responsável da criança?

\- Sou eu, Rin Ogawa Maeda. Como minha filha está?

\- Ela bateu a cabeça e perdeu muito sangue. Fizemos uma cirurgia de emergência, mas ela vai precisar receber uma transfusão de sangue urgente.

\- U-u-uma transfusão...?!

\- Sim! Preciso que chame seus familiares com o mesmo tipo de sangue de sua filha o quanto antes para que possam fazer a doação Os bancos de sangue dos outros hospitais na cidade só terão sangue do tipo do dela disponíveis somente daqui a dez horas. Cada minuto conta e é essencial para a vida da sua filha.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum parente próximo...

\- Ninguém?

\- Não...

\- Se sua filha não receber a transfusão de sangue nas próximas duas horas, eu lamento informar, poderá ser fatal.

Rin segurou a mão da filha.

\- Ela... pode morrer...?

O médico apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Rin olhava para a filha deitada na cama não acreditando que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo com elas. Suyen era sua única filha e a pessoa mais importante desse mundo, quiçá* da sua vida.

\- Sua menina tem o que chamamos de sangue dourado. Um tipo raro de sangue, o Rh Nulo. E só pode receber o sangue desse mesmo tipo. Qual seu tipo de sangue, senhora?

\- É ...A-...

\- Pense bem a respeito. O tempo é um fator crucial para salvar a vida da sua filha.

Rin debruçou sobre a filha e chorava desesperadamente. Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, pois queria saber como estava a vida da criança que socorreu. A levou para o luxuoso hospital Albert Eintein, pois era de seu amigo, o doutor Jinenji Bokusenno, que era o diretor e dono do hospital.

\- Como ela está?

Ela reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar do mundo. Lembranças do passado surgiram na mente e um mix de sensações tomaram conta de seu ser. Rin virou a cabeça lentamente para ter certeza do dono daquela voz. E não estava errada. Era Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho.

O médico respondeu a ele que a criança precisaria de doação de sangue nas próximas duas horas. Sesshoumaru agradeceu e ia sair do quarto. Foi quando Rin levantou-se e disse:

\- Espera! O senhor pode salvar a vida da minha filha! Por favor! Salve a minha filha!

Sesshoumaru olhava desacreditado para a mulher a sua frente.

\- Como eu posso salvar a sua filha, senhora? Já fiz a minha parte. Estou arcando com todos os gastos do hospital e...

\- Você pode doar o seu sangue para ela!

\- Como?!

Rin se ajoelhou no chão, chorava com as mãos em forma de oração.

\- Por favor, eu lhe peço! Doe o seu sangue para a minha filha! É o pedido de uma mãe desesperada!

A cena era lamentável, ela ali no chão implorando para um estranho salvar a vida da filha. E Sesshoumaru não entendia nada.

\- Pare com isso!

\- Por favor! Salve a vida dela! Vocês tem o mesmo tipo de sangue! O senhor pode fazer a doação!

\- Como sabe o meu tipo de sangue? – ele ficou curioso.

\- Por Deus eu suplico!

\- Levante-se do chão!

\- Ela pode morrer!

\- Eu disse – ele a puxou pelo braço e a encarou nos olhos – Me dê um bom motivo para fazer isso?!

Rin olhava para aqueles olhos inexpressivos. E teve que dizer.

 _\- Ela é a sua filha!_


	2. Chapter 2

Brincadeira Sem Graça do Destino

 **-...Filha ...?!**

O tempo parecia ter parado naquele momento. O executivo ainda absorvia aquela revelação feita pela mulher. Como assim uma filha? Sempre se relacionou com mulheres e mantinha o devido cuidado usando preservativos, além de oferecer a pílula do dia seguinte para cada cidadã que teve o prazer de sua bela companhia por uma noite, tudo por precaução.

\- Por favor... ajude a salvá-la...

\- Senhor, - o médico interferiu - se é o pai dessa criança não perca mais tempo e doe seu sangue! Em menos de duas horas o quadro de saúde dela vai piorar.

Sesshoumaru ainda confuso, olhou para a criança na cama e assentiu. Todo o aparato para a transfusão foi providenciado. Enquanto doava o sangue, pode constatar que a menina realmente tinha o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que o dele.

\- "Então a mulher não mentiu. Essa criança pode mesmo ser minha."

\- Graças a Deus que o senhor estava perto. Seria muito difícil achar um doador compatível em duas horas. - disse a enfermeira que fazia anotações - Deve amar muito sua filha.

Ele nem respondeu.

[...]

Lá fora no corredor, Rin aos poucos se acalmava e viu quando uma mulher elegante e lindamente trajada se aproximou e que ela reconheceu como sendo a famosa cantora Kagura Wind.

\- Você é a mãe da criança que meu carro atropelou. Eu peço desculpas, estávamos fugindo dos paparazzi... - pegou uma foto autografada -... Dê para ela quando acordar.

\- Obrigada...

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto e Kagura correu para saudá-lo. Aproveitando o ensejo, Rin saiu de fininho para não ter que se explicar sobre o que revelou.

\- Sesshoumaru, meu amor! Como você está?

\- Bem. – ele olhou em volta, mas não encontrou Rin, pegou o celular - Jaken, procure pela mulher e traga-a aqui.

O assistente o esperava do lado de hora do hospital e foi logo cumprir a ordem. Entrou por uma porta e Rin saiu pela outra e ambos não se viram. Andou em todos os andares possíveis do hospital e nada.

\- Senhor, procurei por todo o lugar e não a encontrei.

\- Então vamos embora.

Saíram e no estacionamento ele se despediu de Kagura.

\- Vá para casa. Eu te ligo mais tarde.

\- Mas querido! Eu queria ficar para conversarmos sobre nós e...

Ele a encarou sério.

\- Vá para sua casa, Kagura.

\- Cla-claro... meu amor... – beijou-o no rosto e ela toda sem graça entrou no carro, que logo deixou o lugar.

[...]

Já no caminho de volta para o seu apartamento de cobertura nos Jardins, Sesshoumaru só pensava nas palavras da mulher.

\- Jaken, descubra tudo sobre a mãe da criança atropelada. E providencie um teste de DNA.

Tirou a camisa social que estava usando, pois a mesma ficou manchada com o sangue da criança quando ele a socorreu.

\- Teste de DNA... senhor Sesshoumaru?! – o assistente ficou sem entender nada.

\- Ela disse que eu sou o pai.

\- Ah...

\- Eu quero saber quem é essa mulher e por que se atreve a agir dessa forma comigo.

\- Eu acionarei a nossa equipe e investigaremos. Trarei um dossiê completo relatando tudo sobre a vida desta mulher. – disse o assistente.

Seria verdade o que a mulher no hospital lhe revelou? E por que ela fugiu e não explicou mais nada? De onde ela o conhece? Quando foi que eles ficaram juntos que ele não se lembra de jeito nenhum? Não dormiu naquela noite. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro na enorme sala pensando, pondo o cérebro para funcionar e ter algum resquício de memória da noite em que ficaram juntos, mas nada.

Detonou uma garrafa inteira de vinho e o que vinha a sua mente era a lembrança da criança em cima da cama e da mãe lhe implorando de joelhos no chão para que salvasse a vida da filha. Seria obra, acaso ou uma brincadeira sem graça do destino? Como que pode um assunto que não tem nada a ver com a vida dele lhe tirar o sono? Definitivamente tinha que ir a fundo e descobrir a verdade sobre isso.

[...]

Rin viu quando o luxuoso carro do CEO, um Audi S5 preto saiu do estacionamento e voltou para dentro do hospital. No quarto da filha, respirou aliviada, pois o médico pediatra havia dito que ela já estava fora de perigo.

\- "Graças a Deus!" – segurou a mão da filha – "Su, que susto você me deu! E quando que eu podia imaginar reencontrá-lo desta forma... uma tremenda coincidência..."

O celular toca e era a amiga Sango preocupada com as duas.

\- Está tudo bem agora! Ela ainda está dormindo.

\- E você? Mais calma?

\- Sim... Sango... você nem imagina quem eu reencontrei depois de tanto tempo...

\- Quem?!

Quando Rin disse o nome, a amiga quase teve uma síncope*.

\- Não creioooo! Jura?!

\- Nem eu creio. Eu vou desligar, a Su acordou. Em casa te conto tudo.

A menina abriu os olhos chamando pela mãe.

\- Mamãe... mamãe... minha cabeça dói...

\- Oi filha... – fez um carinho no rosto da pequena -... eu sei, mas vai sarar...

\- Mamãe, eu tava com a tia Sango e o Hachi, a gente ia pegar o autógrafo da Kagura no show... cadê a foto dela?

Rin pegou a foto da bolsa que a cantora em pessoa lhe deu autografada e deu para a filha.

\- É para você mamãe... meu presente...

\- Mas, Su, quem deve ganhar presentes é você, é seu aniversário, hoje você completa 4 anos...

\- O presente que eu quero é conhecer o meu papai, mamãe. Quando ele volta dos States?

Rin levou à mão a boca para segurar o choro. As lágrimas vieram em seguida. A garotinha acariciou o rosto da mãe tentando enxugar.

\- Mamãe, por que você tá chorando? Eu já sarei...

\- Eu sei, meu amor... snif... eu sei... snif...

Rin segurou a mão da pequena e beijou. Debruçou sobre ela e ficou ali, acariciando o rosto inocente que mal sabia que o destino havia lhe pregado uma peça, realizando o seu desejo.

[...]

Logo pela manhã, uma equipe de enfermeiros da conceituada Accor Iryo Clínica Médica do doutor Jinenji Bokusenno já estava a postos para colher o sangue de Sesshoumaru em seu luxuoso apartamento. Foi colhido e a camisa que continha o sangue da criança também foi levada para que fosse realizado o teste de DNA, cujo resultado sairia em menos de 24 horas. O executivo estava ansioso e não via a hora de sanar a dúvida lançada pela mulher.

\- Quero acabar com isso logo, Jaken.

\- E se der positivo, senhor? O que vai fazer?

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio* para o empregado.

\- Eu não sei.

[...]

No outro dia, Jaken caiu da cama e foi voando até a clínica Accor buscar o resultado de DNA. Aproveitou para levar o dossiê que ele e a equipe fizeram investigando a vida de Rin. Entregou o envelope nas mãos de seu patrão logo no primeiro horário da manhã. Sesshoumaru abriu e não gostou do que leu e jogou o papel em cima da mesa. Jaken pegou e leu o resultado.

\- Então a mulher não mentiu. A menina é mesmo sua filha. Com 99,99% de compatibilidade.

\- O que descobriu sobre ela?

\- Seu nome é Rin Ogawa Maeda, tem 25 anos e é mãe solteira. Filha de Raito Maeda e de Shizuka Ogawa Maeda. – colocou sobre a mesa o dossiê sobre Rin que Sesshoumaru folheou e leu - Mora na zona norte da capital num apartamento alugado. Trabalha como assistente administrativo numa empresa de cosméticos há 3 anos. Estagiou nas empresas Taisho no segundo ano de sua faculdade de administração. Trancou a matrícula no mesmo ano e foi embora para o interior onde seus pais moram, na cidade de Barra do Una, litoral norte do estado. Depois de um tempo, foi embora de lá. Literalmente sumiu do mapa.

\- Trabalhou na Taisho Conglomerates?

\- Há 5 anos atrás.

\- Quantos anos tem a menina?

\- Fez 4 no dia do acidente.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira de sua mesa de trabalho.

\- O tempo da gestação e a idade da minha suposta filha.

\- É sua filha de fato, senhor. O exame comprovou isso.

Sesshoumaru não gostou da afirmação feita pelo seu assistente pessoal.

\- De-desculpe-me senhor... - glup! - Er... precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Preciso.

\- O quê?

\- Saia da minha frente.

\- Com licença senhor! – e Jaken sumiu da sala.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. O desespero da mulher, implorando para salvar a filha. A única coisa que ele não se lembra era de onde os dois se conheceram a ponto de ter intimidade e resultar no nascimento de uma criança. Tentava recordar, mas não tinha uma memória sequer do rosto de Rin. Com tantas pessoas trabalhando em suas empresas, como foi que ele se envolveu com ela? Fez um esforço e nada, nenhuma memória. O exame de sangue comprovou que ele realmente é o pai da garotinha. E o que ele iria fazer agora que tem uma filha?

\- Rin Maeda... eu vou atrás de você e vai me explicar como conseguiu engravidar de mim. Eu quero saber!

[...]

Rin estava toda atarefada no escritório, pois seu chefe Narake deixou pilhas de papeis para ela digitar e vário relatórios, que tinham prazo curto para serem entregues. A sorte dela era que a amiga Ayame sempre a ajudava e ela conseguia fazer tudo. Estava digitando quando recebeu uma mensagem de um número no celular.

" _Senhorita Maeda,_

 _Sou Jaken Onigumo, assistente pessoal do senhor Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho. Ele gostaria de marcar uma hora na sala da presidência da Taisho Conglomerates para que possam conversar sobre um assunto do interesse de ambos. Um carro da empresa irá buscá-la em seu local de trabalho. Preciso que confirme sua presença."_

Rin congelou. Então Sesshoumaru descobriu onde ela trabalhava e com certeza sabia tudo a respeito dela. O assunto era a filha deles. E agora, o que ela fará? E o que ele pretende? Ligou para Sango e contou tudo.

\- Ai Rin, o que você vai fazer?

\- Eu? Não sei... o que você acha? Confirmo ou não?

\- Também não sei. Se bem que, como pai da Suyen, ele tem todo o direto do mundo de conhecer a filha, e até mesmo de fazer parte da vida dela.

\- Isto está fora de cogitação, Sango! A Suyen é somente minha filha! Não vou permitir que ninguém entre em nossas vidas!

\- Mas Rin... foi graças a ele e ao sangue dele que a Suyen está viva. Se não fosse essa incrível coincidência da vida de você tê-lo reencontrado dessa maneira... me desculpe dizer, mas ... hoje você não estaria com sua filha viva nos braços!

Rin apertou com força o celular, quis brigar com a amiga, mas teve que admitir que no fundo ela tinha razão. E fugir do que o destino lhe reservava era inútil. O pai da sua filha apareceu e tinha todo o direito do mundo de conhecê-la. Respirou fundo.

\- Eu... eu vou dizer que irei conversar com ele.

\- Bom ao menos, ouça o que ele tem a dizer.

\- É, eu vou fazer isso, Sango. Senão ele não vai me deixar em paz.

\- Faça isso. Depois me conta como foi.

\- Está bem, tchau. Não esquece de pegar meu anjinho na escola.

\- Tchau, pode deixar.

[...]

\- Então filho? Faz tempo que você não vem visitar sua mãe. O que tanto tem feito que o impede de vir me ver?

\- Negócios, mamãe. – Sesshoumaru tomou um gole de seu vinho – Sabe muito bem que eu dou um duro danado para manter o seu alto padrão de vida. Não reclame.

\- Não estou reclamando. Só acho que deveria dedicar mais tempo a mim que sou sua mãe. Passo dias sozinha nessa mansão gigantesca e você sequer me telefona para saber como estou.

\- Para quem está sim reclamando, a senhora está muito bem. Não lhe falta nada. Cartão de crédito ilimitado para gastar com o que desejar. Dinheiro suficiente para manter seus luxos, troca de carro 3 vezes no ano, viaja para onde quiser, faz o que quer da vida. Ainda não é o suficiente? – ele jogou o guardanapo de pano em cima da mesa já irritado - O que mais a senhora quer que eu faça para lhe satisfazer, minha mãe?!

\- Eu quero um neto! - a mulher esbravejou.

\- De novo este maldito assunto! – Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos – Eu já lhe disse que não pretendo me casar e muito menos ter filhos!

\- Você precisa de um herdeiro! Se não tudo o que é seu vai para as mãos do bastardo do seu irmão ou dos filhos dele se um dia tiver!

\- Não se preocupe. Apesar daquele merdinha ser meu meio irmão, ele pensa como eu, não quer se casar ou ter filhos. Tenho que admitir que nesse ponto, partilhamos da mesma opinião.

\- Ainda assim, exijo que me dê um neto! Você é meu único filho e tem por obrigação o dever de perpetuar a minha descendência. Vou viver o resto dos meus dias sem saber se terei descendentes?

\- Vai ser bom assim.

\- Como assim bom?!

\- Eu lamentaria profundamente se, caso tivesse filhos, eles herdassem sua personalidade, mamãe. Seria algo extremante desagradável.

\- Você não pode falar assim de mim! Sou sua mãe e zelo por você! Olhe para esta mesa? Mandei preparar um jantar a altura de sua pessoa. Mandei cozinhar somente o que você gosta.

\- E como sempre a velha mania de querer controlar minha vida. Até o que eu como. Impressionante! Definitivamente a senhora não se cansa nunca.

O mordomo Biakuya e a governanta Kaede se entreolharam após ouvir as farpas trocadas entre mãe e filho. Saíram da sala de jantar ordenando os empregados que retirassem a mesa e logo serviram a sobremesa. Quando estavam degustando, o mordomo usando luva branca entregou numa pequena bandeja um envelope para a mulher.

\- Senhora Arina, é um convite da parte do senhor Moryomaru Yajima, presidente da Yajima S/A.

\- Pode sair. – pegou o papel da bandeja.

\- Com licença, senhora.

Arina leu o convite e fez uma cara nada contente.

\- É um convite para a celebração de aniversário de um ano do neto de Moryomaru, o pequeno Akago. Bom, eu não vou.

\- Pois eu acho que deveria ir, mamãe. Será bom para a senhora se socializar um pouco.

\- E para que eu faria isso? Para que toda a sociedade paulista me pergunte por que o meu único filho de 30 anos ainda não se casou e eu lhes confirme que sequer deseja ter herdeiros? É um convite para uma festa infantil, se ao menos eu tivesse um neto para levar comigo, não passaria tanta vergonha!

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e acabou por perder o apetite. Sua mãe sempre foi uma pessoa arrogante e de personalidade difícil. Aquele que quisesse conviver com ela teria que fazer um sacrifício sobre-humano, quase um milagre. Não foi à toa que seu pai se separou dela quando ele tinha somente 7 anos. E quando ele completou 10 anos foi morar com pai que já tinha outra família e aos 16 já emancipado, foi cuidar da sua própria vida para não ter que conviver no mesmo inferno que sua mãe. Só quando ela insistia muito era que ele a visitava e ainda assim acabavam brigando. Ele não deixou por menos.

\- A senhora não tem nada a ver com minha vida pessoal. Isto não lhe incumbe. E no mais, pouco se importa com isso, se eu caso ou não. O que a senhora quer é um neto para que possa criá-lo a sua maneira, para controlar a vida dele como tentou fazer com a minha, e ainda tenta fazer. Eu é que não permito mais, se não estaria vivendo um inferno ao seu lado. – disse isso e saiu, deixando sua mãe sozinha.

Até o momento não tinha revelado para a mãe o aparecimento da suposta filha. Ela ainda não precisava saber, até que tudo esteja esclarecido, pois na mesma hora exigiria que a criança fosse entregue para ela criar. No carro, seu pensamento estava voltado para a menina a quem doou o sangue, salvando-lhe a vida. Pensou em como seria sua vida se tivesse com ela. Sua rotina perfeita mudaria por completa. E sua mãe, como reagiria ao saber que ele já tem o tão sonhado filho, o neto, o herdeiro que ela tanto deseja. Nesse caso uma neta, uma herdeira, uma filha. Teria que tomar algumas decisões e fazer novos planos nesse novo rumo que o destino lhe reservava.


	3. Chapter 3

Direitos de pai e mãe

Logo pela manhã, um grupo de repórteres e todo tipo de mídia invadiu a entrada da Taisho Conglomerates querendo a todo custo entrevistar o CEO Sesshoumaru a fim de saberem sobre a suposta filha que do nada apareceu na vida dele. Como é um notável homem de negócios e sempre rodeado de belas mulheres, todos queriam saber quem era a sortuda que foi para a cama com ele e ainda conseguiu lhe dar um herdeiro. Sesshoumaru estava irritado com a situação. O que era para ser um assunto de absoluto sigilo agora era do conhecimento de todos.

\- Jaken, eu quero a cabeça de quem revelou para a mídia este assunto particular. Eu quero agora!

\- Sim, senhor Taisho. Irei descobrir quem contou para a imprensa sobre sua filha. Aliás, senhor, - ele sentou-se na cadeira de frente para o executivo - se reparamos bem, a menina se parece e muito com o senhor. Tem a mesma cor dos olhos e também a cor do cabelo. Nem precisaria de DNA para confirmar, só de olhar diriam que é mesmo a filha do senhor.

\- Jaken.

\- Pois não... senhor...? – homem engoliu em seco, ciente da merda que disse.

\- Se eu quisesse a sua opinião, eu pagaria por isso. Agora, cala a boca e faça o seu serviço.

Não se viu nem a sombra do assistente na sala. Jaken foi até a entrada com reforços na segurança para impedir o avanço da imprensa, que queria a todo custo uma declaração do CEO da Taisho Conglomerates sobre o polêmico assunto. Indo até a sala da segurança reuniu seus homens de confiança e vasculhou todo o prédio atrás do informante que deu com a língua nos dentes. Não demorou muito e encontraram o delator. No caso a delatora, uma faxineira de nome Tsubasa, que fazia a limpeza da sala da presidência e ouviu quando Jaken falava ao celular com o doutor Jinenji sobre o resultado do DNA. A mulher pôs o celular para gravar parte da conversa em que Jaken falava sobre o resultado. O suficiente para se afirmar que se tratava de um filho que o executivo teve com alguma desconhecida. A faxineira foi até uma emissora de televisão que lhe pagou bem ao ouvir o áudio da conversa e espalhou a notícia na imprensa*.

Ela estava diante de Sesshoumaru e tremia como vara verde.

\- Perdão senhor... eu precisava de dinheiro... não tinha ideia que resultaria nisso tudo...

Sesshoumaru estava com muita raiva.

\- Tire esta mulher da minha frente, Jaken.

\- Sim senhor. – ele se virou para a faxineira – Senhora Tsubasa, está ciente que será demitida por justa causa?

\- Por favor, Senhor Jaken! Eu preciso desse emprego! Minha família depende do que eu ganho! Senhor WaeTaisho, me perdoe!

\- Senhorita Kanna, acompanhe a senhora Tsubasa até o RH. - Jaken acenou para 2 seguranças que fossem juntos, pois a mulher suplicava que não a demitissem.

Sesshoumaru estava irritado com tudo aquilo. Não daria explicações nenhuma a imprensa, pois isso era um assunto particular que ele tinha que resolver.

\- Conseguiu alguma resposta da mãe da criança, Jaken?

\- A senhorita Maeda ainda não respondeu, senhor.

\- Droga!

\- Quer que a busque a força?

\- Não. Por enquanto.

[...]

Rin acordou com dor de cabeça. Ter reencontrado Sesshoumaru depois de tanto tempo mexeu com seus sentimentos. Arrumou-se, acordou a filha e a deixou na casa da Sango, que era sua vizinha do prédio e cuidava da sua filha para ela poder trabalhar. O pediatra havia dado um atestado médico no qual a menina permaneceria uma semana em casa por causa do acidente, justificando as faltas na escola. Chegou em cima da hora no serviço e levou um chamão do chefe carrasco para começar o dia.

Na hora do almoço resolveu responder a mensagem de Jaken para se encontrar com Sesshoumaru na empresa dele às 7 da noite. As 6 e 30 h um luxuoso carro preto estacionou em frente a empresa de cosméticos esperando para levá-la até o executivo. Ayame desejou boa sorte para ela que entrou no carro e foi direto ao encontro marcado. Ao chegar entrou pelo estacionamento subterrâneo evitando a imprensa e foi conduzida por Jaken até a sala de Sesshoumaru, que a recebeu friamente. Os dois foram deixados sozinhos.

\- Sente-se.

\- Estou bem de pé.

Ele olhou sério para ela não gostando da resposta. Sentou-se e indicou o sofá para ela, que acabou por sentar.

\- Serei breve. Quando foi que estivemos juntos que acabou resultando no nascimento dessa criança?

\- Eu me equivoquei. Você não é o pai dela!

Ele levantou-se de onde estava indo até a mesa pegando o resultado de DNA e jogou no colo dela.

\- Então me explique isso! Como que ela não é minha filha? Hã?!

Rin leu o resultado, não respondeu nada e sequer conseguia encará-lo. Um exame que comprovava com exatidão a paternidade. Agora ela não tinha mais como negar ou dizer que a criança não era dele.

\- Se quiser outro teste...

\- Não precisa! Ela é sua filha!... De verdade...

O silêncio na sala durou uma eternidade. Até que Sesshoumaru sentou do lado dela.

\- O que você quer? O que planeja? Acaso quer dar o golpe, quer dinhe...

\- Eu não quero o seu dinheiro! – ela o encarou com raiva – Criei sozinha minha filha até agora e pretendo continuar assim! Não precisamos da ajuda de ninguém! Muito menos de você!

Ela andou em direção a porta, mas ele a deteve segurando seu braço.

\- Ainda não terminamos.

\- Faça de contas que nada aconteceu. Simples. Continue vivendo como se nunca tivesse nos visto. Eu não vou atrapalhar a sua vida. Nem minha filha!

\- Está de brincadeira comigo? A menina é minha filha e acha mesmo que vou agir como se nunca soubesse desse fato?

\- Nada muda!

\- Muda tudo!

\- O que quer dizer?! – Rin fez a pergunta já com medo da resposta.

\- Que quero minha filha. Quero conhecê-la, estar com ela, fazer parte de sua vida.

\- Não! Não precisa! Olha para você! Olhe para tudo isso! – Rin apontou para a sala ao redor – Seu estilo de vida é totalmente diferente do qual ela está acostumada! Estar com você não vai ser bom para ela! Lhe garanto!

\- E quem é você para garantir isso?!

\- Eu sou a mãe dela!

\- E eu sou o pai! – ele esmurrou a porta assustando-a - Que achou? Que ao revelar que eu sou o pai dela para que pudesse salvá-la doando meu sangue eu simplesmente ignoraria tudo depois? Eu deveria esquecer a existência dela? Fácil assim?

Rin engoliu em seco. Sesshoumaru foi até o bar que tinha em sua sala e tomou um gole de whisky.

\- Por que não me procurou quando viu que estava grávida?

Não teve resposta.

\- Dê-me o seu preço!

\- Eu já disse que não quero o seu dinheiro. Só minha filha é que me importa, nada mais!

\- E agora que ela está fora de perigo você não precisa mais do pai dela?! Interessante! Hunf! Muito bem!

\- Muito bem... o quê?

\- Eu vou entrar na justiça pela custódia dela.

Rin andou com dificuldade até o sofá e caiu sentada, seus ouvidos ainda absorvendo as últimas palavras dele. Olhava desacreditada para Sesshoumaru.

\- Você não pode fazer isso!

\- Posso e vou. Pelo teste de DNA foi provado que ela é minha filha. Foi você que disse e eu tenho os meus direito, já que sou o pai.

\- Você... você... você não precisa dela... – ela balançava a cabeça em negativo - ... não precisa dela em absolutamente nada na sua vida.

Sesshoumaru aproximou dela, e suas palavras saíram em um sussurro.

\- Não compete a você decidir isso.

Rin olhou para ele e saiu correndo da sala esbarrando em Jaken na saída. Lá fora, na rua, teve que parar e sustentar o peso para não cair no chão. Como assim ele entraria na justiça e lhe tomaria a filha? Esse pesadelo não podia estar acontecendo. Havia desaparecido da vida de todos justamente para poder criar a filha sem correr o risco de perdê-la, pois sabia que o pai era um homem poderoso e riquíssimo. Quando podia adivinhar que o reencontraria numa manobra tão perfeita do destino, onde a vida da filha de ambos corria risco de morte? Ela pegou o primeiro táxi que viu e foi para casa. Pegou a filha com a amiga.

\- Rin... como foi a conversa?

\- Depois te conto, Sango... agora não...

Entrou no apartamento, cuidou da filha dando-lhe um banho e preparou-lhe um lanche, e logo a criança dormiu. Rin ouviu batidas na porta e abriu para Sango entrar.

\- Você precisa ver isso! – ela mostrou no celular uma notícia na Internet que dizia que o todo poderoso CEO das empresas Taisho Conglomerates Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho entrará na justiça pela guarda de uma suposta filha. – Rin, ele não pode tirar a Su de você!

\- E o que eu posso fazer, Sango? Ele tem dinheiro, poder... Eu só tenho a Suyen! – uma lágrima escorreu do olho – Que chances eu tenho contra ele, me diz?!

Sango abraçou a amiga.

\- Vamos arrumar um bom advogado. Eu e o Miroku vamos te ajudar, amiga. A Su não vai ficar longe de você. Quem ele pensa que é para tirar a filha de sua mãe? Quando você precisou dele ele sequer estava perto!

\- Não se esqueça de que fui eu que quis assim, Sango. Quando estava grávida escolhi ir para bem longe para ter a minha filha. Nem meu pai quis saber de mim quando eu disse que ele ia ser avô. Mamãe sofreu tanto com minha partida. Desde então nunca mais os vi.

\- Eu sei, eu acompanhei você quando foi para a casa da sua tia Midoriko no interior.

\- Minha paz acabou, amiga.

Rin sentiu-se desolada e uma tristeza enorme que mal cabia no peito. Foi até o quarto da filha e deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Entrou para tomar um banho e chorou junto da água que caia sobre seu corpo. O barulho do chuveiro abafou o choro contido, que agora saia com força. Após o banho, e um pouco mais calma depois de ter chorado muito, vestiu um pijama e deitou em posição fetal. As lágrimas ainda teimavam em sair e ela chorou até cair exausta no sono.

[...]

Bem mais tarde naquela noite Sesshoumaru teve um encontro com a famosa cantora Kagura Wind num evento de moda. Eles chegaram juntos no carro do executivo. A entrada da festa estava cheia de repórteres e fotógrafos que não perderam a oportunidade em perguntar sobre a filha do executivo.

\- Senhor WaeTaisho, por favor! É verdade que soube há pouco tempo que tinha uma filha?

\- Vai mesmo tirá-la da mãe?

\- Ouvimos de fonte segura que a mãe da criança era um antigo caso seu, é verdade? Pode confirmar?

\- Reponde, senhor WaeTaisho! A senhorita Kagura será a nova mãe? Irão se casar após obter a guarda da menor?

Mais perguntas e uma saraivada de flashes. Os seguranças tiveram que intervir para que o casal do momento entrasse no recinto. Caminharam por um tapete vermelho e pararam para mais fotos e um garçom serviu-lhes champanhe.

\- Sesshoumaru, meu amor. Hoje está tão elegante neste terno escuro.

Ele puxou a cintura da mulher e a beijou.

\- Você também está divina neste vestido, Kagura. Adorei o decote.

\- A mídia toda já sabe da sua filha. Va mesmo ficar com a menina?

\- Meus advogados estão cuidando de tudo.

\- Eu me apeguei a menina quando a vi no hospital... – Kagura apertou o braço do homem - ... perdoe-me, mas...

\- Fale.

\- De onde conhece a mãe da sua filha?

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e tomou um gole do champanhe.

-Kagura, não faça perguntas das quais nunca terá respostas. Vamos?

\- Ah, claro... vamos...

Cumprimentaram algumas pessoas na festa. Após o desfile principal, sentaram próximos a um jardim e um cocktail foi servido aos convidados. O lugar estava cheio de celebridades. Kagura insistia no assunto.

\- O que acha de irmos para minha casa depois daqui? Quero conversar sobre nós dois, sobre casarmos. Poderei ser uma boa mãe para sua filha, o que acha?

\- Kagura, sabe muito bem que não desejo casar com você nem com ninguém. Então não faça planos que inclua "nós dois". Isto só existe aqui. – ele apontou o dedo para a cabeça dela - Estamos juntos como amantes, nada mais que isso.

\- É... é que eu pensei que... agora que descobriu que tem uma filha, você quisesse formar uma família... no futuro...

\- Eu penso no futuro sim.

\- Então...?

\- Um futuro que inclua somente minha filha que recentemente descobri que tenho, mais ninguém. Podemos ir embora? Enjoei do clima desta festa.

\- Como desejar querido...

Os dois saíram escoltados pelos seguranças e de novo foram abordados com mais perguntas e fotos da mídia, que Sesshoumaru nem ligou. Já Kagura estava triste, pois queria muito realizar o sonho de fisgar um dos partidos mais cobiçado do país.

[...]

Passados alguns dias Rin recebeu em seu endereço, um oficial de justiça que lhe entregou uma intimação para comparecer em uma audiência de custódia acompanhada de seu advogado. Quase teve uma síncope ao ler a carta. O assunto que se tratava era o processo movido por Sesshoumaru, pelo qual ele entrou na justiça querendo a guarda da filha.

\- Ele entrou mesmo na justiça querendo a Su! Valha-me Deus!

A vida já não estava fácil para ela e ainda tinha mais isso. Bendita hora em que ela cruzou com ele no hospital. Mas também se não fosse por isso, os dois não teriam mais a filha por quem lutar. Ela ainda tinha que providenciar um advogado.

\- E como eu vou pagar um? Meu Deus, me ajuda!

\- Calma Rin. Eu lhe disse que vamos lhe ajudar. Miroku está vendo entre os amigos dele quem pode pegar sua causa.

\- Sério? Bom... eu fico mais tranquila.

[...]

O dia da audiência chegou. Rin foi sozinha, enquanto que Sesshoumaru estava acompanhado de seus 5 advogados. A audiência foi mediada pela juíza Kikyo Notama, que não gostou nada do que viu.

\- Senhorita Maeda, como que se apresenta numa audiência de custódia sem o seu advogado?

\- Perdão, Meritíssima... eu... ainda não encontrei um...

\- Se não tem condições de arcar com os custos de um, O Estado pode lhe oferecer um com assistência gratuita. Não tem como dar início no processo se não tem quem a defenda. É o cúmulo! Bem, nos reuniremos numa outra data e senhorita Maeda, - a juíza encarou feio Rin – espero que não ouse se apresentar sem o seu advogado!

\- Sim senhora...

Todos foram dispensados. Rin saiu do tribunal totalmente sem chão. Procurou por vários advogados, foi em alguns escritórios, mas nenhum quis pegar sua causa quando ficavam sabendo quem enfrentariam no tribunal. Ninguém era louco o suficiente para encarar um homem poderoso como Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho.

Ao sair do tribunal, Sesshoumaru foi rodeado pelos repórteres que queriam saber do desfecho. Ele foi protegido pelos seus seguranças, entrou no carro e estava completamente irritado.

\- Jaken, o que está acontecendo?

\- Nenhum advogado está aceitando o caso da senhorita Maeda quando descobrem que é contra o senhor.

[...]

Rin trabalhou feio uma condenada a semana toda fazendo hora extra para compensar as horas em que teve que se ausentar no horário de serviço. Seu chefe Narake Goshinki não lhe deu descanso até que ela conseguiu colocar em dia todo os relatórios atrasados, fora ter que ouvir os esculachos dele. Infelizmente ela tinha que suportar, pois precisa do emprego por causa do processo de custódia* da filha. E ainda não tinha arrumado um advogado.

No fim de semana, no sábado à noite, Rin recebeu uma boa notícia de seu amigo e padrinho de sua filha, Miroku.

\- É sério?! Ele vai pegar minha causa?!

\- Vai sim! O doutor Kouga Wolfgang acredita em 100% que vai ganhar! Aqui está o celular dele.

\- Nossa Miroku! Nem acredito! Pelo menos não vou levar outra bronca da juíza por comparecer à audiência sem um advogado!

\- Sango não lhe disse para não se preocupar? Então!

\- Eu agradeço, vocês são mais que amigos, são como irmãos para mim!

\- Somos uma família, Rin. Conte sempre conosco.

Os dois se abraçaram.

\- Bom, só vim aqui para te dar a boa nova. Deixei a Sango sozinha dando a janta para o trio. Vou lá ajudá-la. Já sabe, ela fica desesperada. Até.

Rin acompanhou o amigo até a porta, pois eles moravam no andar de cima.

\- Vai lá, e mais uma vez muito obrigada.

Finalmente um advogado não teria medo de enfrentar o poderoso Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho. A segunda audiência já estava marcada para a próxima semana, onde a juíza decidiria o destino de Suyen. Agora Rin tinha esperanças que a juíza não lhe tiraria a guarda de sua filha e ela voltaria a viver em paz, sem medo de perdê-la.


	4. Chapter 4

A Força do Querer e do Poder

Quinze dias depois estavam todos presentes na segunda audiência. A juíza Kikyo Notama deu início. Os advogados de Sesshoumaru apresentaram todos os argumentos que enalteciam a condição do CEO, dizendo que a criança teria melhores condições de vida já que o pai é um executivo de renome e outras coisas, mas que não foram suficientes para que a guarda da criança ficasse com ele, mesmo tendo descoberto a paternidade a pouco tempo. Já o advogado de Rin mostrou provas o suficiente, pois mesmo levando uma vida humilde, Rin educava bem a filha, tinha um emprego e um endereço fixo. A juíza deu ganho de causa e a guarda definitiva para a mãe.

Rin agradeceu a Deus por este pesadelo ter acabado. Finalmente não corria o risco de perder sua menina. Na saída do tribunal, Sesshoumaru não deixou por menos.

\- Isso não vai ficar! Meus advogados entrarão com recurso! Definitivamente ficarei com a guarda desta criança, senhorita Maeda! Eu quero e posso!

Rin lhe deu uma resposta à altura.

\- Sério?! Acha mesmo?! Então o que aconteceu com os seus 5 advogados caros que não deram o seu melhor hoje e perderam uma reles causa para uma humilde mãe solteira, senhor WaeTaisho? – Rin se aproximou dele encarando-o - Descobriu que tem uma filha e refere-se a ela como "esta criança". Em momento algum dentro daquela sala do tribunal a chamou pelo nome, ou mesmo de "minha filha". Tem certeza que quer mesmo a guarda dela? Ou isso é só mais um capricho de um executivo rico e mimado?

Sesshoumaru ficou irado com as palavras ditas por Rin. A vontade dele era de fazê-la calar a boca. Saiu batendo o pé acompanhado dos seus advogados inúteis e por Jaken.

Rin estava em casa no fim do dia. Antes de chegar levou um sermão do chefe pois ela estava trabalhando só meio período por conta do processo e isto estava atrapalhando o serviço dela. Aguentava calada a bronca por que ela não podia perder o emprego agora, seria muito ruim, pois poderia correr o risco de perder a guarda da filha que ganhou, haja visto que Sesshoumaru voltaria a mover o processo novamente. Ela sem emprego daria chances para dele ficar com a menina. Sango veio vê-la com o marido.

\- Tia Sango! Veio me buscar?

\- Ai minha fofa! – ela abraçou a afilhada – Sim!

\- Mamãe, o tio Miroku vai me levar para tomar lanche. Posso ir?

\- Ah, Suyen! Lanche no meio da semana? Já conversamos sobre isso.

\- Deixa mamãe. Eu como só um pouquinho, vai!

\- Deixa, Rin. Prometo que não vamos exagerar.

\- Tá bom, Miroku.

O homem beijou a mulher e saiu com as crianças, deixando as amigas a sós. Rin contou como foi a audiência de custódia.

\- Hahahá! Eu daria a pontinha da minha unha para ver a cara dele! Não lhe disse que íamos ganhar? O doutor Kouga Wolfgang é o melhor!

\- Pois é. E agora vou trabalhar feito uma condenada para pagar os honorários dele, não ficou barato.

\- Já lhe disse que não precisa se preocupar. A propósito, isso é para você.

\- O que é?

\- Abra.

Rin pegou das mãos de Sango um envelope. Quando abriu viu um bolo de dinheiro.

\- Nãonãonão e não! – devolveu o envelope – Definitivamente não, Sango! Não posso aceitar!

\- São minhas economias, para ajudar nas contas da casa. Deixa que do advogado eu e o Miroku cuidamos.

\- Não! Tome!

\- Rin! Você precisar acertar o aluguel que está atrasado e as principais contas da casa. A Su e você precisam de um endereço fixo. Ou você acha que o Sesshoumaru vai te deixar em paz? Qualquer problema que tenha ele vai usar contra você e entrar na justiça de novo!

Rin respirou fundo e encarou a amiga que mais uma vez tinha razão. Mas ainda assim ela não poderia aceitar. Eles tinham 3 filhos para cuidar e fora os problemas que todo mundo tem. Ela e sua filha não poderiam ser um fardo.

\- Aceite.

\- Sango... não posso... vai faltar para vocês...

\- Por hora não. Agora pegue, guarde e use em caso de urgência, pelo menos com essa intenção.

\- Está bem. Mas assim que puder eu vou pagar tudo. E não adianta dizer que não precisa. Só aceito se for assim.

\- Feito.

\- Agora eu posso respirar aliviada. O Sesshoumaru não aceitou a guarda compartilhada e a juíza lhe disse que ainda assim, como pai, ele tem o direito de ficar com ela no fim de semana a cada 15 dias.

\- E será que ele vem buscá-la?

\- Ele disse que não. Mas a juíza lhe chamou a atenção que como pai, ele deve sim ter contato com a criança já que foi ele que moveu a ação. Se ele não cumprir, fica a critério dele, não poderá reclamar depois. E ainda o obrigou a pagar a pensão desde o dia do nascimento da Su.

\- Sério?! Não acredito. Mas sem você mover ação contra ele?

\- Eu disse que não faria isso. Se não fiz quando a menina nasceu, não ia fazer agora. Mas a juíza Kikyo disse que isso não vem ao caso, pois se trata do bem estar da criança, e que, como ele tem uma boa e polpuda condição financeira, ele vai pagar sim o valor corrigido e atualizado e até minha filha concluir a faculdade.

\- Caracoles meu! Pagar a pensão até a Su tiver uns 25 anos, quando se formar?! Gente, por essa Sesshoumaru não esperava, bem feito para ele! Háháhá!

\- Sim, se ela estiver estudando até lá, e claro que ela vai continuar. Não vou permitir que ela pare de estudar nunca. Ainda vou sentir muito orgulho da minha filha.

Sango foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de vinho.

\- Vamos brindar! – e encheu 2 copos.

\- San... é quarta feira ainda... não dá para ficar alegrinha...

\- Pela vitória que teve, hoje pode sim.

\- Está bem, um brinde só. Ah! – ela bebericou um gole – E ainda vamos ao cartório acompanhado do oficial de justiça e advogados para mudar o nome da Su com reconhecimento de paternidade por causa do exame de DNA que ele fez.

\- E vai ficar como?

\- Suyen Maeda WaeTaisho.

\- Vai ter o sobrenome do pai, ordem da juíza, né?

\- Exatamente. Mas eu deixei bem claro que não queria nada disso. Mas a juíza disse que é para garantir os direitos dela como herdeira dele.

\- Uau!

\- Uau!

As duas riram. Sim, mudanças na vida da pequena Suyen. E Rin ainda tinha que conversar com a filha e explicar-lhe que o seu pai já voltou dos States e que ela ia conhecê-lo, e realizar o desejo que pediu no dia de seu aniversário.

\- Sango, quero te pedir um favor.

\- Claro, o que é?

\- Quando a minha mãe ligar não conte para ela sobre este problema com o pai da Su. Não quero preocupá-la, eu espero não ter mais problemas com o Sesshoumaru. Apesar de não nos ver durante esses 5 anos pelos menos contato por telefone eu mantive com a mamãe, só meu pai que não fala mesmo comigo.

\- Pode deixar.

[...]

No outro dia quando chegou na empresa de cosméticos Keshohin's Cosmetics Rin teve uma bela surpresa. A entrada estava repleta de repórteres que descobriram onde era seu local de trabalho. Os seguranças impediam a entrada deles no prédio. Rin foi cercada por todos eles, tentava sair do meio mas não deixavam.

\- Senhorita Maeda! Não quer a herança em vida para sua filha?

\- Pretende se casar com o milionário WaeTaisho?

\- Porque não deu o golpe da barriga quando sua filha nasceu?

\- Está precisando de dinheiro por isso só revelou agora que tinha tido uma filha com o executivo?

\- Responde por favor!

Perguntas descabíeis, flashes e um empurra-empura até que Narake Goshinki apareceu na entrada e deu um berro.

\- Parem com isso! Deixem ela passar!

Eles se afastaram o suficiente para que Rin corresse para dentro e o grupo foi atrás dela, mas os seguranças fecharam a porta. Ainda assim se ouvia a insistência deles para que Rin desse uma entrevista. Ela entrou na empresa e viu os olhares de desaprovação de vários colegas de trabalho.

\- O que está fazendo aqui ainda, Rin? – perguntou uma tal de Kaname, uma puxa-saco de Narake que era louca por ele e queria a todo custo o cargo de Rin. – Você não precisa mais trabalhar o resto de sua vida. Só o que sua filha vai receber de herança será o suficiente para as duas viverem bem.

\- Cala a boca, Kaname!

\- É, quem te viu quem te vê! Com essa carinha de santa quem ia adivinhar do que é capaz!

\- Retire o que você disse!

\- Pare! - Rin foi para o lado dela, mas Ayame a deteve – Não perca seu tempo com essa cobra. O senhor Narake esta te chamando na sala dele.

Rin saiu e pode ouvir a amiga a defendendo da cobra da Kaname. Ao entrar na sala viu que o chefe não estava de bom humor.

\- Senhorita Maeda, me responda, por que não me avisou que se ia se tornar o centro das atenções?

\- Eu? Nunca, senhor Narake...

\- Ah não! Então por que a porra da entrada da minha empresa está cheia de gente da mídia querendo entrevistá-la?!

Rin nem respondeu.

\- A estrela do momento perdeu a língua? Nossa que pena! E ainda por cima é burra!

\- Não precisa me ofender!

\- Ofender?! Ui! Desculpas alteza, agora que é uma estrela devo tratá-la como uma rainha. É o cúmulo!

\- Senhor Narake, eu não tenho culpa se a imprensa está aí na porta...

\- Ah não tem culpa?! – pega o jornal – Olhe para isso! Uma foto sua saindo do hospital com a filha que teve de um milionário! – Rin olha para a foto - Sabe o que é pior! Teve um envolvimento com um cliente importante de um dos nossos colaboradores! Já me ligaram aqui querendo a sua cabeça!

\- Quê?!

\- A senhorita está demitida. A quero fora daqui!

\- Eu não posso perder o emprego! Acabei de ganhar o processo de guarda da minha filha! O senhor sabe como eu batalhei por isso!

\- Não é problema meu! Saia, para que esses abutres da imprensa sumam da minha porta! Se tem alguém que merece os holofotes sou eu! Fala sério!

Rin saiu cabisbaixa* da sala para sua mesa. Pegou uma caixa e começou a retirar suas coisas. Ayame veio correndo.

\- Rin! O que que aconteceu?

\- Fui demitida.

\- O quê?! Mas ele não pode! Por quê?!

\- Por causa da imprensa que está aí na porta. O senhor WaeTaisho é sócio de uma agência de modelos que são contratadas para as fotos do catálogo de perfumes da Keshohin's Cosmetics. Pediram minha cabeça.

\- Mas isso não é justo!

\- O que é justo nessa vida, Ayame?

As duas amigas se abraçaram. Ayame a acompanhou até a saída dos fundos e olhava de cara feia para todos os colegas para que ninguém dissesse um ai para Rin, principalmente Kaname que tinha um sorriso de sarcasmo no rosto.

[...]

Rin foi para casa e como não tinha mais emprego foi buscar a filha na escolinha. Ao chegar lá teve o maior dos sustos.

\- Como assim a minha filha já foi embora?! Para quem vocês a entregaram?!

A funcionária ficou sem graça.

\- Ah... mas... o pai... foi entregue na mão do pai! E...

Rin nem esperou mais explicações, saiu correndo e pegou um taxi direto para a empresa de Sesshoumaru. Tomou o elevador até o último andar e entrou com tudo na enorme recepção. A secretária Kanna tentou em vão impedi-la.

\- Senhorita, senhorita, por favor! O senhor WaeTaisho não está!

\- Sai da minha frente!

Jaken apareceu com 2 seguranças.

\- Senhorita Maeda, por favor se acalme!

\- Cadê ele?! Eu quero falar com o Sesshoumaru!

\- Por favor! – Jaken posicionou os 2 homens na frente da sala do executivo.

\- Saiam da minha frente, seus abutres! – Rin estava desesperada – Sesshoumaruuuuu!

A porta da presidência abriu e o CEO saiu acompanhado de 2 homens. Se despediu deles em inglês e lançou um olhar fulminante para Rin.

\- Eu odeio escândalos!

 **\- CADÊ A MINHA FILHA?! –** foi para cima dele dando socos em seu peito – **Eu quero a minha filhaaaaaaaa! Devolve a Suyen!**

\- Pare com isso! – segurou os pulsos dela - Do que está falando?

\- Você não tem o direito de pegá-la na escola e nem de vê-la durante a semana! A juíza determinou que só pode ficar com ela a cada 15 dias e seu dia ainda está longe! Cadê a Suyen?!

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin pelo braço e a puxou para dentro de sua sala e a jogou sentada no sofá.

\- Pare de gritar! Eu não estou com nossa filha!

\- Como não?! – Rin ficou de pé encarando-o – Eu fui na escola e me disseram que o pai dela foi buscar. De repente deixou de ser o pai agora para aliviar a sua culpa? Cadê ela?!

Sesshoumaru estava inconformado com a cena. Passou a mão nos cabelos como que para aclarar as ideias.

\- Entenda de uma vez! Eu não a peguei na escola.

\- Se não foi você, quem foi, meu Deus?! - a essa altura Rin chorava de desespero - ... Suyen... filha... – sentou no sofá pondo cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Jaken, quero todo mundo na rua procurando minha filha.

\- Sim, senhor – Jaken pegou o celular e fez algumas ligações.

Sesshoumaru ordenou a secretaria que trouxesse um calmante para Rin, pois ela estava muito nervosa. Alguém havia pego a pequena Suyen na escola e só Deus sabia onde ela poderia estar.

\- Senhor, estão todos na rua.

\- Ótimo. Já verificou seu celular? – Sesshoumaru se vira para a mulher – Não viu se tem um aviso da escola? Quais outras pessoas você autorizou pegá-la na saída quando você não puder?

\- Eu... não tive um dia bom hoje... sai sem meu celular... as únicas pessoas que fazem isso são os padrinhos dela...

Sesshoumaru bufou de raiva e estava impaciente. Tirou o próprio celular do bolso e deu para ela.

\- Ligue para eles!

Ela digitou o número e Miroku atendeu.

\- Miroku... a Suyen está com vocês?!

\- Rin! Que bom que ligou. Estou tentando falar com você tem um tempo. Ligo no seu celular e só chama. Liguei no seu serviço e disseram que você não trabalha mais lá.

\- Eu deixei meu celular em casa... A Suyen?

\- Está aqui. Eu ia te avisar que a peguei na escola por que ligaram aqui dizendo que ela estava com dor de cabeça e era para alguém buscá-la. Como eu folguei hoje e ...

Rin ouviu a explicação de seu compadre e olhava para Sesshoumaru toda sem graça. Finalizou a ligação e devolveu o celular.

\- Ela... está na casa dos padrinhos...

Sesshoumaru a fulminava com o seu olhar mortal. Rin levantou-se do sofá e pegou a bolsa envergonhada pela situação que causou.

\- É muito fácil acusar, senhorita Maeda.

\- Me... me desculpe... senhor WaeTaisho... eu sinto muito... eu me desesperei quando não a vi na escola...

\- E achou que eu tinha pego a menina? Hum...

-... eu sinto muito...

Ele a acompanhou até a porta e segurou o queixo dela.

\- Que isso não repita.

Ela tirou a mão dele e o encarou.

\- Assumo meu erro! Que fique claro! A Suyen é só minha filha! – e saiu batendo a porta.

Da janela, Sesshoumaru viu a mulher sair do prédio.

\- Veremos, Rin, veremos se não verei minha filha durante a semana...

[...]

No fim do dia, em vez de ir para o seu apartamento Sesshoumaru foi para o de sua namorada, a cantora Kagura. Foi recebido pela mulher na porta que o encheu de beijos e ele sequer olhou para a cara dela ou retribui o carinho feito. Ela o ajudou a retirar o paletó.

\- Como foi o seu dia, querido? – não teve resposta – Meu dia foi cheio! Escrevi várias letras para o novo álbum. – nem resposta ele deu, pois estava vendo mensagens em seu celular – O que quer para o jantar?

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Deixou Kagura no vácuo* total pois estava irritado com o que Rin fez em seu escritório. Mas ele planejava. Tomou um banho e saiu atendendo o celular mais irritado ainda por que recebera a ligação de sua mãe.

\- Já disse para a senhora não se meter!

\- Como não vou me envolver? Está em todos os jornais, revistas, internet, reportagens, saiu até na imprensa internacional! Você tem uma filha com uma desqualificada, uma qualquer e não me fala nada! É assim que trata sua mãe, Sesshoumaru?

\- Mãe, por favor!

\- E pior! Perdeu a guarda da criança! Reabra o processo e tire a criança da mãe! Traga para mim que eu vou criá-la. A transformarei numa mulher de bem, será virtuosa como eu.

\- Virtuosa como a senhora? Não me faça rir, mamãe!

\- Não será como essa que só teve o trabalho de abrir as pernas para o meu único filho e depois pari-la no mundo.

\- Tsc! A senhora consegue ser desprezível, mãe...

\- Devo admitir que essa sem vergonha fez algo útil nessa existência insignificante que tem: nos deu uma herdeira. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é tirar a menina dela. Com o dinheiro que temos e com nossas influências na sociedade, isso será fácil. Eu quero a menina para mim!

\- Eu vou desligar, senhora Matsuoka... antes que eu vomite em meus próprios pés! Boa noite!

\- Sesshoumaru, você n... – tututututu e a mulher ficou no vácuo.

Falar com sua mãe era sempre estressante e chato, pois era uma mulher que conseguia tirar a paz de qualquer um. Kagura que assistiu a tudo lhe trouxe uma taça de vinho.

\- O que houve?

\- Como sempre, a detestável da minha mãe. Ela soube da minha e está me cobrando explicações do porquê não disse nada a ela.

\- Ficou muito irritada?

\- Quer a menina para ela.

\- E você vai entregar, assim que tiver a guarda?

\- Eu não sei... – folheia um jornal com a foto da filha – ... Está tudo muito recente ainda...

\- O que acha de eu visitar sua mãe e levar um presente, como um anel ou uma pulseira? Claro, de ouro puro, como ela gosta. Assim eu converso com ela sobre o assunto e quem sabe, - a mulher se inclina e beija o rosoto do executivo – ela não se acalma, o que acha.

\- Kagura, - ela coloca o dedo na boca dela, silenciando – você é linda e quando fica quieta, fica mais linda ainda. Não se meta nos meus assuntos, já te disse isso.

\- Eu só quero ajudar... não gosto quando fica estressado...

\- Você pode me ajudar, sempre.

\- Como?

\- Indo para a cama – ele a puxa pela cintura e abeija – e me satisfazendo. Nisso sim você é muito boa. – e a arrasta para o quarto, despindo-a e tirando o robe que ele usava.

Para Sesshoumaru, Kagura servia para isso. Para abrilhantar sua pessoa nas grandes festas da sociedade paulista como o casal do momento e esquentar sua cama sempre que ele estalasse os dedos. E ela fazia isso, aceitava, não reclamava por que morria de medo de perder um dos solteiros mais cobiçado do estado de São Paulo, quiça* do Brasil.

[...]

Rin praticamente pula da cama e começa a procurar emprego nos sites da internet. Ela precisa achar um urgente antes que Sesshoumaru descubra que ela foi demitida. Isso se ele já não estiver sabendo já, o que é mais provável, já que tem aquele Jaken como assistente e cão de guarda que faz tudo o que ele manda. O celular toca.

\- Alô?

\- Senhorita Maede, bom dia. Sou eu, Kagura Wind.

\- A cantora?! – Rin se surpreende, como assim a famosa Kagura Wind liga para ela?

\- Eu mesma. Consegui seu numero com o assistente do Sesshoumaru. Serei breve gostaria de tomar um café comigo?

\- Um café? Mas por que?

\- Quero conversar a respeito do Sesshoumaru e... claro da sua filha.

\- Minha filha? O que tem a Suyen?

\- Aceita ou não se encontrar comigo?

Dentro de uma hora as 2 mulheres se encontram num café chique dentro do Shopping Morumbi. Rin estava muito curiosa querendo saber o que a namorada do pai da sua filha queria com ela. Quando chegou foi conduzida por um garçom até a mesa onde Kagura já se encontrava.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom... dia... senhorita Wind...

\- Me chame pelo meu nome.

\- Kagura... o que quer conversar?

\- Bom, - a mulher tirou os óculos de sol Chanel que usava – eu gostaria que fossemos amigas, já que é a mãe da filha do meu noivo.

\- Noivo?

\- Ainda não é oficial... Kagura engoliu em seco com a própria mentira - ... mas em breve anunciaremos para a mídia, será o casamento do ano.

\- Ah, claro... – Rin não acreditou nem um pouco - ... pode ser mais precisa a respeito de sermos amigas, não entendi onde quer chegar...

\- Ham, é que Sesshoumaru pretende ser um pai presente na vida da filha e eu acho que isso dever ser algo que nós 2 devemos, ah, conduzir de maneira...

\- Kagura! – Rin a interrompe pois vê claramente ao desespero da mulher– Sem rodeios. Diga o que realmente quer!

\- O que você quer? O que pretende? Por que depois de tanto tempo aparece do nada com uma filha?! Isso está atrapalhando o meu relacionamento com o Sesshoumaru! Ele só fala o tempo todo nessa filha... só quer saber dela, e tem você que...

\- Eu o quê?

\- Diga o quanto você quer para desaparecer da vida do Sesshoumaru de uma vez por todas! Eu posso te mandar para a Europa e lá terá uma vida de rainha. Quero você longe dele e...

\- Pode ir parando! Não quero o dinheiro do Sesshoumaru muito menos o seu!

\- E quem garante que não quer mesmo?! Pode até ser que esteja interessada nele?

\- Eu garanto! Minha palavra basta! O dinheiro que ele vai pagar é para a minha filha por ordem judicial. Pertence a ela. Eu sou obrigada a aceitar por que uma juíza determinou, tanto que eu nunca fui atrás dele, ele que moveu uma ação de guarda, eu estava quieta no meu. Jamais pediria qualquer coisa para ele!

\- Mas acontece que...

\- Olha, senhorita Wind, pode ficar tranquila! Pode ficar com o seu - Rin fez aspas com as mãos -"noivo", como homem ele não me interessa mesmo! Felizmente, a única coisa que tenho em comum com o senhor WaeTaisho é a nossa filha. E só. – ela se levantou da mesa – eu vou fazer de conta que não tivemos esta conversa. Passar bem! – e saiu.

\- Espere! Não conte para o Sesshoumaru quando estiver com ele! Ele me mataria...

Rin viu a cara de desespero e medo da cantora.

\- Nós nunca estivemos aqui, senhorita Wind.

Kagura viu a mulher sair e pegou o celular.

\- Cretina! Você me paga! Quem me garante que não está usando a fedelha para ficar com o meu homem... – procura um nome na agenda do aparelho e liga - ... eu vou fazer com que você fique bem mal diante do Sesshoumaru, ele vai te odiar, ah se vai... alô? Bankotsu, querido... como vai? ... sim, sim, eu tenho algo para você...

E saiu rebolando do café bolando um plano maquiavélico contra Rin.

[...]

No fim da manhã, o Audi S5 preto de Sesshoumaru estacionava em frente a escolinha onde Suyen ficava. O motorista abriu a porta para o executivo que saiu dando uma boa olhada para a escola.

\- É Rin, eu disse se veríamos ou não a minha filha durante a semana...

Foi até a secretaria.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, senhor. Em que posso ajudar? – a atendente perguntou.

\- Sou Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho. Quero falar com a diretora a respeito de minha filha que é aluna aqui.

A atendente o levou até a sala.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, senhor WaeTaisho. Então é o pai da Suyen...

\- Estamos em um processo. – pegou o papel da audiência e mostrou para a mulher – Eu e a mãe iremos em uma data posterior alterar o sobrenome da criança no cartório.

Sesshoumaru mostrou o papel com a ordem judicial para a mudança de nome e deu outras explicações.

\- Hoje eu gostaria de levar minha filha embora.

Sabendo da importância da pessoa sentada a sua frente, a diretora achou por bem liberar a menina e não se opor, tampouco questionar. Ela precisa do emprego.

Logo Sesshoumaru estava diante da garotinha e pegou na mão dela, que foi recusada.

\- Por que não quer entrar no carro?

\- Mamãe me ensinou a não falar com estranhos! Não posso ir!

\- "Tenho que reconhecer, ela educou e ensinou bem a menina..." – ele agachou ficando da altura da criança – Suyen, eu sou um amigo da sua mamãe, olha eu tenho uma foto sua e dela. – ele mostrou umas fotos no celular tiradas por Jaken quando montava o dossiê sobre a vida de Rin.

\- É a mamãe e eu!

\- Viu? Os amigos têm fotos no celular. Eu vou te levar para casa hoje. O que acha de fazermos uma surpresa para ela?

\- Mamãe gosta de surpresas!

\- Então vamos?

\- Tá!

Com essa estratégia ele convenceu a garotinha a entrar no carro toda feliz. Sesshoumaru pretendia fazer uma bela surpresa para Rin, quando ela chegasse na escola e ficasse sabendo que dessa vez, foi o verdadeiro pai de sua filha que foi buscá-la.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Todo o Cuidado que Merece Ter

Sesshoumaru olhava para a garotinha que agora estava com ele no carro e o que ia fazer com ela, que olhava a rua e os prédios, estava fascinada.

\- Uau! Que carro chique!

\- Gostou do carro do amigo da mamãe?

\- Sim! Podemos buscar a mamãe para darmos um passeio?

\- Er... sim faremos isso... mas antes eu vou te levar num lugar muito legal.

\- Tá!

O CEO ordenou ao motorista que fosse para um parque de diversões. Chegando lá, Suyen como toda criança, ficou encantada e quis andar em todos os brinquedos. Sesshoumaru deu dinheiro ao motorista para que comprasse ingressos de todos os brinquedos da faixa etária dela. Brincou em alguns, mas quando viu o carrossel saiu em disparada e acabou caindo no chão e ralou o joelho. Agora ela chorava. Sesshoumaru veio acudi-la e até outros pais vieram ver.

\- Buááá! Tá doendo! Tá doendo! Aiaiaiaiaiiii!

\- Calma! Sesshoumaru pegou a filha no colo – Está tudo bem! Vamos cuidar disso!

Um funcionário do parque foi acionado.

\- Senhor! Temos um ambulatório. Por favor, me acompanhe para que a enfermeira possa cuidar do machucado de sua filha.

Logo Suyen estava com um curativo feito no joelho e sorria, pois, havia ganhado um doce.

\- Já passou princesa! – disse a enfermeira – Pode ficar sossegado, papai. Foi só um susto. E isso de cair é normal com crianças da idade dela.

\- Obrigado.

Sesshoumaru saiu com a menina no colo. De certa forma se sentia bem pois a menina lhe transmitia algo de bom que fazia muito tempo que não sentia, um raro momento de paz. E ele estava feliz, só pelo fato de estar ali com sua filha, que não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ele realmente era. Sentaram na lanchonete do McDonald's que tinha do lado do parque e ele pediu um McLanche Feliz, que veio com um brinquedinho que Suyen agora brincava.

\- Suyen, me diga, você conhece o seu papai?

\- Não... – a menina estava com a boquinha lambuzada de molho, e Sesshoumaru pegou um guardanapo e limpou - ... a mamãe falou que ele tá lá nos States...

\- Ah, ela te contou isso... hum e a mamãe te falou como é o seu papai?

\- Aham! Mamãe falou que o papai é muuuuuuuuuito lindo!

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

\- É? E que mais?

\- Que o papai é muito trabalhador, gentil... fofo... e só fala a verdade! Um dia vai voltar dos States para me ver!

\- A mamãe te ensinou a falar a verdade, Suyen, igual ao seu papai?

\- Sim! – Mentir é muitomuitomuito feio e Papai do Céu não gosta! – ela balança a cabeça em negativo.

\- Vamos combinar uma coisa?

\- Vamos!

\- Você vai perguntar para a mamãe se eu sou o seu papai, está bem?

\- Tá...

\- Como ela te ensinou a sempre falar a verdade, ela não vai mentir para você.

\- Tá bom...

[...]

Rin estava irada na escola e com razão. Dessa vez recebeu a notícia da própria diretora que o verdadeiro pai de sua filha tinha ido buscá-la.

\- Mas eu não o autorizei a pegá-la! Como que entrega a menina para um estranho?!

\- Desculpe, senhorita Maeda... mas ele provou com documentos que era o pai de sua filha. E também...

\- Também o quê?

\- Tratasse da pessoa dele! Como que eu ia bater de frente com um homem poderoso como ele? Desculpe, mas eu preciso do meu emprego...

Rin olhou para a mulher e nem argumentou nada. Ela acabou dando razão para a atitude da diretora. Ligou para o assistente Jaken ao sair da escola.

\- Cadê ele?

\- Bom dia para a senhorita também...

\- Fala!

\- Eu não sei onde o meu chefe está o tempo todo, senhorita Maeda...

\- Passe o número do celular dele por mensagem! – e desligou na cara dele.

Jaken bufou de raiva e perguntou a secretaria Kanna se o CEO voltaria na parte da tarde.

\- Não, Senhor Jaken, ele cancelou todos os compromissos da parte da tarde e ordenou que reagendasse tudo para outro dia. A propósito... estava marcando um encontro, senhor Jaken?

Ele encarou feio a garota.

\- Está louca! Estava falando com a mãe da herdeira do grupo Taisho! Ponha-se em seu lugar!

\- De-desculpe-me senhor...

\- Era só o que me faltava... encontro... e com quem? Afs!

[...]

Rin recebeu o número particular de Sesshoumaru e ligou em seguida para ele.

\- Onde você está?

\- Como conseguiu este número?

\- Não interessa? Cadê a minha filha?!

\- Em primeiro lugar, baixe o tom de voz.

\- Cadê a... – tutututututu – Não acredito! Desligou na minha cara! – e voltou a ligar. Demorou, mas o executivo atendeu.

\- Se gritar, eu desligo de novo.

\- Por gentileza... cadê a minha filha?

\- Ah! Agora sim! Melhorou. Viu? Quando quer você sabe ser educada.

\- A menina?

\- Está comigo. E está bem, brincando. Machucou o joelho, foi medicada e está bem.

\- Onde estão?

\- No Parque da Mônica, no Shopping SP Market.

Rin pegou um taxi indo direto onde os dois estavam. Ficou olhando por um tempo antes de se aproximar. E viu uma cena única: pai e filha brincando juntos. Notou que o semblante de Sesshoumaru estava diferente. Estava sorrindo, muito diferente daquele executivo de cara fechada. Era outro homem que estava ali naquele momento com a filha. Talvez este fosse o verdadeiro eu dele que esconde. Usa uma camuflagem no dia a dia mostrando ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente para os outros. Mas uma coisa não tinha como negar! A menina se parece e muito com ele. Os mesmos olhos dourados e os cabelos prateados. O exame de DNA serviu somente para tirar a dúvida. Chegou mais perto e Suyen correu ao vê-la.

\- Mamãe!

\- Oi filha... – abraçou a menina e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que ficou sério e tinha as mãos colocadas no bolso da calça – Está se divertindo?

\- Sim! O seu amigo me pegou na escola e me trouxe aqui no parquinho!

\- Oi... Rin...

\- Oi... Sesshoumaru...

Rin abraçou a filha de novo. Sesshoumaru agachou e abraçou a garotinha.

\- Suyen, pergunte para a sua mamãe quem eu sou. Lembre-se que ela te ensinou a dizer a verdade.

\- Mamãe, o seu amigo é o meu papai?

Rin olhava sem jeito para a filha e para Sesshoumaru. Que situação ele criou para ela na frente da filha! Mas ele tinha razão, sempre ensinou para a filha dizer a verdade não importa o que. E agora ela também teria que confirmar tal verdade. A menina puxava a barra de sua saia.

\- Mamãe, ele é o meu papai?

\- Vamos, senhorita Maeda. Sua filha me disse que a ensinou sempre a dizer a verdade e que mentir é feio. – Sesshoumaru a desafiou – Não fica bem para uma jovem mãe fazer o contrário agindo de modo errado, não acha?

\- Suyen... – ela se ajoelhou, ficando da altura da menina e acariciou o rostinho - ... sim, filha... este homem, o amigo da mamãe... – ela olha para o CEO - ... ele é o seu ... papai...

A garotinha sorri toda feliz e olha para Sesshoumaru.

\- Meu papai! Meu papai é lindo! – e abre os bracinhos para ele e Sesshoumaru a coloca no colo – Você veio dos States para me ver, papai?!

\- Não, filha... - Rin encara Sesshoumaru – papai sempre morou aqui em São Paulo... não é...?

\- É... - ele a encarou enquanto beijava o rosto da filha – mas o papai já viajou para os States...

Rin pegou a menina do colo dele.

\- Nós temos que ir!

Agora a verdade foi dita. E teria que conviver com isso a partir de agora. Teria que dividir a filha, os momentos, as dúvidas, tudo o que fosse relacionado a ela. Pediu a Deus forças para encara essa nova fase da vida e sabia que não ia ser fácil.

[...]

Depois desse episódio alguns dias se passaram. Rin estava na casa de Sango e Miroku. E conversavam, enquanto as crianças brincavam. Eles têm três filhos, Hachiro, de 5 anos, e a s gêmeas Hibiki e Harumi, de 2 anos. Acontece que Miroku havia recebido uma notícia não muito boa.

\- Foi demitido também... – Rin disse.

\- Pois é... Hoje em dia com essa crise qualquer está sujeito...

\- Ai... e agora? – Sango roía as unhas de preocupação – As contas não esperam... e tem os remédios das gêmeas... ai...

\- Calma, Sango, eu ainda vou pegar uns 5 meses de seguro desemprego. Até lá eu vou encontrar alguma coisa! Tenha fé!

\- Eu sei, amor... – Sango segura a mão de seu esposo - ... sabe como é, eu que sou aflita e ansiosa... desculpe...

\- Tudo bem... e você, Rin, não achou nada?

\- Eu fiz 2 entrevistas. Ficaram de ligar.

Sango ouviu o choro das gêmeas e foi ver.

\- Eu já estou procurando por alguma coisa também. Sango me disse que teve que contar a verdade para a Suyen, dizer que o Sesshoumaru é o pai dela.

\- Sim... cedo ou tarde, teria que fazer isso. Ele já passou o primeiro final de semana com ela, tudo ocorreu bem. Também já fomos ao cartório e fizemos um novo registro no qual o nome dela passa ter o sobrenome dele.

\- Você sabe como ele multiplicou a riqueza dele nos últimos 5 anos, Rin?

\- Não...

\- Ele é sócio de grandes empresas e patrocinador de várias marcas. Aplicou seu dinheiro em vários tipos de negócios. Em 5 anos estava no topo da lista da Forbes* como o mais novo empresário do mundo business*, derrubando muito empresário que tem anos no mercado. E estou falando de todo tipo de negócios, Rin. Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho está em todas. Claro me refiro aos negócios legais, lícitos, corretos. Eu tenho que te dizer...

\- O que é, Miroku?

\- Sua filha é a única herdeira de uma imensa fortuna. E é dinheiro até para a quinta geração dela.

\- Eu não quero o dinheiro do Sesshoumaru! Não preciso dele! O dinheiro é da minha filha, por simples questão de herança, e só. Eu não queria que ele soubesse da existência dela, como sempre foi. Só que... por uma ironia do destino... ele acabou sabendo dela...

\- Pois é... quem somos nó para mandarmos em nossos destinos, não é?

Rin assentiu. Tomou um gole do seu café e olhava para a filha que brincava com o filho dos amigos. Sim, a pequena Suyen agora era uma criança milionária. E esse destino nem ela como mãe poderia mudar, nem que quisesse.

[...]

Já em seu apartamento, Rin dá um banho em Suyen e depois a leva para o quarto.

\- Mamãe, o seu amigo bonito é o meu papai?

\- A mamãe já disse que sim, filha ... – responde enquanto a enxuga – Vamos, ainda tem que pôr o pijama.

\- Mamãe... a casa do papai é muito grande! Tem muito quarto! O meu é muito grande para mim! Falei pro papai diminuir um pouco!

\- Você tem um quarto só para você? Que legal! Tem bastante brinquedo?

\- Tem! Tem até um castelo!

\- Um castelo... – Rin tentou imaginar como seria este quarto dos sonhos que ela nem em mil vidas conseguiria dar para a filha - ... bom, hora de dormir, mocinha!

\- Mamãe... – a garotinha segura a mão de Rin – podemos morar todos juntos? Eu, você e o papai?

Rin ficou muda. Como explicar que isso não seria possível? Beijou a testa da menina e acariciava o rosto.

\- Ah, filha... acontece que o papai já tem a casa dele e nós temos a nossa... E vai continuar assim, você fica com a mamãe durante a semana e no fim de semana com o papai... tá bom, agora dorme...

Cobriu a menina, deixando o abajur aceso e fechou a porta do quarto. Quando voltou para o seu quarto pegou o celular e checou uma mensagem de seu advogado que lhe pedia para comparecer ao escritório dele no primeiro horário do dia seguinte.

\- O que pode ser? Ai, espero que não seja má notícia.

[...]

Logo pela manhã, Rin deixou a filha na escolinha e pegou um ônibus e depois um metrô para ir ao escritório do advogado que ficava no bairro da Liberdade. Às 8h em ponto estava sentada de frente para o homem que não aparentava uma cara muito boa.

\- Bom dia, senhor Kouga... pediu que viesse no primeiro horário...

\- Senhorita Maeda... bom dia... sim, pedi. Por que não me disse que foi demitida de seu emprego?

\- Ah! É que... eu não achei que fosse importante comunicar... e também pensei que acharia um logo...

\- É claro que deveria me comunicar, senhorita Maeda! Tudo o que diz respeito a senhorita eu devo saber! Quero dizer, não tudo, claro. Me refiro ao fato de ter ganho a guarda de sua filha a dois meses. Precisa estar empregada para não dar motivo ao pai de sua filha entrar com o processo e pedir a guarda por que a mãe não tem um emprego!

\- Estou ciente disso, senhor Wolfgang. E ele não sabe ainda que perdi o emprego e...

\- Engano seu.

\- Como assim?

Kouga retira da gaveta de sua mesa uma intimação e deu para que Rin pudesse ler.

\- Ele entrou com o processo novamente. Vai alegar que não tem condições de ficar com a menina por que não tem um emprego, uma renda.

Rin olhava desacreditada para o papel. Achou que estaria com o problema resolvido, que teria paz, mas não. O pesadelo tinha retornado.

\- Ele... ele não desistiu então, o que ele quer afinal de contas, doutor?!

\- É muito óbvio, senhorita. A filha de vocês.

\- Mas ele não precisa dela! Não tem que ficar com ela! Passou quatro anos muito bem sem a Suyen! Minha filha não vai acrescentar nada a vida dele!

\- Não cabe a senhorita decidir isso. Ele é o pai e tem direitos. E adianto que dessa vez vai ser muito difícil ganhar a causa. A senhorita corre um grande risco de perder a guarda.

\- Isso não pode acontecer! – Rin se desesperou. Ela não podia ficar sem o seu bem mais precioso.

\- Eu vou fazer de tudo. Solicitei até a um amigo que me auxilie nessa causa. Tenha calma que tudo dará certo.

\- Eu... – Rin tinha lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos - ... eu espero... eu não posso ficar sem a minha menina...

[...]

Rin saiu do escritório de Kouga desolada. Por que parecia então que Sesshoumaru tinha aceitado a situação definida após a última audiência? Ela com a guarda da menina e ele com o direito de ficar com ela a cada 15 dias. Mas pelo visto, ele estava só esperando a oportunidade para então revidar. E ela deu motivos para isso. Andava pela avenida Liberdade sem rumo, até um carro de luxo, um Corvette Grand Sport preto, parou do seu lado.

-Riiiiiin! Eiiii! Riiiiin!

Ela continuou andando e nem ligou para quem a chamava. Até que o homem saiu do carro e foi até ela.

\- Rin? É você mesma, não é?

Ela olhou para o rosto que lhe pareceu familiar. Teve que olhar bem umas três vezes ou mais. O homem abriu os braços.

\- Não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, o Inuyasha! Não é impossível que tenha se esquecido de mim?

\- Inu...Inuyasha...? Inuyasha?

\- Eu mesmo! Claro! Agora eu tô muito mais bonito! Lembrou de mim? Trabalhamos juntos!

\- Ah... você? Claro que me lembro! – se abraçaram – Como está?

-Aqui não é lugar para conversarmos. Vem! Ainda é cedo! Vamos tomar um café juntos, temos muito que falar, matar a saudade!

\- Sabe que é... Inuyasha... eu...

\- Ai, continua devagar como sempre, Rin! Vamos! Depois você pensa! Além do que, não aceito não como resposta!

Rin foi praticamente empurrada para dentro do carro. Inuyasha entrou, colocou o cinto de segurança nela, o dele e arrancou com o carro pela avenida. Tudo o que Rin não queria nesse momento era ter reencontrado ele, justamente ele, o irmão caçula do pai de sua filha. Ele seria mais uma pessoa a quem ela teria que dar explicações sobre a filha que teve com Sesshoumaru. Teria que explicar para ele que tinha uma sobrinha, e que o irmão brigava com ela pela guarda e que a vida dela estava um caos que só. Inuyasha a levou para o Coffe Lab, um luxuoso café que fica na Vila Madalena. Sentaram e logo fizeram o pedido.

\- E aí, o que você tem feito da vida?

\- Eu... estou trabalhando muito... – Rin resolveu não contar sua atual situação – sabe como é... a vida corrida aqui em São Paulo...

\- Ah, e como eu sei! Eu que o diga! Também estou na luta. Casou, teve filhos? Fala aí! – perguntou em quanto adoçava o café que virou um xarope.

\- Er... não...

\- Livre, leve e solta?

\- É...

Conversaram sobre algumas coisas, e Rin percebeu que ele não quis falar da parte familiar. O que para ela foi bom, por quer daí ela não mencionaria a filha.

\- Inuyasha... o café tá ótimo e a conversa também...mas eu tenho horário... – mentiu na lata mesmo.

\- Nossa! Desculpe! – ele limpa a boca com o guardanapo – Mas antes! Me dá seu número que hoje a noite eu vou te levar para uma festa!

\- Eu não vou poder!

\- Por que? Tem algo que a impede? Acabou de confirmar que é livre? Rin, está me escondendo alguma coisa?

Rin sentiu que acabou de entrar numa saia justa*. Teria que aceitar para despistar Inuyasha.

\- Claro que não! Eu vou... com você a essa festa...

\- Beleza!

Inuyasha pegou o número do celular dela, terminaram o café e Rin pediu que ele a deixava próxima de onde ela trabalha. Ou melhor, trabalhava. Não podia contar para ele ou deixar perceber alguma nada sobre sua vida. Não sabia como era a relação com o irmão, mas não daria chance spara Sesshoumaru ficar sabendo mais de sua vida através de Inuyasha.

Logo mais à tarde ela se arrumou para ir a tal festa. Para ir a uma casa noturna ele usou um vestido preto curto, que ressaltava suas curvas e os cabelos soltos. Deixou Suyen na casa de Sango e contou que reencontrou Inuyasha, o irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru.

\- Ai Rin! Me perdoa! Mas você tem mesmo que sair com ele? Não que você não possa, não merece, afinal é solteira, tem direito a se divertir, mas tipo, o processo foi ativado e você não pode dar bandeira*! Digo, o Sesshoumaru pode dizer que você larga a filha na casa dos outros para ficar saindo a noite.

\- Eu sei Sango... mas o que eu podia fazer? E se ele conta alguma coisa para o irmão?

\- Mas você não mencionou nada da Suyen?

\- Não. Até onde eu lembro, os dois irmãos nunca se deram bem. E para mim é ótimo que ele não saiba nada da minha filha.

O interfone toca e Sango atende.

\- É o Uber que você chamou. Vai lá então, ao menos, tenta se divertir.

\- Só aceitei por que fiquei sem jeito de dizer não também. Cuida da minha bebê. Beijo.

[...]

O Uber deixou Rin na famosa Rua Augusta com suas casas noturnas, que é um ícone para quem busca diversão, interação e socialização. É um dos pontos mais agitados de _São Paulo_ , frequentado por pessoas de todas as idades, opções sexuais e gostos musicais. Ela parou na entrada, conferiu seu nome na lista, pois a festa de Inuyasha era particular e reservada somente a convidados com início a 1h da matina* de uma quarta feira. A hostess do lugar a recebeu.

\- Senhorita Rin Maeda?

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Sou Kaka, por favor me acompanhe. O senhor WaeTaisho a aguarda

\- Se-senhor... WaeTaisho...? – tremeu na base* pensando em se tratar de Sesshoumaru.

\- Sim, o senhor Inuyasha WaeTaisho.

Por uns milésimos de segundos, Rin se esqueceu completamente do sobrenome de Inuyasha. É óbvio que era o mesmo de Sesshoumaru, haja visto que são irmãos, filhos do mesmo pai. Ela acompanhou a mulher e se deparou com um Inuyasha totalmente bêbado em cima de uma mesa dançando ao som de 'Hear me Now' do DJ Alok. Estava sem camisa, exibindo seus músculos e duas garotas quase seminuas lhe davam bebidas. Sorvia o líquido de uma, depois de outra e trocava beijos. Outras pessoas dançavam juntas.

\- Ele sempre gostou de se divertir assim.

Rin virou com tudo ao ouvir a voz que lhe falava. Era Kagura Wind, a cantora e a namorada do pai de Suyen.

\- Kagura?

\- Que bom que veio se divertir conosco. - Rin olhava de um lado para outro procurando e Kagura percebeu - - Não se preocupe. Sesshoumaru não está aqui. E também não contarei que esteve aqui. Você também tem direito a se divertir. Vem quero, lhe apresentar uma pessoa.

Kagura puxou Rin pelo braço para uma mesa próxima. Nela havia um homem elegante de longos cabelo negros numa longa trança.

\- Rin, este é Bankotsu Hiraijima, um dos herdeiros da Hirai Food Company, uma poderosa empresa do ramo alimentício.

\- Senhorita. – o homem beija mão de Rin e lhe lança um olhar sedutor. – Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- Igualmente, senhor...

\- Não, senhor não. Pode me chamar de Ban, ao seu dispor.

\- Desculpe...

\- Sente-se conosco. Esta festa promete! – Bankotsu lança um olhar cínico para Kagura que lhe corresponde.

Antes que Rin pudesse sentar Inuyasha surge e a abraça.

\- Riiiiiiiin! Você veiooooooo! – ele a agarra - Vem dançar que hoje eu tô podendo com todas! Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem! – está para lá de Bagdá* e a puxa para a pista de dança.

\- Espera, Inuyasha!

Na pista ao som de 'Faded Remix', ele a abraça e rodopia* bebendo enésima Smirnoff Black.

\- Vaaai Rin, sai da casca!

\- Me solta!

Ele enlaça o braço em volta da cintura dela e a encara por uns segundos, rostos muito próximos. Rin olha bem dentro dos olhos dourados dele, a mesma tonalidade que lembra os olhos do irmão. Ficou ali perdida, com lembranças do passado que viera à tona e Inuyasha a beija. A princípio, ela fica meia aturdida, mas logo se recompõe. No processo, o empurra e a bebida dele cai em seu vestido.

\- Aaaaah! Inuyasha! Olha o que você fez!

\- Riiiin! Me-me desculpe – ele tenta ajudar e coloca a mão em seu seio.

Rin o empurra de novo e Inuyasha cai sentado, e começa e rir que nem doido. Já irada com a situação, ela procura a saída e vai embora da festa.

Tudo isso aconteceu diante dos olhos de Kagura e seu amigo Bankotsu.

\- Ai que pena que a nossa vítima foi embora.

\- Eu não gostei Kagura. Fez perder meu tempo, me arrumei para nada.

\- Nem eu sabia que ela viria. Quando vi o nome na lista, te chamei rapidamente. Mas não se preocupe, teremos outra oportunidade. E não reclame! – ela dá um beijo na boca do homem – Você está sendo bem pago para isso.

\- É disso que eu gosto.

E os dois vão para o fundo da casa noturna, um reservado para aqueles que desejam ficar mais à vontade.

[...]

Rin estava com muita raiva, mas também triste. Começou a andar e acabou sentido avenida Paulista. Olhava de um lado para outro e nenhum táxi a vista. Um carro cheio de jovens passou e mexeu com ela.

\- E aí, gostosa? Quer dar um rolê com a gente?

\- Fora daqui, cretinos! Se não eu chamo a polícia!

\- Ih! Bora que a tia tá azeda!

Como uma obra do destino, o carro de Sesshoumaru passa no mesmo local em que ela se encontra. Mas não é assim. Kagura havia ligado para ele e mencionou que a viu numa casa noturna e passou o endereço. Na mesma hora ele saiu para ir atrás dela.

\- Senhor, avistamos a senhorita Maeda. – Jaken o avisa.

\- Pare o carro.

Sesshoumaru sai em direção a ela.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Quando vê que é ele, fica surpreendida.

\- Sesshoumaru!

\- O que faz a noite em plena avenida Paulista vestida assim no meio da semana? – ele a olha de cima a baixo contemplando o corpo dela. Rin usava um vestido preto curto decotado e saltos pretos, além de uma bolsa de festa. Apesar de tudo, gostou do que viu.

\- Não é da sua conta!

\- É sim!

\- Não é não! Não sou nada sua!

\- É a mãe da minha filha!

\- Tenho o direito de me divertir também!

\- Entra no carro!

\- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, nem da sua compaixão e muito menos do seu carro! Vá embora!

\- Faça como lhe aprouver, então!

Sesshoumaru voltou para o carro e Rin seguiu pela avenida.

\- Senhor... vai mesmo deixa-la ir? A essa hora é difícil encontrar um taxi.

\- Vamos embora, Jaken.

\- E se acontecer alguma coisa com ela? Sua filha sofreria muito.

Sesshoumaru respigou fundo e fechou os olhos.

\- Dê a volta.

Agora quem estava irado era ele. Saiu do carro e foi em direção parando em frente a ele.

\- O que está fando aqui?! Te mnadei sumir!

\- Com licença!

A segurou pela cintura e a colocou nos ombros.

\- Aaaaaah! Me coloca no chão! – ela se debatia e socava as costas dele.

\- Vou te levar para casa!

\- Me laaaarga!

A enfiou com tudo no banco de trás e colocou o cinto.

– Quieta! Não está em condições de exigir nada! A essa hora é difícil achar um taxi. Andando sozinha a essas horas algo de ruim te acontecer. Lembre-se que tem a nossa filha!

Rin baixou o olhar. Nesse ponto teve que concordar. E se lhe acontece algo? Como ficaria sua filha sem ela? Chegaram ao endereço dela e Sango ao ver o carro, desceu com Suyen.

\- Mamãe!

\- Por que ela está acordada até essa hora, Sango? Ela tem aula pela manhã.

\- Estava muito agitada e não consegui fazê-la dormir, Rin.

Quando Sango viu Sesshoumaru sair do carro ela não deixou por menos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?! Já não basta o estrago que fez na vida da Rin? Tentou tirar a menina dela, só por que tem dinheiro? E o tempo em que ela cuidou da menina sozinha, não conta? Por onde você andava? Aposto que se esbaldando por aqui como gente do seu tipo faz! Enem devia estar aqui! Ao menos retire o processo da justiça e deixe a Rin e a Suyen em paz!

\- Já chega Sango! – Rin interveio.

\- Ele precisa ouvir umas verdades! Para que você quer a menina na sua vida? Só para ter o gosto de vê-la longe da mãe? A Rin a criou com amor! Você sabe o que é amor? Você nem sabe o que é isso! Vá embora daqui!

Sesshoumaru bufou e revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu aos protestos da amiga de Rin.

\- Pare Sango! Basta! Por favor, entre! Depois conversamos.

Sango voltou para o seu apartamento. Rin ficou sem jeito.

\- Desculpa a Sango. Tem sido dias difíceis.

\- Para todo mundo.

Suyem abraça as pernas de Sesshoumaru.

\- Papai!

Ele a pega no colo.

\- Por que está acordada, filha? Não tem aula ao amanhecer? – pergunta, olhando para Rin.

\- Eu tava sem sono. Papai! Entra! Vem conhecer a nossa casa!

Ele desce a menina ao chão.

\- Papai tem que ir dormir.

Mas a menina insiste.

\- Por favor! Vem! – e pega na mão dele – Por favorzinho! – e pega na mão de Rin e começa a puxar os 2, insistindo – Vamos! Todo mundo! Vamos!

Vendo a luta da pequena e o esforço que fazia e não querendo contrariá-la, Sesshoumaru acaba cedendo. Ordenou a Jaken e ao motorista que o esperassem.

[...]

Sesshoumaru entrou pela primeira vez no apartamento onde Rin vivia com a filha. Era pequeno, porém modesto. Composto de uma sala com varanda, cozinha e lavanderia, 2 quartos e um banheiro pequeno, tudo com móveis simples, mas aconchegante, e com a decoração comum de um ambiente feminino. Nada comparado ao luxo do qual ele está acostumado. Olhou tudo a sua volta e de repente seu nariz começou a coçar.

\- Atchôôôôôôôôô!

\- O que você tem? – Rin perguntou meio preocupada.

\- Atchôôôôôôôôô! – ele tirou do terno um lenço – meu nariz está coçando... – e deu outro espirro - Atchôôôôôôôôô!

\- Ceús! Fica um pouco ali fora na varanda!

O executivo saia para fora e continua a espirrar. De repente, sentiu algo passando por suas pernas e olha para baixo.

\- Está explicado por que estou espirrando! Você tem um gato!

\- E qual o problema?

\- Eu sou alérgico a gatos! Atchôôôôôôôôô!

Suyen sai correndo em direção ao felino e pega no colo.

\- Papai! Papai! Esse é o meu gatinho! O Buyo! Ele não é lindo? – a pequena aproxima o bichano perto dele.

\- Tira ele daqui! Tira ele daqui! - Atchôôôôôôôôô!

Suyen olha para o pai e faz uma cara de choro. Rin não acreditando na atitude do homem, age rapidamente.

\- Filha! Leva o Buyo pro cantinho dele no seu quarto...

\- O papai não vai pegar ele, mamãe? Ele falou para tirar o Buyo...

\- Claro que ele vai pegar! – ela dá uma encarada feia para ele – Não é, papai?!

Sesshoumaru continua com o lenço no nariz, mas entendeu o recado.

\- Vou, filha... vou... Atchôôôôôôôôô!

\- Papai vai lavar o nariz para parar de espirrar e depois pega o Buyo. Agora, tá na hora de dar a ração, ele deve estar com fome! Vai lá!

\- Tá bom! Papai! - a menina aproxima o gato de novo perto dele – Depois você pega ele?

Ele assente e segura o espirro. Rin fecha a porta do quarto e vê o homem indo para o banheiro. Passados alguns minutos ele sai e encontra um Rin muito brava.

\- Você tem noção do que ia fazer?!

\- Do que está falando?

\- Você ia se desmerecer o gato na frente dela?

\- É só um animal!

\- Eu não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo! – Rin cruzou os braços - É o gato de estimação dela! E ele é muito importante para ela, fique sabendo! Ela já ficou doente por causa desse gato! E quando ele adoeceu, quase que morre e eu tive que fazer um empréstimo para pagar o veterinário!

\- Está exagerando. – ele senta no sofá – E só um animal, um gato vira-lata qualquer!

\- Que faz parte da vida da sua filha! E que você vai ter que aceitar, com ou sem alergia.

\- Escute aqui... - Atchôôôôôôôôô!

Os dois iniciaram uma discussão por causa do gato e não notaram que a menina estava parada diante deles assistindo a cena já a algum tempo. Suyen olhava de um para o outro com o gato no colo. Rin e Sesshoumaru se calaram, os dois sem jeito.

\- Por que vocês tão brigando...? – com voz de choro.

\- Ô filha... desculpe... a gente... eh... se alterou um pouco...

\- O papai não gosta do Buyo? Ele não vai deixar eu levar na casa dele...?

Rin deu uma cutucada em Sesshoumaru, que agachou para falar com a menina.

\- Não é isso, filha... papai... tem alergia de gatos... eu espirro muito...

\- A mamãe te dá um remédio, aí você pode pegar o Buyo!

Sesshoumaru levanta e volta para o banheiro. Vendo que a tal da alergia deve ser coisa séria, Rin resolveu colocar o gato no quarto. Foi na gaveta com a caixa de remédio e pegou um antialérgico e deu para ele.

\- Tome! – deu lhe uma colherada.

\- Eu não tomo remédio sem que meu médico avalie primeiro.

\- Larga a mão de ser enjoado e toma logo. Esse é infantil. Se fizer mal a sua saúde de ouro, – ela ironizou – o dano será mínimo, alteza!

Ele deu um olhar enviesado* para ela e tomou. Como por um milagre, começou a sentir-se melhor e já não espirrava.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Sábado pela manhã eu a pego.

Se despediu da filha e foi embora.

[...]

Sabado chegou voando. Rin não amanheceu muito bem, estava com sintomas de gripe forte. Desde quarta feira recebeu mensagens de Inuyasha que queria vê-la e se retratar do ocorrido na casa noturna, mas ela não estava nem um pouco afim de se encontrar com ele.

Por enquanto.

Eram 7h da manhã e o interfone toca, e era Sesshoumaru. Ela abriu a porta, ainda vestida com um shortdoll* rosado que ele não teve como não reparar, dando uma bela olhada para as curvas reveladas pela peça. Ela percebeu a mirada que ele deu e ficou corada.

\- É para você estar aqui as 8h. Veio muito cedo!

Ela percebeu a mirada que ele deu e ficou corada.

\- Tenho pressa. – e entrou.

\- Vou acordar a Su...

\- Deixa que eu faço. Vá se trocar. – e voltou a espiar o corpo dela de cima a baixo.

Rin entrou no quarto e se olhou no espelho. Estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

\- Ai... que droga! Devia ter posto o robe pelo menos!

Se arrumou e logo foi para o quarto arrumar as coisas da menina. Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru brincava com a filha na sala. Rin tossia uma vez ou outra e estava sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Viu que na mochila infantil não ia caber algumas coisas que faltava colocar e foi ao quarto dela pegar outra mochila, uma de viagem. Então se ouviu um barulho de algo que caiu. Sesshoumaru saiu correndo e a viu estatelada no chão. Se agachou e a pegou no colo e a pôs na cama.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu... subi na escadinha... senti uma tontura...

Ele colocou a mão na testa dela.

\- Você está quente. Está com febre. Precisa tomar um antifebril.

Suyen entrou no quarto e abraçou a mãe.

\- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru... pode ir com a Suyen... eu me viro...

\- Mamãe... você tá dodói?

\- Eu vou ficar bem... – beijou a filha - ... você vai com o papai...

\- Nada disso. Você não está bem e eu vou cuidar de você. Não está em condições de ficar sozinha...

\- Mas é que... eu tenho que te perguntar...

\- ... e muito menos de conversar. – ele a encarou – Quando estiver melhor, conversamos. E saiu do quarto.

Sesshoumaru ligou para o doutor Jinenji. Em menos de 30 minutos o homem estava no apartamento de Rin com uma enfermeira e a examinou, assim como passou a medicação necessária. Sesshoumaru não tinha vindo com Jaken e nem como motorista, veio em seu carro, uma Ferrari 488 Spider azul. Ele mesmo foi comprar os remédios e antes passou numa padaria e comprou tudo o que tem de bom para um super café da manhã.

\- Não vou para a minha casa. Vou ficar aqui. Quero que se alimente e descanse.

\- Mamãe! Eu e o papai vamos cuidar de você!

\- Sesshoumaru, você não está espirrando por causa do gato...

Era verdade. Ele havia entrado no apartamento e não manifestou sua alergia a gatos.

\- Depois daquele dia eu fui a clínica do doutor Jinenji. Iniciei um tratamento para a alergia, - ele olha para a filha – já que vou ter que conviver com um gato.

\- Bem pensado. – Rin sorriu para ele.

Era o quadro da família perfeita. Nem parecia que os 2 disputavam a guarda da criança. Conversaram e Rin contou como Suyen era quando bebê e Sesshoumaru ouvia fascinado. Ela terminou o café e ele a carregou no colo até a cama e a cobriu.

\- Descanse. – sorriu e saiu fechando a porta.

Rin dormiu logo devido ao efeito do medicamento que causava sonolência e Sesshoumaru ficou na sala com a menina. Ligou a televisão e ficou frstado, por que não tinha TV a cabo, só o sinal aberto. Suyen lhe mostarva os brinquedo que tinha. Sesshoumaru resolveu gurdar os remédios que Rin usaria depois.

-Suyen, onde a mamãe guarda a caixa de remédios?

\- Nessas gaveta ali. – ela aponta com o dedinho.

Ele vai ate o móvel e abre a primeira gaveta e fica encasquetado com uma caixa que tinha uma fita de cor vermelha e abre. Começou a mexer e Suyen viu.

\- Papai! Isso é da mamãe! - ela pega a caixa e mostra o que tem dentro – Tem um monte de foto sua que a mamãe guarda!

Sesshoumaru começa o olhar o conteúdo da caixa. Tinha várias recortes de notícias de jornais e informe de revistas com fotos dele, além de folhas com mídia da internet que Rin havia imprimido. Coisas de uns 5 anos trás e até mesmo recentes, tudo sobre ele.

\- Por que ela tem isso? Por que guarda isso?

Ficou se perguntado o por que dela ter tudo sobre, qual seria o motivo. Teve que fechar a caixa correndo por que ouviu barulho vindo do quarto. Viu Rin saindo, ela havia acordado. Numa outra oportunidade, questionaria sobre o conteúdo da caixa com ela. Meio sem graça, por ter mexido em algo particular, resolveu pensar em algo para distrair a menina para que ela não contasse que o papai mexeu na caixa da mamãe.

Que lindo!

\- Eu posso levá-la a um pet shop e comprar coisas para o Buyo?!

Rin o encarava surpresa com a pergunta.

\- O que foi?

\- Você se refere ao gato como que...

\- Como que o quê?

\- Ah! Como se ele fosse da sua família, como se você o criasse...

\- Bom, de certa forma eu vou ter que criá-lo a partir de agora, não?

\- É... de certo que sim...

\- Posso ir com ela?

\- Claro! Você é o pai... – ela o olhava com ternura - ... pode ir com ela a qualquer lugar...

Rin viu da varanda da sala pai e filha saindo. Não demorou muito e a campainha toca. Rin atende e era a dona do prédio que aluga os apartamentos.

\- Bom dia... senhora Hitomi...

\- Só se for para você! Vim cobrar o aluguel!

\- Mas nem venceu!

\- Tô sabendo que você perdeu o emprego! Então se quiser continuar morando aqui, quero adiantado 6 meses do valor do aluguel, que eu não vou aumentar em consideração a sua filha por que ela é um ser inocente e não merece a mãe que tem!

\- Como é que é?!

\- Não sabemos quando vai arrumar um emprego, ao menos então garanta o teto sobre a sua cabeça!

\- A senhora não pode fazer isso! Não está no contrato esse tipo de coisa!

\- Já fiz! Quero o dinheiro para ontem! Senão rua! Passar bem!

A mulher sai deixando uma Rin sem chão. Por essa ela não esperava

\- Por que, em nome de Deus, ela está fazendo isso?! Ah, não... só pode ser ele...

Nesse momento Sesshoumaru entra, pois havia voltado com a menina.

\- Oi... voltamos por que resolvi pegar o gato e levá-lo para fazer um check-up num veterinário aqui perto e...

\- Por que você faz isso? Tomar a menina de mim já não é suficiente? Quer me ver na rua também? – Rin esbravejou com ele.

\- Do que está falando?!

\- A dona do apartamento veio aqui exigiu que eu pague 6 meses adiantado! Você só pode estar pagando ela para fazer isso!

\- Tem alguma prova? Está enganada!

\- Estou? Não diga! Quer a Suyen a todo custo, não me admira que faça esse tipo de coisa! Até meu trabalho perdi por sua culpa!

Sesshoumaru ficou irado. Se aproximou dela encostando-a na parede com o rosto colado no dela. Tinha sangue nos olhos de raiva pela falsa acusação feita.

Suyen agarra a perna dele.

\- Papai... não briga com a mamãe!

Ele dá um beijo na garotinha.

\- Papai volta outro dia, Suyen. – se volta para Rin - Eu não fiz nada! Vai se arrepender por isso! Nos vemos no tribunal! – saiu batendo a porta.

Rin pegou a filha no colo e a abraçou. Pôs a mão na boca para conter o choro. No carro, Sesshoumaru liga para Jaken.

\- Quero saber o nome de quem fez isso! E eu espero que não seja ela.


	6. Chapter 6

6 O Orgulho Destrói Até Mesmo a Última Esperança

Logo pela manhã do dia seguinte, Rin recebeu uma ligação de seu ex-patrão Narake Goshinki dizendo que a aguardava na empresa de cosméticos, só que não revelou o porquê. Então ela levou a filha para a escola e de lá seguiu para seu antigo emprego. Ao chegar foi recebida por Ayame, que se surpreendeu ao rever a amiga.

\- Rin! – a abraçou – Que faz aqui?!

\- O senhor Narake me ligou. Disse que tem algo para mim, mas não revelou o quê.

\- Será que ele vai lhe devolver o emprego?

\- Seria uma boa...

Narake chega urrando feito um animal com todo mundo, como sempre fez quando chega na empresa.

\- O dia mal começou e vocês estão aí perdendo tempo?! Andem! Trabalhem! – ele vê Rin – Senhorita Maeda! Para minha sala, rápido!

\- Credo! Educado como um coice de mula... – Ayame abraça Rin – Te desejo sorte!

\- Obrigada! Reze por mim!

Ela entra na sala e o homem lhe aponta a cadeira para que sente.

\- Senhor Goshinki... vai me dar o emprego de volta?

\- Não!

\- Então por que me chamou aqui?

\- Tenho uma missão para a senhorita! O dono da Rashi Models estará no Jockey Club de São Paulo num evento beneficente, desses que catam dinheiro dos ricos para alimentar os pobres miseráveis. Uma total perda de tempo.

Rin olhou com nojo para o homem.

\- Ajudar os necessitados não é perda de tempo, senhor Narake. Aliás, faz bem para a alma estender a mão para quem precisa nessa sociedade em que vivemos.

\- Não para mim! E isso definitivamente não me interessa! Que morram de fome ou que sejam exterminados! Esse tipo de gente é um câncer na sociedade, isso sim! – ele pega um contrato de sua gaveta e entrega para ela - A agência de modelos Rashi Models está entre as dez melhores do país e eu quero que a Top número 1 deles seja a nossa garota propaganda do lançamento da nossa nova linha de batons mattelizado, o NaraBoka.

\- Nara... Boka...?!

\- Sim! Não ficou bom? Eu que escolhi o nome da linha, parte do meu nome!

\- E o que eu terei que fazer lá?

\- A senhorita vai no evento no Jockey Club de São Paulo no próximo sábado e vai se encontrar com o dono da Rashi Models, o senhor Souta Higurashi. Ele é pai da top model número 1, Kagome Higurashi. Irá convencê-lo a convencer a filha a ser nossa garota da edição de ouro.

\- Convencê-lo?! Como? – Rin folheia o contrato – Quer que vá ao evento e convence o homem, sem mais nem menos? Simples assim?

\- Simples assim! – Narake encosta em sua cadeira e dá umas baforadas em seu charuto - A senhorita Higurashi é exclusiva da Rashi Models, não assina com qualquer um. Mas se o papai dela mandar, ela obedece. É aí que você entra! Vai se apresentar como a representante da Keshohin's Cosmetics e mostrar o contrato.

\- E como eu vou fazer isso?

\- Ora... senhorita Maeda, me poupe! – Narake sorri maliciosamente – Use os seus atributos... – ele olha para os seios dela – Não teve uma filha com um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de São Paulo? Faça o mesmo com o dono da Rashi Models! Conquiste-o!

\- O senhor só pode estar louco!

\- Engano seu! Não estou louco, sou louco! E tem mais! Se conseguir que o Higurashi faça a filha assinar o contrato, terá seu emprego de volta não como uma reles auxiliar administrativo, mas como diretora mor de um dos setores de produtos.

\- Por quem me toma, senhor Narake? Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas! – levanta da cadeira e vai em direção a porta – Passar bem!

\- Se eu fosse você, reconsideraria. Não está numa fase boa na vida, está? – Narake se aproxima dela – Pense bem, senhorita Rin. Vai mesmo perder a oportunidade de ter seu emprego de volta e correr o risco de perder a guarda de seu bem mais precioso? – ele volta na mesa, pega o contrato e dá para ela segurar - Sabe como é, né? Tem que provar para a justiça que tem uma renda e que pode sustentar sua cria... senão, bye, bye filhinha!

Rin engoliu em seco. Realmente não está em condições de negar uma chance de trabalho, mas assim dessa forma?

\- O salário inicial é de R$ 10.000,00 como diretora... – ele solta uma nuvem de fumaça nela - ... e então, é pegar ou largar?!

\- Eu vou! - Rin pega o contrato num puxão – Mas não assim! Não vou usar de artifícios baixos para convencê-lo. Conversarei profissionalmente com o senhor Higurashi!

\- Por mim, faça o que quiser. – Narake voltar a se sentar –Desde que me traga a assinatura da filha dele! Aqui está a credencial e o convite do evento! Boa sorte! Ah! Use um vestido ousado, desses com decote bem acentuado e curto!

Rin pega tudo e sai pisando duro com ódio mortal de seu ex-chefe nojento. Conversa rapidamente com Ayame, que fica pasma com o que ouve.

\- Não acredito! Que cretino!

\- Eu sei. Mas também é uma chance de voltar a trabalhar antes da segunda audiência de custódia. Por isso que aceitei.

\- Rin, desculpe, mas... você não vai se submeter a ...?

\- Claro que não, Ayame! Nunca! Nem que eu passe fome na vida jamais me sujeitaria a isso. Bom vou indo, que está quase na hora de pegar a Su na escola.

\- Vai lá depois me conta como foi!

As 2 amigas se despedem.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Em seu luxuoso escritório dentro da Taisho Conglomerates, Sesshoumaru assina alguns documentos importantes quando Jaken entra. Ele havia investigado quem foi a pessoa que pagou a dona do prédio para cobrar 6 meses de aluguel do apartamento onde Rin mora com a filha.

\- Então, é quem eu acho que é?

\- Sim, senhor. A senhora Arina Matsuoka, sua mãe, está por trás disso. Pagou a mulher para pressionar a senhorita Maeda e a expulsar de lá caso não pague.

\- Ah! – Sesshoumaru esmurra a mesa – Minha mãe não tem limites! Que droga! Sempre se metendo em meus assuntos!

\- Ela quer a menina, senhor?

\- Sim, e agora que sabe que tem uma neta, a quer a todo custo não importa os meios.

\- O que vai fazer, senhor?

\- Enfrentar o leão na cova, Jaken.

\- A propósito, senhor WaeTaisho... gostaria de falar a respeito de um assunto...

\- Do que se trata?

\- Faz tempo que não tiro uns dias de folga e pensei se poderia me ausentar por uns 15 dias, se não se opor, claro... hehehe...

\- Claro, Jaken. – se levanta da cadeira.

\- Senhor, é sério?! Posso mesmo folgar?!

\- Sim. – Sesshoumaru abre um enorme sorriso.

\- Obrigado, senhor Sesshoumaru! – Jaken fica feliz e agradece até demais – Muito muito muito obrigado!

\- Só não esqueça de uma coisa. – sorri, mas fecha a cara de repente – Se for, não precisa voltar mais! – e sai da sala batendo a porta, deixando um Jaken completamente sem chão.

Sesshoumaru sai de sua empresa, tinha planos de ver a filha e enfrentar de novo sua mãe. Então resolveu ir direto para a escola da filha, pois era a hora do recreio. Ele ligou e avisou a diretora, que ordenou a professora que levasse a menina até o playground da escola onde o pai a aguardava. Assim que viu o executivo, a garotinha saiu correndo em sua direção.

\- Papaiiiiii!

\- Oi, filha! – abraça a menina – Papai veio te ver. Ficou feliz?

\- Veio me levar para sua casa?

\- Não, filha. Não é o final de semana do papai. Mas eu queria te ver, estava com saudades. Olha o presente que eu trouxe! – ele havia comprado uma castelo da Barbie para a menina.

\- Uau! Que lindo, papai!

Enquanto a menina brincava, recebeu uma ligação de sua namorada Kagura.

\- Oi amor da minha vid...

\- Fala!

\- Ah...é que...

\- Não me faça perder meu tempo, Kagura! Estou com minha filha. O que é?!

\- Sábado é o evento beneficente. Quero saber se posso confirmar nossos nomes e...

\- Confirme. – e desliga na cara dela.

Ele volta sua atenção para o ser que agora tornou-se a pessoa mais importante em todo o mundo para ele. Desde que descobriu que tem uma filha, Sesshoumaru sentiu que algo dentro dele começou a mudar como pessoa, bem pouco. Sentiu sua humanidade aflorar mais. Gostava de ficar perto da menina pois isso o fazia se sentir muito bem. Suyen lhe transmitia uma paz interior e não só ela, oura pessoa também tinha esse poder.

\- Papai, a mamãe anda muito triste.

\- E você sabe por que?

\- Não sei, quando eu pergunto, ela fala que não é nada. Mas eu vejo ela chorando bastante no quarto.

\- A mamãe chora muito?

A garotinha balança a cabeça em afirmativo.

\- A mamãe fala que não quer me perder, senão ela não terá vida. Por que, papai?

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – ele a abraça – são coisas de adulto.

\- Eu vou ficar longe da mamãe?

Sesshoumaru olha fixamente nos pequenos olhos de sua menina, que são tão ou mais dourados que os seus. O que responder para um ser inocente que não faz a mínima ideia da disputa que seus pais estão travando por ela num tribunal? Parecia até mesmo que a garotinha sabia de alguma coisa, suspeitava que a qualquer momento poderia estar longe de sua mãe.

\- Não pense nessas coisas, filha. Volte a brincar.

Não demorou muito e o sinal para voltar para a sala de aula tocou. A professora veio buscar Suyen que se despediu de seu pai. Sesshoumaru viu a menina ser levada e ficou ali parado, pensativo. Será mesmo que valia a pena chegar as vias de fato de ter que tirar a menina da mãe só por que não soube dela antes? Haveria outra solução para isso?

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

De tanto insistir nas mensagens, finalmente Inuyasha se encontrou com Rin para se desculpar do ocorrido na casa noturna. Marcaram de se encontrar na parte da manhã no parque Ibirapuera.

\- Rin... obrigado por aceitar o encontro... – fala um Inuyasha com muita vergonha - ... me perdoa... quando bebo demais, só faço merda!

\- Você me beijou, Inuyasha!

\- Fiz isso, sim! Perdão! – ele se ajoelha e coloca as mãos em forma de oração suplicando – Peeeeeerdoa eeeeeeuuu por faaaaavooooor!

\- Ai Deus! – Rin o puxa do chão – Levanta daí que está todo mundo olhando! Vai!

\- Só se disser que me perdoa!

\- Vai Inuyasha!

\- Então diz que me perdoa!

\- Tá bom eu perdoo!

\- Diz alto!

\- Inuyasha!

\- Diga!

\- Eu te perdoo! – Rin fala alto – Anda! Levanta agora, senão te deixo aí!

\- Agora sim me sinto perdoado! Valeu! – e limpa suas calças jeans.

Os dois sentam numa mesa próxima a um quiosque e pedem um café.

\- Você me disse que tinha um outro assunto, Inuyasha?

\- Ah! Verdade! Só um minuto. – ele pega o celular e fuça na internet – Quando ia me contar da minha sobrinha? – e mostra uma imagem dela com Suyen numa notícia a respeito da guarda. – Foi minha mãe quem me falou. Sabe como é sou meio desligado com algumas coisas, mas em se tratando de família, eu não esqueço. – Inuyasha bebe seu café olhando para Rin.

Ela fica sem graça e não esperava que Inuyasha fosse perguntar da filha.

\- Rin? O nome da minha sobrinha é Suyen, né?

\- É... – ela fica toda emocionada – ... e é a criança mais amorosa do mundo todo...

\- Me fala dela. - Inuyasha percebe que Rin fica emocionada e segura sua mão – Não precisa me contar da parte em que se envolveu com o chato do meu irmão. Comece do momento em que descobriu que estava grávida.

Rin contou tudo, menos a parte mencionada. Inuyasha ficou muito feliz de saber que já é tio e desejou conhecer a sobrinha. Combinou com Rin um dia em que ambos passeariam juntos. Quanto da participação de seu irmão na paternidade, ele não quis saber, a não ser que Rin quisesse lhe contar um dia.

\- Por que não fala com seu irmão, Inuyasha?

\- É uma longa história. Você sabe, comecei a trabalhar na Taisho Conglomerates e saí pouco tempo depois que você saiu. Tive uma briga feia com o Sesshoumaru e nossa relação ficou insustentável. O casamento dos meus pais quase que acaba por isso. Então pedi ao meu pai que me apoiasse num projeto que hoje é o meu negócio. Assim, me livrei do meu irmão.

\- Puxa, Inuyasha, que história!

\- Pois é.

Rin e Inuyasha conversaram sobre os velhos tempos e sobre a filha de Sesshoumaru. E Inuyasha não gostou de saber que o irmão quer a guarda da filha, só que teve que admitir que como pai, ele tem todo o direito de agir conforme lhe convier, já que Rin também falhou em não o comunicar da existência da criança.

\- Eu tenho que buscar a Suyen na escola. Que tal ir e conhecê-la?

\- Gostei, Rin e poderemos almoçar juntos. Que acha?

\- Feito!

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Sesshoumaru foi para a mansão Matsuoka a procura de sua mãe. Estava com um mau humor do cão. O mordomo Biakuya veio recebê-lo.

\- Senhor... não o vi chegar! Comunicarei a senhora que...

\- Onde está a minha mãe?!

\- Na biblioteca, senhor!

Ele entra com tudo em direção a ela que estava sentada lendo e joga o livro que estava em suas mãos longe.

\- Mas o que é isso, Sesshoumaru?! Que afronta é essa?!

\- Eu já lhe disse para não se meter em meus assuntos! – ele a encara e aponta o dedo no rosto dela – Se fizer de novo, eu esquecerei que é minha mãe! – e sai da biblioteca.

Arina fica sem ar, mas não se entrega e grita.

\- Eu quero a menina! Eu quero a menina!

Sesshoumaru sai da mansão Matsuoka muito puto da vida. E estava ciente que sua doce mamãe não iria parar até conseguir que a neta fique com ela.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Até que chega o dia do evento beneficente no Jockey Club de São Paulo. Rin estava vestida com uma blusa e calça social nada chamativo de cores claras, uma bolsa e saltos pretos. Estava se sentindo completamente sem graça no meio daquela gente esnobe, cheio de celebridades, empresários de negócios e pessoas famosas de todo meio social. Mulheres lindas e elegantemente vestidas e homens engravatados. Avistou o dono da Rashi Models com sua filha e se aproximou.

\- Bom dia, senhor Higurashi... eu sou Rin Maeda, representante da Keshohin's Cosmetics...

\- Ah! Bom dia, senhorita Maeda! – ele estende a mão para cumprimentá-la - Narake me ligou e disse que viria.

\- Senhor... poderíamos...?

\- Só um minuto!

Um assistente chama o empresário que em seguida é rodeado de repórteres e fotógrafos para falar a respeito do evento. Rin se afasta, pois não quer que a mídia a veja e o assunto da filha com o CEO da Taisho Conglomerates venha à tona num momento nada propício. Ela sai de perto e fica a esperar uma oportunidade para conversar com o homem.

\- Bom dia, senhorita Maeda.

Ela leva um susto quando vê quem lhe cumprimenta.

\- Sesshoumaru! O que faz aqui?

\- Que pergunta! Anualmente todos os grandes empresários e celebridades são convidados a participar desse evento beneficente. – ele olha para a pasta que ela carrega nas mãos – Está aqui a trabalho?

\- Er... ela olha de lado - ...Não... necessariamente...

\- Não acha inadequado falar de negócios num evento como esse?

Ela olha para ele e sai sem lhe responder em direção ao Restaurante Lúlia que tem dentro do clube. Senta numa das mesas do aconchegante deck de onde é possível ter uma ampla visão das corridas de cavalos. Um garçom lhe cumprimenta.

\- Bom dia, senhorita! Deseja algo?

\- Ah...er... bom dia... uma água e... um café...

O garçom volta com o seu pedido.

\- Sesshoumaru tem razão... Aqui não é o lugar para se falar de negócios... como eu vou abordar o senhor Higurashi...?

Ela ficou um tempo ali tomando seu café sem perceber que era observada. Sesshoumaru havia ido atrás dela e viu quando seu querido irmãozinho se aproxima dela, e não gosta nem um pouco de apreciar a cena em que os 2 protagonizam.

\- De onde os 2 se conhecem? – pensou.

Rin e Inuyasha conversam animadamente.

\- E vai tentar convencê-lo?

\- Eu vou. Preciso voltar a trabalhar. – Rin pega sua xícara de café e derrama um pouco em sua blusa – Droga! Mas que desastrada eu estou hoje...

\- Eu te ajudo!

\- Pode deixar, eu vou ao banheiro me lavar.

Aproveitando que ela não estava, Inuyasha não deixou por menos.

\- Pode sair, irmão. Eu sei que estava aí escondido observando a Rin. Que coisa feia, Sesshoumaru. Que tanto quer com ela, além de lhe tomar a filha?

\- Isso não é da sua conta!

\- Agora é. Desde que eu descobri que tenho uma sobrinha eu vou ficar de olho sim.

\- Você não é meu irmão, portanto minha filha não tem nenhum parentesco com você! Fique fora disso!

\- Engano seu! A Suyen é minha sobrinha por que você não pode negar o fato de que somos irmãos, filhos do mesmo pai.

\- Infelizmente!

\- E outra coisa, eu faço pela Rin!

\- Então não faça nada, principalmente se for por ela!

\- É claro que eu farei! Está querendo tomar a guarda da filha dela!

\- Eu sou o pai e tenho os meus direitos!

\- Tudo bem! Está certo! Mas não é separando a mãe da filha que vai ajudar a situação! Estará provocando um trauma na menina! Já parou para pensar nisso?!

\- Escute bem as minhas palavras, Inuyasha! Não se meta em meus assuntos!

\- Farei isso pela Rin!

Sesshoumaru detestou ouvir isso da boca de seu meio irmão. Então os 2 começaram a discutir até que Rin voltou e interveio.

\- Parem com isso! Estão num evento que promove o bem-estar e ficam brigando! Que mal exemplo!

\- Foi ele quem começou! – Sesshoumaru sai a passos largos bufando de raiva, mas no fundo estava sentindo outra coisa.

\- Desculpe Rin... mas é que... ele estava ali escondido na entrada do restaurante te espionando!

\- Me... espionando...?

\- É... achei que fosse vir discutir com você, então entrei aqui...

\- Não entendo... bom, eu vou tentar falar com o senhor Higurashi, até mais, Inuyasha.

\- Estarei por aqui. Aliás, vim aqui só para ver uma pessoa! Bye!

Quando Rin voltou para o salão principal viu o senhor Higurashi e tentou se aproximar dele, mas estava difícil, pois havia muita gente em volta.

\- Se for este o seu desejo, eu consigo com que fale com ele a sós!

Rin virou-se e deu de cara com Bankotsu Hiraijima, o amigo de Kagura que ela conheceu na festa na casa noturna outra noite.

\- Senhor... digo, Bankotsu...

\- Como vai?

\- Bem... pode mesmo arrumar um tempo com o senhor Higurashi?

\- Agora mesmo!

Bankotsu saiu e em questão de minutos Rin ficou a sós com Souta Higurashi e conseguiu conversar com ele a respeito do contrato e claro, Bankotsu está junto. Souta ordena que chamem sua filha que é apresentada a Rin e em minutos a supermodelo assina o contrato. Tudo em menos de 30 minutos de conversação.

\- Obrigado, senhor Higurashi. Nossa, o senhor me ajudou muito!

\- A assessoria de minha filha entrará em contato, com licença.

Rin sai da sala feliz com sentido de missão cumprida e Bankotsu a acompanha.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor Hiraijima! Eu não tenho como agradecer! Foi muito importante para mim conseguir essa assinatura!

\- Pode me agradecer aceitando meu convite para um jantar. O que acha?

Rin fica toda sem graça. Seria difícil demais ter conseguido falar com o senhor Higurashi sem a ajuda de Bankotsu. Meio que hesitante, acabou por aceitar para não mal.

\- Eu mandarei meu chofer ir buscá-la em sua residência, Rin... – ele se despede beijando a mão dela. – A propósito, perdão se estiver sendo indiscreto, mas... não terei problemas com o WaeTaisho?

\- Não! Não terá! Eu não tenho absolutamente nada com o senhor WaeTaisho, exceto o fato de termos uma filha em comum, e só! – Rin respondeu com firmeza.

\- Perdoe-me, mas é que este assunto está na mídia toda e eu não quero que o nosso jantar prejudique a senhorita em seu processo de guarda. Marcaremos a data para depois da audiência. O que acha?

\- Vai ser melhor. Eu agradeço.

\- Com licença, Rin. Nos veremos em breve em nosso jantar, então.

Rin vê o homem sair e seu coração dispara. Sentiu um arrepio tão grande nas costas, e uma imensa vontade de recusar o convite lhe invadiu a mente. Algo lhe dizia para não ir a este jantar, mas também ficaria feio para ela após ter tido a ajuda de Bankotsu em sua missão. Resolveu ligar para Ayame e contar tudo. Foi quando se assustou ao dar de cara com Sesshoumaru que, de novo, estava à espreita, observando-a.

\- Então é assim que paga seus favores, aceitando jantares com homens inescrupulosos*?

\- Pense o que quiser. Não lhe devo satisfações. – Rin tenta sair, mas Sesshoumaru bloqueia seu caminho colocando o braço em sua frente.

\- E por isso que minha filha não pode mais ficar com você! É um péssimo exemplo de mãe para ela!

\- Não me julgue! Não sou esse tipo de mulher! Saia da minha frente!

Ela tenta sair, mas ele a prende na parede, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, segurando seus braços, encarando-a.

\- E como quer que eu pense algo bom de você agindo assim?

\- Você não tem que pensar nada sobre mim! Não significo nada para você!

\- Mas minha filha significa! Minha filha precisa de mim!

Ficar ali naquela situação com ele tão próximo era algo nada bom. Rin sentiu suas pernas enfraqueceram com o contato tão próximo do corpo dele, do rosto, a boca que parecia que a qualquer instante fosse beijá-la. Ela olhava para os olhos deles, para a boca, tentava se soltar inutilmente, antes que sucumbisse a sedução dele ali mesmo. Apesar de estar ali afrontando-a, Sesshoumaru exercia sobre ela um poder quase que absoluto. E para seu próprio bem, Rin tinha que sair dali.

\- A Suyen não precisa de você! Nem eu, nem ela! Não precisamos de nada que venha de você!

\- Do meu dinheiro...

\- Do seu dinheiro muito menos! Ela gritou e isso o fez calar – Se você teve que dar algum foi por causa de uma ordem judicial do processo que você moveu contra mim! Se depender de mim minha filha nunca fará uso desse dinheiro. Quando ela tiver idade e entender tudo, ela tomará a decisão de usufruir ou não! Por enquanto, não precisamos dele!

\- Não está numa boa situação para dispensar ajuda, Rin! É orgulhosa demais para aceitar!

\- Sou orgulhosa mesmo! Não precisamos de você! E me soltaaa!

\- Cuidado, Rin! – ele a soltou – Por causa desse seu orgulho ainda vai pagar caro! Vai lamentar amargamente por escolher esse caminho! – e saiu, deixando-a ali.

Rin o viu desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Enxugou uma lágrima teimosa.

\- Posso lamentar sim, Sesshoumaru! Mas não vou me render! Vou lutar por minha filha até o último minuto!

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Sesshoumaru resolveu ir embora do lugar. Antes passou no balcão de doação, tirou seu cartão e creditou a quantia de US$ 1.000.000,00 (um milhão de dólares) na conta do evento beneficente. Foi a maior doação feita. Kagura, que veio com ele, correu quando o viu ir em direção a saída.

\- Sesshoumaru, meu amor! Não vai ficar para o almoço? Nossos lugares estão reservados na mesa de destaque junto com os anfitriões do evento, seremos os alvos principais da mídia e isso é bom para minha imagem, já que eu sou uma das madrinhas do evento e também para o lançamento do meu novo álbum...

\- Vá para o inferno, Kagura! Estou pouco me lixando para sua droga de imagem ou para a porra do seu álbum de merda! – pegou a chave da mão do manobrista e saiu cantando pneus, deixando Kagura mais uma vez no vácuo.

\- Você me paga, Sesshoumaru! Nem imagina o que estou preparando para você, cretino!

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Uma semana se passou e a situação de Rin só piorou. A dona do apartamento lhe pressionava todos dias e a oferta de emprego que Narake lhe ofereceu não aconteceu. Ele só a usou para conseguir a assinatura da modelo e filha do dono da agência para sua linha de cosméticos e a dispensou na segunda-feira quando ela lhe entregou o contrato.

"- Não vai me empregar?!

\- Não sou obrigado!

\- Mas eu consegui o que pediu! E me prometeu que daria o cargo de diretora!

\- Assinamos algum contrato? Tem provas que eu prometi isso? Alguém testemunhou o que eu falei? Não! Portanto, rua! Não posso ter em minha empresa uma mulher vulgar como você!"

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, Rin relembrava os momentos amargos que teve com seu ex-patrão. Narake Goshinki definitivamente estava na lista dos piores chefes do mundo, um homem desprezível. Seu celular toca e era o doutor Kouga, advogado.

\- Sim... doutor?

\- Recebi a intimação. A data da segunda audiência foi marcada para daqui há três dias, venha em meu escritório amanhã para discutirmos alguns pontos.

\- Sim... senhor...

Acertou o horário, mas estava sem esperança alguma. Se ao menos estivesse empregada suas chances de não perder a guarda da filha seriam maiores. Tudo estava nas mãos de Deus. Durante os dois dias antes da audiência tentou se concentrar, mas era inútil. Fazia o que tinha que fazer no modo automático. Até que chegou o dia. Se arrumou com uma roupa de cor discreta, pouca maquiagem e cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Deixou a filha com uma vizinha que também cuidava dos filhos de Sango, que junto de Miroku, foram para a audiência dar apoio para a amiga. O advogado veio buscá-la uma hora antes do previsto.

\- Iremos repassar alguns pontos. – ela nem respondeu – Senhorita Maeda, ânimo!

\- Desculpe... – ela se tocou – Eu...

\- Tudo bem, é normal se sentir assim. Mas não perca a fé.

Não perder a fé. Como? Tudo parecia caminhar contra ela e a favor de Sesshoumaru.  
Ao entrar no recinto, ele já estava lá com os seus 5 advogados. Não olhou para ela, sequer lhe cumprimentou. Trocava olhares com a namorada, a cantora Kagura, que estava sentada ao lado de seu assistente pessoal, Jaken. Os colegas de profissão da lei se cumprimentaram por civilidade e cada um tomou o seu lugar, pois a sessão começaria. A juíza entrou e após se sentar, todos fizeram o mesmo.

\- Bom dia, senhores e senhoras. Estamos aqui reunidos para o processo de custódia da menor Suyen Maeda WaeTaisho. Antes de mais nada eu quero fazer uma pergunta para a mãe da criança. Senhorita Maeda, na segunda audiência deste processo foi lhe dada a guarda da menor em questão e estipulado que o pai pagaria a pensão todo mês, além de todo o valor atrasado corrigido monetariamente, isso há 2 meses. Por que eu estou sabendo que a senhorita, enquanto responsável legal pela criança não sacou o dinheiro que deveria ser usado para o bem-estar da criança?

Todos no recinto* ficaram de queixo caído. Um cochicho entre os presentes se fez. Tinha uma fortuna na conta aberta pela juíza em nome de Suyen que Rin não usou um centavo sequer?

\- E tem mais, a senhorita está desempregada, passando por apuros e com isso expondo a menor a uma situação de risco, sendo que, não precisava chegar a esse ponto. Era só fazer uso do dinheiro depositado em juízo que foi destinado a menor, sua filha. O que tem a dizer a este tribunal, senhorita Maeda? Levanta-se e me responda.

Rin levantou-se da cadeira toda sem graça.

\- Eu... não usei o dinheiro por que é da minha filha...

\- Acontece que a sua filha é menor de idade e tem somente 4 anos, senhorita Maeda! – a juíza Kikyo Notama estava enfurecida – Achou mesmo que ela pegaria o cartão com a senha e iria sozinha ao banco sacar a quantia que precisa para se manter na vida?

\- Não... senhora...

\- Ou pensou que o gerente daria a ela o dinheiro se ela levasse o RG Infantil e se identificasse corretamente?

\- Não... senhora...

\- Está brincando com as pessoas deste tribunal, senhorita Maeda?! Esta mesmo subjugando a inteligência de todos? – a mulher ficou histérica – Acha que estou brincando quando sento nesta cadeira e julgo o seu direito?!

\- Não senhora!

\- Então, por que em nome de Cristo, chegou ao ponto de ter problemas financeiros e não fez uso do dinheiro para a criança?

\- Eu... achei melhor não mexer. Resolvi deixar lá e quando minha filha for maior de idade, ela resolveria o que fazer com o dinheiro que é dela...

\- Oh! Que nobre de sua parte. Mostra que realmente é uma mãe zelosa, pensa no futuro de sua filha. Só que faltam 14 anos para que a... – a juíza lê o nome no processo - ... menor Suyen atinja a maioridade, salvo se for emancipada aos 16 completos. E até lá morrerá de fome se depender da senhorita para agir em prol dela. A parte querelante*, o que tem a dizer?

Os advogados de Sesshoumaru mostraram e falaram tudo o que puderam contra Rin e isso ajudou a manchar mais ainda a sua imagem de mãe.

\- Como assim não usou o dinheiro da pensão?! - o doutor Kouga a questionou, pois estava tão surpreso quanto todos – E não me contou! Por quê, senhorita Rin? Como quer que a defenda se não age corretamente?!

\- Eu... – Rin não sabia onde enfiar a cara de vergonha depois do esculacho que levou da juíza – eu não quero o dinheiro do Sesshoumaru, por isso que não saquei nada!

\- Não era para a senhorita, era para a menina! Deus do céu! Eu nem sei como começar a defesa depois dessa! - o doutor Kouga ficou sem ação.

O doutor Kouga e seu assistente perderam o rumo diante do tribunal. Todos os argumentos foram rebatidos pela defesa de Sesshoumaru. Rin assistiu a tudo calada, enquanto os advogados lutavam entre si. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru que não falou nada até então, até que a juíza lhe deu a vez.

\- Meritíssima, eu só quero a oportunidade de criar a minha filha que soube que existia a 3 meses atrás. E darei a ela todo o amor de pai que ela merece e terá. Até a pouco tempo pensava em nunca ter filhos, mas quando soube da existência da Suyen, algo dentro de mim mudou. Eu descobri que sou pai e que tenho direitos. Então, quero estar com a minha menina, se este tribunal puder me conceber tal desejo. Obrigado.

Após falar, Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com o sorriso da vitória estampado na cara. Após ouvir as 2 partes a juíza Kikyo Notama pediu um recesso e após ele, voltaria com a decisão final. Rin foi questionada por todos e teve que ser retirada da sala, pois a mídia estava presente e foi em peso em cima dela e de Sesshoumaru, e os seguranças do recinto tiveram problemas em conter os ânimos. Na sala reservada, o doutor Kouga deu um copo de água para Rin, que não falava nada.

\- Eu não sei mais o que argumentar! Escondeu de mim informações importantes! Eu não sei mais como defendê-la do que os advogados do WaeTaisho apresentaram contra. Eu... sinto muito... pela primeira vez eu não sei como agir diante de um caso...

\- Não se preocupe, senhor Wolfgang... eu sei que fez o seu melhor... – Rin já tinha noção do que a esperava - ... me desculpe por agir escondida e não lhe contar nada...

\- Senhorita Maeda, perdoe-me pelo que eu vou dizer... se a sua filha ficar com o pai... a culpa é exclusivamente sua! Com licença!

O doutor Kouga disse isso e saiu. E Rin teve que absorver as palavras que ouviu. Sentou-se numa cadeira próxima, enxugou as lágrimas e em seu coração já sabia o que viria.

\- Você já sabe que eu venço no final, Rin.

Ela só olhou para os sapatos Oxford de couro Salvatore Ferragamo do homem que exibia um sorriso de satisfação.

\- Vai para o inferno, Sesshoumaru! – ela levantou-se esbarrando nele, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso puxando-a para ele e a segura pela cintura – Me soltaaa!

\- Eu quero que me responda uma coisa!

\- Não tenho nada que lhe responder!

\- Quando estivemos juntos... eu a forcei?

Rin encarou seriamente Sesshoumaru, olhando firme em seus olhos, que tinha a dúvida estampada. Então ele não se lembrava da vez em que estiveram juntos e que resultou no nascimento de Suyen? Estaria escondendo algo? Agora havia súplica em suas palavras.

\- Me diga!

\- Vai ficar sem resposta, Sesshoumaru! Vai ficar com este fantasma na cabeça! Se forçou ou não, se foi um cavaleiro... ou um monstro! E me larga! – ela deu um puxão e se soltou dele e saiu da sala, indo para o recinto, pois a sessão recomeçaria.

Sesshoumaru ficou ali com o sentimento de culpa ainda mais forte que o consumia. Acabou voltando e a juíza Kikyo daria o resultado final, mas antes deu a vez para Rin falar.

\- Eu... –estava emocionada - ... amo a minha filha! Nessa vida é somente eu e ela! Ela é a minha razão de viver, eu a criei sozinha, a eduquei e sempre lutei por ela e dentro das minha condições nunca lhe faltou nada. Eu errei em não comunicar ao pai a sua existência? Sim, errei! Eu admito, assumo! Mas tive meus motivos, banais ou não... agora estou aqui correndo o risco de ficar sem meu bem mais precioso. Ela é uma criança adorável! Não tem quem não se apaixone por ela! Toda noite lhe conto histórias e de manhã ela me diz bom dia e conta que teve lindos sonhos ... – ela contém o choro - ... uma vez seu gato de estimação ficou doente. Em contrapartida ela adoeceu por causa do gato... e se o animal morresse, minha filha ficaria muito sentida então eu fiz um empréstimo para pagar o veterinário e salvar o animal e não ver minha filha sofrer, dizem que as crianças se apegam ao seu animal de estimação e isso é verdade. O gato sarou e a Suyen também. Vocês precisavam ver a alegria dela quando viu o gato em casa! Foi uma cena linda! Quando ela nasceu, era um bebê pequeno e quando a peguei no colo... – Rin faz um gesto com os braços como se estivesse pegando uma criança no colo... – eu olhei para ela e disse para mim mesma: "eu não estou mais sozinha no mundo"... Agora estou diante de vocês e como mãe da Suyen eu imploro, não tirem minha menina de mim, não façam essa crueldade comigo! É o pedido de uma mãe desesperada! Por favor... por favor... – Rin desatou a chorar e foi contida pelo doutor Kouga.

\- Perdão, Meritíssima, minha cliente não tem mais condições de continuar.

\- Então, darei o veredito final. – a juíza Kikyo se fez pronunciar - Este tribunal avaliou essa petição de custódia. É mister saber na companhia de qual progenitor a menor Suyen Maeda WaeTaisho passará a viver, sujeita ao poder familiar. O direito da guarda é conferido, segundo o melhor interesse da criança, ao senhor Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho. – ao ouvir isso, Rin se desespera - O genitor tem melhores condições de exercer a guarda da infante, uma vez que mora em imóvel próprio, possui renda fixa e trabalho próprios e comprometeu-se diante deste tribunal cuidar da mesma. A guarda não será compartilhada por razões já apresentadas que impedem a mãe de ficar com a menor. Não obstante, a regulamentação de visitas será imposta para que a mãe veja a filha em horários determinados. Sem mais, o referido é verdade e dou fé.

Após o anunciado, a juíza findou a sessão, chamou os advogados e entregou um papel para cada um. Rin ficou ali sentada, absorvendo tudo o que ouviu. Sesshoumaru se aproxima dela.

\- Ouviu bem. Agora eu que decido a vida da Suyen. Eu lhe disse que pagaria caro por ter esse orgulho. Deixará de ser a mãe dela! – e sai.

\- Espera Sesshoumaru! – Rin levanta e corre para perto dele – Não ouse dizer isso!

 _ **PLAFT!**_

E lhe dá um tapa tão forte que o faz virar o rosto e cambalear um pouco.

\- Eu nunca deixarei de ser a mãe dela! NUNCA! Entendeu? NUNCAAAAA!

Rin sai correndo da sala e os repórteres e algumas pessoas que testemunharam a cena tumultuam o lugar com perguntas, comentários e flashes. Sesshoumaru é levado por Jaken, Kagura e seus advogados para os fundos e de lá foram embora. Lá fora, Rin para ao lado do carro do Miroku e literalmente perde as forças e cai sentada no chão. Tiraram sua razão de viver. Teria que entregar a filha para o pai. Lutou tanto para nada. E sentia uma dor dilacerante no peito.

\- Rin! – Sango abraça a amiga – Ai Rin! Que foi tudo aquilo?

\- Sango! Sango! – chorando desesperada – Por causa desse meu maldito orgulho... desse sentimento terrível... eu perdi... eu perdi ... a minha filha! A minha Suyen!

\- Calma!

\- Por causa... – mais choro desesperador - ... causa desse... maldito... orgulho meu...

Não tinha mais poderia ser dito. Rin estava destruída por dentro, sentindo uma dor dilacerante no peito. Acabara de perder seu bem mais precioso, sua razão de viver, a filha.


	7. Chapter 7

Uma Pontada de Culpa no Coração

Depois da tumultuada audiência de custódia no Tribunal de Justiça do Estado de São Paulo, Sesshoumaru foi levado por Jaken e Kagura até o estacionamento onde uma leva de repórteres o esperavam. Rodearam o CEO com perguntas e flashes intermináveis e os seguranças tiveram que agir para que ele pudesse sair de lá. Já dentro do carro, Sesshoumaru passa a mão no rosto que ainda ardia devido ao tapa que recebera de Rin.

\- Eu mereci esse tapa.

\- Claro que não meu amor! – Kagura tenta pôr a mão em seu rosto, mas ele pega firme em seu pulso e tira. Ela fica sem graça - Aquela mulher é uma desclassificada que não sabe perder. Vamos para o meu apartamento e lá, cuidarei de você.

\- Não Kagura! – fala ríspido - Ainda tenho que ver com o advogado o dia que devo buscar minha filha.

\- Então eu vou com você! Poderemos fazer uma festa para recepcioná-la, o que acha?

\- Seria uma boa ideia, senhor! – Jaken, que está sentado no banco do carona, opina. O motorista Suikotsu conduzia o carro.

Sesshoumaru olha de uma para o outro.

\- Estão de brincadeira? Acham mesmo que eu tenho tempo para festinhas? Façam-me o favor!

Os dois ficaram mudos e calados.

\- Kagura, você me daria um tapa na frente dos outros como aquela mulher fez?

\- Claro que não, meu amor! Eu nunca faria tal coisa por que eu sim amo você de verdade! – e agarrou o braço dele.

\- Salvo minha mãe e agora ela, nenhuma mulher ousou levantar a mão para mim nesta vida.

\- Não se preocupe, senhor. Briga de casal que se ama é assim mesmo! Entre tapas e beijos tudo se resolve! – Jaken fala todo feliz olhando Sesshoumaru pelo espelho retrovisor.

\- O que disse? – Sesshoumaru lança um olhar mortal para o assistente devido a merda que soltou – Seu idiota! Eu não sinto absolutamente nada por aquela mulher. Portanto, mantenha sua língua dentro da boca antes que eu a corte fora! Eu já tenho a menina, ela é mero detalhe agora.

Kagura fica toda feliz com as palavras ditas pelo seu amante.

O celular de Sesshoumaru toca. É sua mãe, a contragosto ele atende.

\- O que quer?

\- Como foi? Já está com a menina?

\- Eu fiquei com a guarda, mamãe, e não é assim. Ainda saberei o dia em que vou pegar a menina.

\- Pois devia exigir que a entregassem de imediato para você. Quando estiver com ela, quero que a traga para mim.

\- Quando eu chegar, conversaremos. – e desliga o celular na cara dela.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Em seu apartamento, de banho tomado, Rin senta na cama, triste. Dali a pouco tempo teria que entregar a filha para o pai quando viesse buscá-la e isso ela não queria fazer de jeito nenhum. Se pudesse voltaria no tempo para não ter deixado a filha sair no dia do show quando ela reencontrou Sesshoumaru no hospital. Agora era tarde demais. Sango estava com ela.

\- Rin, como você está?

\- Como você estaria se lhe tirassem os seus filhos? – ela olha para a amiga, que baixa o olhar – Desculpe... você está aqui me ajudando e eu ainda respondo mal...

\- Eu que não deveria perguntar nada... tá na cara que você está sofrendo... – as duas amigas se abraçam - ... me perdoe...

\- Tudo bem. Cadê as crianças?

\- Com o Miroku no play do prédio. O que vai fazer agora? Digo, depois que entregar a Su...

\- Ironicamente a vida continua. Vou procurar um emprego e continuar minha luta para reaver minha filha.

\- Nossa Rin, eu estava aqui me lembrando, desculpe, do tapa que deu no Sesshoumaru.

\- Ele mereceu! Quem é ele para dizer que eu deixarei de ser a mãe da Suyen?! Nem morta deixarei de ser. – Rin olha para Sango – O que foi?

\- Ai Rin! Desculpa! Eu não consigo imaginar você vivendo sem a Su! – chorando - Como que vai ser? Você sozinha aqui sem ela! Não é justo!

\- Ah Sango!

\- Eu te ajudo a fugir! – levanta e fuça no guarda-roupas – Rápido! Faça as malas! Eu ainda tenho aquele dinheiro e posso te arrumar! Vamos Rin!

\- Pare Sango... não vai adiantar nada. Se eu fugir agora com minha filha aí vai ser como se eu tivesse sequestrando ela. A guarda é do Sesshoumaru por ordem judicial.

\- Vai desistir da Suyen então?

\- Não! Mas não é fugindo e complicando a situação que vou tê-la de novo.

Sango sentou na cama, cabisbaixa.

\- Desculpe, eu e minhas ideias de jerico*...

\- Tudo bem... – As crianças e Miroku entram na sala – Vamos lá vê-los.

Suyen corre e abraça Rin.

\- Mamãe! Eu brinquei bastante! – ela observa o rosto da mãe – Tava chorando?

\- Não, meu amor. A mamãe tá bem, é que a tia Sango mexeu em cima do guarda-roupa e caiu pó nos meus olhos! Então você se divertiu?

\- Sim, e o tio Miroku comprou um sorvete para mim. Mamãe, desculpa, mas eu tomei sorvete e não é fim de semana hoje...

\- Oh, minha linda! – Rin abraçou a filha! Hoje você pode tudo o que quiser!

O casal de amigos se abraça. É impossível não se comover com a cena, talvez seja a última que eles veriam ali naquele apartamento com mãe e filha juntas.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Sesshoumaru foi para a mansão Matsuoka localizada no Condomínio Bakusaiga no elegante bairro do Morumbi encontrar sua mãe.

\- Estou escolhendo o melhor internato para minha neta. – folheia uma revista com uma lista de nomes de colégio e internatos - Como foi criada por aquela mulher vil de forma precária com um baixo nível de conhecimento, a menina com certeza mal sabe soletrar o próprio nome. – Sesshoumaru olhava espantado para sua progenitora - Terá aulas extras com uma boa professora nos finais de semana quando vier para cá. Descanso só a noite e só permitirei brinquedos educativos que desenvolvam sua inteligência. Não quero um resquício da mãe dela na formação e no caráter, isso ela terá de mim. Serei seu espelho. E não me olhe desse jeito, Sesshoumaru. Estou pensando no melhor para sua herdeira.

\- Mamãe, minha filha não é uma boneca que poderá manusear a seu bel prazer. É uma criança ainda, tem só 4 anos.

\- E é por isso que vou zelar pela educação dela para que cresça e se torne uma mulher de destaque quando assumir sua posição na sociedade paulista.

\- Um robô a quem senhora possa comandar, isso que quer dizer?

\- Não seja estúpido. Se preciso for para o bem dela, sim, fará tudo o que eu disser. Estou até mesmo pensando com qual família quatrocentona* das mais poderosas da cidade de São Paulo poderei arranjar um casamento daqui a 10 anos...

\- O quê?! – Sesshoumaru explode de raiva – Enlouqueceu! Em vez de pensar com quem ela vai se casar devia sim ver o que fazer para que ela seja bem-vinda e nos aceite na vida dela. É uma mudança brutal que ela sofrerá.

\- Proporcionada por voce, filhinho. – a mulher ironiza – Voce é o culpado por ela mudar de vida de repente por que não tomou o devido cuidado de não deixar filhos por ai quando fosse para a cama com essas vagabundas. Sabe lá se não surgirão outros filhos por aí agora que essa apareceu até na mídia? Qual mãe ralé não quer dar uma vida de princesa para uma filha como essa menina vai ter?

\- A senhora consegue estragar o meu humor.

\- Estou sendo pratica. Não tenho tempo para mimimis de criança birrenta. Tem que ser criada assim como você foi.

\- E me tornei um belo exemplar, não é, minha mãe? – Sesshoumaru olha com sarcasmo – Quer fazer da minha filha uma versão feminina do que fez comigo. Que decepção. Não vai criar a minha filha do mesmo jeito que me criou.

Ele sai da mansão com raiva. Teria que rever se deixaria mesmo a menina aos cuidados nada edificantes de sua mãe.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Logo pela manhã Rin procurou o doutor Kouga para ver a possibilidade de reaver a guarda da filha.

\- É quase impossível, senhorita Maeda, sinto muito...

\- Tem que haver outro jeito!

\- Só o fato da senhorita não ter usado o dinheiro da pensão para a menina foi o suficiente para a juíza ter dado a guarda ao pai. Isso provou que a senhorita não estava pensando no bem-estar da filha, sabendo do dinheiro. E fosse o contrário, do pai não estar pagando a pensão...

\- Eu... eu nunca quis nada dele... foi por isso...

\- Realmente nunca quis nada dele, senhorita Maeda?!

\- Sim! Nada!

\- Absolutamente nada mesmo?

\- Absolutamente nada mesmo! Por que pergunta isso?!

\- Para ter certeza. Por que se realmente não quisesse nada dele, não teria a tido sua filha, que também é dele. Desculpe se minhas palavras são duras. Só que agora a senhorita pode dizer que não tem nada do senhor WaeTaisho, por que a menina está com ele. Não pegou o dinheiro depositado no banco para dizer que nunca quis nada dele. No entanto, o dinheiro era para a filha dele. A senhorita tem algo dele, então não pode dizer que nunca quis nada dele.

\- Mas a Suyen não conta!

\- Conta, senhorita Rin. E conta muito. – o doutor Kouga se entristeceu – Eu reavaliarei as nossas possibilidades e pedirei uma nova audiência de custódia. Aqui está o dia em que deverá entregá-la ao pai. – lhe dá um papel.

Rin lê o papel. Desejou que esta data nunca viesse a existir e que esse momento nunca chegue. Quem sabe um milagre não aconteça e Sesshoumaru desista da filha.

\- Daqui a 2 dias...

\- Sim.

\- É tão triste isso, doutor... minha filha vai viver num mundo tão diferente do qual está acostumada. E vai ser assim, de repente, não vão nem dar a chance dela ir se acostumando aos poucos. Vão me separar dela num estalar de dedos. Isso será traumatizante para a Suyen...

\- Eu sinto muito. Lutei com afinco para que isso não acontecesse, mas...

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que fez o seu melhor. Eu vou para casa... preparar a minha filha...

\- Boa sorte, senhorita Maeda.

Rin se despede de seu advogado e nota que o homem está triste. No fundo nem ele esperava perder a causa. Mas boa parte disso foi culpa dela e de seu maldito orgulho, que agora lhe ensinava a ser mais humilde na vida.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

\- Por favor, aceita!

\- Inu! Não dá!

\- Me ajudaaaa!

Inuyasha ligou para Rin e insistia para que ela fosse com ele num jantar onde ele veria a pessoa por quem acha estar apaixonado. Insistia muito e Rin não estava num clima para festas.

\- Por favor! Me ajuda!

\- Ai quando voce fala assim...

\- Eu só tenho você, Rin!

\- Deve ter uma amiga, alguém que possa ir com você.

\- Digna de confiança e que guarde segredos, só você...

\- Nossa Inu... – ela ficou lisonjeada - ... desse jeito fico sem graça de dizer não...

\- Tenho um sim?

\- Tem né? Fazer o quê?

\- Eu te amo, sabia? Não é a minha cunhada, mas é a mãe da sobrinha mais linda do mundo! A única coisa boa que o chato do meu irmão fez na vida!

\- Não fala assim do seu irmão. Apesar de tudo, é sua família!

\- Tem razão. Te mandarei por mensagem o dia com a hora e o local do evento.

\- Ok! Vou aguardar então, embora não esteja no clima de festejar nada.

Os 2 se despedem.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Nesse momento em seu escritório, Sesshoumaru espirra.

\- Atchim! Droga! O que pode ser? Minha alergia de gatos está sendo tratada... – e assoa o nariz.

\- Alguém deve estar falando do senhor, senhor Sesshoumaru! – diz Jaken.

\- E eu acredito em crendices?! Faça-me o favor! Atchim!

Jaken resolveu calar a boca, já que ultimamente só tem dito merda e com isso pondo seu emprego em risco. Ele entrega para seu chefe o papel do advogado que Sesshoumaru lê, mas não fica contente.

\- Vou buscar minha filha daqui há 2 dias.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

O tempo passa tão rápido quando você não deseja que o que tem para acontecer aconteça. E Rin contava os minutos. Durante os 2 dias que faltava tentou inutilmente preparar seu psicológico para quando chegasse o momento de se separar de sua filha. Arrumou suas coisas do quarto na hora em que a menina estava na escola. Segurou um sapatinho do balé e chorou. Não se tem psicológico para isso. É algo sofredor e pior, algo do qual não se pode fugir. Mais calma, ela conversou com a filha assim que voltou da escola.

\- Suyen, vem aqui. – a garotinha sentou-se no sofá – A mamãe precisa conversar com você.

\- Igual conversa de gente grande, mamãe?

\- Não. Igual conversa de gente grande para criança. Escute com atenção. – ela olhava atenta para a mãe – O papai vai vir te buscar, mas não será para você passar só o fim de semana com ele. Você vai ficar com o papai, vai morar com ele um bom tempo, entendeu?

\- Por que mamãe?

\- É... que a mamãe precisa procurar emprego e eu não tenho com quem deixar você, meu amor...

\- Mas a tia Sango já cuida de mim, mamãe...

\- Eu sei. Acontece que a tia Sango não pode mais ficar com você...

\- Eu fiz alguma coisa pra tia Sango?

-... Não, filha... – Rin abraçou a menina – Você não fez nada! Nunca... é que... a tia Sango tá cansada... é muita criança para ela cuidar... só isso...

Rin estava odiando a ideia de ter que mentir, pois sempre ensinou a filha a falar a verdade. Mas como dizer a verdade para uma criança de 4 anos que uma juíza determinou que ela deverá morar com o pai por que disputava com a mãe sua guarda? Era muita coisa para a menina suportar. E também, Suyen não tem culpa de nada, era só a vítima de toda a história.

\- Eu vou poder levar meu gatinho?

\- Puxa vida... me esqueci completamente do gato...eu terei que falar com o papai, tá bom?

\- Tá! Eu vou pegar as coisas do Buyo!

Rin vê a filha correr em direção ao quarto. Talvez fosse a última visão que teria dela num momento de felicidade.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

O carro de Sesshoumaru estaciona em frente ao prédio onde Rin e a filha moram na zona norte, no Bairro Jardim São Paulo, perto do metrô de mesmo nome. O carro da assistente social já havia chegado. Ordenou que Jaken e o motorista saíssem do veículo deixando-o sozinho e lá ficou um tempo, pensando. Talvez fosse melhor deixar a filha com a mãe. Suyen não estava acostumada com ele e a mudança radical de vida poderia ser traumatizante para a garotinha. Relutante, abriu a porta do carro e foi cumprimentado pela mulher do serviço social e mais 2 homens.

\- Boa tarde, senhor WaeTaisho. Sou Eri Sakamoto, assistente social. Vim acompanhá-lo.

\- Senhorita Eri, eu poderia pegar minha filha sozinho?

\- Mas é que eu devo estar presente. Pelo bem da criança caso a mãe ofereça resistência. Por isso a presença dos meus auxiliares.

\- Exatamente por isso. Não quero que minha filha se impressione achando que será levada e que não poderá voltar para a casa da mãe. Para todos os efeitos eu vim buscá-la por que é o fim de semana que fico com ela. Pode ser?

\- Mas...

\- Eu insisto. – Sesshoumaru pega a mão da mulher deposita um beijo e joga um charme – Acredito que faz o melhor em seu trabalho. Se a mãe causar um impasse, prometer voltar e então subiremos todos. Pode ser?

\- Claro...por favor... – a mulher cora e fica toda derretida diante do pedido do CEO.

Sesshoumaru sobe para o quinto andar do Edifício Kazenokizu. Aperta a campainha e Suyen o recebe, ele não viu Rin na sala.

\- Papaiiiii!

\- Oi filha! – pega a menina no colo. – Cadê a mamãe?

\- No quarto chorando.

\- Chama ela para mim.

A menina vai e ele olha ao redor. Malas de roupas e brinquedos e até as coisas do gato estavam numa sacola. O animal dentro da casinha de transporte miava querendo sair. Então Rin surge com a menina, enxugando as lágrimas. Os 2 se olham e Sesshoumaru sente um aperto no coração.

\- Oi...

\- Oi...será... que a gente podia conversar antes?

\- Rin, não vai adianta se você implo...

\- Por favor!

Olhando para o estado dela, ele teve que aceitar. Rin tira o gato que estava preso e chama por Suyen.

\- Filha, leva o Buyo pro quarto e dá água para ele. A mamãe precisa conversar com o papai. Fica lá até eu te buscar, tá bom?

\- Tá bom mamãe!

Os 2 ficam a sós.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não vou implorar para que deixe a Su. Eu entendo perfeitamente que minha filha só está saindo da casa dela mediante uma ordem judicial. Mas saiba que eu vou continuar a lutar pela guarda dela.

\- É sobre isso que você quer conversar?

\- Não. Para onde pretende levá-la?

\- Para onde? Não entendo!

\- Você pretende criá-la em seu apartamento ou casa da sua mãe?

\- E o que isso tem a ver, Rin? Não importa aonde levarei a minha filha.

\- Para o que eu vou te falar importa sim. - ela pega as coisas do gato – Você vai ter que levar o gato dela.

\- Levar o gato?! Mas...

\- A Suyen tem uma conexão com este animal e você sabe disso. Já chegou a ficar doente por causa dele. Preciso saber aonde ela vai estar por que o gato **tem** que estar junto para que ela não adoeça. – ela o encara e enfatiza as palavras - E tem mais! Terá que tomar todo o cuidado do mundo para que o gato não suma!

\- Rin, isso...

\- Por que se eu souber que o gato sumiu e a minha filha ficou doente por que não tiveram o devido cuidado, eu juro, Sesshoumaru! – ela se aproxima, encarando-o – Eu juro que vou até a casa onde ela estiver e ponho fogo em tudo!

\- Também não é para tanto!

\- Não é mesmo! É para muito!

\- A princípio não poderei levar o gato, ainda não defini onde ela vai ficar. Eu aviso e mandarei buscar o animal.

\- Não! Você vem com ela. Para que ela veja que você, o pai, se importa com o gato de estimação dela. Eu já conversei com ela e expliquei que terá que morar com você por um bom tempo. Conforme o tempo passar, tudo vai sendo explicado. É melhor assim. É muita informação para a idade dela.

\- Está bem. Meu advogado enviará para o seu os horários em que poderá visitá-la.

Rin assente, enxuga uma lágrima e sai para pegar a menina. Volta com ela no colo e a aperta no abraço e mais lágrimas rolam pelo rosto.

\- Mamãe, não chora! – ela segura o rosto de Rin e seca as lágrimas, e beija a testa – Eu volto.

\- Tá bom, meu amor... snif... - Rin senta no sofá com ela no colo – olha para mim e presta atenção. – a pequena assenti – Eu amo você! Amoamoamoamoamo de montão e não existe ninguém no mundo que vai te amar mais do que eu! Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado e ninguém vai me separar de você. E eu nunca – ela olha sério para Sesshoumaru – nunca deixarei de ser sua mãe! Nunca! – e a abraça de novo.

\- Eu também te amo, mamãe!

Sesshoumaru escuta atentamente as palavras pronunciadas. Tem uma súbita vontade de responder a ela, mas ficou em silêncio em respeito ao sofrimento que a mãe de sua filha estava tendo ao se despedir da menina. Realmente o momento estava sendo difícil para todos. Suyen havia se despedido de todos os seus amiguinhos do prédio e vizinhos num jantar que Sango preparou na noite anterior. Só faltava mesmo se despedir da mãe.

\- Snif... filhinha... o Buyo não vai hoje. O papai precisa arrumar um lugarzinho primeiro para ele. – ela olha de novo para o CEO – Não é?

\- É... filha... eu vou preparar e depois buscamos o seu gatinho.

\- Tá bom! Cuida do meu Buyo, mamãe?

\- Eu cuido. Agora... snif... você tem que ir com o papai. Me dá mais um beijo e um abraço.

As duas ficam mais um tempo juntas e de uma vez Rin entrega a menina no colo de Sesshoumaru, que fica desconcertado, pois sabia que no fundo, ele era o causador do sofrimento e da separação de mãe e filha.

\- Mais tarde mandarei o motorista pegar as coisas dela. Dê tchau para a mamãe, Suyen.

\- Tchau, mamãe! – a menina dá tchauzinho com a mãozinha.

Rin, com lágrimas nos olhos acena e segura o choro, e vê sua filha desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Ela estende a mão como se quisesse alcançá-la, mas a sua pequena já não estava mais lá. Então desaba no chão e chora desesperadamente. Pega uma roupa que ficou por ali na arrumação e cheira, talvez sentindo o cheiro da filha isso amenizasse a dor. Ao entrar pelo elevador, Sesshoumaru escuta o choro. Que vai sumindo, quando as portas se fecham conforme vai descendo por cada andar. Será que poderia voltar atrás em sua decisão? Na rua, coloca a menina dentro do carro e olha para cima para a sacada do apartamento, pensando que Rin surgisse lá. Entra no carro e volta para sua vida, deixando uma Rin com o coração despedaçado.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

No apartamento, Sango entra com tudo preocupada com a amiga. A encontra no chão, em posição fetal com o olhar perdido. Rin já não chorava, era como se suas lágrimas estivessem secadas.

\- Rin! Rin! Vamos, levante-se! – Sango tenta tirá-la do chão.

\- Para quê...?

\- Pela Suyen! Você tem que ficar forte pela Suyen! Para tirá-la daquele cretino do Sesshoumaru! Vamos, reaja!

Miroku entra e a pega no colo e coloca na cama. Sango afofa o travesseiro.

\- Vá pegar um copo de água, Miroku! – ele sai do quarto – Eu sei que foi demais se separar da Su, mas não pode se entregar! – Miroku volta e entrega o copo e Sango a faz beber – Vamos, beba!

Rin bebe um pouco e se engasga.

\- Gasp! Gasp! Gasp!

\- Amiga! Não vamos te abandonar! Estamos aqui com você!

\- Sango...

\- O que foi?

\- De repente... eu perdi a vontade de viver... – diz com o olhar perdido.

Quem chora agora é Sango que não aguenta ver a amiga nesse estado. Miroku a consola e depois tenta confortar Rin.

\- Rin... foi um momento difícil. Tem todo o direito de se sentir fraca, com vontade de chorar, mas depois que a dor passar, terá que reagir...

\- E se não passar...snif... se a dor não passar, se eu fraquejar, Miroku?

\- Se não passar, - ele segura as mãos dela – vai tirar forças da sua fraqueza. O que não te mata te torna forte. E você vai sair dessa pela Suyen, por que ela precisa de você. Embora esteja agora com o Sesshoumaru, isso é momentâneo. No fim, você ficará com sua filha.

\- Você fala com tanta certeza...

\- Fé.

\- Fé...?

\- Tenha fé, minha amiga. Ninguém pode separar um filho de sua mãe. Isso é sagrado e a justiça divina será feita. Em pouco tempo você terá a Su de volta, mas tem que ficar forte.

Sango, que ouvia atenta as palavras do esposo para amiga, sorri e abraça Rin, que é abraçada por Miroku. Ali naquele momento, Rin se fortalecia, já não se sentia mais sozinha, e tinha fé que as palavras do amigo se cumpririam: logo ela estaria com a filha de volta em seus braços.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

No carro a caminho da mansão de sua mãe, Sesshoumaru conversa com a filha.

\- Suyen, vou te levar para conhecer a mamãe do papai, sua avó.

\- Minha vovó?

\- Isso. Igual ao vovô e a vovó da parte da sua mamãe.

\- Não conheço o vovô e a vovó da parte da mamãe.

\- Você não os conhece? – Sesshoumaru fica curioso. Será que Rin não tem mais os seus pais?

\- Não... mas quando crescer ela vai me levar para ver eles lá na praia.

Jaken se vira e se mete na conversa entre pai e filha.

\- Será que sua mamãe não mentiu dizendo que vai te levar na praia e na verdade eles moram aqui na cidade?

\- Não! – a menina esbraveja – A mamãe nunca mente para mim! Seu chato! – se inclina para frente e puxa o cabelo do assistente arrancando alguns fios.

Sesshoumaru não gostou nenhum pouco da atitude dele.

\- Pare o carro. – o motorista obedece – Desça.

\- Mas, se-senhor... estamos em plena Marginal do Tietê?!

\- Saia do carro, Jaken! – o homem obedece – E não se meta na conversa alheia!

O carro segue deixando um Jaken complemente sem chão. Agora ele apalpava os bolsos para ver se tinha dinheiro para um táxi.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Sesshoumaru entra de mãos dadas com a filha na mansão de sua mãe. A pequena fica maravilhada com a enorme sala e com a decoração que tinha no lugar. Eles foram recebidos pelo mordomo Biakuya, pela governanta Kaede e uma babá já contratada para cuidar da menina.

\- Bem-vindo, senhor. Bem-vinda, pequena Suyen. Preparamos uma mesa cheia de doces e bolos. Tudo que uma criança gosta. Por favor, nos acompanhe.

Sesshoumaru entra na sala de jantar que parecia ornamentada para uma festa infantil. A mesa decorada e balão por todo lado. Foi o ele mesmo que ordenou que preparassem a recepção para a menina. Suyen é colocada numa cadeira e se encanta com tanto doce.

\- Papai, posso pegar um?

\- É claro que pode pegar. Tudo aqui foi feito para você. – diz Kaede.

\- Não posso. – a menina meneia a cabeça – Mamãe me ensinou que eu tenho que pedir ordem primeiro, por que eu não posso abusar de doces.

\- Oh, que linda. Sinal que foi bem educada pela mãe. – diz Biakuya.

\- É claro que pode, filha. – ele se vira para o mordomo - Onde está minha mãe?

\- A madame está no quarto, eu vou chamá-la e dizer que está aqui, senhor, com licença.

Agora era hora de ver a reação de sua mãe ao conhecer a neta. Arina surge na sala de jantar olhando diretamente para a menina que comia um pedaço de bolo e se encanta.

\- Realmente ela se parece com você, meu filho. Que menina linda. Pelo menos tem aparência.

\- Não começa, mamãe.

Todos vão para a sala de estar. Sesshoumaru apresenta sua mãe para Suyen.

\- Suyen, está é a mamãe do papai. Sua avó, Arina.

\- Minha vovó, papai?

\- Sim.

\- Não quero ser chamada de avó. Que a ensine a me chamar pelo meu nome.

\- Será a vovó, mamãe. Fui claro?

\- Está bem. - a mulher torceu o nariz*.

\- Suyen, diga oi para a vovó Arina.

\- Oi vovó... Arina...

\- Hunf! Oi! E vamos começar logo a...

\- A conhecer o quarto que foi preparado para ela! – Sesshoumaru a interrompe – Depois, bem depois, veremos outras coisas, mamãe!

\- Mas...

\- Nada de mas. Vamos Suyen. Venha ver seu quarto.

Subiram a enorme escadaria da mansão direto para o antigo quarto de Sesshoumaru que foi modificado e decorado para um quarto de menina com a temática de princesa clássica e romântica. Com uma paleta de cores claras, com um tema clássico romântico para os moveis provençais, mas com uma decoração moderna e atual, dando um ar de feminilidade ao ambiente tornando-o mais detalhista e feminino. Como cor principal foi usado um branco delicado e discreto, porém sofisticado.

Os detalhes foram resgatados dos contos de fadas, como pontos de rosa e os quadros com imagens envelhecidas de coroas, o conjunto de espelhos, as malas antigas com estampas florais, os porta-retratos antigos com pequenos brilhantes são símbolos-chave do ambiente, tudo dando todo o charme de um quarto de princesa. O centro de interesse do quarto é a cama, com uma cabeceira imponente, no formato de um castelo com uma escada lateral, dando um toque de medieval. Suyen adorou o quarto logo de cara, por que além da decoração estava repleto de brinquedos de menina e todo tipo de bonecas.

\- Papai! É tudo meu?

\- Sim filha. Tudo seu.

\- A mamãe vai adorar! – ela pega uma boneca de pano – Podemos trazer a mamãe, papai?!

Antes que pudesse responder a filha, Arina entra no quarto.

\- Esqueça sua mãe! Ela não tem nada que fazer aqui!

\- Tem sim! A mamãe eu deixo entrar no meu quarto, você não! Saiiiiiii!

\- Mas que menina mal-educada! Sesshoumaru, definitivamente, ela tem que ir para um internato, longe da má influência da mãe!

\- Basta!

\- Eu não vou ficar longe da minha mamãe! – Suyen grita e sai correndo – _Mamãããããããããããeeee!_

\- Satisfeita?! – Sesshoumaru esbraveja com sua mãe – Suyen, volte aqui! – e vai atrás da filha.

Ele a a alcnça no corredor, a pega no colo e a menina se debate.

\- Calma filha!

\- Não! – chorando - Não quero ficar aqui! Quero voltar para minha casa! Quero a maaaamããããeee! Buááááá!

\- Eu te avisei. – Arina surge no corredor.

\- A vovó não gosta de mim e nem da mamãe!

\- Não gosto mesmo!

\- Cala a sua maldita boca, mãe! – ele a encara – E suma da minha frente! - volta para o quarto com a menina e tranca a porta.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Já era madrugada e Rin não tinha ido dormir, porém estava mais calma. O motorista já tinha vindo no fim da tarde e levou as coisas de Suyen. Arrumava as coisas da filha no quarto quando viu algo.

\- Nossa! Esqueci de colocar os documentos dela na mochila! E se ele precisar leva-la ao médico? – pegou a bolsa e as chaves e saiu direto para a mansão Matsuoka. Sesshoumaru lhe enviou uma mensagem dizendo que levaria a menina para sua mãe conhecê-la.

Estava perto do metrô, quando o celular toca, era Sango.

\- Oi?

\- Rin! Onde você está? Fui no seu apê ver como estava e não te encontrei! Não vai fazer besteira, hein?!

\- Estou bem! – sabendo que a amiga não a apoiaria se dissesse que estava indo ver a filha, Rin achou melhor não dizer onde ia – Eu estou bem! Pode ficar calma que não vou fazer besteira!

\- Mas Rin!

\- Tchau! – e desliga o celular.

Rin descia correndo as escadarias de acesso ao metrô um homem que estava com mais pressa esbarrou nela, derrubando-a degrau abaixo. No processo, torceu o pé e caiu batendo a cabeça. Algumas pessoas vieram para socorrer e o homem que devia prestar ajuda sumiu do local.

\- Está desmaiada. Chamem uma ambulância!

Um funcionário do metrô chamou o socorro e ela foi levada para o Hospital Público do Mandaqui, internada às pressas.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Na mansão, Sesshoumaru tentava em vão acalmar a filha, que só queria a mãe. Estava ficando aflito de tanto ver a menina chorando.

\- Filha... olha, que tal jogar videogame com o papai?

\- Não! Eu quero a mamãe! Mamãããããeeee!

\- Deus...

Alguém bate a porta e ele abre pensando ser sua mãe.

\- Já disse...- para ao ver que não era ela.

\- Senhor, o banho da menina Suyen está pronto. – era a babá.

Sesshoumaru pega a filha e entrega para a babá. No banheiro, ele vê a menina chorando enquanto é banhada, chamando pela mãe o tempo todo. Então ele vê que não tem escolha, teria que ligar para a Rin e pedir que fosse ver a filha. Realmente a menina não se acostumar tão cedo com a mudança brusca de vida. Pegou o celular e buscou na agenda o número. A princípio o celular toca bastante e alguém atende.

\- Alô? – a socorrista atende.

\- Quem fala?

\- Este é o celular da senhorita Rin Ogawa Maeda. O senhor é parente dela?

\- Por que pergunta isso?

\- Desculpe, senhor. Ela está numa ambulância sendo levada para o hospital e só posso dar informações se for da família.

\- Sou o esposo.

\- Ah, senhor Maeda...

\- Senhor WaeTaisho.

\- Ah...perdão... senhor WaeTaisho... é que a senhora WaeTaisho... – e a enfermeira explica o acontecido.

Com as devidas informações, Sesshoumaru foi até o hospital do Mandaqui. Na recepção se apresentou como esposo de Rin e foi encaminhado até o quarto onde ela estava. Entrou e a viu deitada sobre a cama, desacordada. Um médico veio e lhe explicou que ela estava fora de perigo, pois a pancada na cabeça na tomografia não acusou nada, só estava mesmo com uma torção no pé direito. O médico saiu, deixando-o ali sozinho com ela.

Aproximou-se da cama e acariciou o rosto dela, passando as costas da mão.

\- Rin...

Sentou-se na cadeira que tinha do lado da cama e segurou a mão dela, apertando suavemente. Olhava para o rosto dela, ainda desacordada, imaginado o que poderia ter acontecido para ela ter se machucado daquele jeito. Será que ficou tão desesperada quando se viu sem a filha, que saiu correndo, tropeçou e caiu? Sentiu uma pontada de culpa no coração, ainda mais quando lembrou que deixou a filha chorando com a babá quando resolveu ir até o hospital. Pensou se tinha mesmo que continuar com isso, se tinha mesmo que tirar a menina da mãe. Mas toda vez que que lembrava do momento em que Rin lhe disse que ele era o pai sentia raiva. Como isso aconteceu sem ele estar ciente, pois não tinha uma memória sequer do momento, da intimidade que teve com ela? E ainda carregava uma culpa, pois não sabia ao certo se a forçou ou se foi consensual. E para ajudar, Rin também, por raiva por ter-lhe tomado a filha, não lhe contou quando ficaram juntos a 4 anos atrás. Tudo fora do contexto para ele, tudo fora do controle e uma situação que ele não estava gostando de jeito nenhum. Assim que Rin acordasse, ele conversaria com ela e resolveria tudo.

Era isso que pretendia fazer.

Ideia de Jerico: Expressão popular usada quando determinada pessoa tem uma ideia absurda ou má. Por norma, costuma ser comum o uso dessa expressão quando alguém faz alguma besteira ou toma uma decisão errada. Ideia de pessoa burra, burrice.

Jerico:Jumento. Burrico. Também como expressão a denominar o trato agrícola. O correto é jerico e não girico.

 _Torcer o nariz_ : Expressão popular que significa: zangar-se, mostrar-se aborrecido.

Família Quatrocentona: Termo usado para designar os paulistas de 400 anos, em meados do século XX, em torno da celebração dos quatrocentos anos de fundação da cidade de São Paulo, Brasil, em 25 de janeiro de 1554, o "Quarto Centenário". Designa a elite paulista tradicional, ou seja, a aristocracia e oligarquia paulista, e, portanto, majoritariamente de origem portuguesa, entre algumas famílias de origem portuguesa e castelhana também.


	8. Chapter 8

8 - O Mal de um Desaparecimento

Rin despertou, abriu um olho, depois o outro e olhou para o teto se perguntando onde estaria. A última recordação que teve era o esbarrão que alguém deu nela no metrô. Sentiu que alguém lhe segurava a mão direita e olhou para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru recostado a cadeira, e dormia. Não entendeu o por que dele estar ali e, por que lhe segurava a mão. Tentou se levantar e isso o despertou. Ele se endireitou na cadeira e viu que ela já estava desperta, se inclinou sobre ela na cama, preocupado.

\- Como você está?

\- Eu... estou bem... acho...

\- Como que isso foi acontecer?

\- Vi que não tinha levado os documentos da Suyen... então resolvi ir atrás. Quando estava no metrô um homem esbarrou em mim na escadaria e, acabei rolando nos degraus...

\- Podia ter batido a cabeça. Fez exames?

\- Devo ter feito, não sei.

O médico entra no quarto.

\- Por favor, quero saber o estado desse paciente.

\- O Senhor é...

\- O marido.

Rin olhava para Sesshoumaru entender por que ele disse aquilo.

\- Pois não. Sua esposa fez os exames e está fora de perigo, mas na queda fraturou o osso metatarso do pé. Terá que ficar de repouso e fazer fisioterapia. Como ela acordou bem já podia ir para casa. Eu darei a alta do hospital

\- Obrigado doutor - o CEO assinou o papel da alta.

Assim que o médico saiu, Rin sentou-se na cama.

\- Por que está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Suyen?

\- Vim lhe buscar... – ele estava sem graça ao contar - ...Ela estranhou muito e não para de chorar, chama pela mãe o tempo todo. Tentamos de tudo, mas... sem sucesso... Ela quer você.

\- Então vamos! Aiiiii!

Na pressa, Rin quase que cai, ao tentar firmar o pé no chão e sentiu uma dor aguda*. Vendo que ela estava sem condições para andar, Sesshoumaru foi até ela e a carregou nos braços até o carro. De novo ela estava próxima a ele e não teve como não se sentir daquele jeito, algo nele mexia com ela. No carro, a caminho da mansão, os dois estavam em silêncio, até que Rin falou.

\- Por... que disse para o médico que é meu marido?

\- Foi apenas um método para uma saída rápida. Quando liguei para o seu celular, o socorrista disse que só daria informação se fosse alguém da família. Então, eu disse que era o seu marido, do contrário não me diriam nada tampouco me deixariam entrar. Por quê?

\- Bem... é estranho de sua parte...

\- Estranho? Como assim?

\- Esquece! Aconteceu mais alguma coisa com a Suyen que não me contou?

\- Ela teve febre também, de fundo emocional. Chamei o médico pediatra, disse que é resultado da ausência da mãe.

Rin ficou alterada ao saber.

\- E o que esperava? É óbvio que ela sentiria minha falta! O que pensou? Que ela me esqueceria ao se encantar com o novo estilo de vida que daria a ela? Sequer considerou os sentimentos dela, no que é bom de verdade para ela!

\- Isso não é verdade!

\- Você simplesmente ignorou o fato que não poderá criá-la longe de mim! Como sempre só pensa em você, no que lhe convém, no que é fácil por causa dessa sua maldita condição de rico, por que tem dinheiro e acha que pode tudo!

\- Pare de dizer isso!

-E digo mais! Não vai ser tão fácil me excluir da vida dela! Queira você ou não, eu sou a mãe da Suyen! Nunca vou deixar de ser! Entendeu?!

Sesshoumaru fica irado com as palavras de Rin, acelera o carro ignorando os demais na avenida, desviando de todos, chegando a 120 km e para com tudo no acostamento. Tira o cinto de segurança, e praticamente pula em cima dela no banco do carona, assustando-a.

\- Cale essa sua maldita boca, mulher! – segura o queixo dela com força, fazendo com que o encare nos olhos - Se falar mais alguma coisa, eu juro que saio do país, levo a menina e você nunca mais a verá!

Rin arregala os olhos, sentindo que a afirmação dele não era um blefe, que poderia realmente fazer cumprir o que disse. Então resolveu ficar de boca fechada. Ele dá partida no carro e seguem para a mansão em silêncio. Ao chegar são recebidos pela governanta Kaede, que os saúda, mas Sesshoumaru a ignora. Rin veio pulando de uma perna só desde que saiu do carro. E sentou-se numa poltrona para descansar, pois não podia apoiar o pé no chão.

\- Senhora, eu a ajudo a subir!

\- ...pode deixar... uf...- ofegando - ... eu... eu vou devagar, só... me deixe tomar um ar aqui...uf...

Sesshoumaru já estava no topo e viu que Rin ainda estava no sopé da escadaria se segurando no corrimão, fazendo esforço e com a cara de quem estava sentido dor.

\- Deixa eu ajudar, senhora! – Kaede insistia.

\- De... jeito nenhum! A senhora já é de idade, não pode fazer força...uf...

Já sem paciência, o CEO desce as escadas e sem ela esperar a pega no colo e sobe indo para o quarto da filha. No trajeto, Rin enlaça os braços em volta do pescoço dele e fica enlevada, olhando para o rosto dele. De repente tudo fica como em câmera lenta. Ela passa a admirar os olhos, a boca, todo o conjunto facial do homem que a carrega e nem se dá conta que ele tinha parado na porta do quarto da filha espertando ela terminar de lhe admirar.

\- Já acabou?

\- Com... com o quê...?! – Rin fica corada.

\- De ficar me admirando. – agora é ele que fica olhando o rosto dela deixando-a sem jeito.

\- Des-desculpe... – ela baixa o olhar.

\- Abra a porta. – ela o faz e ambos entram.

Ele a deixa na poltrona rosada e Rin se encanta com a decoração. Olha para a cama e vê a filha deitada.

\- Suyen! – Sesshoumaru a chama.

\- Quero a minha mamãe, papai!

\- Eu fui buscá-la, ela está aqui.

A menina levanta e quando vê a mãe, corre em sua direção.

\- Mamãããããeeeee!

Rin aperta filha num longo abraço. Ficou um par de horas longe dela e parecia uma eternidade. Enquanto a mantinha nos braços pôs a mão a boca para segurar o choro e encarou Sesshoumaru, que sentou na cama e olhava para mãe e filha. E não estava se sentindo muito bem com a cena.

\- Mamãe, veio me buscar? Eu quero voltar para a nossa casa!

\- Por que está chorando, filha? Eu vim aqui ver você e conhecer o seu quarto! Ele é lindo, Suyen!

\- Não quero ficar aqui... a vovó disse que não gosta de mim e nem de você, mamãe!

Rin abraça a filha novamente e encara Sesshoumaru, não gostando nem um pouco da revelação que a garotinha fez.

\- A vovó deve ter tido um dia ruim, filha, e por isso que ela estava nervosa. – ainda encarando o homem – Está tarde. Que tal você colocar um pijaminha para dormir e eu te contar uma história?

\- Dorme comigo, mamãe?

\- Durmo, meu anjo...

Rin trocou a menina e a arrumou na enorme cama de princesa. Sentou-se e a colocou deitada em suas pernas e começou a história, sendo observada pelo homem, que não tirou os olhos um minuto delas. Sesshoumaru pode constatar a cumplicidade entre mãe e filha e como a união delas era forte, inabalável, indestrutível.

Única. Um elo inquebrável.

Sentiu-se fraco diante do poder materno. E mesmo tendo tanto poderio em suas mãos não era páreo para elas. Teve que admitir. Viu que poderia ter colocado a menina contra a avó, falado mal de sua mãe para a menina, por ela ter dito coisas horríveis. Mas não, viu que Rin até mesmo aliviou o assunto dizendo que sua mãe poderia não estar bem, por isso a tratou daquele jeito. Realmente Rin era uma excelente mãe.

[XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX]

\- Eu estou muito brava, Ban!

As palavras eram de Kagura. Estava com Bankotsu num famoso bar da Vila Madalena, o Bar Astor. O homem bebia seu terceiro copo de vodka.

\- Não fique assim minha cara.

\- Como não? Sesshoumaru nem liga mais para mim depois que conseguiu a guarda daquela fedelha! É mais um motivo para ele ficar perto daquela sem sal da mãe da menina!

\- Se refere a doce Rin. Uma mulher encantadora.

\- Nossa que tocante! Ao menos conseguiu algo com ela?

\- Sim, ficamos de jantarmos um dia desses.

\- E por que não marcou a data, imbecil?

\- Calma... a vingança é um prato que se come frio. E quanto mais frio, melhor ainda.

\- Tome. – Kagura tira da bolsa um frasco pequeno de vidro.

\- O que é isso? Olha, Kagura... eu não sou assassino...

\- Relaxa, covarde. É o que chamam de Boa Noite, Cinderela*. Vai colocar umas 5 gotinhas na bebida dela e voil _à*_ , bebê! A cretina vai capotar e você vai se divertir sem problemas.

\- Adorei! – o homem sorri de canto de boca olhando para o frasco nas mãos. – Ai sim! Terei minha noite de prazer. Brindemos ao nosso plano.

\- Com certeza! – a mulher pega seu Martini – Depois, que Sesshoumaru se desencantar com a hipócrita, me caso com ele e me desfaço da fedelha mandando-a para um internato na Suíça!

Os 2 riem e brindam pelo plano maléfico.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Assim que amanheceu, Rin beijou a filha que ainda estava dormindo. Preferiu sair antes que a pequena acordasse e começasse a chorar. Desceu as escadas com a ajuda do mordomo Biakuya pulando cada degrau. Sentou na cadeira para tomar fôlego.

\- Senhorita Maeda, o senhor WaeTaisho ordenou que lhe desse este envelope.

\- O que é? – ela pega, abre e não gosta do que vê – O que é isso, afinal de contas? – levanta da cadeira, brava, esquecendo até mesmo do gesso no pé.

No envelope tinha um cheque no valor de meio milhão de reais. (R$ 500.000,00 - Quinhentos mil reais)

\- O senhor está agradecido pelo que fez a menina Suyen ontem à noite.

\- Agradecido? Pelo que eu fiz?!

\- Sim. Seu serviço de babá.

\- Serviço de babá?! Está louco! – Rin aponta o dedo na cara do mordomo - O que eu fiz foi cuidar da minha filha por que eu sou a mãe dela. Mas que absurdo!

\- Sabemos que está passando por problemas financeiros. Isso é uma ajuda de custo.

\- Está brincando comigo?! Cadê o seu patrão?! ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – Rin gruda no colarinho perfeito do homem – FALA!

\- No-no-no-no-no-no-no no escritório... ali – ele aponta a direção.

Rin o solta e vai direto para o recinto onde Sesshoumaru está. Estava tão irada que se esqueceu por completo o pé engessado. Abriu a porta com tudo, o CEO estava sentado mexendo em seu notebook que levou um susto com a batida da porta.

\- Quem você pensa que é para fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo? – ela mostra o cheque para ele que a olha sério – Eu vim aqui por que você foi me buscar por que viu que a minha filha precisa de mim!. Admita de uma vez por toda que não poderá criá-la sem a mãe dela que para seu governo sou eu! Aceita que dói menos, Sesshoumaru!

Ele tentou falar algo, mas foi impossível diante da fúria dela.

\- Senta aí que eu não acabei! Pagar pelo meu serviço de babá?! Onde? Quando virei babá da minha própria filha?! Eu sou a mãe dela! A MÂE! E ninguém pode mudar isso! Nem você, nem Deus! Ninguém! Eu já falei e não vou cansar de repetir! - ela o encara com sangue nos olhos – Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro! NÃO PRECISO! – e rasga o cheque em vários pedaços, joga em cima da mesa e sai batendo a porta.

O CEO respira fundo. Pega alguns pedaços do cheque picado, suspende no ar e deixa cair na mesa. Em silêncio deixa o escritório e sobe para o quarto da filha. Em seu pensamento, maquina algo, como cumprir o que falou para Rin, o de levar a menina para bem longe. Pega o celular.

\- Jaken. Prepare o jato. Sairemos em uma hora.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

No antigo emprego de Rin, na Keshohins Cosmetics, Ayame sentia a falta da amiga. Agora era ela quem digitava os relatórios para o chefe tirano, Narake. Estava tão concentrada no serviço que não viu quando Kaname, que ficou com o cargo de Rin se aproxima dela, zoando com ela.

\- Já terminou os relatórios de hoje? Por que tem muito mais para você digitar. Anda rápido, Ayame, senão, eu reclamo pro meu chefinho e já sabe? R – U – A ! – soletra a palavra – Rua! Háháhá!

Ayame, já cansada das ameaças da cobra, lhe adverte.

\- Então vai lá! Fala pro chefinho para me mandar embora!

\- Duvida? Olha que eu falo mesmo! – a garota ri, se achando a última bolacha do pacote*.

\- Vai! – Ayame pega o celular – que eu aproveito e mostro isso para ele.

Ela mostra um vídeo gravado de Kaname se pegando com o segurança dentro do almoxarifado da empresa. A garota fica dura que nem estátua, sem reação.

\- Como conseguiu isso...?!

\- Eu te segui, vagaba! Filmei mesmo e pode apagar esse, se quiser, por que tem mais seguro em outros celulares, tendeu, gata? Vamos ver se vai continuar sendo a queridinha do chefe! Você não vale nada! Vivia atormentado a Rin, que é um exemplo de pessoa digna, ao contrário de você, lixo. Só fiz isso por que tá hora do seu reinado acabar aqui dentro. Me deixa em paz e os outros também, senão eu mostro para todo e ainda jogo na internet.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – era Narake que chegou, surpreendendo as 2 mulheres. – paradas aí o trabalho não rende. Não pago para ficarem fofocando. Temp é dinhieor, meu dinheiro.

\- Sehor Goshinki, imagina! Estmos produzindo aqui! Kaname acaba de me dizer que todo dia agora vai fazer hora extra para digitar relatórios Não é incrível?! Não é amiga?! - Ayame provoca.

\- Er...glup...Sim, senhor...vou fazer... isso...

\- Sério, senhorita Kaname? Hum... é um milagre. Geralmente reclama que vive com dor no puldo de tanto digitar, por isso que nunca fica e sai cedo.

\- Ela se espelhou na Rin, olha que demais, nê Kaname?!

\- ... sim...

\- Bom para miim tanto é melhor ainda. Ganho mais dinheiro e não preciso te dar mais carona. Chego em casa. Alias jáia mesmo dize que não ia mais te dar carona. Voltem ao trabalho.

O homem sai e Kaname sua frio.

\- Não mostre isso a ele... por favor...

\- Não me dê motivos que a sua vida será só cores e amores.

Ayame sorriu vitoriosa e passou por Kaname esbarrando em seu ombro. A mulher desmorona no chão não acreditando no aconteceu. A partir desse dia não perturbou mais ninguém na empresa e até deixou de ser a amante do chefe.

[Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Rin mal pisou na entrada no prédio onde mora e Sango foi ao seu encontro.

\- Onde estava Rin?! Fiquei preocupada! Liguei pro seu celular e só dava fora de área! – ela olha para o pé engessado. E isso?!

\- Me ajude a subir que te conto tudo.

Rin relatou tudo para a amiga, que ficou furiosa com a atitude do CEO por ter oferecido dinheiro.

\- Aaiiiiii! Sesshoumaru não presta! Cretino! Homem sem escrúpulos! O que ele pensa, que pode comprar todo mundo? E a Su? Será que não chorou quando acordou e viu que você não estava mais lá?

\- Não quero nem pensar nisso...

\- E se acontecer de novo? Toda vez que a menina chorar, ficar febril e chamar pela mãe vai ser assim? Ele busca você e pronto?

\- Claro que não! Se essa situação continuar não fará bem para ninguém, principalmente para a Suyen. Terei que conversar com o Sesshoumaru. Ao ver minha filha chorando me doeu o coração. Tão pequena e já passando por isso...

Sango abraça a amiga.

\- Rin, você tem que ser forte, mesmo com esse pé quebrado... pela Su... como o Miroku disse, temos que ter fé! A Suyen vai voltar para você!

\- Amém, Sango, amém!

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Naquele mesmo dia a noite, Rin resolveu sair. Não estava mais aguentando tanta tristeza e a falta que sentia da filha. Se arrumou, chamou um Uber e foi para o mesmo bar onde foi e Inuyasha festejou com os amigos, o Nefertiti Bar, na rua Augusta. Tinha recebido a primeira parcela do seguro desemprego, e não podia estar gastando dinheiro, mas merecia se divertir um pouquinho. Chegou e foi direto para o bar e um garçom lhe cumprimentou.

\- Boa noite senhorita, o que vai querer beber?

\- Para começar um Dry Martini!

Rin bebeu de uma vez e pediu outro, que foi servido. Ficou ali um tempo e estava sozinha, bebendo outras doses, e ficando bem bêbada, usando um vestindo vermelho e preto, salto e bolsa, e cabelos soltos, chamando a atenção masculina do lugar. Um homem elegantemente vestido sentou na banqueta ao lado dela e lhe cumprimentou todo cheio de charme.

\- Boa noite.

Ela espiou e deu uma golada do seu quarto Dry Martini.

\- Boa...

\- Posso acompanhá-la? O que está bebendo?

Ela mostra a bebida, já tontinha. Rin era fraca para bebidas.

\- Que tal nos conhecermos? Podemos fazer com que esta noite seja agradável para os dois. O que acha?

Ela olha para o homem e lhe dá um sorriso amarelo*, e toma outro gole. Nunca havia sido abordada assim e, como sair dessa? Não estava afim da companhia de ninguém.

\- "Pensa Rin! Pensa!" – o homem se aproxima e coloca a mão em sua cintura e ela tira – Er.. não será possível! Senhor...? – ela beba outra golada.

\- OH! Nem me apresentei. Gatemaru de Setsuna. Pode me chamar de Gate, ... ou se preferir...Gato...

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOSHHHHHHH!

Rin que estava tomando outro gole, e já estava bebinha, espirra a bebida no balcão ao ouvir a maneira como o homem diz que podia chamá-lo e cai na risada.

\- kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! – limpa a boca – kkkkkkkkk!

\- Qual a graça? - o homem fica sério.

\- Gato? Quer te chame de gato? Por acaso você tem rabo? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Caça rato? Ou...ou...ou lambe as patinhas? Miauuuuu! Kkkkkkkk – Rin desembesta a rir feito louca.

\- A senhorita está sendo deselegante!

\- Não me diga?! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk!k Já sei! Usa a caixa de areia?! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! O gato da minha filha caga foraaaaaaa! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Rin estava completamente bêbada e ria feito louca chamando a atenção a sua volta., Vendo que todos olhavam, o homem tratou de sumir.

\- Pera! Vou te apresentar o Buyo! Miauuuu! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

O garçom do bar ficou preocupado com o estado dela, pois ela pediu outro drink, um Caipisake. Ia levar o copo a boca, mas alguém a interrompe.

\- Não irá beber mais nada, Rin. – e a pessoa puxa o copo de sua mão, mas ela puxa de volta.

\- E quem é você para me impe...- ela fica cara a cara com a pessoa e vê um par de olhos dourados - Sesshoumaru? Está... me seguindo? Você não tem jeito mesmo... larga o meu copo!

\- Rin, larga você esse copo! E eu não sou o meu irmão!

Ela abriu e fechou os olhos um par de vezes, coçou e olhou direito para quem lhe falava. Era Inuyasha e estava acompanhado de uma mulher.

\- Inu...Inu...Inuyasha...

\- Que pensa que está fazendo enchendo a cara desse jeito?

\- Eu...? Ah...resolvi afogar as minhas mágoas...- ela olha para a mulher que o acompanha - ... quem é essa dái?

\- Ah! Desculpe! Esqueci de apresentar! Essa é Kagome Higurashi. Lembra do evento beneficente no Jockey Club de São Paulo? Eu disse que estava lá para ver uma pessoa, e... – ele olha para a mulher e sorri - ...bom, é ela. Essa é a Rin Maeda, mãe da minha sobrinha.

\- Oi! – Kagome estende a mão – Muito prazer!

\- Prazer... – rin responde ao gesto não muito anmada.

Logo os 3 vão para uma mesa.

\- Rin, por que veio para cá sozinha? Tem todo o direito de se divertir, mas não fica bem se te virem bêbada assim, já que está lutando na justiça pela guarda da Suyen. Vai dar motivo para a juíza manter a sua filha com o meu irmão.

\- Eu não me importo mais...

\- Como?! Que está dizendo?!

\- Que dsisto! Que jogo a toalha*! Que o Sesshoumaru fique com a su! Que chances eu tenho! Ele é rico tem dinheiro e pode compara tudo! – ela chora.

\- Está bêbada! Venha vou te levar daqui.

\- Não Inuyasha! – Kagome intervém – Deixa ela desabafar!

\- Quando eu soube que ia ter a Suyen...eu tinha acabado de completar 20 anos, fiquei com tanto medo. Contei para os meus pais e fui expulsa de casa por estar grávida sem estar casada. Essa condição seria uma vergonha para eles, terem uma filha que ia ser mãe solteira... Aí eu fui embora morar no interior com uma tia, numa cidade litorânea. Minha gestação foi delicada, eu quase que perco o meu bebê, quase que a minha criança não vinga! Nasceu prematura, com umas complicações, teve que ficar internada por meses, até que ela pôde ir para casa. Eu não tinha ninguém nessa época, salvo o apoio da minha tia. Minha mãe queria me ajudar, mas meu pai a proibiu! Por ela eu não teria saído de casa, mas ela tinha que obedecer ao meu pai por que foi criada a moda antiga...

\- Calma... - Inuyasha a abraça e lhe acaricia os cabelos, kaogme pediu a um garçom que trouxesse um copo de água e ofereceu a ela, que tomou.

\- Suyen, minha Suyen... o nome dela significa "preciosa joia". Escolhi esse nome por que era o nome que o pai dela gostava... – ela olha para Inuyasha – Eu ele dizer uma vez que se tivesse uma filha, colocaria esse nome...quando ela completou 2 anos eu voltei para São Paulo. Arrumei um emprego, reencontrei a Sango e o Miroku...eles tornaram a minha família, sempre me ajudaram. Até o dia que a Suyen se acidentou e precisou de uma transfusão de sangue. E por pura obra do destino, eu reencontrei o Sesshoumaru. Então, ele ficou sabendo da existência dela e a tirou de mim...

\- Inuyasha, vamos leva-la daqui.

\- Tem razão, Kah. Vamos!

Ele paga a conta e os 3 saem do bar direto para o apartamento de Inuyasha que fica no Morumbi, zona oeste de São Paulo. Lá, Kagome lhe deu um banho e Inuyasha lhe serviu um café bem forte para curar a ressaca dela. Logo ela estava deitada na cama e dormia.

\- nossa! Que hist´roa triste da sua ex-cunhada. – Kagome comenta.

\- Ela não é minha ex-cunhada.

\- Não?

\- ao que tudo indica, teve um breve relacionamento com o meu irmão e, ela acabou engravidando.

Inuyasha coloca Kagome a par de tudo.

\- Uau! É mesmo uma sorte tê-lo reencontrado no hospital. Senão, a menina não poderia ter sobrevivido. Sangue raro.

\- É. O mesmo que o meu e o do meu pai. Poderíamos ter doado também, mas ninguém tinha contato de ninguém. – Inuyasha pega o celular – Fiz uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Gravei tudo o que a Rin disse!

\- Inu... não podia... ela não estava em sua condição normal...

\- Eu sei... mas fiz isso para um propósito. Na hora que ela começou a falar, me deu um estalo. Aí peguei o celular. Pretendo mostrar para o meu irmão, quem sabe ele ouvindo isso não se comove e devolve a menina para ela.

\- Bom, a intenção é das melhores.

\- depois que fizer isso, contarei para a Rin. Kagome...

\- Nem precisa me pedir. – ela faz um gesto, passando dedo na boca como se o fechasse igual a um zíper. – Boca fechada.

\- Amo você! – ele a abraça e ela corresponde.

\- E eu amo você...Inuyasha...

O casal se beija. Sabiam da missão que tinham que cumprir. Ajudar Rin a ter a filha de volta.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

No outro dia, no fim da manhã, Rin estava no carro de Inuyasha sendo levada por ele de volta para casa. No café da manhã conversaram bastante a respeito de muita coisa. Ela contou como machucou o pé, e inclusive o que o CEO dele fez na noite passada, quando a ameaçou dizendo que poderia levar a menina para longe para que ela nunca mais a visse e também pagar pelo serviço de babá. Inuyasha quis quebrar a cara do irmão. A amizade entre eles ficou fortalecida. Ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio dela.

\- Chegamos!

\- Obrigado Inu! Me desculpe... estraguei sua noite...

\- Nem pense nisso. A Kagome é a mulher mais compreensível do mundo.

\- Vai com ela na tal festa?

\- Oh! Verdade! Ia me esquecendo! Eu já tinha te convidado! – ele bate a cabeça no volante do carro – Burro! Burro! Burro! Burro! Burro! Burro!

\- Pare! Tudo bem eu não ir. É óbvio que tem que ir com a sua namorada!

\- Por isso que eu amo você. Like a sister!

\- E eu amo você. LIke a brother!

Os dois riem e o celular de Rin toca. Ela mostra a tela para Inuyasha. Era Sesshoumaru.

\- O que pode ser?

\- Fala com ele.

Hesitante, atende a ligação.

\- Bom dia, Rin.

\- Bom dia. O que foi agora?

\- Preciso que velha para a mansão Matsuoka. Agora.

\- Por que? – Rin começa a ficar preocupada – É algo com a Suyen?!

\- Quando estiver aqui, eu falo o que é.

\- Fala agora! – Rin se altera – Anda! Diz logo! Se for algo com a minha filha, fala!

O homem respira fundo.

\- A Suyen desapareceu.

O celular cai da mão dela e Rin fica em estado catatônico, sem reação alguma. Inuyasha chama por ela e pega o celular do colo dela.

\- Alô? Sesshoumaru? O que aconteceu?

\- Inuyasha? O que faz aí com a Rin? - não era o momento dele sentir ciúmes do irmão caçula.

\- Agora não. A Rin está em choque aqui do meu lado. O que houve?

Sesshoumaru conta e Inuyasha se despede dele e voa para a mansão. No caminhão, Rin não diz nada, apenas tinha lágrimas que escorriam pela face. Ao entrarem na mansão, ela praticamente pula do carro e corre para dentro, Inuyasha vai atrás dela e grita, em vão. Quando ela vê Sesshoumaru, gruda no pescoço dele, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

\- Onde está a minha filha!

\- Rin! Acalme-se!

\- Não me dê ordens! Você disse que a levaria para longe de mim! Cadê a Suyen?

\- Rin.. – ele segura os pulsos dela tentando tirar – Eu não levei a lugar algum!

\- Mentiroso!

Ela o segurava com tanta força, tamanho era o seu desespero. Todos os presentes na sala olhavam a cena. Até que Inuyasha agiu.

\- Rin! Solte o Sesshoumaru!

\- Ele levou a Suyen embora!

\- Seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido, não terá reposta se continuar agindo assim. Solte-o.

Ela o larga e Inuyasha a amparou, carregou-a no colo e colocou no sofá. Mais uma vez ela se esqueceu do gesso no pé e sentia dor por causa do esforço feito. A governanta Kaede lhe ofereceu um copo de água para que se acalmasse.

\- O que esta mulher está fazendo aqui? Retire-se imediatamente - quem diz isso com toda a arrogância do mundo é a senhora Arina. – Qualquer assunto relacionado com a sua filha a partir de agora não lhe diz respeito. Ela agora está sob os cuidados do pai e não precisa de você para mais nada. Saia.

\- Já chega mãe! – Sesshoumaru reage – Fui eu que comuniquei a Rin, afinal ela é a mãe da minha filha. Agora vamos nos concentrar em encontrá-la.

\- Só vou fazer isso por que você está pedindo, meu filho. Já este aí, – ela aponta Inuyasha – pode sair. Não o quero nem pintado de ouro aqui na minha mansão. Não é bem-vindo aqui, nem você, nem sua mãe!

Arina tem raiva de Inuyasha e principalmente de sua mãe, Izayoi a atual esposa de seu pai. Quando Touga WaeTaisho a deixou em menos de ano conheceu Izayoi e começaram um relacionamento. Casaram e logo Inuyasha nasceu. Arina teve que deixar a mansão Taisho, lugar que ela tanto se orgulhava de morar por ser a senhora. Ela culpa mãe e filho por perder o posto de senhora WaeTaisho.

\- Pois daqui não saio e daqui ninguém me tira. Estamos falando da minha sobrinha. Eu fico até saber onde ela está.

A discussão começa. Rin vê os 3 num fala-fala interminável e fica mais nervosa do que está. Os empregados e Jaken assistiam de camarote.

\- BASTA! – Rin grita – Minha filha está desaparecida e vocês discutindo problemas de família!

Inuyasha senta do lado dela.

\- Desculpe, Rin. Você tem toda razão. – ele vai até o irmão – Sesshoumaru, quem foi a última pessoa que esteve com a sua filha?

O mordomo Biakuya que responde.

\- A babá que a levou para a escolinha. - eu vou chama-la. – logo ele volta com a jovem – Eri, conte como foi.

A garota tremia que nem vara verde, afinal era filha de um dos homens mais poderosos do Brasil que sumiu.

\- Eu sai do carro e deixei a menina na porta da sala com a professora. Depois vim embora, normalmente.

\- Não viu se a menina voltou para o portão? – Inuyasha perguntou.

\- Fiquei esperando, mas não. Então viemos embora.

Aconteceu exatamente assim, senhor Inuyasha. – o motorista Suikotsu confirma o que a babá diz.

Então temos que perguntar na escola.

\- Isso foi feito senhor Inuyasha. Assim que a escola deu falta na menina a direção ligou para cá comunicando. – Jaken explicou – eu fui até conferir. Olhei as câmeras, percorri os arredores, nada.

\- Então a Suyen sumiu de dentro da escola e ninguém viu? – Inuyasha questiona.

\- Todos foram interrogados por Jaken. Ninguém viu a menina sair ou se saiu com alguém. – Sesshoumaru finaliza. - E ninguém viu a presença de nenhum suspeito.

Rin se desespera.

\- Como assim! Ninguém a viu? Impossível! – ela vai até Sesshoumaru – Onde está a nossa filha?!

Ele vê a expressão de medo no rosto dela.

\- Vamos encontrá-la.

\- O que faremos, Sesshoumaru? – ela insiste.

\- Só pode ter acontecido uma coisa então...

Todos os olhares são direcionados para o CEO.

\- O que ...em nome de Deus pode ser...? Fale de uma vez! – Rin se angustia e aperta com força as mãos dele.

\- Alguém pode ter sequestrado a nossa filha...Suyen...

Todos permanecem calados e o silêncio toma conta da enorme sala, como se uma nuvem negra pairasse no ar. Rin continuava apertando as mãos do homem. Estava difícil de processar a última frase pronunciada e sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas, um verdadeiro nó nos pensamentos. Lembranças da vida da filha passa como filme em sua mente. Ela pisca uma, duas vezes, fica impossível de manter os olhos abertos. Ela sente uma fraqueza no corpo, parece que a alma quer sair. Tenta falar alguma coisa, mas a língua travou, e a visão ficou embaçada. Sua filha sequestrada, por quem? Quem teria a coragem de levar embora uma inocente garotinha? E com que propósito? Vingança? Maldade? O pior susto que se pode dar em alguém? O quê?

Não conseguia pensar em mais. Perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou nos braços de Sesshoumaru.


	9. Chapter 9

9 - Sentimentos que Transcendem o Tempo

Bankotsu Hiraijima, junto de seus 6 irmãos, é herdeiro da Hirai Food Company. Quando adolescente frequentou a mesma escola que Sesshoumaru, indo estudar até na mesma universidade que ele, a Universidade de Harvard situada na cidade de Cambridge, estado de Massachusetts, nos Estados Unidos. Mas não durou nem 6 meses, não era muito estudioso. Acabou voltando para o Japão e alguns anos depois, seu pai Shinkotsu abriu uma filial de sua empresa no Brasil e deixou a cargo dele. Um dos acionistas Hirai Food é Sesshoumaru, e assim Bankotsu voltou a ter contato e passou a invejá-lo e odiá-lo ainda mais, pois Sesshoumaru se deu bem no mundo dos negócios e ele continua empregado do próprio pai.

\- E então, como estamos?

\- Quer mesmo continuar com essa vingança?

\- Mas que pergunta?! É claro que sim!

Bankotsu tramava um plano para prejudicar Sesshoumaru com a ajuda de Gatemaru de Setsuna e roubar suas ações da companhia.

\- Ele vai investir milhões em um negócio ilícito. Quando for descoberto, poderá até mesmo ser preso.

\- Ótimo! É isso que eu quero! Acabar com ele, tirá-lo do meu caminho!

\- Tem muita gente querendo acabar com ele, não é só você. Quando o virem no prejuízo também farão algo contra ele aproveitando que estará em maus lençóis.

\- Que seja! Não me importa! Quero vê-lo destruído em todos os sentidos!

\- Colocarei nosso plano em ação!

\- Ótimo!

\- E quanto a filha dele que recentemente descobriu que tem?

\- Pode deixar que dessa eu cuido, pois a mãe já está quase caindo em minhas mãos.

Os dois homens apertam as mãos em sinal de concordância.

[XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX]

Na mansão Matsuoka todos estavam apreensivos devido ao desaparecimento de Suyen. Sesshoumaru ligou para Jaken que acionou todo o seu pessoal para encontrar a filha do chefe. Ninguém ficou de fora, até os que estavam de folga ou de férias foi chamado. A foto da menina foi dada e a instrução era para procurá-la sem chamar atenção da mídia.

\- Alguma notícia da minha neta? – Arina pergunta para o mordomo.

\- Não, madame...

\- Céus... quem pode ter sequestrado a minha criança? Isso só pode ser armação da própria mãe dela. Vai ver está escondendo a menina e se fazendo de vítima para que o meu filho devolva a guarda para ela. Mas eu não vou permitir

\- Imagina, madame... a senhorita Rin jamais criaria uma situação como essa. Sequestrar a própria filha? – disse Kaede.

\- Cale a boca! Não conhece esse tipo de mulher, são capazes de tudo por dinheiro.

O mordomo e a governanta deixam a senhora sozinha, não aguentavam mais ouvi-la dizer tamanha barbaridade.

[ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Quando Rin desmaiou foi levada por Sesshoumaru para o antigo quarto dele. Despertou, lembrou-se do ocorrido e sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça.

\- Aii... – quis sair da cama, mas o CEO que estava sentado na cama a deteve.

\- Espere!

\- Não vou ficar deitada numa cama enquanto minha filha está sumida!

\- Eu sei que irá, mas também não poderá sair correndo. Está com o pé engessado.

Era verdade. Esqueceu de sua condição e devido aos últimos esforços o pé também doía.

\- Se esforçar vai acabando parando no hospital e aí sim não poderá sair até ter condições de ficar de pé.

Ela teve que reconhecer que ele tinha razão. Ele se afastou dela para atender o celular. Rin tinha o pensamento na filha. Onde ela poderia estar e com quem? Tinha um aperto no coração, mas algo dizia que sua menina estava bem.

\- Acabei de falar com Jaken. Todo o meu pessoal está à procura de nossa filha.

Ela a olhava com ternura e se sentia culpado pela situação. Se não tivesse tirado a menina da mãe, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Mas também não era hora para tais sentimentos, tinha que achar a menina.

\- Meu Deus! Onde a Suyen está? – Rin se desesperou – Eu quero minha filha de voltaaaaa!

\- Acalme-se! – ele a abraçou.

\- Por que isso está acontecendo? Por que eu tenho que passar por este inferno? Por quêeeee?!

\- Rin, por favor... – a apertava mais ainda.

\- Por que Sesshoumaru... – ela olhou para ele - ... por que...?

Enlaçada pelos braços dele, Rin aos poucos foi se acalmando, realmente tinha que estar bem para receber a filha quando fosse encontrada. Talvez esse episódio na vida de ambos estaria acontecendo com um propósito que só o tempo diria.

\- Está mais calma?

\- Sim...

\- Eu vou sair.

\- Me leve com você!

\- Não! Precisa ficar em repouso!

\- Não vou ficar aqui enquanto minha filha está lá fora precisando de mim! – ela o encarou.

\- Está bem... ao menos coma alguma coisa...

Estava determinada a ir e Sesshoumaru não teve muito o que fazer diante da teimosia dela. Após ter beliscado um lanche, ele a carregou até o carro e seguiram de volta para o apartamento de Rin. No caminho ela ligou para a amiga e também para Inuyasha, a contragosto do CEO, que morria de ciúmes quando via o irmão perto dela. Chegaram e Inuyasha já os aguardava na entrada do prédio. Ele foi até a porta do carro, abriu e deu um abraço nela.

\- Rin! Vamos encontrá-la! Conte comigo!

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão.

\- Combinei com um grupo de amigos de nos reunirmos e sair a procura da Su, mas antes precisava te ver e dizer que pode contar comigo sempre.

\- Obrigada Inu...

Ele a abraçou de novo e encarou o irmão, que se segurou para não começar uma briga.

\- Eu já vou indo. E você irmão, cuide da Rin. Não a deixa mais nervosa.

Inuyasha saiu, deixando um Sesshoumaru fulo da vida. Ele saiu do carro e carregou Rin nos braços até o quinto andar. Mal entraram e o celular dele toca. Era sua mãe.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Você tem que voltar. Ligaram de um número desconhecido dizendo que acharam a menina.

\- Como assim? Quem ligou?

\- Não se identificou, só disse que está com a menina e desligou.

\- Quem é? – Rin praticamente salta do sofá e tenta tirar o celular dele – O sequestrador? Quem é? Me dá aqui!

\- Calma! – ele a afasta – Eu já estou indo! – e desliga o celular.

\- Quem era? Quem está com a Suyen?

Ele explica, mas Rin não acredita.

\- Pediram resgate? E o que está esperando? Você tem que dar o dinheiro! A vida da Suyen é mais importante que todo o seu patrimônio!

\- Eu não vou dar o dinheiro!

Rin absorveu aquelas palavras com dificuldade. Olhava sem acreditar no que ele acabava de dizer.

\- Não... vai dar...?

\- Eu não quis dizer isso... eu...

\- Como não? Como tem coragem? Seu dinheiro é mais importante que a sua filha, sangue do seu sangue? Eu não acredito! Que espécie de pessoa você é?! Não tem sentimentos, não consegue demonstrar um pingo de compaixão nem pela própria filha! Você tem uma pedra no lugar do coração?

\- Pare de dizer essas coisas! Eu não sou esse monstro que você pinta!

\- E como quer que pense o contrário? Hã?!

\- Quem ligou não pediu dinheiro algum, mulher! Eu não quis dizer que não daria o dinheiro se caso pedisse, quis dizer que primeiramente iria obter mais informações do sequestrador para saber de quem se trata. Depois pensaria no dinheiro, é uma estratégia. Deus... – ele foi até a cozinha tomar um copo de água.

Rin ficou calada. Dessa vez ela foi longe demais falando daquela maneira. Apesar de ambos estarem com os ânimos exaltados teria que no mínimo manter a acalma. Ele retorna da cozinha ainda irado com o que ela disse e a agarra pelo braço.

\- Aaiiiii!

\- Estou cansando das suas agressões verbais! Eu vou resgatar a minha filha, e você nunca mais vai vê-la de novo!

Ele a solta com tudo e Rin cai sentada no sofá. Pega o celular e deixa o apartamento. Rin fica desolada.

\- Eu... só quero a minha Su de volta... - e cai num choro inconsolável.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

Sesshoumaru arrancou com tudo com o carro ao sair do apartamento de Rin. Estava cansado de ouvi-la dizer aqueles absurdos sobre sua pessoa. Não gostava de ameaçá-la dizendo que sumiria com a menina para ela nunca mais a ver. Rin estava sofrendo com a separação da filha e agora muito mais com o sumiço dela. De verdade não estava gostando de ser o motivo desta dor que causou na mãe de sua filha. No fim da história ele é quem estava posando de monstro, mas estava sofrendo também. Ele ligou para o seu assistente, Jaken.

\- Alguma novidade?

\- Não senhor. Estamos vasculhando cada canto da cidade de São Paulo e parece que ninguém viu a menina.

\- Droga! - e desliga o aparelho.

Ao chegar na mansão de sua mãe encontra um verdadeiro batalhão de gente na sala. Havia policiais em todo canto.

\- Estão de brincadeira! Só pode ser coisa da minha mãe.

E era. Arina havia ligado para a polícia assim que recebeu a chamada misteriosa. Um conhecido da polícia antissequestro veio com sua equipe logo de imediato.

\- Porque chamou a polícia, mãe?

\- Por que eu quis! Minha neta está nas mãos de meliantes e nada mais correto do que deixar um assunto tão delicado como este nas mãos de profissionais.

\- Eu não acredito nisso! Por que não me informou antes?

\- E você se interessa? Está para cima e para baixo com aquela mulher desclassificada e pouco se importa comigo, que sou sua mãe.

Ele fica mais irado do que está em puxa a mãe para o escritório.

\- Aquela mulher é a mãe da sua neta! Nem que quisesse poderia deixá-la de lado num momento como esse.

A mulher ia protestar, mas é interrompida com batidas na porta. O mordomo Biakuya anuncia que o a delegado gostaria de falar com o pai da vítima. Assim que é anunciado, um homem de estatura baixa, com um longo bigode e chapéu de investigador entra na sala acompanhado de um jovem.

\- Boa noite. Sou o delegado Myuuga Fleas e este é o meu assistente, o detetive Shippo Littlefox. Podemos conversar, senhor...?

\- Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho. Sou o pai da criança sequestrada.

\- Pode nos dar mais de detalhes?

\- Só um minuto. Mamãe, deixe-nos a sós.

\- Mas eu quero ficar! - a mulher protesta- Myuuga! Fui eu quem te chamou!

\- Desculpe, senhora Matsuoka. Apesar de sermos conhecidos, sigo o protocolo. Mas quanto mais demorarmos para agir, mais a vida da criança corre perigo.

Sesshoumaru revira os olhos, vai até a porta, abre e indica a saída para sua mãe. A mulher sai soltando fogo pelas ventas*. Ele indica o sofá para os 2 homens se sentarem.

\- Senhor WaeTaisho. Conte-me tudo desde o começo.

Sesshoumaru revela tudo desde quando soube que tinha uma filha até o último momento que esteve com Suyen.

\- A senhora Arina suspeita que sua ex-esposa possa ter criado essa situação para poder receber dinheiro, já que não se encontra em boas condições financeiras.

\- A Rin não é minha ex-esposa! E descarte essa hipótese! Ela jamais faria algo do tipo. Minha mãe está louca. E que ela não gosta da mãe da minha filha.

\- Muito bem. Tomaremos algumas medidas. Instalamos um aparelho de escuta na linha telefônica para descobrirmos de onde o meliante faz a chamada. Quero que o senhor atenda a ligação e que ninguém na casa tente agir por conta própria, isso pode atrapalhar nas investigações. O senhor tem algum desafeto que teria coragem suficiente para sequestrar a sua filha com o intuito de vingança?

\- Sou um homem de negócios e no mundo business infelizmente a fila dos meus desafetos é grande. Mas não tenho ideia de quem possa querer usar minha filha para me atingir.

É claro que Sesshoumaru tem total conhecimento de cada inimigo que tem. Conhece cada um como a palma de sua mão, mas não daria pistas para a polícia. Ele mesmo cuidaria pessoalmente do canalha que ousou pôr a mão em sua filha. Do jeito dele, claro.

\- Bom não tenho mais perguntas. Agiremos em seguida. Com licença.

O homem sai acompanhado do assistente que fazia anotações em uma caderneta. Antes de sair do escritório, Sesshoumaru pega o celular e vê que tem várias chamadas de Kagura. Resolveu atender.

\- Não posso falar agora. O que você quer? – ele é bem ríspido com ela.

\- Estou ligando, mas você não atende, aconteceu alguma coisa, meu amor?

\- Nada que te interesse. – e desliga na cara dela.

Irritado, resolveu desligar o aparelho. Todos ficaram na enorme sala de estar da mansão aguardando ansiosos que o telefone tocasse.

Depois de um par de horas, finalmente ouve-se o toque. O delegado orienta o CEO a atender e manter a conversa com o meliante por mais de um minuto, que é o tempo suficiente para se descobrir a localização da chamada.

\- Alô?

\- Quem fala? – Sesshoumaru pergunta.

\- Sou Kanna Glass, secretária do senhor Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho. Ele está?

\- Kanna! Por que está ligando aqui?

\- Senhor WaeTaisho. – a mulher reconheceu a voz de seu superior – Me desculpe, tentei seu celular, mas está desligado.

\- Agora não posso resolver nada relacionado ao trabalho. Estou cuidando de um assunto pessoal. Desligue e libere esta linha.

\- Insisto, senhor...

\- Já disse que...

\- É sobre a sua filha!

Ao ouvir a mulher falar a palavra filha, Sesshoumaru sentiu um alívio no coração, acabou sentando no sofá.

\- O que tem a minha filha?!´

\- Uma mulher apareceu aqui na empresa com a menina. Eu a conduzi até a sua sala e ela o aguarda.

\- Minha filha está bem?!

\- Aparentemente sim, chora e chama pela mãe.

\- Quem é essa pessoa?

\- Uma jovem de nome Shiori Bat. Ela quer se certificar de entregar a menina nas mãos da mãe.

\- Eu já estou indo para aí.

Sesshoumaru desligou e disse os detalhes ao delegado que decidiu ir até a empresa. No caminho o CEO volta para o apartamento para buscar Rin, que estava ficando louca sem ter informação alguma. Ela abre a porta, pois tem uma cópia da chave do apartamento que Rin lhe deu se por acaso quisesse levar Suyen para ela. Chamou por ela, mas não teve resposta. Entrou e a procurou e viu que estava no quarto . Ia chamá-la, mas se deteve ao vê-la ajoelhada aos pés da cama com as mãos juntas e pode ouvir a oração de uma mãe desesperada.

\- Meu Deus! O Senhor que tudo sabe e tudo vê, que nada passa por despercebido a teus olhos. Envia os teus anjos e me ajude a encontrar a minha filha. Eu sofro por não saber onde ela está! Eu quero a minha Suyen de volta viva, perfeita porque ela é a menina dos teus olhos. Não tire minha filha de mim! Ela é o meu maior tesouro! Eu morro se ela não estiver comigo! ... snif... Não saber se está bem... se esta viva... ou se está m... – ela chora e o homem que a escuta sente um aperto no coração - Envolva a minha pequena nas tuas mãos e a proteja de todo mal! Traga-a viva para mim, Senhor! Envia um de teus anjos para conduzir minha menina sã e salva para mim, para o pai dela e para todos que a amam. Senhor se isto é um castigo por tê-la privado do contato do pai dela, não a castigue, por que ela é inocente! Castigue a mim, eu que sou a culpada! Sofra eu, mas não a minha Suyen...por favor...por favor...por favor... Amém!

Voltou para a sala para que ela não percebesse sua presença. Abriu a porta como se estivesse chegando naquele momento.

\- Rin!

Ela veio do quarto, enxugava os olhos.

\- Tem alguma notícia? A encontraram?! Diga alguma coisa!

\- Sim...

\- Onde?

\- Uma mulher a encontrou e a levou para a Taisho Conglomerates. Vim buscá-la pois a pessoa quer entregar a Suyen em suas mãos.

\- Então vamos! Ai!

De novo Rin esqueceu o pé engessado. Apoiou no chão e sentiu dor. Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo.

\- Desse jeito vou ficar mal-acostumada...- ela disse ao enlaçar os braços envolta do pescoço dele, fitando o rosto masculino.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- É... que toda hora você está me carregando...

\- Acho que sou eu que estou me acostumando a te carregar toda hora... – ele disse com o rosto quase que colado ao dela - ... e confesso que estou gostando...

Rin corou com a confissão do homem, engoliu em seco e de novo dominada pela mesma sensação.

\- Nossa filha nos espera...

\- Eu sei...

Os 2 foram direto para a empresa.

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

No caminho, Rin sentia uma alegria imensa e não via a hora de rever a filha. Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro, a pegou e foram direto para o elevador que leva direto para a sala da presidência no trigésimo andar. Entraram, Sesshoumaru colocou Rin numa poltrona e ela chamou pela filha.

\- Suyen!

\- Mamãe! – a garotinha veio correndo e pulou no colo dela – Mamãe!

\- Minha filha! – segurou o rosto da criança e beijou sua testa – Que bom que está aqui, meu amor! Ah obrigado meu Deus! Obrigado! – o choro agora era de alegria.

Sesshoumaru respirou aliviado ao ver a filha sã e salva no colo da mãe. Ele se dirigiu a jovem que estava na outa extremidade da sala observando a cena.

\- Sou Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho, pai da Suyen. Obrigado por encontrar minha filha. Por

\- Shiori Bat – eles apertaram as mãos – Imagina!

\- Sente-se.

Sesshoumaru indicou o lugar para que a jovem sentasse. Ele por sua vez sentou-se ao lado de Rin e pegou a filha no colo pois também queria senti-la protegida em seus braços.

\- Obrigado Shiori! Você foi um anjo que Deus enviou para cuidar da Su! – Rin também agradeceu

\- Só fiz o que qualquer pessoa de bem faria, senhora WaeTaisho.

Mais uma pessoa que pensa que ambos são casados.

\- Pode nos dizer como?

\- Já era fim de tarde e eu estava indo para casa quando vi a menina andando sozinha na avenida Luiz Dumont Villares. Parei o carro e me aproximei, ela chorava e chamava pela mãe, estava caminhando numa parte que não tinha muitas pessoas. Indaguei alguns que passavam por perto e disseram que não a conheciam. Ela estava com fome, então a levei numa lanchonete e depois de comer, não chorava mais e fui conversando com ela, perguntando o nome dela, da mãe e foi quando ela disse o sobrenome do pai que pude ver de quem era ela filha. Claro, ela pronunciou o sobrenome não corretamente, mas o suficiente para eu entender. Como é uma empresa conhecida foi fácil saber sua localização. Então viemos para cá e ela reconheceu o lugar e disse 'esse prédio é do meu papai'. Liguei antes de um número desconhecido e logo entrei e me identifiquei para a sua secretária.

\- Tem certeza que não está envolvida com outras pessoas num plano para sequestrar a menina, sabendo de quem é filha? – Jaken perguntou.

\- Se fosse realmente isso, por que eu viria aqui entregar a menina, e mostrar a minha cara?

\- Er... tem razão... - Jaken soube de novo que só falou merda ao receber o olhar de reprovação de Sesshoumaru. Tratou de ficar calado.

\- Mas se quiser posso ir a delegacia e prestar esclarecimentos, senhor. Quanto a isso não tenho problema algum.

\- O que podemos fazer em retribuição? - Rin perguntou.

\- Não há necessidade. Em vista de tanta criança que desaparece nesta cidade de São Paulo. Só de saber que a menina está bem é o que realmente importa. Eu preciso ir. Posso me despedir da Suyen?

\- Claro.

A jovem abraçou a menina que retribui o gesto com um beijo no rosto .  
\- Tchau moça.

\- Tchau Suyen. Agora você ficará bem como lá seu papai e sua mamãe.

O delegado Myuuga colheu os dados da jovem que ficou de passar na delegacia para prestar mais esclarecimentos e o caso ser arquivado. Rin abraçava e beijava tanto a filha, estava feliz e agradeceu aos céus por ela estar ali com eles.

\- Graças a Deus!

\- Sim! Graças a Deus!

Os 2 se entre olharam.

\- Podemos ir? Ela precisa de um banho.

\- Vamos para a mansão...

Ao ouvir que seria levada para a casa da avó Suyen começou a chorar desesperadamente.

\- Nãonãonãonãonãonãooooo! Pra casa da vovó nãooooooooo! - e grudou no pescoço da mãe.

\- Calma filha!

\- Não mamãe! Pra casa da vovó não! Ela não gosta de mim! Buááááááá!

\- Deus! O que significa isso, Sesshoumaru?!

\- Nãoooooo! Porfavor porfaqvor por favor! Mamãeeeee! - e apertava o pescoço de Rin.

\- Shhh! Não vamos!

\- Mamãe... Quero ir pra minha casa!

\- Nos vamos! O que sua mãe fez pra ela ficar nesse estado?! – Rin esbravejou com ele.

Sesshoumaru olhava para o choro de desespero da filha e não acreditava no que via. Resolveu levá- las para o apartamento de Rin. Lá, cuidada e alimentada e mais calma, a menina logo dormiu. Já era fim de tarde, Rin indagou Sesshoumaru para saber o que aconteceu com a Suyen para ter tanto medo da avó.

\- O que foi que sua mãe fez para minha filha?

\- Rin...

\- Deve ter feito algo de muito grave. A menina está assustada e não quer ir para lá de jeito nenhum!

\- Eu vou conversar com a minha mãe.

\- Não vai poder criá-la naquela mansão com a louca da sua mãe e muito menos deixá-la aos cuidados dela.

\- Vou resolver isso também...

\- Para lá ela não volta! Não vou permitir que uma tresloucada* cuide da minha filha ! Sua mãe não serve para educar uma criança e você sabe que eu tenho razão.

Apesar de tudo ele teve que reconhecer que ela estava certa. Sua mãe não tinha a mínima condição psicológica para cuidar de uma criança. E também já tinha pensado sobre isto e ele mesmo também era resultado da má criação da própria mãe.

\- Veremos isso...

\- Vamos resolver isso agora! Senão daqui ela não sai!

\- Rin! Não complique as coisas.

\- Estou pensando no bem estar da Suyen! E você há de convir comigo!

Sesshoumaru sentou no sofá e massageou as têmporas. Estava com dor de cabeça desde o ininício desse episódio. Só queria um pouco de paz.

\- Está bem Rin... Eu vou levá-la para o meu apartamento... contratar uma babá... Eu só... quero... descansar um pouco...

\- Esta com dor de cabeça?

\- Sim...

\- Vou lhe dar um remédio. E pode descansar no meu quarto.

Ele fez o que ela disse. Eles esperavam até que no começo da noite a menina acordou bem melhor e enquanto estava entretida com os brinquedos, Rin aproveitou para sondar o que aconteceu.

\- Filha... por que saiu da escolinha?

\- Eu tava com saudades de você, mamãe... e também do Buyo. – Sesshoumaru havia levantado também e brincava com a menina.

\- Conta para o papai. Como saiu da escolinha?

-Só se você deixar fazer uma trança no seu cabelo, papai!

O CEO olhava para a sua doce filha. E Rin se segurava para não rir.

\- Tenho mesmo que me sujeitar a isso? – virou-se para ela.

\- Queremos saber o que aconteceu, papai...kkk - Rin pós a mão na boca.

\- Assim você não me ajuda.

\- Desculpe.

Sesshoumaru ficou sentado no meio da sala ladeado pela 2 que faziam longas tranças em suas madeixas platinadas, com o gato entre as pernas dele. Rin sorria querendo rir, não podia pelo bem da menina, mas era muito hilário ver o poderoso executivo ali a mercê dos caprichos de uma inocente garotinha.

\- A que ponto cheguei? Eu, Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho, dono de uma das maiores empresas do Brasil posando de modelo com tranças no cabelo. É o cúmulo!

\- Papai, você tá um gatinho!

\- Tô filha?

Rindo olhou para Sesshoumaru e lhe deu um espelho para que se visse. Ela não aguentou e riu.

\- Você tá muito estranho! kkkkk!

\- Obrigado pelo apoio. Hunf!

\- Ah vai! É por uma boa causa!

\- Suyen... Agora conte como saiu da escola.

\- Pelo portão do fundo.

\- Faz sentido. – Rin interveio - A sala ela fica na parte de trás da escola. Com certeza algum funcionário abriu e ela escapou da professora sem ser vista e saiu. Ficou andando até que aquela moça a encontrou.

\- Ainda bem! Eu já estava ficando preocupado.

Ele verifica o celular que havia esquecido de ligar. Havia várias chamadas perdidas de sua mãe. Na mesma hora ela ligou. Antes de ir para o apartamento de Rin ordenou a Jaken que ligasse para todos que procuravam sua filha dizendo que ela foi encontrada em estava bem.

\- Fala.

\- Aquele energúmeno do seu assistente me ligou. Onde está? Por que não trouxe a menina para a minha casa? Aqui é o lugar dela, comigo!

\- Mãe, nos falamos depois. - e desligou. Não queria falar com ninguém. Queria dormir, descansar.

\- Papai, dorme aqui em casa esta noite?

\- Papai tá cansado e precisa ir para casa... - acariciou o rosto da pequena.

\- Fica papai!

Sesshoumaru se rendeu ao pedido da filha quando lhe deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e ele não teve como dizer não.

\- Tudo bem... papai fica.

A menina fica eufórica e pula em cima dele. Rin olha a cena maravilhada. A sua única preocupação era onde o executivo iria dormir. Sesshoumaru ligou para Jaken e lhe ordenou que lhe trouxesse uma muda de roupa e seus pertences de uso pessoal. Em uma hora o assistente cumpriu a ordem. Sesshoumaru tomou banho e vestiu um pijama masculino composto de calça e camisa regata. Um pouco antes dele entrar no banho os 3 decidiram que o jantar seria pizza. E enquanto se banhava, Rin fez o pedido que não demorou a chegar. Ele havia deixado o cartão de crédito e a senha para ela. Quando ele saiu do quarto já pronto e perfumado ela quase teve um treco quando sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele, que lhe entrava pelas narinas e a inebriava, despertando antigas sensações. Ele sentou no sofá e enxugava os cabelos. Ela ficou por uns instantes olhando ele secar o cabelo. Realmente Sesshoumaru era um homem muito bonito e atraente. Saiu do seu devaneio ao ouvir a voz da menina.

\- Papai, você está muito cheiroso!

\- Me dá um beijo, Suyen!

\- Tá! - smack!

\- Bom, eu vou tomar o meu banho. Você pode arrumar a mesa? – Rin disse.

\- Eu? - fez cara de desentendido - Ok.

Logo estavam jantando a pizza e depois assistiam um filme e no fim Suyen acabou por dormir.

\- Deixa que eu a levo. – Sesshoumaru se prontificou.

\- Traga-a aqui para o meu quarto.- Rin arruma o canto da cama dela - Aí você pode dormir na cama dela, vou trocar os lençóis.

Depois de ajeitar a menina, Rin foi arrumar o quarto para Sesshoumaru poder dormir. Enquanto trocava os lençóis, era observada pelo executivo que cruzou os braços e encostou no batente da porta. Admirava as curvas da mulher que o shortdoll que ela usava para dormir revelava. Estava gostando muito de olhá-la.

\- Pronto! Pode dormir! – ela corou quando viu que era observada.

\- Obrigado.

Rin saiu rapidamente indo para o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Respirou fundo, coração acelerado. Teve que admitir para si mesma que o homem ainda mexia com seus sentimentos. Uma antiga paixão do passado que ressurgia e estava tomando conta de seu coração. Mas ela não queria voltar a sentir nada por Sesshoumaru. Não de novo. Deitou e tratou de dormir logo.

E quem disse que foi assim?

Rolava de um lado e de outro na cama, olhando para o teto e com uma vontade louca de ir no quarto da filha.

\- " Será que ele está dormindo...?" – pensou enquanto olhava a filha que dormia o sono dos justos.

Olhou para o celular e viu que eram 2 h da matina. Resolveu levantar e tomar um copo de água. Foi quando entrou na cozinha, e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru e a visão que teve foi uma verdadeira surpresa. O homem usava somente uma cueca boxer preta. Não teve como ela não reparar no corpo dele, todo trabalhado no músculo. Realmente era dono de um corpo perfeitamente esculpido, tal qual um deus grego. Estava terminando de tomar um copo de água. A sede de Rin só aumentou depois de vê-lo ali.

\- Desculpe por estar em trajes menores aqui na sua casa, Rin...é que... eu tenho o costume de dormir nu...

Ela mal pode raciocinar com a revelação que ele acabou de fazer.

\- Ah... tá...tudo bem... está ... está mesmo uma noite quente...

Que esquentou mais ainda depois de reparar na estrutura dentro da cueca boxer dele.

\- Eu vou tomar... minha água... gelada – ela apontou a geladeira.

\- Ah... eu já terminei aqui – ele sai deixando-a sozinha.

Rin abre a geladeira, pega a garrafa de água, enche um copo e bebe numa golada só. Ficou ali parada em frente a pia tentando se mover. O que era aquilo tudo ali? O fato da sua antiga paixão estar ali debaixo do mesmo teto era um teste, uma prova pelo qual ela tinha que passar? Sim, Sesshoumaru ainda mexia com seus sentimentos, que estavam ficando cada dia mais fortes desde o dia que ela o reencontrou no hospital. Pediu a Deus que amanhecesse logo e ele fosse embora. Ao voltar para o quarto o viu parado no meio da sala.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru?

\- Aconteceu sim... Rin...

E a puxou pelo pulso trazendo-a de encontro ao corpo dele, segurando com força a cintura a mulher e com a outra segurou a nuca. Rin perdeu sua mobilidade por uns milésimos de segundos.

\- O que... está fazendo...?

\- Isso...

Ele trouxe os lábios dela para os seus, tomando-os num beijo. Rin ficou nas pontas do pé, com as mãos espalmadas no peitoral do homem, sentido o corpo em contato com o dele e o sexo dele em evidente excitação. A beijou com fervor, a língua, sugando a dela, em movimentos constantes. Segurando-a pela nuca, ele acaricia as costas dela com a outra mão. O beijo durou uma eternidade e Rin queria sair dali daquela sala, não, tinha que sair dali daqueles braços. Mas ao mesmo tempo desejou ficar e se entregar totalmente a ele. Já quase sem folego ele abandona os lábios inchados dela pelo beijo roubado, dando um tempo para ambos respirarem, pois estavam ofegantes, ele matinha os braços ao redor dela e ela tinha as mãos por sobre o ombro dele. Não o encarou, olhava para baixo para o peito desnudo.

\- Por que?

Ele não respondeu.

\- Responda... por favor...

\- Eu... – ele pegou na ponta do cabelo dela, mexendo no fio - ... não pude resistir. Foi mais forte ...

\- Não devia fazer... – ela ainda mantinha o olhar baixo.

\- Se vai dizer que não sentiu nada, estará mentido para si mesma. Pude sentir que correspondeu ao meu beijo na mesma intensidade.

Agora ela olhou para ele. Encarando os orbes dourados não pode negar que o que ele acabara de dizer era a mais pura verdade. Gostou de ser beijada daquela forma e gostou mais ainda de ser beijada por ele.

\- Nós não ... – foi silenciada com ele colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela.

\- Agora não, Rin...

E voltou a tomar a boca em mais beijos. Sesshoumaru a envolveu nos braços e a fez deitar no sofá. Rin passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, que a beijava com intensidade e vontade. Deixu os lábios e passou a roças os lábios dele no pescoço dela.

\- A Suyen...pode...

\- Não se preocupe com a nossa filha...

Voltou a beijá-la e desceu a mão direita pela lateral do corpo feminino, parando na coxa e voltando, subindo pela barriga dela e colocando por dentro da blusa dela, subiu a peça, deixando os seios à mostra. Abocanhou um, sugando o mamilo delicadamente, fazendo-a gemer e arquear o corpo debaixo dele. Ele gostou da reação dela, prova que estava gostando do toque dele na pele dela. Foi para o outro seio, repetindo a carícia, depois no outro, e de volta, repetidas vezes. Rin levantou a cabeça, vendo-o ali sobre ela. Pendeu a cabeça para trás e gemeu baixo quando ele sugou um mamilo.

\- Sesshoumaru...

Ele se moveu e voltou a beijá-la. Agora abriu as pernas e se posicional no meio dela, sentindo um desejo insaciável de possui-la ali mesmo. Rin teve que agir, senão o ato seria concluído ali mesmo.

\- Pare! – ela o empurrou – Não podemos!

\- Não pode negar que me deseja, Rin...

\- Sim! O desejo! Mas...

\- Mas nada! – e voltou a beijá-la e de novo ela relutou.

\- Não! Não assim! Não aqui! Por favor!

Um barulho foi ouvido e os dois se assustaram parando com o ato, pensando que a filha podia ter acordado. De repente o gato sai da cozinha e mia, com certeza derrubou alguma coisa. Os dois respiram aliviados pois pensaram que podia ser a filha e que poderia flagrá-los ali. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, abraçada a ela, lhe acariciando os cabelos. Aclamando o desejo aflorado pelo momento. Se levantou, sentando no sofá, e Rin fez o mesmo, se recompondo.

\- Me desculpe, Rin, eu me excedi.

\- Ah...Tá.. tudo bem...

Ele se aproximou, puxando-a para um abraço.

\- Nós...

\- Nós podemos... continuar, digo, conversar amanhã... digo quando amanhecer...pode ser?

\- Tudo bem... – ele respira fundo, contrariado, queria ter ido até o fim, até as vias de fato*.

\- Eu não quero que a Suyen nos veja assim... – ela aponta os dois - ...não sem antes conversarmos e depois conversar com ela.

\- Você está certa. – ele passa as mãos nos cabelos.

\- Gosto das coisas certas. – ela o encara bem séria.

\- Ok. – ele a encara.

\- Boa-noite Sesshoumaru. - ela levanta indo para o quarto, mas ele a segura pela mão e a puxa fazendo cair sentada no colo dele.

\- Boa noite, Rin! - e a beija.

Depois do beijo correspondido com desejo ele a solta e Rin volta para o quarto, tranca a porta. Olhou para a menina, que dormia. Deita na cama, mas não dorme. A vontade que tinha era de voltar para a sala e sucumbir de vez ao ato iniciado por ele e se entregar de vez. Mas não podia. Não podia pela filha deles, pela situação dos dois. Por ele, que é um homem comprometido, tem uma namorada, cuja própria pessoa lhe revelou que estavam noivos e iam se casar. Não, ela não ia ser a outra de jeito nenhum. Não ia permitir que ele brincasse com ela, com seus sentimentos, fazendo-a sofrer. E também não podia por ela mesma, principalmente. Mas infelizmente, o desejo tomou conta do corpo dela, e antigos sentimentos foram despertados. Rin ficou pensando no homem que estava ali, a poucos metros dela. Só quando o dia clareou é que ela dormiu, e tinha lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Revelações de Uma Loucura de Amor**_

Eram 8 horas da manhã quando Rin despertou. Foi abrir a porta, mas antes, vestiu o robe sobre o shortdoll que revelava suas curvas. Lembrou-se que havia um homem lindo dormindo em seu apartamento e não queria ser uma distração para aqueles belos olhos que ele tem. Abriu a porta e pé ante pé foi até o quarto da filha, onde ele estava. A porta estava entreaberta e ela espiou.

\- Ainda está dormindo...

Foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Ainda era sexta-feira e Suyen teria que ir para a escola. Mas achou por bem não a enviar pelo susto que passou no dia anterior. A menina precisava descansar. E também teria que conversar com o CEO sobre ela não voltar mais para a casa da mãe dele e também sobre o que aconteceu de madrugada entre eles. Só de lembrar do corpo quase desnudo de Sesshoumaru sobre o seu a fez sentir um calor no meio das pernas.

\- Ai Rin! Não é hora de pensar nisso...

Enquanto preparava a mesa foi surpreendida pela presença do homem que estava parado em frente a ela.

\- Bom dia!

E que belo bom dia! Com ele ali, com aquela cueca boxer que parecia ter diminuído de tamanho, quase revelando o seu conteúdo. Se imaginou novamente naqueles braços saboreando aquela boca convidativa dele. Rin contemplou o corpo másculo de cima a baixo e quase que derruba a xícara no chão.

\- Bom... bom dia! – e tratou de voltar a realidade.

\- Pode me arrumar uma toalha? Quero me banhar antes.

\- Uma toalha...?

\- É. Para um banho.

\- Ah! – ela acordou – Claro! Eu... vou pegar uma! – e foi para o quarto dela e logo voltou – Aqui está!

\- Obrigado.

Quando ele fechou a porta do banheiro, ela por fim respirou.

\- Deus! Por que faz isso comigo? É muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho! Socorro!

Depois que ele saiu do banho e se arrumou, foi a vez dela.

\- A Suyen ainda está dormindo. Achei melhor ela não ir para a escola depois do ocorrido. Eu vou tomar um banho também e já volto. Tem café na mesa.

\- Ok.

Enquanto ela estava no banheiro, ele aproveitou para checar o celular. Tinha chamadas perdidas da mãe e mensagens da namorada Kagura que ele ignorou. Não queria se aborrecer logo cedo. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café e ao sentar-se no sofá, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Entre uns papeis e revistas que estavam numa cesta no chão tinha uma espécie de agenda com o nome da filha. Pegou e passou a folhear, e constatou que na verdade era um diário com relatos da gestação que Rin fez da filha, registrando cada momento vivido. Isso acabou despertando o interesse dele e colocou o diário dentro do bolso de seu terno com o intuito de lê-lo mais tarde.

\- Papai!

\- Bom dia, filha. Dormiu bem? – ele pega a menina e a coloca na cadeira para tomar o café.

\- Cadê a mamãe?

\- Está no banho. Já que ela se junta a nós.

Logos os três tomavam o café juntos. Conversaram animadamente sobre alguns assuntos alheios.

\- Mamãe, eu vou colocar ração para o Buyo.

\- Precisamos conversar. – aproveitando que a menina saiu da mesa, Rin abordou o assunto.

\- Eu não vou levar a Suyen para a casa da minha mãe. Já decidimos isso ontem.

\- Não é sobre isso! É sobre... – ela corou - ... sobre o que aconteceu... de madrugada...

\- Rin... - ele a encarou com um olhar sedutor, ia pegar na mão dela, mas deteve-se, pois, a filha voltou para a sala - ... depois falamos sobre isso.

\- Mas é que...

\- Agora não!

\- Papai! Vem assistir tevê comigo!

\- Outro dia, filha! Agora nós temos que ir. Pegue suas coisas.

\- Nããããoooooo! – e a menina corre para o quarto e tranca a porta – Não quero voltar para a casa da vovó!

Os dois olham desolados para o quarto fechado.

\- Céus! – o executivo solta um suspiro – que bela forma de começar o dia! – ele levanta e bate na porta - Abre filha!

\- Não!

\- Sesshoumaru, espere! – Rin vai até ele e o puxa pela mão até a sala – Deixa a Suyen ficar!

\- Rin, sabe que ela tem que ficar comigo...

\- Eu sei! Não estou pedindo para deixá-la de vez comigo. Sei que a guarda é sua, mas estou pensando em você deixá-la aqui por uma semana comigo.

\- Por uma semana?!

\- Sim! E eu vou preparando-a aos poucos para ir aceitando a ideia de ir morar com você. Igual quando ela ia com você nos fins de semana. Só que agora é invertido. Ela passa a semana com você e os finais de semana comigo.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo por uns instantes. Talvez essa saída fosse a melhor até que a menina se acostume com a mudança de vida.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Pense! A Suyen já não quer ir! Se ela ficar vou conseguir convencê-la aos poucos. Só que você não poderá leva-la para a casa de sua mãe. Terá que ser o seu apartamento.

\- Pensando dessa forma, acho que é o melhor. Senão eu teria que levá-la daqui chorando e eu não quero que minha filha sofra mais.

\- Então vai deixá-la ficar comigo?! – uma esperança surgiu no coração de Rin.

\- Eu vou, afinal de contas você é a mãe dela.

\- Ai! Obrigada, Sesshoumaru! – ela se empolga e o abraça – Vou poder ficar com a minha filha!

Sesshoumaru corresponde ao abraço e enlaça o corpo feminino. Seus rostos ficam próximos e ele acaba por beijar a mulher. Os lábios se encaixam um no outro, a língua dele sugando a dela com movimentos lentos e graduais e que só fazem aumentar o prazer que ambos sentem.

Sesshoumaru aperta o corpo de Rin, acariciando as costas dela, e acaba por descer as mãos e apertando as nádegas, enquanto ainda a beijava fervorosamente. Em meio ao turbilhão de sensações ao qual foi arrebatada, Rin recobrou um pouco da consciência e retirou a mão boba dele. Então ele foi andando com ela enlaçada em seus braços, e a pressionou contra a parede, dando-lhe um belo de um amasso, ainda perdidos nos meios de tantos beijos que foram dados, tomados, roubados. Até que ele deixa os lábios dela e Rin pôde finalmente falar.

\- Sesshoumaru... espera...

\- A minha vontade é jogá-la naquela cama, Rin...

\- Eu sei... a Suyen...

Ele para ato, sem fôlego, excitadíssimo e a olha acariciando o rosto delicado.

\- Eu vou contratar a melhor babá para ficar com a Suyen, e então – ele a encara sedutoramente - ... você será minha! É uma promessa! – segura o dedo indicador e lambe deixando-a com mais desejo.

Ele a deixa sair, Rin se ajeita e bate na porta do quarto.

\- Suyen, filha, abre! O papai deixou você ficar!

\- Jura mamãe?

\- Eu juro!

\- Suyen! – ele para do lado de Rin diante da porta e a puxa pela cintura - Abra! Você vai ficar com a mamãe! – e a beija de novo, mas se afastam ao ouvir o barulho do trinco.

A garotinha olha para os dois, desconfiada.

\- Não vou para a casa da vovó?

Sesshoumaru pega a filha no colo.

\- Não, meu amor. Você vai passar a semana com a mamãe. Eu te pego no fim de semana e vamos para o apartamento do papai.

\- Desculpa, papai. Mas eu não quero ficar morando na casa da vovó...

\- Tudo bem! – e deposita um beijo casto na testa da menina – Nem eu quero que volte para lá.

Rin sente um alívio no coração ao ouvir aquilo. Continuaria a lutar pela filha e até lá então, não teria que se preocupar se a menina estivesse sendo criada por uma tresloucada.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Dá um beijo no papai, Suyen.

\- Eu te acompanho, Sesshoumaru. – Rin se prontifica.

Ela abre a porta e ele sai. Só que antes, segura o queijo dela e lasca um beijaço nos lábios dela, que fica surpresa com a atitude. Se entreolham e só depois percebem que foram observados pela garotinha que assistiu a tudo. O CEO sai e Rin fecha a porta atrás de si, sob o olhar curioso da filha.

\- Mamãe, por que o papai te beijou?

E agora? Como sair dessa?!

[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]

No fim do dia ao chegar em seu apartamento, ele se depara com a desagradável presença de sua mãe.

\- Onde está a menina?

\- Céus! Vai mesmo insistir nisso, senhora Matsuoka?

\- Eu a quero agora para levá-la comigo. Que era o que você deveria ter feito.

\- Ficou o dia todo plantada aqui na minha casa para isso?

\- Preciso iniciar a educação da menina para o que a vida lhe reserva.

\- Mãe! A minha filha só tem 4 anos! É uma criança.

\- É desde cedo que se prepara um soldado para a guerra.

\- Já se ouviu? Olha como se refere a menina? Soldado?!

Sesshoumaru vai até o bar e toma um whisky duplo. Precisava se anestesiar para aquela sessão de terror que sua mãe protagoniza toda vez que está com ele. Arina o acompanha, mas quando vê que ele vai tomar o quarto copo, o impede.

\- Pare com isso! Sabe o que acontece quando bebe demais. Não se lembra de nada depois.

\- Não sou mais criança.

\- Às vezes age como tal.

\- Mãe, vá para sua mansão. Estou cansado. Pode ser?

\- Só saio daqui com a minha neta. Cadê ela?

\- Deixei com a mãe.

\- Está louco? Deixou com aquela vadia?

\- Dobra a língua ao falar da Rin! Já disse que ela é a mãe da Suyen! Não pode se referir a ela desse jeito!

\- Agora a defende!

\- Sim! De agora em diante, vai ser assim. E espero que não se esqueça.

\- Aquela mulher tem mais direito que eu que sou a avó!

\- Lógico! Ela é a mãe! A mãe!

\- Só quero o bem da minha neta!

\- Acredito que sim. Mas vai ter que mudar de atitude. E de pensamento também, se quiser ficar perto da minha filha. Senão, não a verá mais.

Arina bufou de raiva e saiu pisando duro do apartamento do filho. Bateu a porta. Sesshoumaru tinha plena consciência do que vinha pela frente, ainda mais no que estava pensando em fazer. Ele sorriu de satisfação.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Apesar de estar feliz com a presença da filha em sua casa de novo, Rin se concentrou em procurar um emprego. Tinha que arrumar um o mais depressa possível e estava difícil de conseguir. Já não tinha mais onde enviar seu currículo. O celular toca e ela atende, era o doutor Kouga, o advogado.

\- Senhorita Maeda, estou ligando para avisar que a 3ª audiência de custódia já foi marcada.

\- Ah... meu Deus! Isso? – ela tinha esquecido por completo que ainda lutava pela guarda da filha com o homem que dormiu em sua casa, não em sua cama e que lhe roubou beijos horas atrás.

\- Conseguiu um emprego?

\- Não... mas tenho que contar uma coisa...

Rin revelou que combinou com o CEO de deixar a menina com ela até que se acostume com a mudança de vida.

\- Isso é algo inédito, senhorita Maeda. Terei que verificar. Assim que tiver algo a respeito dessa mudança da atitude do senhor WaeTaisho, volto a ligar. Até logo.

\- Está bem, doutor. Até logo.

Será que isso seria algo a favor ou contra a situação de Rin? Ela só saberia quando a audiência acontecesse.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Foi só alegria a semana que Rin passou com a filha. A acompanhou até a escola, onde ela conversou coma diretora explicando sobre o sumiço e que tudo estava resolvido. Ela conversou bastante com Suyen sobre o fato de ter que ir morar com o pai de agora em diante e a garotinha a princípio ficou receosa, mas acabou por meio que entender que de agora em diante seria assim. Mais ou menos no meio da semana numa quarta, Rin ligou para Sesshoumaru pois eles ainda tinham que conversar sobre o ocorrido. Então, ele marcou um jantar na quinta-feira à noite com ela e ordenou a Jaken que reservasse uma mesa no restaurante caríssimo RCI* Fasano que fica no Hotel Fasano, Jardim Paulista, em São Paulo. Ela estava preocupada pois não tinha ideia do que vestir numa ocasião como essa. A sua salvação foi Kagome, a namorada de Inuyasha, que lhe socorreu. A morena a levou na famosa rua Orcar Freire, nos Jardins, na loja Brooksfield Donna e lá Rin encontrou o vestido ideal. Ali perto mesmo, passou por uma transformação no salão de beleza L'Official III. Rin ficou parecendo uma princesa. Às 9 h da noite o carro do CEO parou em frente ao prédio dela. Rin estava com o coração na mão. Não era para ser um jantar chique como esse. Para ela, um lanche num quiosque numa praça era o suficiente. Quem não gostou nem um pouco do jantar dos 2 foi Sango que ficou cuidando da afilhada.

\- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Rin. Lembre-se que já sofreu por ele no passado.

\- Eu sei amiga. Não vou criar esperanças que não tem.

\- Acho bom. Ele é um homem comprometido! Não se esqueça desse detalhe que faz toda a diferença.

Sango entrou em seu apartamento com raiva. Sabia que a amiga ia acabar se ferindo. Quando Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher e viu como ela estava vestida, ficou admirado. Rin parecia uma mulher sofisticada. Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela.

\- Está encantadora, senhorita Maeda. – ele a cumprimentou beijando a a mão dela, todo sedutor.

\- Obrigado... senhor WaeTaisho. Só lembrando que estamos indo a esse jantar como.. – ela engoliu em seco - ... como amigos, pelo bem da nossa filha...

\- Perfeitamente! – ele a ajudou a entrar no carro.

Ao chegar no local foram recepcionados pelo dono e logo o maître* os acompanhou até a mesa. Fizeram o pedido, jantaram e tomavam um vinho escolhido a dedo pelo CEO.

\- Sobre o que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru... – ela tomou uma bela golada do vinho para criar coragem e foi direta - ... eu gostaria que não se repetisse!

\- Eu concordo. – ele disse numa tranquilidade que ela admirou.

De repente, todo aquele fascínio que ela tinha dele de quando a beijou desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Agora ali, estava o homem sério e frio que ela reencontrou no dia do acidente.

\- Er... vai ser melhor assim... você é um homem comprometido. Está até noivo...- ela falou com a voz embargada.

\- Pior. Num noivado que nem eu sabia. Mas não se preocupe. O que aconteceu não se repetirá, pelo bem da Suyen. Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento.

Ele ali falando daquela forma tão fria, não parecia em nada com o Sesshoumaru ousado, excitante e sedutor que há quase uma semana teria a levado para a cama. Isto entristeceu o coração de Rin, pois ela estava criando ilusões acerca do dois. Pensou que poderia ter algo sério com ele. Lembrou-se de Sango, a amiga tinha razão. Então era hora de se posicionar para não sofrer depois.

\- Então! Podemos finalizar este jantar? – ela disse sem graça – Acho que resolvemos o problema?

Ela queria desaparecer dali o quanto antes! Tudo o que pensou, o castelo que imaginou foi destruído com a primeira onda. Se sentia uma completa idiota achando que poderia viver uma história com o pai de sua filha. Criou expetativas e se deu mal. Nadou e morreu na praia. Abatida no primeiro tiro.

\- Claro. Podemos sim, mas antes... – ele pega na mão dela e a puxa para ele – Dança comigo?

De novo, ele se transformou, voltando a ser o Sesshoumaru sedutor. A fez deslizar pela pista. Aproximou seu corpo do dela lentamente, mantendo a mão esquerda em sua cintura e com a outra, segurava a mão de Rin. A troca de olhares era recíproca. Dançavam ao som de "All of Me" de John Legend e Rin foi transportada ao mundo dos sonhos através daquela canção. Pelo tempo que durou a música no mundo só existia ela e o CEO. Sabia que tinha que voltar a realidade, mas ali naquele momento, era impossível. Estava presa a ele, e se permitiu sonhar um pouco. Não tirou os olhos dos deles e Sesshoumaru a puxou para mais perto, colando seu corpo no corpo da mulher. Sedução, excitação, fantasia, sonhos, desejos, o que quisesse imaginar desse momento estava acontecendo ali. Ele admitiu para si mesmo que a mãe de sua filha mexia com seus sentimentos mais profundos. Mas tinha que pôr os pés no chão. Já Rin sabia que a coisa estava passando do limite da realidade. Os dois ficaram olho no olho.

\- Sesshoumaru... nós...

\- Eu sei... – ele acaricia a nuca dela e inclina o rosto dele para mais perto do dela e a beija.

O beijo foi dado com um imenso carinho. Não foi afoito ou selvagem. Foi com um leve toque nos lábios e depois, a invasão delicada da língua dele buscando a língua dela, e depois finalizado com suavidade. A música parou e o casal se afastou um do outro, ainda se olhando. Ele pegou na mão dela e a conduziu para o carro. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer no trajeto de volta. Ao estacionar o carro, por fim, Rin quebrou o silêncio.

\- Você disse que não faria mais... por que então me beijou?!

\- Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer – ... eu sabia que não devia, mas... pense que foi um beijo de adeus, como uma despedida.

\- Um beijo de ... adeus? Uma despedida...?

\- É...

Rin saiu do carro e nem esperou que ele abrisse a porta. Abriu o portão, subiu e foi para o seu apartamento. Seu coração estava despedaçado e a tristeza tomou conta dele.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Na sexta-feira Sesshoumaru pegou a filha na parte da tarde. Estranhou o fato de Rin não estar presente, pois quem lhe entregou a filha foi Sango, não disse nada e só encarou o CEO com uma cara de poucos amigos. Durante a ida para a empresa, ele especulou a menina.

\- Suyen, por que a mamãe não estava junto?

\- Porque ela tá triste.

\- Triste? – ele olhou a amenina pelo retrovisor – Como assim?

\- Ela tava chorando.

\- E você sabe por que?

\- Ela disse que ontem ela saiu e alguém pisou no pé dela...

\- Hum...

\- Mas daí ela disse que não foi no pé, que pisaram no coração.

Sesshoumaru sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele era o motivo das lágrimas que Rin derramou naquela manhã. Talvez era hora de repensar em suas atitudes para com ela ultimamente. Ao chegar na Taisho Conglomerates subiu pelo elevador privativo indo direto para sua sala com a filha. Foi recebido pela secretaria Kanna.

\- Boa tarde, senhor WaeTaisho. Oi Suyen.

Entrou e seu assistente pessoal já o aguardava.

\- Jaken, cancele meus compromissos do resto do dia. Passarei a tarde com a minha filha.

\- Mas senhor, tem uma reunião com o chanceler da Índia que já foi remarcada 2 vezes! É um negócio de mais de 1 bilhão de dólares aguardando a sua aprovação! Faz 2 meses que o homem está no Brasil só esperando a oportunidade de falar com senhor!

\- E que continue esperando. Minha filha é mais importante no momento. Providencie um lanche.

\- Sim senhor.

O CEO sentou em sua cadeira e chamou pela secretaria.

Está tudo pronto, senhorita Kanna?

\- Como o senhor ordenou!

\- Então vamos. – ele pega na mão da filha e juntos seguem por um corredor - Suyen, papai tem uma surpresa para você. Abra aquela porta.

A pequena abriu e qual não foi a alegria ao encontrar uma sala repleta de brinquedos.

\- Uaaaaauuuuu! Que lindo!

\- Agora você pode ficar aqui na empresa do papai.

Jaken fica sem acreditar no que vê, pois o lugar que agora virou uma brinquedoteca para a filha de seu chefe era sua antiga sala que ficava do lado da sala da presidência.

\- Ele... transformou a minha sala! Quando foi isso que eu não vi, senhorita Kanna?!

\- Ontem depois que todo mundo foi embora a equipe veio e trabalharam a noite toda.

\- E por que fez isso?

\- Há! Senhor Jaken, ele é o chefe e a empresa é dele. Portanto, faz o que quer, quando quer e onde quiser. O quê? Achou que ele perguntaria se podia ou não usar a sua sala? Fala sério. – a secretaria dá a devida resposta.

\- E para onde foram as minhas coisas?

\- Lá no fim do corredor.

\- A última sala?

\- Se quiser, senão fica sem.

A secretaria volta para os seus afazeres e Jaken vai atrás do lanche.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Enquanto vê a filha se encantar com a surpresa que preparou Sesshoumaru recebe uma ligação de Kagura.

\- Meu amor! Que saudades.

\- Kagura! Estava pensando em você!

\- Es-estava? – a mulher fica eufórica – Nossa! Sério?

\- Sério. Quero te pedir um favor.

\- Tudo o que você quiser, Sesshoumaru!

\- Amanhã é sábado e eu terei uma reunião de negócios com o chanceler da Índia. Poderia cuidar da minha filha para mim?

Kagura trinca os dentes e sente uma vontade imensa de tacar o celular na parede. Então o seu amor queria que ela fosse a baba da filha?

\- Cla-claro, meu amor... – disfarça a raiva que sente - ... eu adoraria cuidar da doce Suyen enquanto você trabalha... – morde a língua para não engasgar com o próprio veneno.

\- Eu sabia que podia contar com você, minha querida. A noite conversaremos sobre um assunto importante.

-Uuuuu-um assunto importante?! – a mulher fica em êxtase.

\- Sim. Amanhã cedo Jaken levará a Suyen até a sua casa. Beijos.

Kagura roeu as unhas e gastou o pouco dos neurônios que tinha pensando no que o CEO poderia falar com ela. Tratou de dar um jeito no cafofo, pois fazia mais de duas semanas que o apartamento não tinha faxina. Então contratou uma empresa de limpeza às pressas. Os funcionários tiveram o maior trabalhão para deixar tudo limpo. Acharam até umas calcinhas sujas atrás da cama de tão feia que a coisa estava. Afinal tudo tinha que estar impecável já que iria receber a filha do seu pote de ouro e não podia fazer feio. Comprou doces e um monte de brinquedos para recepcionar a "crionça". Bancaria a ama-seca só para ganhar status com o CEO, apesar de não suportar crianças.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Após lanchar com a filha, Sesshoumaru dedicou um tempo precioso com ela.

\- Suyen, está gostando de ficar aqui com o papai?

\- Eu tô, papai! – a criança fala entretida nos brinquedos.

\- E que tal ir morar comigo?

\- Na casa da vovó não! Não quero! – a menina ameaça uma cara de choro e o executivo a braça.

\- Calma! Você vai para a minha casa!

\- A mamãe também vai?

\- Não filha... a mamãe vai ficar lá no apartamento dela. Você fica com ela nos fins de semana, está bem?

\- Na escolinha, os pais dos meus amiguinhos moram juntos. Só eu que não...

A frase dita pela filha ficou ecoando nos pensamentos dele. Deveria ser difícil para ela ser a única na sala que não tem os pais juntos numa casa, como deve ser. A sua pequena já sabia como é sofrer quando os pais são separados. No caso dele com Rin, nunca estiveram juntos como casal. Talvez fosse hora de remediar essa situação.

\- Não fique triste filha. A mamãe e eu sempre vamos estar com você.

\- Eu te amo, papai!

\- Eu também te amo, meu amor! – ele abraça e beija a filha, sabendo que agora ela é a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Pela manhã do sábado, Jaken leva Suyen para o apartamento de Kagura. Ela recebe a menina com o maior carinho. Sabia que tinha que cuidar bem da cria do namorado, senão ele a ferveria em óleo quente se algo acontecesse com ela, então programou o dia todo para fazer várias coisas. Tomaram um super café da manhã e depois foram para o clube curtir uma piscina. De lá passearam no shopping e fizeram compras. A tarde Kagura levou Suyen para os bastidores de seu show e gravação de um especial para a televisão. A menina adorou estar com a tia Kagura. No meio da tarde, o CEO liga para saber da filha.

\- Oi.

\- Oieeeee, meu amor! Suyen e eu estamos nos divertindo! É o papai! – ela passa o celular para a menina.

\- Papai! A tia Kagura é muito legal! Ela comprou um monte de coisa para mim!

\- Que bom, filha! – a menina devolve o celular – Kagura, estou gostando de ver esse seu lado materno.

\- Ah! Sesshoumaru! O que eu não faço por você? Eu adoro a sua filha! Sabe que me apeguei a ela... – ela revira os olhos com a mentira que disse - ... ela é um amorzinho! Hehehe!

\- Nos vemos a noite quando eu for buscar a minha filha.

\- Tchau , bejin... - e desliga com uma cara de nojo.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

No fim do dia Jaken aguarda o executivo no aeroporto do Campo de Marte onde a aeronave particular que veio do Rio de Janeiro pousaria.

\- Como foi a reunião com o chanceler, senhor?

\- Produtiva.

\- Um dos advogados ligou. Foi marcada a 3ª audiência de custodia para a próxima semana.

\- Então a senhorita Maeda ainda insiste com isso? Mas... por que ela não disse nada?

\- Senhor...?! – Jaken ficou sem entender nada.

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se dos momentos que teve com Rin e depois de seu último encontro, era óbvio que ela não desistiria da guarda da filha. Mas resolveu dar um basta nisso para o bem da filha.

\- Confirme com os advogados o horário.

\- Eles querem vê-lo na segunda-feira para orientá-lo sobre o que o senhor deve dizer para a juíza.

\- Não precisa. Eu já tomei a minha decisão.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

O dia da 3ª audiência de custódia chegou. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, e só o cumprimentou por civilidade, manteve o olhar afastado. Ainda se sentia mal pelo último encontro deles. Todos sentaram após a entrada da juíza Kikyo Notama.

\- Bom estamos reunidos nesta manhã aqui para decidir mais uma vez com quem a menor ... – ela lê o papel - ... Suyen Ogawa Maeda WaeTaisho deverá ficar. A mãe, a senhorita Rin Ogawa Maeda requer mais uma vez, diante desta corte, a guarda da filha. Senhorita Maeda, me informaram que ainda não tem um emprego, uma renda. Isso é verdade?

\- Sim, Meritíssima.

\- E senhor Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho, deseja se manifestar?

\- Sim, Meritíssima. Sem mais delongas, gostaria que a guarda da minha filha fosse compartilhada com a mãe e, que ambos possamos decidir o melhor para nossa filha, e assim, encerrar de vez essa questão.

\- Tem certeza absoluta disso? Por que da última decisão ficou acordado que só o senhor tinha a guarda devido a questões da mãe da criança.

\- Eu tenho a absoluta certeza.

\- Que assim seja.

Tudo foi providenciado. A guarda de Suyen passou a ser compartilhada pelos dois, como era no início, mas ela continuaria morando com o pai, e passaria mais tempo com mãe. Rin não podia acreditar, ela ficou muito feliz com a decisão final. Ela quis até comemorar. Na saída agradeceu ao executivo.

\- Obrigada... Sesshoumaru... nossa... eu...

Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu e assentiu com cabeça. Entrou no carro e foi embora porque os repórteres vieram em peso fazer mil perguntas e tirar muitas fotos, como sempre.

No carro de volta para a empresa, Sesshoumaru pensou que fez a coisa certa. Mas ainda tinha a dúvida enorme que ainda não foi sanada quando foi que dormiu com Rin, que acabou por engravidar dele. Ele tinha o direito de saber, tinha que tirar esse peso da consciência. Então tomou uma decisão. Quando estava saindo da empresa no fim do dia deu de cara com Bankotsu.

\- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o acionista fantasma da Hirai Company? É um prazer encontra-lo!

\- Bankotsu! Não posso dizer o mesmo.

Toda vez que os dois se encontravam era assim a troca de farpas era evidente. Bankotsu nunca aceitou a sociedade que seu pai fez com Sesshoumaru. E Sesshoumaru sabia que ele carregava uma imensa raiva dele por isso.

\- Como vão os negócios?

\- Isso não te interessa. – o CEO foi ríspido.

\- A propósito, como vai mãe da sua filha? No evento beneficente do Jockey Club de São Paulo ficamos de nos encontrar!

Sesshoumaru não gostou nem um pouco dele perguntar sobre Rin. Sentia no ar algo de ruim vindo de Bankotsu. Ele gruda no colarinho do homem.

\- Fique longe dela!

\- Vocês não têm nada em comum, a não ser a filha! Ela é uma mulher livre e pode sair com quem quiser!

\- Está avisado Bankotsu! Se eu souber que fez algum mal a Rin, vai se ver comigo! – e o solta com tudo e segue seu caminho não dando tempo para o outro revidar.

Bankotsu ajeita o terno.

\- Veremos Sesshoumaru, veremos.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Num domingo Sesshoumaru teve a ideia de levar a filha para passear e convidou Rin para ir junto. Eles foram para a Avenida Paulista que fica fechada para carros todos os domingos com o intuito de ser tornar mais um espaço de lazer na cidade onde artistas de rua, amadores na maioria e alguns profissionais, apresentam-se para o público se divertir, além de shows de dança e outras atividades que envolvem o público.

\- Mamãe! A garotinha corre em direção a mulher que a abraça.

\- Suyen!

\- Mamãe! Papai disse que vamos nos divertir hoje como família!

Ela olhou para o CEO meio sem jeito, pois desde o último encontro deles que resolveram sobre o ocorrido na madrugada, e que depois da dança, parece que tudo acabou ficando mais complicado ainda. Rin quase que não atende a ligação dele convidando para o passeio, mas quando ele mencionou que seria um momento bom para Suyen, ela mudou de ideia.

\- Oi Sesshoumaru.

\- Oi Rin.

\- Vamos comprar sorvete! – a menina fica no meio segurando a mão de ambos.

Depois de um tempo andando pela avenida, resolveram parar no vão do MASP*. Os dois sentaram num banco próximo enquanto que a filha se divertia numa recreação infantil que acontecia ali, onde as crianças brincavam com palhaços, pintavam o rosto e desenhavam.

\- A Suyen cada dia que passa fica mais linda! – Rin fala toda feliz - Ela se parece em muito com você.

\- Mas tem o seu sorriso e a sua docilidade. – o CEO completa, olhando para ela – Rin sobre o último encontro, sei que tinha dito que não faria mais aquilo... e no final fiz de novo, eu quero me desculpar...

\- Está tudo bem, Sesshoumaru. É só não fazer de novo e nem falarmos mais nisso. Assunto encerrado. – ela fala categórica.

\- Concordo.

Suyen vem até eles.

\- Olha papai! Olha mamãe! Tenho uma borboleta no meu resto!

\- Que lindo filha! – Rin sorri com alegria da menina, que volta para a recreação.

\- Rin! – ele segura nas mãos dela e a encara – Preciso que me conte!

\- O quê? – ela fica surpresa.

\- Quero que me fale Rin... Quando foi que ficamos juntos que resultou no nascimento da Suyen?!  
Rin olhou para o homem à sua frente que tinha um olhar de súplica. Ele tinha o direito de saber e ela, o dever de contar.

\- Foi uma única vez numa única noite... e também foi a minha primeira vez...  
\- Sua ... primeira vez...? - ele se espantou com a revelação.  
\- É... minha primeira vez.

\- Antes que continue... Tire essa dúvida que está me matando... Eu a forcei?!  
\- Não.  
Ao ouvir aquele sonoro não, Sesshoumaru sentiu um grande alívio na alma como se tirasse um peso das costas.  
\- Puxa... Você não sabe o bem enorme que está me fazendo ao me confirmar isso, Rin!  
\- Eu quis ... Você quis...  
\- Onde foi? Eu já tentei de todas as formas recordar, mas não consigo!  
\- Na festa de celebração de 1 ano da abertura da Taisho Conglomerates que aconteceu no espaço empresarial para eventos corporativos do Hotel Hilton São Paulo, no Morumbi. Naquele ano, você entrou para a lista da revista Forbes como o empresário mais novo em destaque no mundo business. E estava muito feliz naquela noite.

\- Eu... não me lembro do seu rosto...

Sesshoumaru queria lembrar da feição dela. Queria ter algum resquício daquela noite em que fez amor com ela.

\- Nem podia. Naquela noite você estava com sua namorada na época, a modelo Sara Princess, e sem querer presenciei a briga feia que tiveram por conta do ciúmes dela. Também todas as garotas queriam ficar com você e não paravam de dar em cima o que motivou a Sara a brigar. Você ficou muito chateado, pois queria que ela entendesse que você só tinha olhos para ela e que as outras não te importava. Queria estar com ela naquele momento especial da sua vida. Mas ela nem quis saber e foi embora da festa. Vi quando foi para o bar do hotel beber. Sentei perto de você e você nem me notou. Você bebeu todas e não estava se sentindo muito bem, e então resolveu ir para o quarto mas quando foi entrar no elevador passou mal e eu fui te ajudar. Você não estava bem e eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Subimos para a suíte presidencial. Então o ajudei a tomar uma ducha e quando o ajudei a ir para a cama... - ela corou e desviou o olhar dele.  
\- O que aconteceu?  
\- Você... me abraçou e...  
\- E?

\- Me ... beijou... e me deitou na cama...  
Sesshoumaru levantou-se do banco e se distanciou um pouco dela, para a filha brincando.

\- Se eu estava bêbado você não podia ter permanecido no quarto, Rin! Foi imprudência sua! - ele ficou irritado.

\- Tenho plena consciência disso!

\- E por que não saiu?

\- Por que... eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, Sesshoumaru! - ela segura o choro e seca uma lágrima teimosa - Desde o ginásio!

\- Desde a escola? Impossível!

\- Não! Eu estudava com o Inuyasha na mesma série! Éramos amigos e eu frequentava a Mansão Taisho direto. A primeira vez que o vi estava nadando na piscina. Fiquei escondida, te admirando e foi amor a primera vista.

Ele olhou para ela. Ali ouvindo aquele relato todo era quase impossível de acreditar que ela se entregou para o cara por quem sentia um amor de adolescência na primeira oportunidade que teve!

\- Eu me lembro que o chato do meu irmão trazia os amigos para a piscina, trabalho de escola. Sempre via um grupo com ele, mas ainda assim não me lembro do seu rosto!

\- Eu que me encantei por você! Você sequer trocou uma palavra comigo! Enquanto eu estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio você já frequentava a faculdade e tinha mil namoradas. Você já era um homem feito e nunca daria trela para um adolescente de 15 anos!

\- Ainda assim...

\- Inuyasha e eu estudamos juntos no mesmo colégio, prestamos vestibular para o mesmo curso e fomos estudar administração na mesma faculdade. Até na mesma sala ficamos. Então no segundo ano consegui meu primeiro estágio na sua empresa no setor de RH. Trabalhei um ano todo vendo você, te desejando morrendo de medo de alguém descobrir que eu era apaixonada pelo chefe! Me imaginando se um dia eu tivesse chances com você. Na Taisho Conglomerates ficava sabendo das funcionárias que saiam com você e eu ficava triste por isso...

\- Rin... Como eu podia saber?

\- Não tinha como... Com seis meses de estágio eu fui trabalhar no setor da presidência, ficando mais próxima de você. Uma vez ou outra você me cumprimentava e para mim era a coisa mais incrível que fazia valer o meu dia. Uma única vez você me pediu para buscar um casaco que ficou dentro do carro no estacionamento. Nossa eu quis explodir de tanta felicidade por ter recebido sua atenção por um pouco! Mas era coisa boba da minha cabeça.

\- O Inuyasha sabia que você era apaixonada por mim?

\- Sabia... e não colocava fé... ele dizia que eu nunca teria chances... E ainda me aconselhava a não ter sentimentos por você por que eu sofreria muito... parecia que estava adivinhando...

Esta última frase fez o homem refletir sobre a sua conduta para com ela. Das vezes que a beijou, que a abraçou e o enorme desejo provocado. Pois se faz tempo que ela nutre uma paixão por ele então qualquer atitude dele poderia ser entendida como se tivesse dando esperanças de corresponder aos sentimentos dela. Podia confundir tais sentimentos e se não era essa a intenção dele, Rin estava sofrendo em dobro. E outra ele não era um homem livre, era comprometido aos olhos de todo mundo.

\- Saí do quarto noutro dia e você nem notou. Depois daquela noite vivi normalmente, quer dizer, tentei, mas era uma tortura vê-lo todo dia e não poder dizer nada.

\- E por que não me contou que na noite da festa nós...?

\- Eu... fiquei com medo... de ouvir que fui uma aproveitadora que só queria se dar bem. Ouvia isso direto na empresa de cada garota que saia com você. Eu seria mais uma da sua extensa lista...

\- E de certa forma não foi? - ele podia dizer isso, estava em seu direito - Só teve a sorte de ter engravidado...

Sesshomaru estava arrasado. Não gostou de saber a forma de como se relacionou com Rin, que gerou a filha de ambos. Ele gostaria que sua participação fosse com ele sóbrio e não bêbado. Rin não tinha o direito de ter se aproveitado da situação, mesmo com a desculpa que estava apaixonada por ele na época e o desejava. Ela não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fez. E se ele tivesse a forçado, já que estava bêbado e desmemoriado? Ninguém poderia acusá-lo de ter se aproveitado dela, ainda mais se era virgem? Rin colocou os 2 numa situação de risco.

Ele jamais forcaria uma situação com qualquer mulher que fosse. Embora criado pelo mau exemplo de mãe que tem, aprendeu com o pai e sua segunda esposa Izayoi a respeitar as mulheres.

\- O tempo foi passando e já no mês seguinte sabia que possivelmente estava gravida, já que minha mesntruação não veio. Comprei um teste de farmácia e tirei a dúvida.

\- Teste de farmácia? Você verificou a gravidez da minha filha com um teste de farmácia, Rin?! Por que não foi ao médico e pediu um exame de sangue para se ter uma corfirmação exata? – ele estava bravo – Aliás, fez um pré-natal adequado?

\- Sim. Quando fui morar com a minha tia no litoral fiz todo o acompanhamento médico correto na gestação inteira.

\- Bom saber. Senão amanhã mesmo eu levaria a Suyen para uma bateria de exames na clínica o Doutor Jinenji!

\- Não é necessário. A Suyen é uma criança sadia. Depois pedi contas do estágio, tranquei a matrícula da faculdade e fui embora depois que contei aos meus pais.

\- Por que não me procurou para dizer que estava grávida?!

\- Eu fiquei com medo! Era muito nova e pensei que diria que estava querendo dar o golpe da barriga e quando confirmasse que não estava mentindo ao dizer que o bebê era seu! Não ia correr o risco de você tirálo de mim!

\- Eu... nunca iria separar a mãe de um filho...

\- Como não faria?!E não fez a agora quando descobriu que ela era sua filha?

\- Você não me deu alternativa! - ele esbravejou com ela - De repente aparece na minha vida dizendo que tenho uma filha, precisa de mim para salvá-lá e depois me pede para ignorar a existência dela!

\- Eu sei que errei...

\- É óbvio que errou! Se tivesse contado eu assumiria a minha responsabilidade imediatamente. Não sou um moleque, sou um homem e como tal devo arcar com as consequências dos meus atos. Que exclusivamente neste caso eu não tive nenhuma parcela de culpa alguma. Mas se trata de uma inocente no meio dessa história.

Era verdade. A única culpada desde ato era a própria Rin por ter se deitado com um homem bêbado. Embora não justifique o fato de estar apaixonada por ele. E o erro dela foi ter sumido do mapa e não ter dito nada sobre a gravidez. Realmente Sesshoumaru não podia ser acusado de nada. E ele não se recorda de ter ido para a cama com ela por que sofre de amnésia alcoólica*. Ou seja, se beber muito tem falha na memória, chegando ao ponto de não se ter lembranças dos fatos ocorridos. E foi o que aconteceu na noite em que os dois foram para a cama.

\- Rin... você abusou da sorte... se aproveitou do fato de eu estar bêbado! Eu poderia ter te machucado...

\- Mas não fez! Por isso que digo que foi concessual!

\- Consensual com um bêbado? – ele meneou a cabeça em negativo.

\- Para mim foi...e digo que você foi maravilhoso... insaciável... só parou quando o dia estava claro...

Ele a encarou um tempo, até que desviou o olhar.

\- A Suyen... É uma criança adorável. Nunca em minha vida poderia imaginar que teria uma filha tão linda como ela! - ele fala da filha com a voz embargada*. A partir do momento que eu soube da existência dela passei a considerar muita coisa em minha vida. Muita coisa mesmo. E agora a coisas e diferente por que eu sou o pai e tenho os meus direitos.

Rin se sentia mal por contar e estava envergonhada também. Sabia que errou feio.

\- Eu admito o meu erro, Sesshoumaru! Mas não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter ido para a cama com você bêbado! Não me arrependo por que o resultado disso tudo é a Suyen, que é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Ela é a minha parte, ela é a minha continuação, ela é tudo para mim! A Suyen é o melhor acerto resultante de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós naquela noite!

\- É claro que ela é... – ele volta a sentar do lado dela... – como não dizer isso?... – agora ele que tinha os olhos marejados - ... ela também é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Também é a minha parte, a minha continuação, ela é tudo para mim desde que descobri que eu sou o pai dela. Realmente ela é o melhor acerto resultante de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós naquela noite! Minha filha não é um erro...

\- Eu não nunca diria isso, Sesshoumaru... – Rin chorava - a Suyen é a benção de Deus em nossas vidas... E saiba que se eu se tivesse a oportunidade eu faria tudo de novo!

\- Eu não tenho a menor dúvida quanto a isso, Rin. – ele acariciou o rosto dela - ...

Ficaram um tempo ali um do lado do outro em silencio até que Suyen veio a eles.

\- Filha, agora temos que ir. – disse Sesshoumaru pegando a vriança no colo.

\- Mas papai...

\- Voltamos outro dia, meu amor.

Assim voltaram do passeio. Rin desceu e pegou a filha que estava sentada na cadeirinha para a idade dela no banco de trás. Ele desceu do carro.

\- Voce ... –ela perguntou meio sem graça - ... quer subir com agente?

\- Quero que fique com Suyen. Eu vou viajar por uns dias, Rin... – ele olhou para ela - ... preciso pensar no que em tudo o que conversamos.

Rin foi pega de surpresa.

\- ... Ok... – ela mais sem graça ainda.

\- Suyen, dá um abraço no papai! – o que a menina faz – Vou viajar, mas eu ligo para você!

\- Mas papai, e o nosso passeio?!

\- Faremos depois. – ele beija e abraça a filha.

Rin ficou parada sem ação alguma. A revelação que ela fez mexeu com o CEO. Ele estava estranho. Também, o que mais ela podia esperar?

\- Rin... – ele se aproximou dela - ... cuide da nossa filha, conversamos quando eu voltar... - segurou o rosto feminino entre as mãos e a beijou demoradamente.

Após o ato, ele entrou no carro, deu partida e saiu. Rin ficou o carro até que sumiu de seu campo de visão. Passou os dedos nos lábios sem entender o porquê do beijo dado.

[wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww]

Finalmente Sesshoumaru ficou sabendo como tudo aconteceu. Se depois de saber algo mudaria entre eles, só o tempo vai dizer. Talvez ele tivesse um pouco de culpa, pois quando mais jovem vivia flertando com as garotas. Talvez com essa atitude, deixou muita garota apaixonada por ele. Mas ele não tinha controle sobre os corações alheios. Nem no dele ele mandava. E Rin se aproveitou dele por estar bêbado? Pode até ser, mas dizem que as pessoas apaixonadas fazem loucuras de amor que o que até mesmo o próprio coração duvida.

Quem nunca desejou realizar uma loucura de amor que já estava na alma e no coração? Quem nunca quis eternizar um ato de amor com a pessoa amada para todo o sempre? Por que para quem ama vale a pena a realização da loucura, do acontecimento real, do que é verdade, do que é importante para a vida e não se importa com opiniões alheias se assim puderem demonstrar a capacidade de amar com toda intensidade.

E que a loucura de amor seja perdoada, por que ela é feita de duas metades que é o mais puro amor. E o ser apaixonado ama a vida, não porque está condicionado a ela, mas a amar. Há sempre alguma loucura no amor, mas há sempre também alguma razão na loucura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Acontecimentos Surpreendentes versus Atitudes Surpresas**

Quando estava dentro da aeronave da Taisho Conglomerates sobrevoando o Oceano Atlântico, de volta ao Brasil, Sesshoumaru ligou para Kagura.

\- Alô?!

\- Kagura!

\- Sesshoumaru? Onde você está? Liguei no seu celular e estava fora de área e na empresa seu assistente não soube me dizer sua localização.

\- Isso não importa. Quero marcar um jantar para discutirmos um assunto que ficou pendente daquela vez em que você cuidou da Suyen. Acabei por não fazer.

\- Um-um jantar?!

\- Sim. E desta vez conversaremos seriamente sobre o nosso relacionamento.

\- Cla-cla-cla-claro, meu amor! - a mulher surta de alegria – Para quando?!

\- Assim que chegar eu ligo de volta! Até! – e desliga o celular.

\- Ai meu Deus! Será que é o que eu estou pensando?! – ela pira – Preciso contar para alguém! – disca um número – Alô, Jaks?!

Kagura liga para seu assessor e amigo, Jakotsu.

\- Quem é a urucubaca que me desperta nesta hora da madruuuuuugaaaa?!

\- Jaks, bimiga! Sou eu, Kagura! Que madrugada? É meio dia! Acorda que eu vou te pegar para almoçarmos! Vou te contar o babado do ano!

\- Sééééériooooooooooooooooo, miguxaaaaa?

\- Sim!

As duas se arrumam para o encontro.

[...]

Era fato. Não dava mais para Rin ficar sem emprego, as contas estavam todas atrasadas sem falar no aluguel do apartamento que estava entrando no 6º mês de atraso. A dona do prédio havia acionado a justiça e ela recebia a ordem de despejo do oficial no momento.

\- Assine aqui por favor. – ela assina e o homem lhe dá a via – Obrigado.

Neste instante, Sango chega com Suyen.

\- Rin! Quem era aquele homem todo engravatado?

\- O oficial de justiça. Trouxe a ordem de despejo da senhora Hitomi... tenho 15 dias para desocupar o apartamento... – Rin encosta na parede com o semblante triste... – para onde eu vou?

\- Calma, Rin! Voce vai lá para casa!

\- Sango... agradeço sua atenção... mas não posso invadir o seu espaço. Tem você, o Miroku, as crianças... nada a ver!

\- Tudo a ver. É nessas horas que os amigos ajudam.

\- Eu serei um fardo a mais. O Miroku também não conseguiu um emprego!

\- Ainda temos mais 2 meses do seguro desemprego dele.

\- Por um lado... é até bom que a Suyen esteja morando com o Sesshoumaru...

\- Não fale assim. É logico que a Suyen vem morar conosco. Afinal ela é a minha afilhada. Nunca a deixaria.

\- Sango...- Rin abraça a amiga - ... obrigado por tudo...

\- Relaxa! Bom vamos ao mercado buscar caixas para empacotar suas coisas.

Enquanto desciam para o estacionamento, Rin recebeu uma mensagem no celular do CEO avisando que vinha pegar a filha. Ele esteve viajando por um mês.

\- Ah! Sua alteza deu o ar da graça?

\- Não fale assim...

\- Desculpe. Sabe o que eu penso do Sesshoumaru.

\- Eu sei, mas ele é o pai da sua afilhada. Vem no sábado pegar a Suyen. Bom vamos às caixas.

E lá foram as 2 amigas para o supermercado.

[...]

Sesshoumaru leva Kagura para jantar no elegantíssimo restaurante de alta gastronomia, o Kinu, que fica no Itaim Bibi. São recepcionados pelos donos, Shinshinki e sua esposa, Yura Demonhair. São conduzidos até a mesa e um garçom oferta a carta de vinhos, que Sesshoumaru escolhe a dedo.

\- Sobre o que quer conversar, Sesshoumaru?! – ela não esconde sua aflição em saber logo do que se trata.

\- O jantar primeiro. – ele diz, todo calmo.

Jantaram e a mulher só faltava roer as unhas, queria saber logo o que era.

\- Kagura. – ele limpa a boca com o guardanapo – Faz 3 anos que estamos juntos e – tira do bolso de seu terno um estojo aveludado – quero oficializar nossa união. - e abre revelando seu conteúdo.

\- Não creio! – A mulher fica surpresa – Um anel de noivado?!

\- Sim. – ele retira o anel e coloca no dedo anelar da mão direita.

Os olhos de Kagura brilham.

\- Eu conheço joias! É autentico anel de brilhantes?!

\- Para ser mais exato é um solitário em ouro branco com 32 pontos de diamantes.

\- É lindo! Ai meu amor! – ela se estica na mesa, segura o rosto do homem e o beija na boca – Obrigada! Hoje você realizou meu sonho!

\- Sente-se! - ele a olha sério.

\- Posso revelar para a mídia?!

\- Apesar de não gostar dessa parte, pode. Afinal de contas, como cantora famosa, você é uma figura pública.

\- Ah que tudo! - ela pega o celular tira uma foto do dedo com o anel – Vou publicar no meu Instagram!

\- Espere.

\- O quê? Mas você disse que eu podia!

\- Faça isso amanhã. – ele sorri sedutor e pega a taça de vinho – Vamos brindar a esta nossa noite especial.

\- Claro! Tem razão!

O casal brinda. Apesar de estar ali com a namorada oficializando seu compromisso, o pensamento do CEO estava longe, em outra pessoa. Depois do jantar, os dois foram para o apartamento da cantora. Kagura entrou e conduziu o homem direto para o quarto, se beijavam com luxúria e logo estavam na cama. Sesshoumaru não amava aquela mulher, estava ligado a ela apenas pelo prazer carnal, pelo contato físico. Depois da sua última relação amorosa com a modelo Sara Princess jurou a si mesmo não amar mulher alguma nessa vida. Apenas as usaria para o seu bel prazer. Mas um recente encontro com uma certa pessoa estava fazendo ele ter mudanças em seus sentimentos e no seu modo de pensar, e estava principalmente fazendo disparar seu coração.

O dia amanheceu e Kagura se esticava na cama após a tórrida noite movida a sexo com o CEO. Levantou e viu que o homem estava no banho.

\- Ah! – babava sobre o anel no dedo – Finalmente eu vou ser a senhora WaeTaisho! – ela rodopia na sala – Consegui fisgar um dos partidos mais cobiçados do país! – cai sentada no sofá - Não permitirei que nenhuma salafrária chegue perto dele e ... – vê algo na mesa de centro que lhe chama a atenção - ... o que é isso?

Kagura começa a folhear o diário de Rin que Sesshoumaru tinha pego em seu apartamento para ler. O diário continha relatos da gestação de Suyen, desde o dia que Rin descobriu que estava grávida até o dia do nascimento da filha. Era um registro escrito com detalhes de todos os momentos que Rin viveu durante a gestação. Cada folha que lia despertava na mulher uma fúria imensa.

\- Como isso veio parar aqui?! Essa Rin! Maldita! O que ela quer? Quer que o Sesshoumaru tenha interesse nela, aquela varapau*! Aiiiiii que ódio! Já basta ele ter que aturar a filha, vai ter que aturar a mãe também!

Ela voltou a ler e bufou de raiva ao ler a última página:

" _Sesshoumaru,_

 _Você me deu o presente mais valioso do mundo, que é o fruto do meu amor por você._

 _Obrigado... Rin"_

Kagura ia rasgar o diário, mas ele foi tomado de suas mãos. Era Sesshoumaru que a viu sentada lendo o que não devia. Ele não gostou nada.

\- Explique-se.

\- Er... eu... estava aqui sem fazer nada... e vi isso aqui na mesa de centro...ahm... – ela estava toda sem graça... – e me interessei...

\- Não mexa no que não é seu, Kagura.

\- Então por quê voce tem o diário dela aqui com você, Sesshoumaru?! – Kagura não deixou por menos, estava explodindo de raiva.

O CEO parou no meio da sala.

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- É sim! Eu vou ser a sua mulher! Então tudo o que diz respeito a você me interessa!

\- Não mesmo. – e continuou a andar.

\- Volta aqui! Eu não terminei! Não vou permitir que vadiazinha que só por que é a mãe da sua filha fica se metendo entre nós!

Sesshoumaru retorna e segura com força o pulso da mulher, puxando-a para ele. Kagura se estremece ao encarar o homem, que estava visivelmente irado.

\- Você não manda em mim! E lave essa maldita boca e desinfete essa língua de trapo ao mencionar o nome da mãe da minha filha!

\- Nos casaremos! Eu terei direitos sobre a sua vida!

\- Nem em sonhos!

\- Não vou aceitar esse tipo de coisa entre nós, Sesshoumaru! Serei sua esposa!

\- E acha que já pode fazer exigências? Posso resolver isso agora mesmo! – segura o pulso e pega no anel para tirar do dedo dela, mas a mulher se solta dele.

\- Não!

\- Então não cruze o meu caminho, Kagura. Não queira pagar para ver.

Saiu e voltou para o quarto batendo a porta. Kagura ficou alisando o dedo com o anel que doía devido a força que o homem usou para tentar tirar. Quase que põe tudo a perder por causa de seu ciúmes fora de hora. Não era hora para dar chiliques. Tinha que casar primeiro e depois se livrar de mãe e filha. Então ela resolveu ligar para um certo alguém dar fim na sua rival.

[...]

No outro dia, Jaken foi com o carro da empresa pegar o CEO.

\- Bom dia, senhor Sesshoumaru!

\- Bom dia.

\- Vejo que está com bom humor, senhor.

\- Por que diz isso Jaken?

\- A senhorita Kagura quando estava saindo, me contou que o senhor e ela ficaram noivos. Ela disse que necessitava contar isso para alguém senão explodiria.

\- Kagura como sempre necessita de plateia.

\- Fico feliz, senhor. Com certeza serão felizes no casamento. E a senhorita Kagura poderá ser uma boa mãe para a menina Suyen. Eu acho que bláblavlávlávlá...

Enquanto Jaken tagarelava, Sesshoumaru se viu pensando na sua filha. Seu assistente tinha razão no que disse, que Suyen teria uma outra "mãe". Será que a menina aceitaria a ideia? E se tivesse mais filhos, como seria a convivência entre meio irmãos? Ele própria tinha a convivência nada muito fraterna dele, pois vivia aos trancos e barrancos* com o seu meio irmão, Inuyasha, fruto do segundo casamento de seu pai. Seria uma nova situação a qual enfrentaria na vida se realmente se casar com Kagura.

\- Ah! Senhor Sesshoumaru! Estava me esquecendo! – Jaken retira do porta-luvas do carro um envelope – São para o senhor.

\- O que pode ser? – o CEO abre o envelope – Convites para a festa de aniversário da Abi Princess daqui a uma semana. Terei que ver minha agenda.

\- É uma festa badaladíssima, senhor.

\- Sim, Kagura com certeza vai me torrar a paciência para irmos. Eu preferiria mil vezes passa o final de semana com a minha filha. Jaken, siga para o escritório.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ele ficou pensando se iria ou não na tal festa que estava próxima.

[...]

Enquanto vinha da escola com a filha Rin recebeu uma ligação. Era Inuyasha e estava muito feliz.

\- Rin?

\- Oi...Inu?

\- Euzinho! Onde está? Que eu vou pegá-la para almoçarmos juntos!

\- Saindo da escola da Suyen e...

\- Fica aí que já chego, tô bem perto.

Não demorou muito e o carro um Corvette Grand Sport preto parou em gente a escola. Inuyasha saiu, a cumprimentou e abraçou a sobrinha.

\- Como está a gatinha mais linda do mundo?

\- Tio Inuuuuu!

\- Dá um beijo no tio! – e foi correspondido, então pega a menina no colo – E você, Rin? Como está?

\- Ah... bem... – ela resolveu não falar sobre sua situação de quase sem teto.

Entraram no carro.

\- Sabe do Sesshoumaru?

\- Não. Ele deixou a Suyen comigo e disse que ia viajar e não disse quando voltaria.

\- Eu soube pelo papai que ele ficou um mês fora fazendo o tal Caminho de Santiago.

\- Caminho... de Santiago?

\- É... alguma coisa que precisava fazer... um retiro espiritual... uma coisa assim...na verdade, meu irmão sempre foi avesso a essas coisas.

\- É...

Chegaram ao restaurante Parigi, no Jardim Paulista. Almoçaram e durante a sobremesa, Inuyasha falou.

\- Rin, não está trabalhando, não é?

\- Não... ainda não encontrei nada...

\- Que tal trabalhar comigo na minha empresa?

\- Com... com você?

\- Sim! É um projeto novo e vou precisar de alguém na direção. Ah! E também de um contador financeiro.

\- Trabalhar como diretora?!

\- E por que não?

\- Não tenho experiência nessa área... sempre trabalhei como auxiliar administrativo...

\- Pois essa é a chance para voce mostrar seu potencial! Não se preocupe. É claro que recebera um treinamento e apoio para exercer o cargo.

\- É um desafio e tanto.

\- Então aceita? A oportunidade bate à sua porta.

\- Não sei...

\- Rin, como não sabe? Precisa de um emprego para obter de volta a guarda da Suyen que está com meu irmão.

\- Este assunto...

Rin contou para Inuyasha a questão da guarda da filha. E Inuyasha ficou surpreso.

\- Que bom então que ele não vai mais brigar com você pela Suyen. Menos mal. Mas vamos lá! Que tal marcamos para você conhecer a minha empresa?

\- Para quando?

\- Lembra da festa a qual te falei em que você seria meu par, só que agora não mais? – Rin assentiu com a cabeça – Então, devido a esta festa, a semana para mim está corrida. Podemos ir depois, que assim terei horários livres na minha agenda. Vou pedir para a minha Secretária Moegi marcar e te ligar avisando.

\- Ok. Que festa é essa?

\- Ah! É a famosa festa de aniversário da socialite Abi Princess, que aliás é a irmã mais velha da modelo Sara Princess, que foi namorada do Sesshoumaru alguns anos atrás. Elas são donas da rede de lojas Princess's Lux.

Rin lembrou-se do nome dessa ex-namorada do CEO. Era a mesma que o abandonou no dia da festa em que ela fez amor com ele e gerou a filha de ambos.

\- Todo ano ela promove uma superfesta para celebrar seu aniversário e só convida as pessoas da nata da sociedade* paulista. O convite é disputadíssimo. Esse ano a festa vai ser na Sociedade Hípica Paulista.

\- Nossa Inu! Este lugar é um prestigiado ponto de encontro e convívio da alta sociedade e classe empresarial.

\- Este ano o tema da festa é um baile de máscaras e fantasias. Cada convidado terá que ir caracterizado de um personagem que virá descrito no convite. Haverá uma brincadeira, uma troca de pares. Quando for a hora, você terá que procurar seu par através de um número e irem para a pista dançarem a valsa.

\- Já falei com a Abi e ela reservou a fantasia de Romeu e Julieta para mim e a Kah. Ah! Rin! Desculpe... eu tinha convidado você para ir comigo...

\- Não se preocupe. Quanto ao trabalho, eu aceito e quero indicar para o cargo de contador um amigo meu, o Miroku, que aliás também precisa de um emprego para ontem.

\- Feito! Considerem-se empregados. Agora chega de falar de trabalho e festa que eu quero curtir a minha gatinha a tarde toda. Quer passear comigo, Suyen?

\- Quero, tio Inu! – a menina fica toda feliz.

\- Posso levá-la comigo? Vou buscar a Kagome na Rashi Models e aí passearemos com ela. Te devolvo no fim da tarde, pode ser?

\- Claro, Inu.

Inuyasha deixou Rin em frente ao prédio e saiu levando a sobrinha para passar a tarde com ele e a namorada. Rin confiava nele. E ela sentiu grata a Deus, pois o emprego que ela tanto precisava surgiu, até um mesmo para o amigo. Não via a hora de contar a novidade.

[...]

A noite Rin estava em apartamento terminado de empacotar algumas coisas da mudança e recebeu a ligação de Bankotsu.

\- Boa noite, senhorita Maeda.

\- Senhor Bankotsu! Boa...noite...

\- Senhor não. É Ban para você. Liguei para marcarmos o nosso jantar que você me prometeu desde o nosso encontro no Jockey Clube de São Paulo.

\- Mas é que...

\- Não aceito não como resposta. E além do que, a senhorita me deve, pois eu consegui a sua entrevista com o dono da Rashi Models naquela ocasião.

Maldito Bankotsu. Estava usando o fato de ter ajudado Rin para forçá-la a ter um encontro com ele, e isso era parte de seu plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru que ele está arquitetando junto com Kagura.

\- Bankotsu, eu...

\- Marcaremos para sexta a noite. Às 8 h da noite a pego. Espero que não me decepcione. Até logo. – e desliga o celular.

Rin ficou no vácuo. Agora tinha que ir ao jantar com este cara persistente. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo e assim acabar de vez com a importunação dele. Teria que pedir para Sango ficar com a filha enquanto ela sai com o seboso.

[...]

Inuyasha pegou a namorada na agência e juntos, passaram uma tarde maravilhosa com Suyen. Se divertiram fazendo compras, indo ao cinema e rolou aquele lanche. Inuyasha percebeu que algo não estava bem, pois Kagome estava triste. Na volta para casa ele deixou a morena na casa dela foi entregar a sobrinha para a mãe.

Quando chegou ao seu apartamento no Condomínio Kazenokizu localizado no Morumbi. Logo no hall de entrada foi parado pelo porteiro.

\- Senhor WaeTaisho. Que bom vê-lo!

\- Ah! Velho Myuga! O que foi?

\- O senhor vai ter que usar o elevador de serviços pois o social está em manutenção.

\- Quebrou foi? Tudo bem, não tem problema.

\- Estou sendo fuzilado pelas madames do prédio que se recusam a usar o elevador de serviços só por que é de uso dos serviçais. Elas não entendem que chega um dia que o elevador social tem de ser consertado quando quebra e isso leva tempo, além de ficar inutilizado pelo tempo que durar o conserto.

\- Uai! Se elas se acham tão acima de qualquer um que não pode usar o elevador social que criem asas e voem para sair do prédio. É cada uma!

Nesse momento uma senhora, uma tal de Tsubasa Priest passa e escuta a conversa dos 2 homens.

\- Hunf! E não aceito mesmo usar o mesmo que um serviçal. Não podemos misturar as classes.

\- Kéh! – Inuyasha se irritou com a empáfia da mulher nojenta – Vai catar cocô do seu cachorrinho e cheirar para ver se é bom! Mulher nojenta! Quando morrer vai feder igual a todo mundo, só pode acontecer dos bichos não querer comer o seu cadáver de tão podre que vai estar!

\- Oh! Como se atreve! Eu vou reclamar com o síndico! – e sai bufando de raiva com um yorkshire a tiracolo.

\- Vai! Vai mesmo! Vai tarde!

\- Senhor Inuyasha! Teremos problemas...

\- Que nada! Mulher esnobe! Eu vou entrar, Até Myuga!

\- Ah, seu Inuyasha! Estava me esquecendo! Sua namorada acabou de entrar!

\- Ué? Acabei de deixa-la em casa... será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inuyasha usa o elevador de serviços numa boa e chega no 25º andar. Ao entrar, encontrou a namorada Kagome na janela da sala, abraçada a si mesmo e com o semblante triste.

\- Kah... o que houve? Acabei de te deixar em casa. Está com uma cara que chorou uma eternidade...

\- Eu sei! Assim que você saiu, peguei o carro e acabei voltando para cá!

\- Eu percebi que você está triste. Mas não falei nada por que você não gosta quando pergunto. Está com uma cara que chorou uma eternidade...

\- Ah! Inuyasha! – ela vem até ele e o abraça, e chora.

\- O que foi?

\- Minha vida acabou! Acabou! Eu estraguei tudo!

\- Não acabou não. Eu ainda estou vivinho aqui... – diz segurando o rosto da morena e secando as lágrimas - ... por que se a sua vida acabar significa que a minha acaba também...

\- Aaah Inu... como que voce consegue ser tão fofo...

\- Por que sim... vem... – ele a faz sentar no sofá ao lado dele - ... me conta o que aconteceu de tão grave para você dizer que sua vida acabou e estragou tudo?

\- Eu... – ela o encarava - ... eu... – mais lágrimas e para ajudar não conseguia falar – eu... eu...

\- Kagome, se não me disser o que tem não vou poder ajudá-la...

 _ **\- EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!**_

A notícia fez Inuyasha ficar em estado catatônico, enquanto que a mulher andava de um lado para outro, mais aflita.

\- Ai meu Deus! Eu arruinei tudo! Estou no auge da minha carreira de modelo!

Kagome Higurashi é uma über-model, uma das mais bem pagas da indústria fashion. Faz parte do casting da conceituada agência de modelos Rashi Models, que pertence ao seu pai, o senhor Souta Higurashi. Fez muitos anúncios e fotografias para grifes renomadas, e já pousou para várias capas de revistas de moda. Está em todos os principais desfiles do mundo da moda, além de ser uma das garotas modelos do famoso desfile da Vitoria's Secret. Também é empresária e fundadora da Foundation Higurashi for the Souls of the Whole World, com iniciativas e ajuda humanitária para todas as pessoas necessitadas que sofrem no mundo.

\- O que eu vou fazer? – ela senta do lado de Inuyasha que continua a olhar para o vazio – Inuyasha! Fala alguma coisa!

\- ... alguma... coisa...

\- Ai! Pelo amor de Deus! Você ouviu o que eu disse?! Estou grávida! Teremos um bebê!

\- ...

\- Inuyasha! – ela dá uma sacudida nele.

\- ... é por isso que você está tão agitada? ...

\- E voce ainda pergunta?! É óbvio que eu estou! Eu arruinei tudo! Minha carreira acabou! O que eu faço? – ela volta a sentar no sofá, cobre o rosto com as mãos e chora muito - Eu já estava desconfiada, pois a minha menstruação atrasou. Comprei o teste de farmácia e saiu 2 riscos. Aí fui ao médico e fiz um exame de sangue que deu positivo! Engravidei naquelas vezes que bebemos demais onde eu não tomei o meu remédio e você não usou o preservativo! Ai meu Deus! Eu estraguei a minha vida!

Inuyasha leva um tempo para processar a mensagem recebida. Um bebê. Eles teriam um bebê. Então ele sai do transe e segura as mãos de sua amada com toda a calma do mundo.

\- Kagome, como pode dizer que estragou a sua vida?

\- E não fiz isso?!

\- Não. Não fez.

\- Como pode afirmar com tanta certeza?

\- Por que um filho que foi gerado com amor não estraga a vida de ninguém. – e beija as mãos dela.

\- Ah...Inu! – Kagome se emociona com as palavras ditas por ele - Assim você me mata! Como consegue ser tão fofo numa hora dessas?!

\- Não vamos nos desesperar. Esse filho é o nosso complemento, Kah! Vai nascer e será a alegria da família toda!

\- Não! Meu pai vai me matar! E os contratos, os desfiles, as fotos?! Todos os compromissos que eu assumi?!

\- Ficará tudo em modo espera. Carreira, compromissos, fundação. Agora é o seu momento. Voce vai parar com tudo para se cuidar e curtir esta gravidez em paz. Quem não gostar que vá para a Disney.

\- Ir para a... Disney?! Como assim?!

\- É. Que vá viajar, que suma, que evapore se não gostar de saber que está grávida quando não podia. E isso inclui o seu pai. Aconteceu oras!

\- Não planejamos este bebê para agora, Inu...

\- Estou ciente. E nem pense em...

\- Nunca! Jamais faria algo assim! Eu sou temente a Deus! Eu nunca faria mal contra a vida do nosso filho!

\- Quero que se acalme! Faremos tudo da maneira correta!

\- Mesmo assim... – ela funga o nariz - ... como vai ser a nossa vida de agora em diante? Estou com medo, Inuyasha...

Ele a braça de forma protetora.

\- Também estou...mas estou feliz!

\- Inuyasha, um filho é coisa séria! Vamos ter que ser mais responsáveis e...

\- Estou dizendo o contrário? – ele segura o rosto dela entre as suas mãos – É uma novidade incrível isso em nossas vidas! Kagome, fomos abençoados! Um filho! Vamos ser pais! – e a beija – Tenho você e você tem a mim! Enfrentaremos o mundo juntos se for preciso pelo nosso filho!

Uma bela novidade na vida do jovem casal que nem sonhavam com algo que transformaria a vida de ambos. Kagome se acalmou e riu do namorado que estava achando tudo muito divertido. Ela não estava sozinha, pois Inuyasha enfrentaria o mundo com ela ao seu lado para defender o filho. Que para eles passou a ser a pessoa mais importante na vida do dois de agora em diante.

[...]

Na sexta feira Rin se arrumou para ir ao jantar com Bankotsu. Ela não queria ir, mas como ele a havia ajudado, achou melhor retribuir gentileza e acabar de vez com isso. Já estava pronta quando recebeu a ligação do homem dizendo que a esperava na entrada do prédio. Quando estava pegando a bolsa recebeu outra ligação e era pai da sua filha.

\- Oi?

\- Estou chegando para pegar minha filha.

\- Mas não seria amanhã, sábado?!

\- Mudei de ideia. Chego em 20 minutos. – e desliga.

\- Eu não acredito!

\- O que foi? – Era Sango que chegou para ficar com a afilhada.

\- Me ajude a arrumar a Suyen. Sesshoumaru chega em 10 minuto para pegar ela.

\- Não era amanhã?!

Enquanto Sango arrumava as coisas da menina, Rin ligou para Bankotsu dizendo para ele subir para o apartamento dela e esperar. O homem sobe e espera na sala. Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru chega. Ao entrar, não gosta nem um pouco da presença de Bankotsu, que para variar, brincava com sua filha na sala. Ele olhou feio para o homem, que o cumprimenta.

\- Boa noite, WaeTaisho.

\- Boa noite.

Sango surge e olha para os 2 homens sentindo o clima pesar.

\- Boa noite...A Rin já está vindo...

Logo Rin aparece com a filha. Sesshoumaru deu uma bela espiada na mãe da sua filha. Rin estava usando um vestido na cor marsala com um decote em V, salto alto e bolsa, cabelos presos num elegante rabo de cavalo. Ele teve que admitir que ela estava muito bonita. Bankotsu se adianta.

\- Boa noite, senhorita Maeda. Está linda esta noite. – e a beija no rosto, surpreendendo-a.

Sesshoumaru fuzila o inimigo com o olhar e com a a ousadia que teve, pois nem Rin esperava o cumprimento como aquele, e ela percebeu que o CEO não gostou do que viu.

\- Papai! – Suyen corre para ele e o abraça, quaebrando o gelo do momento

\- Oi, filha...- olha para ela - ...Oi... Rin...

\- Oi...- ela fica sem graça, olha de um homem para o outro sentindo um clima pesado no ar - ...ah... Sesshoumaru, este é o...

\- Já nos conhecemos. – ele dispara.

\- Ah.. já?

\- Sim, minha querida. – Bankotsu se aproxima ficando do lado dela – Negócios em comum. Rin e eu jantaremos esta noite. Podemos ir?

\- Er... claro... podemos...Só vou me despedir da minha filha...

\- Podemos conversar? – Sesshoumaru se adianta.

\- Agora?!

\- É! –

Ele vai para o quarto e ela pede licença para o outro homem, e o segue.

\- O que voc... eiiiii! – antes mesmo de terminar a frase, Sesshoumaru a puxa pelo pulso trazendo-a de encontro a ele – Mas o que é isso?

\- Que história é essa de você sair com o Bankotsu?!

\- Primeiro, solte o meu braço! - ela olha sério e ele a solta – E desde quando lhe devo satisfações do que faço da minha vida? Sou livre e saio com quem eu quiser!

\- Mas não com ele! Bankotsu não presta!

\- Não cabe a você julgar as pessoas. Muito menos dizer se posso ou não sair com ele.

\- não vai sair com ele!

\- Não Vou? Não sou nada sua! – ela o encara.

\- é a mãe da minha filha! – agora é ele que a encara.

\- Só a mãe e nada mais!

Rin pode ser claramente que o homem a sua frente estava morrendo de ciúmes de vê-la saindo com outro homem. Ele se afasta dela e passa as mãos nos cabelos.

\- Não quero minha filha perto deste homem!

\- Ok! – Rin cruza os braços - Mas isso não me impedir de me aproximar dele.

\- Rin! Estou dizendo! Não saia com ele!

\- Você não manda em mim!

\- É que... – ele não admitiria que estava se corroendo de ciúmes por dentro.

\- Qual o seu problema, Sesshoumaru?

Antes dele responder a porta do quarto abre e é Suyen. Então Rin pega a filha no colo e volta para a sala, pega a bolsa.

\- Vamos, Ban? Suyen, tchau, se comporte na casa do papai. Sango, tranca a porta para mim.

Antes de sair, Bankotsu dá um sorrisinho de vitória para o CEO e lhe dá um tchauzinho irônico. Sesshoumaru bufa de raiva, pega a filha no colo e antes de sair ainda ouve uma de Sango.

\- Você acha que pode controlar a vida da Rin só por que ela é a mãe da sua filha?

\- Não vou discutir isso com você.

\- Nem eu! Pode sair? Ela aponta a porta.

Os 2 não se bicam mesmo.

[...]

Durante o jantar, Rin não se sentia bem mas disfarçou o quanto pôde. Ela queria entender o porquê Sesshoumaru sentiu ciúmes ao vê-la com Bankotsu.

\- O que achou do restaurante, senhorita Maeda?

-...

\- Rin?

\- Oi... desculpe...

\- O que achou do restaurante Amadeus?

\- Ah... é muito bonito...

\- Sim. É de um amigo muito querido, Menomaru Stones. Gosto muito daqui. – ele vê que ela não está muito a vontade – Não gostou da atitude do pai de sua filha?

\- Bem... eu não entendi o que aconteceu. Mas não quero falar dele. Pode ser?

\- Claro! – ele pega o copo de champanhe – Brindemos a nós! Nesse nosso inicio de amizade!

Rin brindou, mas gostou da cara maliciosa do homem.

\- Quero lhe fazer um convite.

\- Um convite?

\- Sim. Fui convidado para a grande festa de Abi Princess e gostaria que me que fosse minha partner. O que acha?

Rin lembrou-se que Inuyasha falou dessa badalada festa onde a sociedade paulista iria em peso.

\- Não sei, Bankotsu. Não estou em clima para festas...

\- Aceite... – o homem toca na mão dela que está estendida sobre a mesa – E vai ser bom se divertir. Ou terá problemas com o pai de sua filha novamente se sair comigo?

\- Não! Claro que não! Ele é só o pai da Suyen. Sesshoumaru não tem nada a ver com o que faço da minha vida.

\- Então prove isso indo comigo a festa. – o homem pega a mão dela e deposita um beijo.

\- Sim... – Rin engole em seco e recolhe a mão.

\- Que ótimo! Garçom, mais champanhe!

O pedido é atendido e os 2 conversaram mais um pouco. Lá por volta da meia noite Bankotsu leva Rin para casa. Ele se despede dela lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Rin agradece e sobe para seu apartamento. O homem demonstrou estar muito interessado nela. Tinha se arrependido de ter aceitado o convite para a festa, mas era tarde. Tomou um banho e ao se deitar, ficou pensando na atitude do CEO quando viu que ela ia sair com outro homem. Agiu como se ela fosse algo dele, o que não tem nada a ver pois os 2 já tinham zerado a situação do que ocorreu com eles antes da viagem dele. Cada um tinha sua vida e fazia o que bem desejasse. Mas parece que não era bem assim.

[...]

Sesshoumaru estava cansado pois no sábado de manhã havia ido com a filha e a noiva para a piscina do clube Nobile AquaThermas de Olímpia Resort passar o dia. Lá Kagura falou demais e contou para Suyen que ela seria a nova mamãe da menina pois íris se casar com o pai dela. E claro que o executivo ficou muito puto e deu um esculacho nela por não costurar a língua de trapo dentro da boca. Ela não tinha nada que contar para a filha dele. Era fim de tarde e estava em casa quando recebeu uma ligação de sua mãe. Arina estava com vontade de ver a neta e dizia ter saudades da menina. Só que não. O que ela queria mesmo era atazanar a vida do filho. Então ela o convidou para um almoço de domingo em sua mansão. Sesshoumaru acabou aceitando de tanto que ela insistiu e tinha a missão de convencer a filha, que não queria ir de jeito nenhum.

\- Suyen... – ele massageava as têmporas estava com dor de cabeça - ...você não vai morar com a vovó... ela só quer ver você...

\- Não papai!

\- Faremos uma visita bem rápida então!

\- Só vou se a mamãe for! – e saiu correndo para o quarto.

O CEO agora tinha agora outro impasse. Convidar Rin para ir junto, se quisesse mesmo levar a filha. Tinha que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois sua mãe era capaz de ir ficar plantada no meio de sua sala até conseguir o que quer. Pegou o celular e ligou para a mulher explicando tudo.

\- Tenho mesmo que ir.

\- Pelo bem da Suyen, sim.

\- Ah! Deus! Está bem, só vou por que é por ela.

\- Então te pego às 12 h no domingo.

\- Combinado.

\- Er... Rin...

\- Fala...

Ele ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha. Queria perguntar ou dizer algo, mas não fez. E Rin sabia qual assunto era.

\- É... nada não... até domingo...

Ela desligou achando muito estranho, pois Sesshoumaru não é de fazer rodeios. Quando quer saber algo pergunta logo de cara.

O domingo amanheceu com um dia de sol. Rin se aprontou e ficou esperando Sesshoumaru ir buscá-la para o tal almoço. Ela também teria a oportunidade de conhecer mãe mala do executivo e avó monstro de sua filha, já que nunca tinha visto a mulher pintada de outro em sua vida.

Estavam no carro dele a caminho da mansão e só haviam de cumprimentado. Mas Rin fez festa com a filha.

\- Mamãe! Ontem nadei na piscina bem grandona!

\- É mesmo meu amor?! Que legal!

\- Eu vou ganhar uma nova mamãe!

\- Uma o quê?! – Rin se perguntou se ouviu mesmo aquilo – Suyen, fala de novo!

\- Não é nada! – Sesshoumaru intervém, sabia que não ia prestar aquele assunto - Bobeira de Criança.

\- Mamãe! Papai vai casar com a tia Kagura!

Sesshoumaru trincava os dentes e segurava com força o volante do carro chegando a acelerar o veículo. Rin baixou os óculos de sol e só olhava para ele.

\- Está explicado a "nova mamãe"! – e cruzou os braços deixando claro que não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

\- Rin, o que A Suyen disse...

\- Não quero falar sobre isso! Não na frente da nossa filha!

O silencio dentro do carro foi quebrado com o barulho da criança presente. Chegaram na mansão Matsuoka e foram recebidos pelo mordomo Byakuia e a governanata Kaede. Rin foi apresentada a eles.

\- Seja bem vinda, senhorita Maeda.

\- Obrigada.

\- Foram conduzidos para a sala. Rin achou a decoração muito bonita. Teve que reconhecer que a mãe de Sesshoumaru tinha bom gosto.

\- Mamãe! Não quero ver a vovó!

Rin sentou com a filha no colo, acalmando-a.

\- Suyen, estamos ´só visitando a vovó Arina. Voce vai cumprimenta-la e dizer que é bom vê-la de novo. Você já é uma mocinha e não deve fazer manha, está bem?

\- Tá bom!

\- Não se esqueça que eu e o papai estamos aqui com você!

Todos gostaram da forma carinhosa como Rin falou com a filha, aprovando sua atitude materna. Arina adentrou o recinto e foi logo saudando o filho!

\- Sesshoumaru! Meu tesouro! – segura o rosto e beija, o CEO detesta este tipo de demonstração de afeto – Trouxe a minha maior riqueza! Suyen! – vira para a menina – Dê um beijo e um abraço na vovó!

A menina se escode atrás da mãe. Rin e Arina cruzam os olhares.

\- Filha...- ela fica da altura da criança -... cumprimente a sua avó como deve.

Relutante, a garotinha obedece e a braça a mulher. Arina teve que reconhecer que a mulher sabe educar a filha.

\- Que fofa e como cresceu a minha princesa!

\- Mamãe. – foi a vez de Sesshoumaru falar - Está é rin Maeda, mãe da Suyen. Rin, esta é minha mãe, Arina Matsuoka.

\- Prazer, madame. – estende a mã gesto é retribuído.

\- Prazer, senhorita Maeda. Bom vamos nos sentar. Estou faminta!

Todos sentam a mesa que foi preparada no solar da mansão. Almoçaram e Arina contou um monte de coisa que fez na vida. Viagens, amizades, compras, etc. Mas não deixa por menos, e tenta desmerecer Rin.

\- Rin, por que você não viaja para Flórida? Nessa época do ano é magnífica!

\- Ainda não, madame. Quem sabe, um dia.

\- Será que você consegue? - tomava um gole de champanhe que ela mandou servir - Sabe que vai ter que ralar muito na vida para isso!

\- Mamãe, por favor! – Sesshoumaru adverte.

\- Não se preocupe, madame. No momento estou muito feliz cuidando da minha filha junto com o pai dela. E é claro que eu consigo, pois Deus sempre coloca o humilde em lugar de honra.

Arina engasgou com a bebida ao ouvir a resposta de Rin e teve que ser acudida pelo mordomo e foi tirada da mesa. Sesshoumaru olhava incrédulo para Rin.

\- O que foi? Eu não fiz nada, só respondi a ela.

\- Céus! Se as deixo sozinhas, é capaz da 3ª guerra mundial começar.

\- A propósito, que história é essa da sua noiva dizer que vai ser a nova mãe da minha filha?

\- Rin, sobre eu casar com a Kagura...

\- Não foi o que eu perguntei. Você é livre e casa com quem quiser. Não vou admitir é que falem coisas para a Suyen. Avise a sua noiva que pare de dizer que vai ser a nova mãe da nossa filha por que ela já tem mãe, que para seu governo sou eu!

\- Eu vou conversar com a Kagura.

\- Acho bom. Senão eu e que vou. – e saiu da mesa com a filha.

Sesshoumaru estava lascado com as mulheres que tinha em sua vida. Massageou as têmporas pois sua dor de cabeça havia voltado. Após ter se recomposto Arina volta e um cafezinho pós almoço é servido na sala. As 2 mulheres trocam olhares desafiadores.

\- Rin, poderia me acompanhar até o escritório.

\- Mamãe, o que pretende?

\- Nada, filho. Só quero conversar a sós com a mãe da minha única neta. Assunto de mulheres.

\- Tudo bem, Sesshoumaru. Fique com a Suyen.

As 2 mulheres saem e Suyen abraça o executivo.

\- Papai, a mamãe e a vovó vão ficar amigas?

\- Espero que sim, filha, espero que sim...

Arina vai na frente e Rin a segue por um corredor infindável. Chegam numa sala de móveis bem antigos. A porta é fechada pela dona da mansão.

\- Sobre o que quer conversar, madame? – Rin foi direta.

\- Diga seu preço. Quanto você quer para deixar a Suyen de vez com o meu filho? – Arina dispara – Pago a quantia que quiser.

\- Minha filha não está a venda. E não vou ficar aqui ouvindo besteiras. – disse isso e virou-se para sair.

\- Você ama meu filho?

A pergunta a fez parar. Rin encarou a mulher.

\- Amei... no passado. Agora não sinto mais nada por ele, se é isso que quer saber.

\- Não vai adiantar nada se ficar posando de boa mãe e insistir em ficar com a menina.

\- Não me interessa o que pensa de mim. Só minha filha é que me importa.

\- Você pensa que me engana? – Arina esbraveja – A Suyen é a única herdeira de um imenso império! Então não venha me dizer que não quer o dinheiro do meu filho!

\- E não quero mesmo!

\- Sesshoumaru teria vergonha de ter uma mulher como você do lado dele. E voce nã tem condições de criar a menina. Só agora aparece do nada dizendo que tem uma filha do Sesshoumaru! Ele estava no caminho certo que eu escolhi para ele, jamais se casaria ou teria filhos. Aí voce surge e estraga tudo! O que de fato voce quer?!

\- Só quero a minha filha! Não vou abrir mão dela por nada neste mundo! Não vou abrir mão do meu direito de mãe!

\- Eu investiguei você. Está desempregada, devendo para Deus e o mundo. Como espera dar um futuro melhor para sua filha? Aqui com a família WaeTaisho que é onde a Suyen pertence ela terá tudo o que o dinheiro pode comprar! Acorda!

Rin se segurou para dar uns tapas naquela mulher maldita, que infelizmente é a avó de Suyen. Respirou fundo.

\- Neste mundo, nem toda mãe é rica como a senhora. Eu acredito que toda mãe de verdade deve amar incondicionalmente seu filho, ou filha... – ela encara a megera – independentemente de ter dinheiro ou não. É fato que eu não tenho este estilo de vida para a minha Suyen, mas eu garanto que posso dar a ela tudo o que ela precisa para crescer forte e saudável e principalmente dar amor, muito amor, que é uma coisa que a senhora, infelizmente, não tem para dar a ela.

Arina ainda insiste e pega um cheque com 5 milhões de dólares da gaveta da mesa entrega para Rin.

\- Com isso poderá ir para bem longe e ter uma nova vida. Só deixe a menina.

Rin pega o cheque e vê o valor escrito de 5 milhões de dólares. Ela simplesmente rasga o papel e joga os pedaços aos pés de Arina

\- Minha filha e eu não estamos a venda. Com licença.

Rin deixou a mulher se engasgando na própria raiva. Foi para a sala e pediu a Sesshoumaru que a levasse embora dali com a filha. Como ele já esparava que a conversa das 2 não resultaria em coisa boa, fez questão de sair também antes que sua surgisse atrás dele. No carro ele percebeu que Rin estava triste.

\- O que minha mãe fez, Rin?

\- Quando for o momento, eu prometo que falo... só me leva para casa e por favor, mantenha a Suyen longe dela quando ela estiver aos seus cuidados! Me prometa isso?

\- Está bem... prometo.

Ele atendeu ao pedido vendo que ela não saiu bem da mansão. Mas ia ter uma bela conversa com a mãe para saber o que ela aprontou

[...]

Depois deste encontro terrível com a progenitora do mal do pai de Suyen, Rin só queria esquecer. Uma semana se passou e chegou o dia da festa de aniversário mais esperada de São Paulo. Rin foi para o apartamento de Kagome se arrumar com direito a um personal stylist amigo da modelo, o famoso Hiten Thunder e o make com o irmão dele, Manten. O vestido de Kagome é um longo de alça cruzada nas costas todo bordado na cor prata. Já Rin estava com um longo cinturado de renda com um decote acentuado e costas nuas na cor vinho.

Com cabelo e make feitos, mais os acessórios, as 2 mulheres ficaram prontas. Inuyasha a contragosto esperava com Bankotsu na sala do apartamento da namorada. A roupa para os homens obrigatória era smoking, um traje de cerimônia masculino, sendo também conhecido como black-tie, pois a festa apesar de ser de aniversário, era também um baile de gala e máscaras. O traje tinha que ser a rigor. Inuyasha ofereceu uma bebida ao companheiro de espera.

\- Obrigado. Ah, essas mulheres! O que não fazem para ficarem lindas para nós, homens.

\- É né? Héhé! – Inuyasha respondeu sem graça.

Ele teve que aturar a presença do seboso e não gostou nem um pouco de saber que Rin iria com aquele homem. Partilhava da mesma opinião que o irmão do irmão que Bankotsu Hiraijima não era homem adequando para Rin. Mas como naquela semana tudo foi corrido para todo mundo, ele não teve tempo de conversar com ela. E faria isso o mais rápido possível. As 2 mulheres surgiram na sala, e estavam esplêndidas.

\- Kagome! Está linda! – Inuyasha a beija.

\- Tudo pra voce meu amor...

\- Rin! Bankotsu pega na mão de Rin – Magnífica! – E vai para beijá-la mas ela desvia.

\- Podemos ir?

\- Verdade. É feio chegarmos atrasados. – diz Kagome.

Os 4 saem e assim entram no carro, direto para o local. Ao chegarem são recepcionados por manobristas elegantemente trajados e no tapete vermelho da entrada, foram recebidos por uma multidão de repórteres e a mídia em peso que estava ali para prestigiar o evento. Saraivada de fotos dali, daqui e tinha até uma repórter da festa para entrevistar os convidados. Kagome por ser modelo e Inuyasha por ser empresário tiveram que dar uma palhinha, assim com Bankotsu. Já rin ficou de canto, pois ela era famosinha na mídia devido ao seu caso com o Sesshoumaru no passado por ter uma filha com ele. Não queria que isso fosse assunto num evento badaladíssimo.

Ficou esperando ali e foi quando viu Sesshoumaru chegar acompanhado da noiva, Kagura, num elegante vestido longo na cor fúcsia. Sorriam para as câmeras e os flashs e foram entrevistados.

\- Senhor WaeTaisho! Está anunciado oficialmente o noivado do casal do ano! Para quando é o casamento?

\- Planejam ter filhos?

\- E a sua filha recém descoberta? Irá morar com vocês?

Kagura ia abrir a boca, mas Sesshoumaru a interrompeu.

\- Que tal se vocês falarem deste maravilhoso evento que está acontecedo aqui? – e saiu pela tangente* puxando Kagura com ele.

Quando ouviu as perguntas dos repórteres sobre o noivado agora oficial, Rin sentiu um aperto no coração. Lembrou dos momentos que teve com o executivo, os beijos eas carícias trocadas com ele. Criou uma doce ilusão achando que poderia ter uma chance com o pai de sua filha. E seria bom para a menina, ter os pais juntos pois ela não seria mais a única criança da sala que os pais não vivem junto. Suspirou e se entristeceu, olhando o casal do ano que após mais flashes entraram para dentro do salão. Kagome e Inuyasha já tinham entrado e ela não viu nem mesmo o seu parceiro, Bankotsu. Teria que dar a volta e ir pela outra entrada para convidados não famosos. Segurava a ponta do vestido e carregava a bolsa de festa na mão. Parou para conferir seu nome na lista com a hostess. Agradeceu e quando se dirigia para o salão, foi puxada pelo braço para um canto atrás de uma grande coluna. Ela se assusto quando foi prensada na parede. Então, ela pode ver o rosto daquele que a mantinha presa nos braços musculosos.

\- Sesshoumaru...?

Ele lhe deu o sorriso mais que perfeito e seu olhar iluminou.

\- Rin...

Os olhos de Rin cintilaram quando viu que era o executivo que estava ali, com o corpo tão próximo ao dela. Os 2 se olhavam e o tempo parou naquele instante. De repente uma alegria contagiante permeou no ar e como que se luzes coloridas brilhassem sobre eles. E uma música começou a tocar convidando-os a dançar, animados. E nada pôde parar este momento mágico, que era para se aproveitar, viver. Mas Rin estava ciente que aquilo acabaria, a magia cessaria. Poucos segundo ali com ele que durariam uma eternidade. Então, Sesshoumaru acariciou a face delicada e inclinou o rosto sobre o dela, prestes a beijá-la.


	12. Chapter 12

Dizer Adeus às Pessoas Que se Ama

Aqueles belos olhos dourados pousavam sobre os dela. E um beijo estava prestes a acontecer, mas Rin por instinto plantou as mãos sobre o peito dele e o empurrou.

\- Que pensa que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru?!

\- Só queria cumprimentá-la e...

\- Cínico! Você ia me beijar!

\- Eu deveria mesmo... – ele segurou a nuca dela aproximando os rostos - ... e fazer outra coisa também... – abriu a boca para tomar os lábios dela.

 _ **\- Não!**_

Rin se desfez do abraço e saiu deixando um Sesshoumaru plantado no hall de entrada do salão de festas. Procurou por Inuyasha e Kagome, nem Bankotsu queria mais ver, mas para seu azar o homem surge na sua frente.

\- Onde estava?

\- Er... procurando por você...

\- Venha. Quero te apresentar para algumas pessoas.

Assim que adentrou o salão pode ver a magnitude do lugar. O som alto de uma música melodiosa tocava A decoração era um luxo só e todos os convidados estavam trajados a rigor. Os homens usavam black-tie e as mulheres desfilavam em elegantes vestidos. De repente a música para e do alto de uma escadaria ornada de flores, surge Abi Princess, a aniversariante para saudar a todos.

\- Boa noite! Bem-vindos a minha festa! Estou imensamente feliz! E como sabem faço esta festa todo ano para celebrar o meu aniversário! Nesta festa tem de tudo por que eu gosto de extravagância*. Agradeço de coração a presença de todos vocês aqui! Desfrutem e não se esqueçam que teremos uma valsa onde você terá que procurar o seu par para bailar. Não será a pessoa com quem veio. É só um momento de descontração, uma brincadeira. Obrigado e vamos festejar!

Abi desceu as escadas e recebeu os parabéns de alguns convidados, e a música voltava a tocar. Enquanto esperava Bankotsu, Rin não pode deixar de escutar a conversa de um grupo de mulheres.

\- Viu o CEO da Taisho Conglomerates? Veio com a noiva, a cantora Kagura Wind!

\- Aquela bisca*! Hunf! Que sorte! Fisgou o solteiro mais cobiçado do país!

\- E aquela que teve uma filha com ele? Será que tentou dar o golpe?

\- Acho que ele a dispensou, isso sim!

\- Blábláblávlávlávlávlá!

Rin não gostou de ouvir e saiu de perto. Claro que agora que estava oficialmente noivo, Sesshoumaru e a namorada Kagura seriam destaque da mídia. Ela procurou não pensar nisso, mas depois da festa procuraria o CEO e o colocaria no seu devido lugar.

\- Rin, quero que conheça o senhor Totosai Yamaguchi. – Bankotsu a tira de seus pensamentos.

\- Muito prazer, senhor.

\- Igualmente, senhorita. Este é meu filho Shippo.

\- Encantado, senhorita. - ela estende a mão e o rapaz deposita um beijo.

\- E este é meu amigo da Itália, Tsukuyomaru De Bianchini. – continua Bankotsu que cochicha no ouvido do homem.

\- Ah! Che bella donna! Bankotsu, la tua sposa è di una bellezza estremamente rara, come una dea dell'Olimpo! Signorina Rin... (Ah! Que mulher linda! Bankotsu, sua noiva é de uma beleza extremamente rara, como uma deusa do Olimpo! Senhorita Rin...) - beija a mão dela e Rin fica desnorteada, pois o italiano é muito bonito e galanteador.

\- Prazer... – ela vira para Bankotsu! - O que ele disse? Disse esposa?

\- Não! Disse que você é uma mulher linda, e eu um homem de sorte!

\- Ah...

Rin ficou desconfiada, pois Bankotsu não traduziu exatamente o italiano disse e cochichou o que não devia no ouvido do homem. As apresentações continuaram e uma pessoa que assistia a tudo do outro lado do salão não estava gostando nadinha. Sesshoumaru puxou Kagura pelo braço e resolveu se aproximar.

\- Boa noite, Bankotsu.

\- Sesshoumaru, boa noite! Kagura! Deslumbrante como sempre!

\- Como vai, Ban? Vejo que está em boa companhia! – Kagura olha com desdém para Rin.

\- Ah, sim! Não é linda a minha amiga? – e exibe Rin.

\- Senhorita Maeda.

\- Senhor WaeTaisho, senhorita Wind. – Rin os cumprimenta por cortesia.

\- Logo serei a senhora WaeTaisho! – Kagura praticamente esfrega o anel de noivado na cara de Rin e Sesshoumaru lhe lança um olhar mortal.

\- Nossa! Que notícia boa! E para quando sai o casamento? – perguntou Bankotsu.

\- Ah! É no mês qu... _ai!_ – o CEO dá um beliscão na cintura da mulher.

\- Ainda não pesamos nisso, não é ... – olha sério para ela - ... querida?!

\- Ahm...claro... ainda...- Kagura sente o aperto da mão dele em sua cintura - ... ainda não decidimos...

Que saia justa se tornou aquele momento ali. Rin queria sumir até que Inuyasha aparece com Kagome. Todos se cumprimentam.

\- Rin! Estava te procurando! – Inuyasha olha para o irmão – Sesshoumaru, papai está aqui, chegou ontem do Japão.

\- Eu sei. Depois falarei com ele.

Sesshoumaru se afasta com Kagura e conversa com alguns executivos. Kagome percebe que Rin estava meio nervosa.

\- Rin, tudo bem?

\- Ah! Estou... é que... não estou acostumada a ir em festas... tão chiques...

\- Relaxa! Apenas seja você!

Foram para a mesa reservada a eles e curtiram um pouco da festa. A aniversariante Abi passou pelas mesas cumprimentando os convidados e recebendo os parabéns.

\- Inuyasha! Que bom que veio!

\- Abi! Meus parabéns! Sua festa está incrível!

Abi foi apresentada a todos e também apresentou sua irmã Sara e Rin finalmente conheceu a ex de Sesshoumaru.

Depois de um tempo os pais de Kagome também chegaram.

\- Papai! Mamãe! Souta! Quando você chegou?

\- Kagome! – o jovem abraça a irmã – cheguei ontem de Vancouver!

\- Canadá?! Puxa eu achei que estava na Sibéria?

\- É...

\- Seu irmão arrumou uma namorada, filha.

\- O quê?! Quem é ela, Sou?

\- Pai! Kah, depois falamos sobre isso! – e sai.

\- Senhor Souta, senhora Kagome, é bom vê-los de novo! – Inuyasha abraça a sogra.

\- Inuyasha, querido. É bom vê-lo.

\- Precisamos conversar, rapaz. – o senhor Souta dispara e Inuyasha arregala os olhos – Está namorando a minha filha e quero saber se é sério.

\- Quando... quiser...senhor Higurashi...

\- Papai, agora não! – Kagome intervém – Mamãe!

\- Venha querido! Vamos parabenizar a aniversariante! - e o casal Higurashi passeia pelo salão encontrando conhecidos.

\- Achei que ele ia me interrogar aqui! E nem falamos do bebê!

\- Um bebê? – Rin olha para os dois – Vocês terão um bebê?!

\- Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreende. – Bocudo!

\- Desculpe, Kah! Falei demais... Rin... ninguém sabe...

\- Tudo bem...

Kagome fica chateada e sai para fora no belo jardim da Sociedade Hípica Paulista. Vendo que o estado em que a amiga ficou, Rin resolve ir atrás dela.

\- Kagome, vem, senta aqui... – sentaram num banco próximo - ... não fica assim, não contarei o segredo de vocês...

\- Obrigada, Rin, confio em você e sei que não falaria nada a ninguém. Estou preocupada com outra coisa... meus pais não sabem...

\- Presumi isso. Está no auge da carreira de uber model.

\- Meu pai vai me matar!

\- Kah... – Rin segura as mãos dela - ... agora é o momento de pensar no seu bebê e em você. É o que importa! O resto pode esperar!

\- Inu disse a mesma coisa...

\- Então...

\- Ele ficou parecendo um bobão quando eu contei...

\- Viu? Com o Inuyasha ao seu lado poderá enfrentar o que vier de cabeça erguida!

\- Será que eu sou forte mesmo para enfrentar tudo, Rin? Tenho medo...

\- Não tenha! Inu está contigo! E seus pais terão que aceitar, querendo ou não! Tem um bebê aqui! – Rin coloca a mão no ventre da amiga – E vou te dizer por experiência própria. Um filho muda a gente por completo, é a melhor experiência que uma mulher vive!

\- É...?!

\- É...

As duas se abraçam.

\- Kagome... – Inuyasha se aproxima - ...eu... me perdoe...

\- Conversa com o bocudo, parece arrependido.

Rin olha o casal se beijar e volta para o salão e senta na mesa. Ela viu Bankotsu conversar com algumas mulheres e não viu o CEO nem a cantora. Serviu-se de uma bebida que o garçom lhe ofereceu, teria alguns minutos de paz. Mas se enganou, pois, um homem de aspecto rude sentou-se do seu lado.

\- Estou de olho em você desde que chegou com Bankotsu Hiraijima. Sou Taigo Maru, amigo dele, e costumamos dividir tudo. – ele mostra os dentes amarelos – Até as mulheres...

Rin não gostou da abordagem feita pelo homem e se preparou para sair da mesa, mas Taigo insiste.

\- Aonde pensa que vai? Vamos nos conhecer, belezinha!

\- Não mesmo! – e saiu da mesa, mas o homem a segue.

\- Volte aqui! – a segura pelo pulso.

\- O senhor está sendo inconveniente! Me solta!

Ela consegue se soltar num puxão, mas ao virar dá de cara num peitoral fabuloso, e quando olha para cima, vê que era Sesshoumaru.

\- Está incomodando a dama, Taigo Maru.

\- WaeTaisho! Você que atrapalha, estamos nos conhecendo!

\- Desapareça! – ele lança um olhar mortal que fez o homem entender que se insistisse em ficar, teria problemas, e vazou. Sesshoumaru se enterneceu por Rin – Tudo bem com você?

\- Tudo... obrigada por... me defender...

\- Onde está o seu partner? Não deveria deixá-la sozinha. Vamos sentar, lhe farei companhia.

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço e ela não teve como recusar, pois, se o fizesse, pegaria muito mal. Assim voltaram para a mesa e Rin não queria ficar perto dele, mas de certa forma era bom, pois nenhum assanhado chegaria perto dela para fazer gracejos. Sesshoumaru permaneceu quieto tomando uma bebida. Bankotsu voltou para a mesa acompanhado de Kagura que não gostou de ver o noivo com a rival.

\- Rin! Minha querida! – ele sentou do lado dela – Perdão por deixá-la só! Estava fechando negócios! – ele olha para o CEO – Vejo que fez companhia a ela. Obrigado.

\- Não me agradeça, Bankotsu. Um verdadeiro cavaleiro jamais deve deixar uma dama sozinha numa festa. Há abutres soltos...

\- Eu...

\- E os que aproveitam a festa para fazerem negócios são os piores!

Rin segurou a vontade de dar risada quando viu que Bankotsu se queimar de raiva pelo que Sesshoumaru havia dito. Tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Tem muitos casais dançando! – disse.

\- Sesshoumaru, vamos dançar?! – Kagura cria um jeito para tirar o noivo da mesa.

\- Não estou a fim.

\- Eu danço com você, Kagura. – Bankotsu se adianta e a puxa pelo pulso.

E Rin fica de novo sozinha com o Sesshoumaru. Só que desta vez ele a elogia.

\- Você está linda, Rin.

\- Obrigada...

\- Só não combinou ter vindo com o Bankotsu. – ele a encara.

\- E você não combina nem um pouco com a Kagura! Seja em qualquer circunstância! – ela não deixou por menos.

Enquanto os dois conversam, Bankotsu aproveitou para tramar com Kagura.

\- Idiota! Agora os dois estão no maior conversê*!

\- Relaxa! Nosso plano continua! Já sai para jantar com ela. O próximo passo é pedi-la em casamento!

\- Vai casar com ela?! – Kagura se espanta.

\- Não a quer fora do caminho?! Casarei e me mudarei para Dubai. Sesshoumaru jamais permitirá que a filha viaje para fora do país. E sem a autorização do pai, a criança não viaja com a mãe. Aí você entra em ação, convença o idiota e despacha a menina para um internato nos confins da Suíça.

\- Belo plano, Ban!

\- O melhor!

Os dois medíocres comemoram.

 **[...]**

Os pais de Inuyasha aparecem na festa e são recebidos pelo filho e a namorada. Quem também deu o ar da graça foi a mãe de Sesshoumaru, Arina Matsuoka, que não perdeu a oportunidade de cumprimentar o ex-marido e a atual mulher.

\- Touga! Izayoi! Como estão?!

\- Estamos bem. E você, Arina?

\- No melhor do meu tempo. Izayoi querida, agora que está de volta no Brasil precisamos marcar um chá com as amigas.

\- Claro. Por que não?

A aniversariante surge para recebê-los.

\- Que festa maravilhosa, Abi! Parabéns!

\- Senhora Izayoi! Obrigada e bem-vindos!

Conversam animadamente e Touga puxa Inuyasha para o lado.

\- Você viu seu irmão?

\- Ah, papai! Deve estar do outro lado do salão!

\- Preciso conversar com ele a respeito de uma filha que surgiu na vida dele!

\- Pai! – Inuyasha segura o homem pelos braços – Sua neta é a garotinha mais linda deste mundo!

\- Você já a conheceu?

\- Sim!

\- Também quero vê-la! Afinal é a minha primeira neta!

Os dois homens saem em busca do CEO. Kagura e Bankotsu terminam a dança e voltam para os seus respectivos pares. Assim que vê Kagura voltar e insistir para que dançasse com ela, Sesshoumaru simplesmente a deixa plantada no meio da pista. Antes mesmo de chegar no bar da Hípica, ele é confrontado pelo pai e irmão.

\- Sesshoumaru, filho! - o mais velho o abraça.

\- Pai!

\- Meu primogênito! Que alegria você me dá!

\- Do que está falando?!

\- Ora! Do quê? Da sua filha, claro, minha neta! Quero conhecê-la! Aliás, como teve uma filha que eu não fiquei sabendo? Vi pela mídia e por isso que voltei para o Brasil.

\- Pai, aqui não é o momento para isso. Depois, conversaremos.

\- Ah! Pai! Tenho uma coisa para contar também! – Inuyasha interrompe os dois.

\- Que felicidade! – Touga pendura no pescoço dos filhos, dando um abraço de urso* - meus dois filhos juntos sem brigar! É muita emoção para o meu coração.

Enquanto via o noivo com o pai e o irmão, Kagura resolveu fazer uma média* com sua futura sogra.

\- Arina, querida! – cumprimenta com um beijo fake que nem encosta na pele do rosto.

\- Ah, Kagura, a noiva do meu filho de ouro. Pensei que nunca viria falar comigo.

\- Imagina, sogrinha! Eu ia te ligar e marcamos um café para falarmos do casamento que será em breve!

\- Sei. – a mulher olha com desdém.

\- Felicidades, senhorita Wind. – quem felicita a jovem é Izayoi. – E bem-vinda a família WaeTaisho.

\- Ah! Senhora WaeTaisho! Obrigada! Não vejo a hora de me tornar uma senhora WaeTaisho também! Hehehehe! – Kagura dá uma olhadela para a quase sogra e disfarça depois da gafe cometida, pois Arina já foi uma senhora WaeTaisho, tratou de mudar de assunto – Estão vendo, aquela sentada com Bankotsu Hiraijima é a mãe da filha do Sesshoumaru! - ela aponta Rin para as mulheres, e Izayoi que lhe lança um olhar de desaprovação.

\- Aquela ali é uma aproveitadora, isso sim! – Arina dispara – Tentou dar um golpe no meu Sesshoumaru!

\- Mas se depender de mim, sogrinha, a manterei longe do nosso Sesshoumaru! - Kagura se infla.

\- Pois para mim ela não aparenta ser esse tipo de mulher. – Izayoi sai em defensa de Rin – Muito pelo contrário. É uma mulher distinta, de bela aparência e com boas qualidades, que luta pela filha como uma leoa e não usa de baixos artifícios para conquistar homem algum.

As duas cobras tiveram que engolir o próprio veneno e antes de abrirem a boca, Izayoi saiu em direção a mesa onde Rin está sentada, pois Bankotsu a deixou sozinha novamente e o mala do Taigo Maru voltou para importuná-la.

\- Sai daqui! – Rin o expulsava.

\- Podemos ser amantes! – e o homem insistia.

\- Boa noite.

Izayoi se aproximou e Taigo Maru reconheceu como a esposa de Touga WaeTaisho.

\- Bo-a noite...Izayoi...digo, senhora... er...

\- O cavalheiro poderia deixar a jovem em paz?

\- Mas é...

\- Sua presença aqui é totalmente desnecessária.

\- Eu...

\- Saia! – Izayoi afirmou a voz.

O homem percebeu que os três homens da família WaeTaisho o fuzilavam de longe com o olhar e sumiu do recinto.

\- Muito obrigada, senhora... – Rin se sentiu aliviada e agradeceu - ... aquele homem era um inoportuno...

\- Rin, como vai?

\- Bem... – ela olhou bem para o rosto da mulher – ... como sabe o meu nome?

\- Não me reconhece? Sou Izayoi, a mãe do Inuyasha. Quando adolescente você frequentava a mansão Taisho. – a mulher lhe sorriu.

\- Ah! Meu Deus! Senhora Izayoi! Está tão diferente! – as duas se abraçam – Quanto tempo! Está linda!

\- Você que está, minha querida! Eu gostaria de marcar um encontro com você despois daqui!

\- Claro! Quando quiser!

Conservaram mais um pouco, e chegou o momento em que a anfitriã da festa anuncia o momento da valsa.

\- Senhoras e senhores, meus convidados! Hora da valsa! Na entrada vocês receberam uma pulseira que terão que remover um adesivo que revelará uma cor. Procure o seu par que deverá ter essa mesma cor. Vocês terão alguns minutos para isso e, ao encontrar o seu par, ambos devem seguir para o meio do salão principal e iniciarmos o baile! Valendo!

Começou a troca de casais para a dança. Kagura ficou louca pois queria tirar a mesma cor que o noivo, mas para seu azar tirou a cor preta e teve que dançar com Taigo Maru. Já Inuyasha tirou a aniversariante e Kagome um conhecido deles, Houjo Akitoki. O casal WaeTaisho ficaram mais que felizes pois cada um tirou a mesma cor. Arina tirou um velho e simplesmente recusou-se a dançar ficando sentada na mesa.

Rin retirou o adesivo que revelou a cor da sua pulseira, vermelho. Lembrou-se do significado que ela aprendeu quando mais jovem que o vermelho é a cor do fogo e do sangue, assim como da paixão, ação, desejo. É uma cor muito emocionalmente intensa e, frequentemente usado para expressar o amor.

Ela começou a andar pelo salão a procura de seu par. Viu quando Bankotsu passou por ela com uma mulher afro muito linda e elegante, e o homem parecia hipnotizado por ela. Ainda bem, pois ela não queria mesmo dançar com ele. A anfitriã já havia dado início ao baile e todos bailavam ao som de "La Valse de l'Amour" de Patrick Doyle. Andou mais um pouco e viu seus amigos já dançando, e nada do par dela. Então ela parou perto da pista, olhando para a pulseira.

\- Parece que todo mundo achou o seu par ... onde está o meu?

\- Estou aqui.

Ela ainda ficou olhando para baixo, mas reconheceu aquela voz. Levantou o rosto e viu Sesshoumaru com o pulso a mostra, revelando a cor vermelha da pulseira. Lhe deu um sorriso e ela correspondeu sorrindo também, então ele estendeu a mão para que ela pegasse e a conduziu para o meio do salão. Como manda a etiqueta na dança, é o homem que tem que se preocupar em realizar seus próprios passos e ainda conduzir a dama corretamente. Ele colocou o braço esquerdo nas costas e pôs a mão direita na cintura da jovem, puxando-a delicadamente para ele. Rin respirou fundo quando se viu tão próxima a ele, de novo. Manteve o olhar baixo, não ousou encará-lo.

\- Sesshoumaru...- disse tímida - ... eu não sei como dançar...

\- Olhe para mim. – ele ordenou e o ela fez, ficando com os rostos bem próximos – Confie em mim.

Ela olhou firme nos olhos deles e sentiu toda a confiança do mundo. Deixou-se levar pela música e deslizou com ele pelo salão. As habilidades de Sesshoumaru de realizar os passos na dança eram incríveis! O domínio do próprio corpo e a boa noção de espaço o faziam um expert no assunto, pois ele transmitia segurança e firmeza ao conduzir Rin com habilidade pelo salão, passando confiança e permitindo que ela realize todos os movimentos, deixando a coreografia natural. Não tinha nada de mais, dois para lá e dois para cá, para quem nunca valsou na vida. A sincronia dos dois fluiu espontaneamente e a entrega do casal na dança aconteceu em total harmonia, e se tornou leve, perfeita e bonita. Valsaram a primeira valsa sem dizer uma só palavra. A segunda música começou e Rin ia sair, mas ele segurou sua mão.

\- Dança comigo?

Automaticamente seu corpo obedeceu a voz dele. Ela não disse não, não relutou, apenas foi. Dançaram ao som de "Everything I Need" de Skylar Grey. De novo as sensações tomaram conta de seu ser e Rin teve que admitir que aquele homem do seu passado ainda mexia com seus sentimentos. E o mesmo acontecia com o CEO. Não adiantou nada a viagem que fez para a Espanha, no qual passou um mês fazendo o Caminho de Santiago para refletir sobre a própria vida e que deveria fazer. Desde o momento em que Rin apareceu na sua vida dizendo que ele era o pai de sua filha, a mulher vem tomando conta de seu coração. Voltou e oficializou seu compromisso com Kagura ficando noivos, sem ao menos saber se essa isso que realmente queria. Fez isso para fugir do que sentia pela mãe de sua filha. E não adiantou nada. O sentimento ficava mais forte cada vez que ficava próximo a ela. Os dois dançavam lentamente, os corpos quase que colados, não disseram nada um para o outro, ao mesmo tempo que tudo era dito na troca de olhares. Até que a música cessou.

\- Rin...eu quero conversar com você...

\- Por favor, Sesshoumaru...

E Rin saiu de perto dele antes que sucumbisse a vontade de beijá-lo e terminar na cama dele, pois era o que realmente desejava. Entrou no toilete feminino, se olhou no espelho. E viu que não estava sozinha. Sara, a ex do CEO a encarava e Rin a reconheceu.

\- Você que é a mãe da filha do Sesshoumaru? – a mulher pergunta como quem procura encrenca.

\- Sou. – encara a mulher.

\- E não tem vergonha de aparecer tempos depois para dar o golpe?

\- Não por que não é esse o meu caso. Foi uma obra do destino ter reencontrado o Sesshoumaru. Nossa filha precisou dele.

\- E você quer que eu acredite nisso?

\- Não tenho por que querer.

\- Você deu em cima dele na época que eu estava com ele.

\- Oh! O que foi? Vai querer reviver o passado? Foi você que largou dele num momento importante. Ele gostava de você de verdade e você não deu a mínima para os sentimentos dele. Com licença!

\- Eu devia... – Sara a segura pelo braço.

\- Me solta! Agora é tarde para recuperar o que perdeu! Teve todas as chances! Quer ser a senhora WaeTaisho? Não é comigo com quem tem que brigar! – tirou a mão dela e saiu.

Sara ficou ali toda sem graça.

 **[...]**

Rin voltou para a mesa onde os demais estavam sentados comendo o bolo. Ela havia perdido o momento que cantou os parabéns. Tudo o que ela desejava era ir embora. Olhou para Bankotsu que estava visivelmente bêbado e ainda estava com a mulher com quem havia dançado. Agora teria que ver com quem iria embora, então pediu a Inuyasha e Kagome que a levassem. Após se despedirem de todos, estavam no carro de volta para casa. Para Rin, a festa teve altos e baixos que ela queria esquecer, porém alguns momentos ainda permeariam seus pensamentos, como a dança com Sesshoumaru.

[...]

Sesshoumaru foi embora da festa sozinho. Nem quis saber da noiva e quando estava no estacionamento, foi abordado pela sua ex, Sara Princess, que dizia ainda estar apaixonada e que queria uma nova chance após ter ido embora do país a 5 anos atrás. Sesshoumaru não disse nada e deixou a mulher falando sozinha. Chegou em seu apartamento, tirou a roupa e tomou uma ducha gelada. A mãe de sua filha, a mulher com quem dançou estava em seus pensamentos. Deitou nu e não dormiu no resto daquela noite.

[...]

No domingo após a festa, Rin entregou o apartamento e se mudou para a casa de Sango e Miroku. Estava conversando com a amiga sobre o que aconteceu na festa enquanto ajudava a fazer o almoço. Bebiam um pouco de vinho, mas Rin na verdade estava muito triste e seu pensamento estava longe.

\- Rin? Rin? Terra chamando Rin! Alô?!

\- Ai Sango! Desculpa!

\- Estou feliz que logo logo, você e o Miroku vão trabalhar com o Inuyasha! Já estava ficando desesperada!

\- Eu também. No fim das contas acabei me mudando para cá por estar com o aluguel atrasado.

Hachiro, o primogênito de Sango estava na janela quando viu o pai brincar com as irmãs e Suyen no play do prédio. Abriu a porta da sala, deixando semiaberta e as 2 mulheres não viram o menino sair e continuaram a conversar.

A pedido da filha, Sesshoumaru foi busca-la, mas não avisou quando chegaria, Estacionou na frente do prédio e Miroku o viu e abriu o portão para ele. Suyen quando o viu correu para saudá-lo.

\- Papai! Vamos passear no shopping?!

\- Oi Filha! Vamos sim. Cadê a mamãe? – a garotinha aponta para o alto indicando que a mãe estava no apartamento.

\- Sesshoumaru! Veio buscar a Suyen?

\- Olá Miroku. Ela pediu, quer que a leve no shopping.

\- Que legal. Mas a Rin está morando lá em casa. Elsa teve que entregar o apartamento por que está devendo o aluguel.

\- Devendo aluguel?! Eu não acredito!

\- É...

\- Papai! – neste instante Hachiro chega.

\- Oi filhão!

\- Você tem um menino? – Sesshoumaru pergunta.

\- Este e duas meninas gêmeas.

Suyen vê o amiguinho e deseja brincar no play. Sesshoumaru acaba permitindo, mas tem que entregar as coisas da menina e também conversar com Rin.

\- Sobe lá. Eu fico com a as crianças.

\- Obrigado, Miroku.

O CEO pega o elevador até o sexto andar. Ao chegar no apartamento não bate, pois, a porta está entreaberta que Hachiro havia deixado e ele acabou por ouvir a conversa das 2 amigas, e Rin chorava.

\- Eu sei que tenho que esquecê-lo, Sango! Não pense que já tentei, mas é mais forte do que eu! O que mais você quer que eu faça?!

\- Ele tem que se tocar! Não pode mais ficar dando essas investidas em você! Olha como você fica! Inconsolável e sofrendo que nem uma condenada! Você tem que esquecê-lo de vez, Rin. Para começar, nem devia ter dançado com ele! Ai! Eu juro que se eu ver o Sesshoumaru, eu quebro o pescoço dele. Ele só te faz sofrer com as atitudes dele!

\- Eu sei! Ele vai até se casar! Seria bom se eu não o visse mais, assim eu não ficava sofrendo!

\- Você vai fazer o seguinte. Segunda de manhã no primeiro horário voce vai até a empresa dele e colocar um ponto final nisso. Está virando uma palhaçada já! Que coisa!

\- Eu vou... fazer isso... Sango... pelo meu próprio bem.

\- E vai tirar ele da sua cabeça e do seu coração de uma vez por todas!

\- Sim...

Sesshoumaru se sentiu pior que lixo. Suas atitudes estavam fazendo a mãe de sua filha sofrer. Estava agindo como um canalha. Pegou o elevador de volta, agradeceu a Miroku e pediu que lhe entregasse a filha para a mãe. Ouvir Rin chorar por causa dele o fez repensar em sua vida. Se para Rin não sofrer por causa dele era bom que ele não estivesse perto, então seria bom mesmo que ele sumisse. Resolveria isso o mais rápido possível.

 **[...]**

Na segunda feira logo pela manhã, Rin foi direto para a Taisho Conglomerates. Subiu direto para a sala da presidência e foi logo entrando sem esperar ser anunciada pela secretária Kanna Estava decidida a pôr um fim nas investidas do CEO. Entrou e Jaken foi logo impedindo-a de ficar na sala.

\- Senhorita Maeda, não pode entrar assim. Tem que marcar um horário!

\- Saia da minha frente! Meu assunto não é com você!

Vendo a cara de mal humor da mulher, Sesshoumaru dispensou a secretaria e o assistente.

\- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Suyen?

\- Sua filha está bem. Vim para acabar de vez com essa história de você ficar dando suas investidas em mim. Você é um homem comprometido.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Me perdoe pelo mal comportamento que tive. Isso não voltará a acontecer mais.

\- Acontece que você disse isso antes e acabou fazendo de novo.

\- Agora é diferente.

\- Diferente... por quê?!

\- Porque eu vou embora do Brasil.

Rin ficou olhando para o executivo. Então ele iria embora do país? E levaria Suyen com ele? Não, esse pesadelo de novo não. Mas não era exatamente isso que a incomodava no momento.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não vou levar a Suyen. Vou deixá-la com você. – ela continuou em silêncio – Fiquei sabendo que teve que deixar seu apartamento por que estava com o aluguel atrasado. Antes de viajar vou deixar as chaves de um apartamento que eu comprei para a Suyen. Você e ela viverão lá de agora em diante.

\- Ah...um apartamento...?

\- Sim.

\- Olha, Sesshoumaru, eu já disse...

\- O apartamento é da Suyen para usufruto seu! Não me venha com esse papo que não precisa do meu dinheiro. Eu já sei. Mas como responsável dela terá que viver lá com ela. Minha filha não pode ficar sem um teto, ainda mais se eu posso prover isso da melhor forma possível. E se insistir que não aceita, posso resolver isso levando-a comigo quando sair do país!

Rin engoliu em seco. Sabia que ele levaria a menina embora com ele para fora do país se realmente não aceitasse. Não pagaria para ver. E no mais, seria bom mesmo ter um canto delas, pois o apartamento de Sango é pequeno e não suportava mais gente.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Assim que eu for, Jaken a levará lá para conhecer e lhe entregar as chaves.

\- ...Quando... você viaja...?

\- Não tenho uma data específica. Tenho uns assuntos que resolver antes.

\- A...Su... vai sentir sua falta...

\- Vai ser melhor assim. Que não me vejam mais, - ele espalma as mãos sobre a mesa e inclina o corpo para a frente encarando-a - , assim ninguém sofrerá mais por minha causa.

Rin acabou desviando o olhar. Será que ele estava sabendo de alguma coisa?

\- Onde você vai viver?

\- E por que quer saber?

\- Se... desejar levar nossa filha nas férias com você... terei que saber onde ela vai estar...

\- Ainda não decidi. Mas é fato que eu vou embora.

\- Bom... eu já vou indo, então... – Rin arruma a bolsa no ombro toda sem graça, mal olhava para o homem que a levou até a porta - ...er... bom dia... senhor WaeTaisho.

\- Meu assistente pessoal irá procurá-la e dar-lhe mais informações depois que eu partir. Bom dia, senhorita Maeda.

Rin saiu da empresa sentindo um aperto no coração. Não tinha ido lá para conversar com o CEO e resolver a questão das investidas dele que a faziam sofrer, já que nutria sentimentos por ele? Com a partida dele, o caso estaria resolvido. Então, por que sentia uma dor no peito? Acabou sentando no banco de uma praça próxima. Respirou fundo e uma lágrima rolou pela face delicada. Não ficaria sem a filha, esse risco ela não corria pois ele mesmo disse que deixaria a menina com ela e que só a veria nas férias. Tinha só que viver tranquila a partir de agora, até um apartamento teria para viver com a filha.

Qual o problema?

O problema era que não desejava que o homem fosse embora, mas sim que ele ficasse e de preferência com ela, com a filha, juntos. Queria estar com ele, casar, viver e ser a única mulher da vida dele. Isso sim é o que estava deixando ela triste e com uma dor insuportável no peito. Mas a realidade era outra. Seu desejo foi realizado. Ela não veria mais Sesshoumaru e ele não seria mais a causa de seu sofrimento.

Simples assim. Só que não.

[...]

Depois desse episódio, alguns dias se passaram. Inuyasha e Kagome treinavam uma maneira para contar aos seus pais a novidade que tinham, que eles estavam ligeiramente grávidos. Então, resolveram marcar um almoço para o fim de semana e contar tudo. Touga também queria conversar com o Sesshoumaru sobre a neta e insistia com a secretária Kanna para ver um horário em sua agenda do filho. Já de Kagura, Sesshoumaru queria distância por um tempo, pois ela juntamente com sua mãe Arina resolveu, sem consultá-lo, começar os preparativos do casamento. Ele ameaçou terminar se ela insistisse. Sara, a ex, era outra que estava na cola do CEO. Queria reatar com ele a todo custo e num evento pet de adoção onde algumas celebridades foram convidadas para amadrinhar a causa animal, ela e Kagura se estranharam e acabaram saindo no tapa por causa do CEO. Jaken contou o ocorrido para o chefe, que odiou saber. Ele ainda estava resolvendo algumas pendências, além de instruir Jaken sobre algumas coisas que fazer assim que ele deixar o país.

 **[...]**

Rin e Miroku foram conhecer a empresa de Inuyasha e iniciar o trabalho num novo projeto. Ela ainda estava apreensiva com a decisão do Sesshoumaru de deixar o país como ele havia dito.

\- Rin, está Tudo bem?

\- Ah! Oi...sim... Miroku... está tudo bem!

\- Desculpe, mas não alguma coisa?

\- Não!

Ela mentiu, pois não havia contado a ninguém o que aconteceu na empresa do CEO quando foi tirar satisfação das atitudes dele. Para Sango contou que brigou com ele e disse para se afastar dela e falar somente o que for a respeito da filha.

\- Está bem então, vamos entrar? O Inuyasha nos agurda.

Entraram e ficarama admirados com a estrutura do lugar. Uma jovem lhes dá as boas-vindas.

\- Olá! Meu nome é Erin, sejam bem vindos! Os levarei até o senhor WaeTaisho.

Enaquanto caminhavam, Rin mais uma vez se esqueceu que seu amigo tem o mesmo sobrenome que o pai de sua filha. E claro que em sua cabeça ela estava pensando no homem. Não era para ela começar a esquecêlo? Dificil.

\- Rin! Miroku! Ah! Que bom vê-los! – Inuyasha os sauda.

\- Oi Inu...

\- E aí cara? – os 2 homens se cumprimentam com um aperto de mão.

Os três passam a caminhar e Inuyasha vai mostrando a empresa todo empolgado.

\- A InuVita é uma holding*, uma empresa verde que preza pelo bem-estar do meio ambiente e da sociedade, é uma referência mundial. Como empreendedor visionário e humanista, eu tenho que ter um comprometimento com a minha comunidade e com as pessoas que trabalham comigo.

\- Que legal Inuyasha! – disse Rin.

\- Cara que incrível! Miroku estava fascinado.

\- Eu e minha mãe somos os fundadores da InuVita, claro eu tive ajuda financeira do papai para o pontapé inicial. Estou trabalhando num projeto novo e por isso vocês 2 estão aqui.

Entraram numa sala e Inuyasha indicou 2 lugares para se sentarem. Havia uma mesa enorme com um organograma do projeto de estudos de sustentabilidade.

\- Rin, quero você como diretora do projeto e o Miroku, como contador, vai cuidar da parte financeira. E é para começar ontem.

\- Tô dentro! - Miroku ficou entusiasmado.

\- Eu... como diretora...?

\- Já disse que não estará sozinha.

\- E se eu não der conta?! Terá motivos para me dispensar.

\- Ser mandada embora? – Inuyasha cochicha no ouvido dela – Esse perigo você não corre, afinal é a amiga do dono da empresa e a mãe da sobrinha mais linda que ele tem.

\- Ai Inu! Só você mesmo!

\- então, o que me dizem?

\- Comecaçamos já!

\- Tudo bem! Só vou ligar para a Sango pegar a Suyen na escola para mim...

\- Ótimo! Mãos à obra!

E deram início ao trabalho.

 **[...]**

Finalmante chegou o dia em que Touga conheceria a neta. O homeme estava ansioso! Ficou sabendo da existência da menina através da midía, claro que ligou para o filho mas Sesshoumaru fugia do assunto que nem o diabo foge da cruz. Então resolveu seus assuntos no Japão e viajou meio mundo só para conhecer a neta!

\- Calma homem! Já que ela chega! – Izayoi ajeitava sua gravata.

\- Estou bem?

\- Parece um lorde. – a mulher o beija.

\- Só você para me acalmar num momento importante como esse, meu amor. Então, a mãe da menina era uma amiguinha do tempo do colégio do Inuyasha? Que mundo pequeno!

\- Sim. Não sei se você se lembra dela, a Rin. Um amor de pessoa.

\- Meu filho mais velho namora a amiga do irmão mais novo, tem uma filha e eu nem fico sabendo! Não sei a quem meus filhos puxaram!

\- Não sabe mesmo, querido? - Izayoi o questiona.

\- Er... – o homem desconversa - ... meus óculos! Cadê os meus óculos?!

\- Hunf!

\- Mãe! Estou bem?

\- Claro que está! Tão lindo como o seu pai! – Izayoi beija o filho – Inuyasha, a Kah e os pais dela chegam em meia hora! Ela acabou de me enviar uma mensagem.

\- Sim, por isso que pedi para marcar esse almoço em família. Queremos contar algo para todos!

\- Hum! O que será?!

\- Ah mãe! É uma coisa boa!

\- Que bom! Acho que vou gostar.

\- A senhora vai amar!

Todos descem para a sala e uma empregada se aproxima e avisa que os primeiros convidados chegaram. Era Sesshoumaru, Rin a filha Suyen.

\- Sesshoumaru! – Izayoi o recebe com um abraço e um beijo.

\- Mãe.

Apesar de ser sua madrasta, Sesshoumaru tinha um profundo respeito pela segunda esposa de seu pai. A chamava carinhosamente de mãe, pois foi ela que o criou executando o papel materno que sua mãe biológica não o fez.

\- Rin! Minha querida! Continuamente bela desde menininha!

\- Como vai, senhora Izayoi?

\- Bem! E esta gracinha, quem é?!

Suyen se esconde atrás da mãe, com vergonha.

\- Esta é a Suyen, minha filha. Filha, dá um oi!

\- Ela é a minha outra vovó, mamãe?!

Todos riem.

\- Oh! Que fofa!

Foi a vez de Touga.

\- Filho! Como está? – se abraçam – E esta jovem?

\- Pai, está é a Rin, a mãe da sua neta! Creio que já a conhece.

\- Acho que me lembro de você.

\- Senhor WaeTaisho, tudo bem? Eu estudei com o Inuyasha e as vezes vinha aqui na mansão Taisho com ele.

\- Bem que a Iza falou. Bem-vinda de volta, Rin. E esta mocinha?

\- Filha! – Sesshoumaru pega Suyen no colo e apresenta para o pai – Este é o meu pai, seu avô Touga.

\- Papai! Este é o vovô Totuga?

\- Olá Suyen, tudo bem! Bem brincar com o vovô!

Os três se afastam indo para a sala para fazer festa com a menina e Inuyasha se junta a eles. Rin fica olhando a interação dos 3 homens da família com sua filha e como Suyen é recebida com atenção e carinho. Tanto que ela fica emocionada.

\- A partir de agora ela será alegria da família toda. Izayoi se aproxima.

\- Estou vendo. E como ela se parece com o avô, o pai e o tio. A cor do cabelo e dos olhos.

\- Quando ficou sabendo da neta há 4 meses Touga quis vir imediatamente. Eu que o acalmei, pois ele estava no meio de um negócio em Tóquio, a implantação de uma rede de hotéis, não podia vir. Então agora com tudo estabelecido, viemos para cá.

\- É... eu aparecer com a minha filha causou um rebuliço para muita gente...

\- Mas é um rebuliço do bem. Venha, vamos nos juntar a eles.

 **[...]**

Depois de um tempo os pais de Kagome chegam com ela, o irmão Souta e a namoradinha dele, Hitomi. São recebidos e todos vão para a mesa. Era um típico almoço de domingo. Após a sobremesa e um café servido, todos vão para a sala de estar. Kagome está apreensiva e Rin a chama num canto.

\- Então Kah?

\- O Inuyasha vai falar daqui a pouco... chega a me dar arrepio. Minha mãe desconfia e meu pai pensa que ele vai pedir a minha mão em casamento... eu tô aferrada!

\- Relaxa que vai dar tudo certo! Beba essa água!

Voltaram e Inuyasha pega na mão de sua amada para comunicar um anúncio.

\- Bom... tá todo aqui... eu e a Kagome temos algo para contar. Fala Kah! – ele joga a bomba para ela.

\- Eu... nós... – ela olha para os pais e o irmão, que lhe sorri - ... er... – respirou fundo - ... estamos grávidos!

Izayoi ia ser a primeira a falar, mas Touga a deteve quando olhou para oo pai de Kagome. O senhor Souta Higurashi ficou estático ao ouvir a revelação da filha.

\- Grávida?!

\- Filha... está grávida...?! – a senhora Kagome ficou sem ar - ...ai meu Deus... eu preciso de água... – o que foi providenciado pelo filho Souta.

\- Eu vou de ganhar outro neto? – pergunta Touga – Mas que maravilha! Izayoi! Seremo avô de novo e você avó!

\- Inuyasha como sempre, surpreendendo a todos. Bem típico. – falou Sesshoumaru meneando a cabeça.

\- Estou grávida sim! – Kagome se desespera e saiu correndo e Inuyasha sai atrás dela.

Antes que mais alguém tenha uma atitude inesperada, Izayoi age.

\- Vamos todos nos acalmar.

Depois que um chá foi servido para apaziguar os ânimos, os pais de Kagome resolveram ir para casa. Ali não era o lugar nem o momento para conversar. Inuyasha levou Kagome para o quarto dele ali na mansão, pois ela ficou arrasada. Mais tarde ele disse para a mãe que ele e Kagome conversariam com os pais dela num outro dia.

\- Puxa! Quem diria? Meu cacula vai ser pai! Que almoço!

\- E o senhor comemora, papai? – Sesshoumaru o repreende.

\- E não posso? Um neto é uma benção! E o Inuyasha me deu uma algria e tanto hoje!

\- Não acredito que ainda o defende!

Rin assiste a discussão entra pai e filho.

\- Ih! Começou o barraco de família! – disse Inuyasha – Liga não, Rin.

\- Com coisa que você fez muitos acertos na vida, não é filho? E essa noiva cantora que arrumou?

\- Ah, papai, por favor!

\- Você e suas péssimas escolhas! Já te disse que para se casar você tem que escolher uma mulher de boa reputação.

\- Com coisa que o senhor fez isso quando escolheu minha mãe? Tive a quem puxar.

\- Posso até ter errado quando jovem. Mas corrigi o erro a tempo me casando com uma mulher de valor. E lá se vão 25 anos de felicidade.

\- Ih! A treta é das grandes! – disse Inuyasha – Vou pegar pipoca e refri!

Rin olhava de homem para o outro e pôde constar que o temperamento forte era uma característica peculiar na família WaeTaisho. Será que sua filha herdou isso também? Ficou toda sem graça no meio da troca de farpas dos dois.

\- Você pode evitar o mesmo erro que o seu velho pai, Sesshoumaru, não se casando com aquela cantora lacraia. Está em tempo de consertar se casando com mãe da sua filha!

\- Pai!

\- Parem com isso! – Izayoi os adverte – Temos uma criança aqui! Rin me desculpe!

\- Tudo bem...

\- Rin, filha, foi um prazer te rever e saber que me deu uma neta maravilhosa. Sempre que puder quero que a traga aqui para a Mansão Taisho. São bem-vindas!

\- Como desejar, senhor Touga...

O homem abraçou e beijou Suyen, se despedidndo dela e, anstes de sair mandou uma para o filho mais velho.

\- Sabe, Sesshoumaru! Devia fazer o que é certo! Casar com certeza, mas com a mãe da sua filha! Ela sim é uma mulher de valor!

Touga subiu as escadas e um climão pairou no ar. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

\- Rin, vamos. Eu vou levá-las para casa. – levantou-se e despediu de Izayoi – Mãe, até outro dia.

\- Perdoe o seu pai.

\- Vou tentar. Rin, não demore. – e sai.

Rin e a filha abraçaram a mulher com a promessa de voltar um dia. No caminho de volta no carro, ela e Sesshoumaru não disseram uma palavra sequer quanto ao que aconteceu no almoço, mas como a dúvida e a ansiedade estavam a corroendo por dentro, ela teve que perguntar.

\- Quando você viaja? – ela perguntou aproveitando que a menina dormiu na cadeirinha no banco de trás.

\- Por que quer saber? – ele não olha para ela, mantem o olhar na direção.

\- É que... terá que falar que... vai morar longe para A suyen... ela está acostumada com voce e não quero que ela sofra.

\- É a Na Suyen que está pensando mesmo? – agora ele olha para ela

\- É claro que estou pensando nela! E não foi você que disse que queria conhecer sua filha, estar com ela, fazer parte da vida dela? Como que agora vai embora? Não acha que ela vai sofrer quando for embora?

Ele havia parado num semáforo.

\- E eu não tenho um bom motivo que está me fazendo tomar essa decisão?

Rin não disse mais nada. O carro chegou no apartamento, ela só encarou o homem, pegou a filha e subiu. A vontade de Sesshoumaru foi de ir atrás e tomas satisfação, mas a filha acordaria. Ainda teria outra oportunidade.

 **[...]**

Uns 3 dias se passaram e Suyen estava toda feliz na volta da escola. Rin quisaber.

\- Mamãe! Vai ter um dia da família da escolinha! Eu, você eo papai temos que ir!

\- O papai, filha? Só a mamãe não basta?

\- Não. Tem que ser nos 3. Todos os papais e as mamães dos meus amiguinhos vão. Então eu também tenho que ir com vocês 2! Mamãe! Vamos agora para a casa do papai, eu quero falar para ele.

\- Não quer ligar para ele!

\- Não! Vamos! É importante!

\- Já está de noite filha!

\- Não mamãe, vamos! Por favor!

De tanto insistir, Rin foi com a filha de uber para o apartamento do CEO. Ligou antes avisando-o, e disse que para a filha seria importante falar com ele pessoalmente. Então tratando-se da pessoa mais impotente do mundo para ele, as recebeu.

\- Oi papai! – pegou a menina no colo e deu um beijo.

\- Oi Rin... – desde o dia do almoço eles mal se falaram.

\- Oi...

\- Filha, por que queria tanto falar comigo agora de noite?

\- Vai ter um dia da família na escolinha. Eu, você e amamãe temos que ir! Não pode ser separado!

\- Vai ser no meio da semana . – Rin completou.

\- Suyen, meu amor. – ele senta no sofá com ela no colo – papai está muito ocupado nestes dias. Eu vou viajar... – ele olha para Rin - ... e estou resolvendo um monte de coisa...

\- Mas papai, voce tem que que ir! Todos os papais e mamães dos meus amiguinhos vão estar lá! Assim eu não ser a única aluna da minha sala que tem pais separados.

Sesshoumaru olhava para a sua doce filhinha. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir aquilo, que sua filha era a única aluna cujo pais não estão juntos.

\- Você vai né, papai?

\- É muito importante para ela que você esteja presente... – Rin complementou.

\- Vou filha! – ele abraça a garotinha protetoramente – Vou estar lá com voce... e com a mamãe... - olha de novo para Rin.

Rin sorri e fica feliz com a decisão do homem. Que bom que sua vai ter os pais no evento da escola. Ela temia que o CEO dissesse não e Suyen ficasse triste por isso.

\- Bom Su... dá um beijo no papai, temos que ir...

\- Por que não ficam?

\- Como?

\- Dorme aqui com a Suyen. Está tarde e eu estou muito cansado para leva-las. Podem dormir no quarto da Suyen.

\- Eu não sei...

Sesshoumaru não insistiu e como viu que realmente estava tarde e a menina dava sinais de sono, Rin aceitou a oferta. Depois de se banharem e Suyen já dormia, a mulher olhava para a porta do quarto uma enorme vontade de ir até o quarto dele. Lembrou da noite em que ele dormiu no apartamento dela e nas coisas que quase aconteceram. Agora era ela que estava ali. Colocou o robe emprestado dele. E saiu. Ele não estava na sala, foi até a cozinha tomou um gole de água por que de repente sentiu um baita calorão. Ao voltar, o CEO estava em frente a ela.

Vestido. Com o robe dele.

\- Está sem sono?

\- Estou...

\- Quer beber alguma coisa?

\- Eu... – ela aponta a cozinha... – tomei água...

Os dois se encaravam. Havia desejo exalando de seus corpos, um enorme poder atrativo. Mas os 2 sabiam que não podiam ceder a paixão, pelo bem de ambos mesmos. Rin deu boa noite, voltou para o quarto, trancou a porta e deitou do lado da filha. Já o homem a viu passar por ele e sumir de seu campo de visão. E ficou outra noite sem dormir.

[...]

O dia da família da escolinha de Suyen havia chegado. Ela estava feliz pois seus pais estavam ali com ela e por ela. Desceram do carro e ela correu na frente para abraçar a professora.

\- Tia Hitomiko! Meu papai veio!

\- Oiiiii! Sério, que legal!

\- Olá, sou Hitomiko Shrine, professora da Suyen. É bom vê-los juntos com a filha de vocês.

\- como vai, senhorita Shrine? – Rin a cumprimenta e Sesshoumaru apenas sorri.

\- Isso será um momento marcante na vida da Suyen, senhor e senhora WaeTaisho. – outra pessoa que pensa que os 2 são casados.

\- Ah... só que...- e rin tenta explicar...

\- Já vai começar a primeira gincana, vão lá! Eu tenho que ir, com licença e divirtam-se – e a professora sai.

Os 3 vão e disputam a brincadeira que consiste em os pais e filhos trabalharem como equipe durante as provas que foram fazendo. A primeira prova era para os pais correrem com as pernas amarradas. Rin e Sesshoumaru chegaram em primeiro lugar. Depois tinham que elaborar uma escultura com legumes e também levaram a melhor. Havia um fotógrafo da escola que fez várias fotos dos 3 como família. Fizeram uma pausa entre as brincadeiras. Enquanto Rin e Suyen foram ao toalete, Sesshoumaru aproveitou para descansar. O pai de um dos amiguinhos de Suyen sentou perto e puxou conversa.

\- Olá, sou Juromaru Beast. Meu filho Kageromaru estuda na mesma sala que sua filha. Aliás é uma linda menina a sua.

\- Sou Sesshoumaru... obrigado.

\- Sabe, trabalho de caminhoneiro e às vezes passo dias e meses sem ver meu filho. E quando tem momentos como este, aproveito o máximo para estar com ele. E é melhor fazer isso, pois o tempo passa muito rápido e quando se vê, eles crescem e vão para longe atrás dos seus sonho. Aproveite sua menina e fique perto o máximo que puder, para não se arrenpeder mais tarde.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensando nas palavras ditas pelo homem. E justo ele que estava prestes a ficar longe de sua amada filha. Será que poderia voltar atrás na decisão tomada? As 2 voltaram e então participaram de mais uma gincana do qual foram os vencedores. No fim do evento cada um deles receberam da diretora da escola uma medalha e o troféu família por terem ganho todas as provas.

Já estava na hora de ir embora e foi quando Suyen encontrou perto do estacionamento da escola uma gatinha abandonada.

\- Olha mamãe! Uma gatinha! Ela tá miando de fome!

\- Ô filha! Cuidado para ela não te arranhar!

\- Mamãe, podemos ficar com ela?

\- Filha, a gente já tem o Buyo...

\- Assim ele não fica mais sozinha! Posso ficar?

\- Suyen! Deixa esse animal aí! Precisamos voltar para casa!

\- Não! Quero a gatinha para mim!

Suyen sai correndo e entra com o animal dentro do carro que estava coma porta detrás aberta.

\- Não entre com o gato no carro, Suyen! – Sesshoumarrou esbravejou com a menina.

\- Não!

Os 2 entraram no carro e olharam para a garotinha com o a animal a tiracolo. Diante da cara de choro não puderam dizer não para a menina.

\- minha gatinha, papai... Suyen fala com voz de choro - ... ela tá dodoí e com fome, e magrinha... snif...

\- Ai Seshoumaru, desculpa..- agora é Rin que se emociona - ... não dá para para tirar dela...

-Céus! – o homem dá partida no carro – Fazer o que? Vamos para um vet agora!

Rin sorriu para o homem e enxugou as lágrimas. Acharam uma clínica veterinária 24 horas. O animal foi examinado pelo veterinário que passou uma receita para o que fosse precisar. Suyen era só alegria com a gata.

\- Depois passamos no pet para comprar o que ela precisar. Agora vamos para casa, tá filha?

-Tá bom mamãe!

Foram para o apartamento de Rin. Entraram e Rin cuidou da filha. Como era fim de tarde, tomaram um lanche juntos. Suyen brincava no quarto com os gatos e Sesshoumaru aproveitou para falar com a mulher.

\- Rin, eu vou deixar o país agora a noite.

\- Como assim...? Vai embora hoje?! – ela se desesperou.

\- Sim.

Ela teve que sustentar o peso do corpo na borda da mesa e assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Como assim ele estava indo embora? Não que ele não tivesse avisado, mas do nada, já ia?

\- Vou me despedir da minha filha.

\- Espera um pouco!

\- Rin. Não é surpresa a minha partida para você. Disse que resolveria algumas coisas e viajaria. Só não disse quando.

\- Eu sei... – ela tinha o olhar meio que surpresa para ele - ... mas é que... não achei que fosse hoje...

\- Era para ter ido no dia seguinte ao qual vocês foram em casa falar do evento que tivemos hoje. Como era importante para a Suyen, apenas adiei a viagem. A aeronave da Taisho Conglomerates já me aguarda no Campo de Marte*.

\- Tão rápido...

\- É melhor assim. Chame a Suyen. Quero me despedir da minha filha.

Rin foi para o quarto e trouxe a menina. Enquanto via o homem abraçar a menina sentado no sofá, explicar e dizer coisas para ela, ficou olhando para ele, que fazia carinho nos cabelos e no rosto da criança. Ela sentiu uma tristeza tão grande dentro do peito. Aquele homem, que numa brincadeira sem graça do destino ela reencontrou depois de anos estava prestes a desaparecer da sua vida de novo. Não com ela saindo da vida dele, mas ele saindo da vida dela. A promessa de querer ficar perto da vida tinha perdido o valor. Sesshoumaru iria embora e só veria a filha de vez em quando. Não estaria mais presente. Mas ela sabia no fundo qual o motivo que o estava levando para longe.

\- Não fica triste, filha. Papai deixou um tablet e todo dia vai falar com você. E quando for nas férias, eu venho para levar você comigo.

\- Papai fica!

\- Eu gostaria, filha... – ele beija a testa da criança olhando para Rin - ... mas o papai tem que ir. Vai ser melhor para todo.

Rin foi até o quarto e secou uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu pela face e desviou o rosto rapidamente para que o homem não visse.

\- Agora deixa eu me despedir de sua mãe. Rin?

Ela veio do quarto e parou na frente dele. Olhava para dentro dos orbes dourados, brilhantes como dois sóis.

\- Oi...Sesshou...maru... – a voz mal saía.

\- Jaken ligará para você, pois o instrui para te passar algumas coisas.

\- Tá ... tu-tudo bem... – ela tremia e para disfarçar colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans que usava.

\- Eu já vou indo. - se aproximou dela – Cuide bem da nossa filha... – colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

-... tá...

\- Jaken ficará a sua disposição para o que precisar.

\- ...aham...

O olhar ainda era mantido. Rin queria pular no pescoço dele e implorar para que não fosse embora. Que chutasse Kagura da vida dele e se cassasse com do jeito que o pai dele havia dito. Então ela criou coragem na hora para fazer tudo isso.

Mas não fez.

Sesshoumaru por sua vez também desejou dizer tanta coisa para ela. Fazer tanta coisa, mas também não fez. Envolveu-a nos braços num abraço apertado.

\- Eu queria que o começo da nossa história tivesse sido de forma diferente... –ela pôs a mão a boca e e engoliu o choro - ... mas o destino não quis.

Rin já tinha os olhos marejados. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz travou. Então ele a soltou do abraço, ainda olhando para ela. Segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e inclinou o rosto, e beijou a testa dela. Rin fechou os olhos e sentiu a pressão dos lábios dele sobre a pele. Aquele momento foi eternizado ali no tempo. Depois, ele saiu pela porta indo embora da vida dela.

E o adeus deles foi selado com aquele beijo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Um Dia as Pessoas Descobrem que se Apaixonar é Inevitável**_

Quinze dias depois da partida de Sesshoumaru, Rin foi com Jaken ao apartamento que o CEO havia comprado para a filha. Ficava no décimo andar localizado no mesmo bairro que o endereço do CEO. Jaken abriu a porta e Rin entrou com a filha, que foi logo procurando pelo seu quarto de princesa. Os móveis eram muito luxuosos, mas podia se notar que foi uma mulher que deu o toque da decoração.

\- É tudo... é de muito bom gosto... – ela disse depois de inspecionar todo o local.

\- Foi uma arquiteta renomada e muito amiga do senhor WaeTaisho que decorou o apartamento. Ele ordenou que fosse algo especial para a filha. – disse Jaken.

\- Ah...

\- Mamãe! Vem ver meu quarto! É de princesa! – Suyen gritou do corredor dos dormitórios.

Rin adentrou o quarto e se encantou com a decoração estilo princesa, a mesma do outro quarto que Suyen tem quando foi morar com o pai.

\- Não é lindo, mamãe?!

\- É sim... filha... tudo muito... lindo...

Ela se afastou indo para a varanda gourmet. Não deixou de pensar no CEO um minuto desde que ele partiu há duas semana atrás. Pensou que, no momento da despedida, ele fosse lhe confessar algum sentimento. Sabia que ele iria embora, mas não imaginava que fosse tão rápido. No fundo ela sabia que ele estava indo para não ser o motivo de seu sofrimento, mas não adiantou nada. A mulher se viu mais apaixonada pelo homem e esquecê-lo estava fora de cogitação.

\- Mamãaaaaae!

Ela voltou correndo até onde estava a filha.

\- Olha!

Viu a pequena dentro do último quarto do corredor e estava decorado com tudo o que se pode imaginar para gatos. Arranhadores, prateleiras nas paredes, casinhas, almofadas, caminhas, caixa de areias coloridas e ração de primeira. Até a varanda do quarto estava telada e tinha redinhas para os bichanos.

\- Nossa... ele pensou até nos gatos da Suyen

\- O senhor WaeTaisho escolheu um apartamento com muitos quartos para que pudesse transformar um num lugar para o felinos da filha. – Jaken interveio.

\- Mamãe! – Suyen segura em sua mão – Vamos buscar o Buyo e a Kirara? Quero mostrar o quartinho deles! Vamos?!

\- Nós iremos, filha...

\- Eu tenho que ir, mas ficarei a sua disposição, senhorita Maeda. Aqui... – ele retira do terno um envelope – Deixarei as chaves no hall de entrada. Com licença.

\- Obrigada.

Jaken saiu e Rin abriu o envelope. A carta escrita à mão tinha o perfume do CEO e continha instruções para ela ir ao banco conversar com o gerente e cuidar do dinheiro da filha para o que precisasse. Também teria um carro com motorista a disposição dela e de Suyen. No mais e para qualquer emergência, Jaken estaria pronto para agir. Caso se ela precisasse falar com ele era só ligar para o número particular dele. Foi bem direto e a frase final da carta era uma boa sorte na nova moradia. Sentiu uma pontada no peito após o término da leitura. Sesshoumaru estava longe e agora ela tinha que se concentrar em cuidar da filha e tratar da mudança para o novo lar.

Vida que segue. Quase.

 **[...]**

\- 叶华昭？ 怎么样？ 我在欧洲！...谢谢...购买中国神华能源公司的更多股份...是的，用美元...好的...三天后在北京见到你签署的网络合同 我将在亚洲扩展的Soryuuha酒店。好了！ 再见！

 _\- (Ye Hua Zhao? Como vai? Estou na Europa!...Obrigado... Compre mais ações da China Shenhua Energy Company*... Sim, em dólar americano... Ok... Nos vemos em Pequim daqui a três dias para a assinatura dos contratos da rede de hotéis Soryuuha que vou expandir pela Ásia. Ok! Bye bye!)_

Sesshoumaru terminava de falar com seu amigo Zhao que estava em Pequim na China. Ele é o representante da Taisho Conglomerates na capital da gigante asiática.

\- Sesshoumaru! Quem era, amor? Não sabia que falava chinês! – era Kagura que perguntava, pois ouviu quando o CEO falava no celular.

\- É mandarim*, Kagura. E quem era não te interessa. – saiu do quarto indo para a sala mexer em seu notebook.

\- Hunf! Grosso! Que me importa! Ah, vou me deliciar neste banho de imersão com _leite_ misturado ao mel que minha pele merece! – relaxou na banheira tomando champanhe numa taça de cristal.

Sesshoumaru embarcou em sua aeronave particular rumo a Europa no mesmo dia que se despediu de Rin e da filha. Ele fixou residência no país da Macedônia do Norte*, na pequena cidade de Ohrid, um belo lugar com traços medievais. Comprou uma casa próxima ao lago que tem o mesmo nome da cidade. Lógico que Kagura odiou o lugar, pois quando veio atrás dele um dia depois que soube que foi embora do Brasil pensou que o CEO ficaria em Londres ou em Paris. Ela exigiu uma explicação dele, pois como ele sai do país e deixa a noiva para trás?

Para sua decepção ser completa, Sesshoumaru apenas disse que se ela ainda quisesse continuar sendo a noiva dele que ficasse onde ele escolheu viver. Se ela insistisse em ficar em hotel e em outra cidade era só terminar a relação. Como ela não era louca de perder o noivo tratou de aceitar a condição. Morar no meio do nada era muito ruim e só dificultava sua carreira de cantora.

 **[...]**

Já era madrugada e Sesshoumaru estava deitado numa rede saboreando um vinho e admirando o lago na varanda de sua casa. Tinha o pensamento em sua filha, mas na verdade, era a mãe da menina que ocupava sua mente. Estava se apaixonando por ela e seu conta disso há pouco tempo. Agora olhava as fotos tiradas com Rin e a filha no celular durante o evento na escolinha. No momento da despedida quis revelar seus sentimentos, mas não era o momento adequado. Não desejou se afastar dela, mas foi preciso e tinha planos de não estender sua estadia do outro lado do mundo por muito tempo. Sua volta seria em breve.

 **[...]**

Dois dias depois Rin já estava instalada no novo apartamento. Estava colocando algumas coisas no armário da filha quando o celular toca.

\- Alô?

\- Alô? Rin? Como vai a vida na casa nova? – era Sango que ligava para a amiga para saber se tudo ia bem.

\- Sango! Estamos indo bem. Suyen não sai do quarto dos gatos, quer até arranjar mais!

\- Senhor! Precisamos marcar um almoço para comemorarmos, o que acha?

\- Ah legal! Vamos marcar sim!

\- Vou agitar isso e chamar todo mundo! Tchau Rin!

Mal desligou e recebe outra chamada, e era Inuyasha.

\- Oi Inu e...

 _\- Socorroooooo!_

\- O que foi? Que aconteceu?

\- Rin! Me ajuda! Por conta daquele almoço lá na casa dos meus pais a Kagome não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro! Perdi o amor da minha vida.. eo meu filho! Aiiiii!

\- Calma... me fale o que houve quando voce a levou para casa?

\- Ah sim... posso entrar?

\- Entrar... como? Entrar... não entendi...

\- Tô na sua porta. Abre.

Rin desliga o celular a vai até a porta, abre e olha sério para o Amigo.

\- Tá de brincadeira, só pode!

\- Er... desculpa...hihihi! - Inuyasha fica todo sem graça e coça a cabeça.

Ele senta e Rin lhe oferece algo para beber. Inuyasha havia recebido uma mensagem dela com o endereço, por isso sabia onde ficava o apartamento novo. Kagome após o almoço em família no qual ela revelou a todos que estava grávida simplesmente se fechou para o mundo e nem com os pais quer conversa. Inuyasha tentou falar com ela, mas foi em vão. Então ela disse que viveria só ela e o filho nessa vida.

\- Poxa Inu, não sabia que isso estava acontecendo. Bem que na InuVita eu vi que você estava se fazendo de forte e percebi que tinha algo errado.

\- Ninguém sabe, não contei para ninguém. Só que agora a coisa ficou séria. Pode ir falar com ela? Eu preciso dela. A Kah é a minha razão de viver e agora com o nosso filho... nada tem sentido...

\- Posso sim. Hum... tenho uma ideia. Vou marcar um almoço para comemorar a nossa vinda aqui para o apartamento. Convido a Kah e não terá como ela escapar de você. O que acha da minha ideia?

\- Sensacional! Obrigado Rin! Me salvou! – ele praticamente pula em cima dela e a abraça todo feliz – Te amo!

\- Uau! Imagina! Amigos de verdade se ajudam.

\- E você?

\- Eu?

\- É. Você. Como está?

\- Ah... é... bem... tô bem! – ela coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- E aqui? – ele aponta para o peito dela, indicando o coração.

\- Que que tem aqui...?

\- Rin... – ele a encara - ... nós dois sabemos muito bem que você é apaixonada pelo meu irmão.

\- Inuyasha, por favor! – ela se levanta e vai para a cozinha e começa a mexer no armário para fugir do assunto.

\- Quero saber como você está agora que o Sesshoumaru está longe.

\- E o que quer que diga, se sabe que sou apaixonada por ele?! É obvio que estou sofrendo! – ela vai até o bar da sala e se serve de uma taça de vinho e toma numa golada só, ia se servir da segunda taça, mas Inuyasha a impede.

\- Não é hora para beber. Você tem uma criança para cuidar e que vai chegar daqui a pouco da escolinha.

Ela olha sem graça para ele. Realmente ainda eram só onze horas da manhã.

\- Desculpe por perguntar, Rin...

\- Tudo bem... eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que ia esquecê-lo... mas o sentimento por ele está mais forte que antes... vou vivendo assim...

\- É que... bom é melhor que eu mesmo te conte antes por que isso com certeza vai sair na mídia.

\- O que é?

\- Um dia depois da partida do Sesshoumaru a Kagura foi atrás dele na Europa.

\- Europa? Eu não sabia que ele ia para lá. Bom, ela é a noiva dele, tem mais que ficar junto, não é?

\- Rin... – ele segura as mãos dela - ... eles vão se casar por lá.

Demorou um pouco para processar a informação recebida. Engoliu em seco umas duas vezes e chorar não era opção naquele momento. Rin apertou as mãos do amigo que ainda lhe encarava.

\- Então... – ela se fez de forte - ... foi por isso que ele viajou tão de repente. Eu nem sabia em qual parte do mundo ele estaria. Quando se despediu da Su só comunicou que estava indo embora...

\- Ficamos sabendo por que o papai ligou para ele na noite em que viajou. Disse que estava saindo do Brasil e que se casaria por lá. Ele é um tipo de homem que faz o que quer quando quer e não dá satisfação para ninguém. Como sabemos que costuma agir assim para nós foi normal. Estou te contando isso, Rin, por que eu não quero que sofra mais pelo meu irmão.

\- Obrigado... por se importar comigo, Inu... – Disse isso com os olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Rin... eu sei que não é fácil, mas terá que esquecer o meu irmão. Sei que é um amor juvenil, mas não é vida isso!

\- Voce tem razão. – ela secou uma lágrima que teimosamente caiu – Eu vou dar continuidade na minha vida... pode ficar tranquilo! – ela o encara – Vou esquecer o Sesshoumaru!

Os dois se abraçam.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos no almoço que será o dia que a Kah e eu nos acertaremos! Tchau.

Rin o acompanhou até a porta. Assim que se viu sozinha foi para o seu quarto se jogou na cama, agarrou um travesseiro e afundou o rosto nele.

E chorou copiosamente*.

E qual não foi a dor que lhe invadiu no coração? Sua alma ficou dilacerada. Sesshoumaru foi em bora para oficializar sua união com a noiva Kagura. E claro que não quis que ela registrasse esse momento, por isso não disse nada.

\- Ah Sesshoumaru! Por que eu tive que te reencontrar nessa vida? Por o destino fez isso comigo?! Não adiantou nada todo esse tempo que passou... sofrer calada, não consegui te tirar dos meus pensamentos... agora você vai casar... e que merda!... – ainda chorando - ... eu ainda amo você... não consigo te esquecer, não consigo... não consigo... não consigo... dói... dói aqui... – fechou as mãos em punho e apertava contra o peito no lugar do coração - ... dói... dói... dói demais...

 **[...]**

Sesshoumaru arrumava as malas pois estava de partida para a China. Kagura estava impaciente.

\- Quantos dias vai ficar em Pequin?

\- Quantos precisar. De lá vou para Hong Kong.

\- Não quero ficar aqui sozinha. Vou pedir ao meu amigo Jakotsu que venha para cá.

\- Faça o que quiser.

Ela se aproximou do homem a ajeitou a gravata.

\- Vou para Paris fazer compras enquanto estiver fora. – o beija na boca – E vou comprar um agradinho para você por que ontem à noite você foi incrível, meu amor!

\- Fizemos sexo, Kagura. Nada demais.

\- Que seja. Aliás, - ela pega o celular – quero visitar alguns ateliês e ver o meu vestido de noiva!

\- Não quero me aborrecer com esse assunto. – ele olhou sério para ela. – E não quero que diga nada para a mídia, entendeu?

\- Mas alguns tabloides * já estão dizendo que saímos do Brasil e viemos para a Europa nos casar em grande estilo?! E eu sou uma cantora internacional! Meus fãs querem saber da minha vida, Sesshoumaru!

\- Eu vou enviar uma assessora de imprensa que vai te orientar como se comportar e o que dizer a imprensa caso for abordada. Até lá, boca fechada!

Nesse momento, seu celular toca é sua mãe, Arina.

\- O que foi, senhora Matsuoka?

\- Sesshoumaru! Que história é essa de você ir embora do Brasil e não contar nada para mim que sou a sua mãe?! Isso é o cúmulo!

\- Eu vou bem, mãe. Obrigado por perguntar. – ele ironiza.

\- Explique-se!

\- Eu não satisfação da minha vida para ninguém.

\- E a minha neta? Por que não a deixou comigo?!

\- Por que?! Por que eu amo a minha filha e quero o melhor para ela que foi deixar aos cuidados da mãe. E se eu souber que tentou alguma, mãe, eu volto e a interno num hospício, fui claro?

\- Er...

\- Adeus.

Arina foi deixada no vácuo. Vendo a forma como o noivo foi ríspido com a mãe Kagura tratou de ficar calada, antes que ele a despachasse de volta para o Brasil. Se despediu dele e logo ligou para o amigo Jakotsu que estava em Londres. Combinaram de se encontrarem na torre Eiffel e irem a forra nas compras.

 **[...]**

O dia do almoço onde Rin reuniu todos os seus amigos foi marcado num domingo para comemorar a vida nova no novo apartamento. Sango, Miroku e os três filhos estavam presentes, mais o irmão dela Kohaku com a namorada que tem o nome quase igual ao dele, Koharu. O doutor Kouga Wolfgang também foi convidado e ele veio com a namorada Ayame, a amiga de Rin da empresa de cosméticos que agora trabalha como assistente dela na InuVita. Inuyasha veio com os pais, Izayoi e Touga, e ficou escondido na cozinha, pois seu objetivo era conversar com Kagome e faltava só ela para chegar. Todos conversam animadamente e as crianças brincavam. Rin estava na cozinha terminando o almoço enquanto que Miroku, o senhor Touga e Kouga cuidavam do churrasco.

\- Cadê ela, Rin? – era Inuyasha todo ansioso.

\- Calma! Me mandou uma mensagem. Está vindo com o Souta e a Hitomi.

Uns quinze minutos depois, Kagome chega. Rin a cumprimenta.

\- Kah!

\- Oi Rin! Nossa, o apê é incrível!

\- Foi o Sesshoumaru que comprou para Su. Disse que é para eu morar aqui com ela.

\- Eu soube que ele deixou o país e que vai se casar com a Kagura... saiu na mídia...

\- É...- Rin deu uma risadinha - ... são noivos, um dia tem que casar. Agora vem comigo.

\- Por que?

\- Tem uma pessoa que você precisa ver.

Sob protestos Kagome foi levada por Rin até o quarto de Suyen.

\- Espere aqui. – Rin fechou a porta.

\- Mas...

Um tempo depois, a porta abriu e Inuyasha entrou.

\- Eu não acredito! Você! Que papelão a Rin fez! Me enganou!

\- A Rin não tem culpa de nada! Eu que pedi a ajuda dela! – Inuyasha trancou a porta - Precisamos conversar!

\- Eu já disse que não! Saia da frente!

\- Não pode me tirar assim da sua vida, Kagome! – ele a abraça – Temos o nosso filho.

\- Mas é que... – ela começa a chorar.

\- Se não me quer mesmo em sua vida, eu vou respeitar sua decisão. Mas não vou abrir mão do meu filho. Não quer mesmo conversar?!

Kagome se solta dos braços de Inuyasha e senta na cama.

\- Me perdoe... eu ... eu fiquei desesperada depois daquele dia!

\- Kah! - ele se ajoelha na frente dela – Não tínhamos combinado que enfrentaríamos tudo juntos?

\- Sim...

\- Então?!

\- Meu pai... me disse que o decepcionei... como que eu podia ter engravidado no auge de carreira de über-model?! Isso não podia ter acontecido... eu só tenho 23 anos de idade!

\- Me perdoa pelo que vou dizer... – Inuyasha segura o rosto da mulher com as mãos - ... mas, que se foda o seu pai! Nosso filho vem em primeiro lugar agora, falamos sobre isso!

\- Eu sei...me perdoe...

\- Eu perdoo por que te amo. E sua mãe?

\- Ela me procurou, está do meu lado, mas eu não quis falar com ela ... eu nem sei mais o que fazer, Inu! Eu só quis fugir de tudo e de todos... – ela o abraça - ... por isso que não quis te ver mais...

\- Tudo bem...

\- Mas, e o meu pai?

\- Com o tempo e com a ajuda da sua mãe, ele vai aceitar, te prometo.

\- Jura?

\- Juro. Te amo, Kah... você é a razão da minha existência... nunca mais fique longe de mim! – se beijam apaixonadamente.

\- Eu sou uma tola por afastar todos de mim... me perdoa...

\- Minha tolinha...

\- Inuyasha!

\- Kéh! Vamos nos juntar aos demais. Tá todo mundo torcendo pela gente.

\- Sim...

O casal sai do quarto e é recebido com aplausos por todos na sala que ficaram felizes com a reconciliação. Não tinham por que ficar longe um do outro agora que terão um filho. Curtiram um almoço e lá pelas tantas da tarde o tablet de Su toca. Era Sesshoumaru querendo falar com a filha. Ela estava no quarto brincando

\- Oi papai!

\- Oi filhinha. O que está fazendo?

\- Brincando com meus amiguinhos. Tá todo aqui, o tio Inu, o vovô, a vovó Iza...

\- Por que estão aí?

\- É uma festa, papai!

\- Festa? – o CEO achou estranho – Chama a mamãe para mim.

\- Tá.

A garotinha sai do quarto e fala para a mãe que seu pai quer falar com ela.

\- Ai filha! Eu não vou! – Rin meio que se desespera.

\- O que foi? – Sango pergunta ao ver a cara de espanto da amiga.

\- Sesshoumaru quer falar comigo, mas eu não vou!

Desde o dia que foi embora Sesshoumaru tem falado com a filha, mas nunca mais falou com Rin, nem mesmo por celular. Uma que não tinham mais motivos para se falarem, exceto se fosse algo em relação a filha.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Era Inuyasha que se prontificou então a ir falar com o irmão. Ele vai até o quarto com Suyen e pega o tablet. E claro que Sesshoumaru não gostou de ver o irmão pela webcam.

\- O que faz aí, Inuyasha?

\- Oi para você também, irmão.

\- Cadê a Rin?

\- Atendendo os convidados. Estamos comemorando a nova fase da vida da Rin e da Su no novo apê. Você bem podia estar aqui conosco? – ele ironiza.

\- Que tocante da sua parte, irmãozinho. Esse apartamento eu comprei para minha filha.

\- Justamente. Por ser o pai deveria estar aqui.

No fundo o CEO queria saber como a mãe de sua filha estava, mas não ousou perguntar. E Inuyasha aproveitaria a deixa para dizer que Rin seguiria sua vida, como deve ser, sem pensar em seu irmão. Algo impossível.

\- Era só isso que queria saber?

\- Era. – mentira – Chamei pela webcam para falar com minha filha e achei estranho a movimentação.

\- Ok. Vida nova para sua filha e para a mãe dela, que deve esquecer o passado e pensar nela daqui por diante. Vou levar a Rin para conhecer pessoas novas e quem sabe ela não encontra alguém, o que acha?

\- Está me provocando, Inuyasha?!

\- Não. – ele fala sério – Estou dizendo como as coisas são e serão. A Rin merece ser feliz e não sofrer mais seja por qual motivo for. E como amigo, eu vou cuidar dela. Assim como você vai seguir com sua vida aí, não acha que ela também tem o direito de seguir com a vida dela aqui?

Sesshoumaru fulminou o irmão com um olhar mortal. A vontade dele era de socar a cara de Inuyasha e teria feito se pudesse dar um soco virtual.

\- Claro, Inuyasha. Vida que segue.

\- Disse muito bem, irmão. Vida que segue. Até mais. Despeça de sua filha.

Inuyasha entrega o tablet para a menina que fala alguma com o CEO, e o aparelho é desligado. Inuyasha volta para a sala, mas não diz nada para Rin. Ela sabia que com certeza os irmãos devem ter ditos umas verdades um para o outro e ficado por assim. Ela queria sim ter falado com o homem, perguntado alguma, mas tinha que ser forte e ter dignidade.

 **[...]**

Na França, Kagura encontra o amigo Jakotsu toda feliz.

\- Miga sua louca!

\- Jaks! Você não tem ideia de como viver no meio do nada!

\- Me conta! É tão chato assim?

\- Chato! É um lugarzinho de turista no meio do nada! Quando fiquei sabendo pelo assistente Jaken que o Sesshoumaru veio para cá imediatamente fiz as malas e vim atrás. Vai que alguma piriguete europeia fisgue o meu homem. Tenho que ficar por perto!

\- E sua agenda de shows?

\- Transferi tudo para cá. E você está aqui para me ajudar com os preparativos do meu casamento. Quero que meu destination wedding* seja no castelo mais caro da Europa!

\- Seu o quê?

\- Despois eu explico.

\- E o bofe topou a parada?

\- Ainda não. Sesshoumaru está uma seda, me tratando como uma rainha. Tenho ele aqui na palma da minha e ele realizará qualquer pedido meu.

\- Tem certeza absoluta disso, bebê? Ao que me consta ele não está nem azul* para você e te trata mal à beça!

\- Você está do meu lado ou não, bixa infeliz?

\- Ui! Sorry então, credo...

\- Tenho mil planos! Quero que seja o casamento do ano! E com isso vou calar a boca de muita gente que acha que não me tornarei a senhora WaeTaisho!

\- Se você está dizendo... tem gente que gosta de se enganar, tadinha... – Jakotsu sussurra a última frase.

\- Que disse?!

\- Nada, nada! Por onde começamos?

\- Então, primeiro o vestido! Já escolhi o ateliê chiquetérrimo que...

Kagura desatou a tagarelar tudo o que pretende fazer para que seu casamento aconteça, Vestido de noiva, lista de convidados, o padre, padrinhos, o carro, o buffet, enfim tudo o que envolve uma grande cerimônia. Só estava esquecendo de um detalhe. O noivo não estava sabendo de nada.

 **[...]**

Alguns meses se passaram e muita coisa aconteceu. A amiga de Rin, Ayame noivou do advogado Kouga e ela foi convidada para ser a madrinha. Kagome e Inuyasha comemoraram o sétimo mês de gestação e já sabiam que serão pais de trigêmeos, 2 meninos e 1 uma menina. Ela também se reconciliou com seu pai, o senhor Souta Higurashi, que ficou feliz com a notícia de que será avô de 3 de uma só vez. Seu irmão caçula Souta ficou noivo da namorada Hitomi pois ela também estava grávida. Já na família Houshi, Sango chorava e Miroku sorria de orelha a orelha. Eles teriam mais um filho, pois Sango estava grávida de um menino e estava no quarto mês da gestação.

\- Buáááá!

\- Ai Sango não chora...

\- Mas Rin... mais um filho...

\- Lembre-se que um filho é sempre uma benção, e o Miroku e só alegria e o Hachiro, a Nabiki e a Hibiki estão felizes de saber que vão ganhar um irmãozinho!

\- É verdade, né? Eu estou feliz... mas também sou uma tonta que fica chorando!

\- Mas é uma tonta que tá linda grávida e é minha melhor amiga!

\- Ai Rin... buááááá! – as 2 se abraçam.

Rin também comemorou o aniversário de 5 anos da filha numa festa com tema do unicórnio e Suyen convidou todos os seus amiguinhos. Nesta ocasião, porém, o CEO não compareceu à festa da filha, que foi no salão do Jockei Club de São Paulo, mas mandou Jaken entregar o presente da menina em mãos, um lindo cavalo branco da raça Andaluz*. Claro que houve quem não questionasse o presente que o CEO deu para a filha.

\- Isso é presente que se dê para uma criança de 5 anos? – comentou uma convidada.

\- Claro que é presente! Ele é nada mais nada menos que Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho, CEO e dono de uma das empresas mais ricas do mundo, a Taisho Conglomerates. É podre de rico e tem dinheiro para comprar o que bem desejar para a filha! Tá bom para você? – e respondeu um desavisado.

\- A tá! Desculpa aí...

Suyen adorou o presente e Rin não questionou nada, pois o animal ficaria no haras do clube e a filha poderia vê-lo a hora que quisesse. Era a vida no Brasil que seguiu seu curso como deve ser e Rin se sentia mais forte e já não pensava tanto no CEO. Ela voltou a aceitar o convite de Bankotsu para sair e o relacionamento dos 2 se aprofundou, a contragosto de muita gente que não via coisa boa no homem. Mas Rin era maior de idade e sabia o que fazia da vida. Numa noite ele a levou a um jantar e algo aconteceu.

\- Rin... – Bankotsu segura a mão dela - ... já tem algum tempo que estamos saindo, e tenho algo para te confessar...

\- Senhor Banko... er... digo, Ban...é ...

\- Por favor é importante. Estamos saindo há 3 meses e confesso que... tenho sentimentos por você, Rin...

\- Conversamos que iríamos com calma...

\- Eu sei. Mas aqui não tem nenhum adolescente. Sou um homem e não estou aqui para brincar.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso...

\- Rin, eu gosto de você. – ele retira do bolso do terno uma caixa aveludada vermelha e dá para ela abrir.

\- Meu Deus! – Rin abre e dentro tem um anel de compromisso de diamantes.

\- Rin... ele coloca o anel no dedo dela - ... quer se casar comigo e ser tornar a senhora Hiraijima?

\- Bankotsu, eu não posso!

\- Pode e deve. Rin, você já não é mais uma adolescente. É mãe de uma linda menina e precisa pensar em ter uma estrutura familiar no futuro. Você é maravilhosa. Deixe me ser a pessoa que te fará feliz para o resto da vida! – ele sorriu para ela – Até quando vai esperar?

Rin pensou nas palavras ditas pelo homem e ele tinha razão. Não podia mais esperar e tinha mesmo que pensar no futuro da filha.

\- Você aceita?

\- Eu... eu aceito...

\- Ah! Que maravilha! - ele se inclina e a beija – Não sabe a alegria que está me dando ao dizer que aceita, Rin!

\- Mas vamos com calma, por favor! Eu... ainda quero conversar com a minha filha! Não me pressione! E não conte isso a ninguém. Não até eu conversar com a Suyen. Preciso de um tempo também para acostumar com a ideia...

\- Jamais farei isso. E lhe darei todo o tempo do mundo. Vou adorar ser o seu marido e prometo ser um bom pai para a Suyen! Estou tão feliz!

\- Eu... também... – Rin diz toda sem graça.

\- Vamos comemorar! Garçom, seu melhor champanhe. – ele chama e logo a bebida é trazida.

Logo o casal brinda, mas o semblante da noiva não era de alegria. Rin sentia tristeza neste momento e conseguiu disfarçar muito bem. Mas por um lado tinha que tomar uma atitude. Não poderia passar o resto de sua vida pensando e nutrindo sentimentos pelo pai de sua filha que também seguiu em frente. Tinha que pensar no futuro e dar uma família para sua única filha, nem que fosse ao lado de um homem como Bankotsu Hiraijima.

[...]

Na Europa, que também tem vida, essa também seguiu seu curso. Nos meses subsequentes, Kagura fez seus shows e dava entrevistas muito bem assessorada nos programas e para muitos repórteres e um dos assuntos era o seu casamento com o CEO da Taisho Conglomerates. Ela também planejou todos os detalhes da que, segundo ela, seria a maior celebração do ano. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela estava planejando o casamento e quando ela contava o que estava fazendo ele somente dizia:

\- Faça o que quiser.

E com isso a cantora entendia que ele estava de acordo com tudo o que ela estava resolvendo para a vida dos dois. Jakotsu estava preocupado com isso.

\- Tem certeza absoluta que o bofe está mesmo aceitando tudo o que você está fazendo, Kagura?

\- Larga a mão de ser uma bi agoureira! É claro que sim! Ele não questiona nada e posso fazer o que eu quiser!

\- Verdade... até quando voce disse que a cerimônia vai ser no castelo Chateau La Durantie* e que até a rainha da Inglaterra está na lista de convidados, ele nem ligou!

\- Viu? Meu amor está de acordo com tudo o que eu estou fazendo. Conversei com ele e disse que a melhor coisa foi ter mudado para a Europa para fazermos a nossa vida aqui! Ficarmos livres daquele passinho de quinta que o Brasil longe de pessoas tóxicas!

\- Isso inclui a filha dele!

\- Claro! A peste não é brasileira?! Que apodreça ao lado daquela mãe golpista dela!

\- A propósito, pretende ter filhos com o bofe?

\- Tá louca, bi? Estragar o meu lindo corpo? Sabe que não suporto criança!

\- E se ele dizer que precisa de um herdeiro?

\- Hum, nesse caso, faço um sacrifício. Mas assim que a cria nascer, coloco 10 babás para cuidar pois nem a cara eu quero ver!

\- Nossa, você seria uma péssima mãe, Kagura!

\- Desde que eu ganhe bem por isso. Vamos mudar de assunto que esse já deu!

Mal sabia Kagura que essa última parte de sua conversa com Jakotsu o CEO ouvira tudo, pois ia sair, mas havia esquecido uma pasta com contratos na mesa de seu escritório e havia retornado para pegá-la.

[...]

Apesar de estar morando na Macedônia do Norte com Sesshoumaru, Kagura não perdeu o contato com Bankotsu. Eles ainda mantinham o plano de fazer algo de mal contra Rin.

\- Bankotsu?

\- Quem me liga a essas horas?

\- Acorda! Sou eu Kagura! Direto da Europa!

\- Ah... maldito fuso horário... é você Kagura... a noiva do ano...

\- Euzinha! Te mandarei o convite, embora não mereça!

\- Por que não mereço?

\- Não fez mais nada a respeito da rata!

\- Engano seu. Enquanto você aparece em tudo que é capa de revista anunciando seu casamento com o merda do Sesshoumaru e u fiquei na luta por meses e consegui ficar noivo da rata que é uma gata. Mas isso é segredo e ninguém pode saber por enquanto, exigência dela.

\- Não creio! Jura?!

\- Para quando?

\- Ainda é cedo. Mas é certo que sai. E quando sair despacho a menina para aí e você a coloca num internato no buraco mais fundo que encontrar na Suíça.

\- Ah meu Ban! Como sempre não me decepciona!

\- Semana que vem estou indo para Alemanha a negócios. Podemos nos encontrar?

\- Estarei te esperando...

Os 2 pilantras combinam mais coisas. Mas é certo que o mal nunca prevalecerá sobre o bem.

[...]

Ninguém ficou sabendo do noivado de Rin com Bankotsu durante 3 meses. Ela manteve segredo até mesmo dos seus amigos e principalmente de Inuyasha, que sempre a alertava para se afastar de Bankotsu apesar dela continuar saindo com o tipo. Apesar dos protestos de todos ela não contou sobre o noivado e o anel que tinha ganho do homem manteve escondido também. Então ela resolveu um dia contar para a filha que ia casar e depois revelar a todos, já que desconfiavam que ela escondia algo.

Chamou a menina que tinha acabado de chegar da escolinha. Sentaram no sofá da sala, e com cuidado, explicou que agora ela estava namorando o tio Bankotsu, ficou noiva e um dia, eles iam se casar e formar uma família.

\- Seremos uma família, mamãe?

\- Sim filha...

\- Eu posso ser a daminha do seu casamento?

\- Claro meu amor!

\- Mas promete para a mamãe que não vai contar para ninguém?

\- Prometo, mamãe!

\- É só por um tempinho, até a mamãe conversar com todo mundo... e que Deus me ajude por que vão querer me fuzilar por ter escondido esse segredo...

Nesse momento o interfone toca e Rin vai atender.

\- ... e que Deus me ajude por que vão querer me fuzilar por ter escondido esse segredo...

Era Bankotsu que veio buscá-las para almoçar. As 2 desceram e logo estavam no restaurante Varandas localizado no Itaim Bibi. O celular de Rin toca e ela teve que se afastar por um instante.

\- Pode ficar com ela um minutinho, Ban... é o Miroku, sobre um projeto da InuVita que acabamos de ganhar um prêmio...

\- Claro, amor! Eu e a Suyen ficaremos bem!

Rin se afasta e Bankotsu puxa conversa com a menina.

\- Então lindinha... já sabe que eu e a sua mamãe iremos nos casar?

\- Sim... a mamãe disse que posso ser a daminha!

\- Mas claro que sim! E será uma linda daminha!

\- Eu vou ser o seu outro papai e até o seu nome vai mudar.

\- Qual? – a garotinha pergunta inocentemente.

\- Em vez de Suyen WaeTaisho vai ser Suyen Hirajima. Gostou? Não é mais bonito!

\- Não! O do meu papai que é mais bonito...

\- Ora criança... é que os adultos...

Nesse momento, Rin chega na mesa.

\- A equipe da InuVita ganhou o prêmio de sustentabilidade da ECO Brasil pelo projeto de gestão focada em redução de resíduos! Estou tão feliz!

\- Parabéns, minha querida!

\- Mamãe, quero ir para casa... – Suyen diz toda sonolenta.

\- Ah... está com sono. Podemos ir? Ela teve um dia cheio na escolinha.

Logo Bankotsu leva mãe e filha para casa. Rin chega e coloca a filha para dormir e a menina descansar até o fim da tarde. Ela acorda com o barulho da chamada de vídeo do tablet e já sabia que era o pai querendo falar com ela.

\- Papai!

\- Oi Su! Hum... está com um cara de quem dormiu muito.

\- Dormi um pouquinho...

\- Tudo bem por aí?

\- Sim... ah papai! A mamãe vai casar e eu vou ser a daminha!

\- Como é?! – o CEO pira com a notícia – Com ... quem a mamãe vai casar?!

\- Com o tio Bankotsu... ele disse que vai ser meu novo papai e meu nome vai mudar para Suyen Hirajima...

\- Mudar seu... nome? Quem teve essa ideia...? Deus...

\- Papai... não quero mudar meu nome...

\- Ah.. é... é ...não filha... – Sesshoumaru passa as mãos nos cabelos sentindo muita raiva – e tentar acalmar a filha, melhor ele tenta se acalmar - Filha, ninguém vai mudar seu nome... eu vou ligar para a mamãe, tá bom? Depois eu falo com você, manda um beijo pro papai...

\- Beijinho, papai...

Assim que a chamada de vídeo é finalizada, o CEO pega o celular, mas não liga para a mãe de sua filha.

\- Jaken!

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru?

\- Que história é essa que Rin vai se casar com o Bankotsu Hiraijima?

\- A senhorita Maeda vai se casar com... com...?! - o homem se espanta.

\- Não mandei ficar de olho nela e me informar de todos os passos dela, idiota?!

\- Eu não sabia desse detalhe, senhor... juro! Só sei que ela só estava saindo com o senhor Hiraijima como amigos...

\- Amigos?! Que amigos?! Vão se casar as escondidas e aquele meliante teve a audácia de dizer para a minha filha que vai quer mudar o sobrenome dela!

\- Ele não pode fazer isso, senhor...

\- Descubra mais sobre assunto e me retorne!

\- Sim senhor!

 **[...]**

Apesar do tempo que passou, Sesshoumaru não deixou de pensar na mãe de sua filha. Saber então que ela pode casar com outro homem despertou nele uma fúria sem igual. Imaginar ela com outro era uma um pensamento que o atormentava. Não podia conceber a ideia de vê-la sendo tocada por outro. Mas era algo que ela não tinha controle e tão pouco era da sua conta. Rin podia se casar com quem desejasse e ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Muito menos se intrometer na vida dela. Mas ele definitivamente não permitiria que sua filha morasse com o noivo da mãe e muito menos que o tal mude o sobrenome da menina.

Então ele liga para o celular de Rin. Desde que foi embora ele nunca mais tinha feito qualquer ligação para o numero dela. As questões da filha eram resolvidas através de Jaken e os 2 concordaram no início com isso. Foi melhor assim. Mas agora com o vazamento da informação que ela vai se casar não dá para ficar sem se falarem. O número discado só chamava.

Quando Rin ouve o celular tocando e vê que é o CEO, hesita em atender. Deixa o aparelho e vai até o quarto da filha, e a vê assistindo televisão.

Resolveu atender já que insistia. Podia ser alguma emergência já que ele nunca ligou para ela desde que foi embora. Então depois de tanto tempo, ela ouviria a voz o homem que ainda ama. Seu coração batia descompassado. O que será que ele queria falar? Só podia ser algo importante, imaginou. Ficou com o celular tocando, o nome dele com a foto brilhando na tela, até que atendeu.

\- A...a... alô...? - a voz mal saía.

\- Rin?

\- Sess...se... – emudeceu de vez.

\- Rin?! Que hist´roa é essa de voce se casar como Bankotsu.

Rin demorou um pouco para processar o que ouviu. Então ele não pergunta da filha ou qualquer outra coisa. Como assim ele já sabia do segredo dela?

\- Do que voce está falando?

\- Como do quê? Do seu casamento com aquele bastardo! Eu disse para voce não se casar com ele! – era para ele não se intrometer na vida dela, não deu.

\- E você me liga para dizer isso? Como ficou sabendo?

\- Não interessa! Minha filha não vai morar com este homem e muito menos ter o sobrenome dele!

Enquanto ouviu o homem descarregar no celular, Rin descobriu quem contou a Sesshoumaru sobre seu noivado. Suyen com certeza em sua inocência, deixou escapar o segredo.

\- Está me ouvindo, Rin?

\- Eu...eu... estou...

\- Mantenha minha filha longe desse homem. Ele entrou no apartamento?

\- Não! Ele nunca colocou os pés aqui dentro, pode ficar tranquilo.

\- Menos mal. Eu vou resolver isso.

\- Resolver o quê, Sesshoumaru? Você não pode me impedir! Eu caso com quem eu quiser!

\- Veremos se não.

\- Como assim?

\- Com o Bankotsu voce não casa Rin, pode escrever isso.

\- Voce não pode...

\- Posso, Rin...

\- Sesshoumaru...

Ela tinha a voz embragada e ele percebeu que ela iria começar a chorar. Com certeza falar com ele depois de tanto mexeu com sentimento adormecidos.

\- Rin... eu vou desligar...

\- Sess...

Ela ainda a respiração dele no aparelho e ficou assim, o silêncio entre os dois, até que ela desligou. Rin sentia as pernas tremerem, e viu que ele ainda tinha total poder sobre ela. O que pretendia fazer? Voltar para o Brasil e levar filha embora? Isso ela não permitiria nunca!

 **[...]**

A notícia do noivado secreto de Rin com Bankotsu caiu como uma bomba na vida de todos os seus conhecidos. Sesshoumaru havia ligado para Inuyasha e contou tudo. Sango quase teve uma síncope e passou mal a ponto de ir papar no hospital de tão nervosa que ficou, já que está gravida. Inuyasha se perguntava o por que ela escondeu isso de todos. Ligou para a amiga e estava preocupado com ela, pois Sesshoumaru havia dito que não permitiria que Suyen fique com mãe caso ela insista nesse casamento com Bankotsu. Durante uma semana ela não foi trabalhar e o recebeu em casa.

\- Oi... Inu... entra... – ela mal olhava para ele estava morrendo de vergonha.

Ele sentou.

\- Rin... nem sei como começar... por que escondeu isso de nós?

\- Eu...não sei! – ela colocou as mãos no rosto.

\- Como não sabe? Não quero me intrometer na sua vida, você é maior de idade, faz o que bem quer... mas o Bankotsu? Eu te alertei!

\- Eu sei! Acontece que eu passei os últimos 10 meses só escutando todos me dizendo para tocar minha vida e esquecer o Sesshoumaru! Foi o que eu fiz!

\- Mas não... ele...

\- Só por que o seu irmão não quer?

\- Não! Por que o Bankotsu não é homem para você!

\- Então, Inuyasha... quem é? O seu irmão que é o adequado para mim?

\- Eu não vim discutir sobre o que você faz da sua vida. Estou preocupado com você e a Suyen. Se insistir em se casar corre o risco de ficar sem a menina. Sesshoumaru não vai permitir que leve ela...

\- Ele me disse isso.

\- Eu e todo mundo não queremos que isso aconteça, não queremos que sofra separada da sua filha...

\- Então... eu não me caso com ninguém...

Rin estava num dilema eterno. Qualquer atitude dela podia pôr em risco seu futuro com a filha. Teria que pensar em como resolver essa situação, mas fato é que o CEO não vai tirar a filha dela.

\- Sabe se volta para o Brasil?

\- Ele não disse nada. Ele está implantando uma nova rede de hotéis em toda a Ásia e o projeto requer a pessoa dele lá. Não existe a possibilidade de voltar tão cedo. Não agora.

\- Terei um tempo, então...

\- Aproveite para pensar. Eu vou indo, não posso deixar a Kagome sozinha com os trigêmeos.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo, Inu. Eu vou conversar com todos e vou ficar sem ver o Bankotsu, pela Suyen...

E ficou assim. Rin ligou para Bankotsu e os 2 deram um tempo até tudo se resolver por que ela não queria correr o risco de perder a filha. Por 2 meses não se viram e sem falaram. Rin conversou com seus amigos, pediu desculpas e explicou o por que havia escondido o noivado. Também não voltou a falar no celular com o Sesshoumaru, mas ficava sabendo dele através da mídia, principalmente como destaque do seu casamento com Kagura que aconteceria em breve. Ele se comunicava com a filha, e ela ficava ouvindo, mas o CEO só perguntava dela e a garotinha respondia que estava bem. Uma vez ouviu quando a menina mencionou que ela havia chorando muito e o homem ficou preocupado. Suyen sempre perguntava quando ele voltaria para vê-la, e o homem dizia que seria em breve, mas nunca quando seria. E Rin tinha que conviver com este fantasma.

 **[...]**

Era um dia de chuva e fazia um friozinho típico da capital paulista, conhecida como a terra da garoa*. Rin estava em cobertas na sala com Suyen. Mãe e filha maratonavam algumas séries infantis na tevê paga quando a campainha da porta da sala toca.

\- Que estranho, o porteiro não interfonou?

\- Mamãe, eu abro!

\- Espera Su...

A garotinha abriu a porta e qual não foi sua surpresa ao avistar a figura da pessoa que lhe sorria.

\- Papai! – ela pula no colo do homem que a abraça protetoramente.

\- Oi, minha filha! Que saudade que eu estava de você!

\- Papai! Senti sua falta! - a menina fica extasiado ao rever o pai depois de tanto tempo – Cortou o cabelo!

\- É. O papai mudou o visual um pouco.

\- Tá um gatinho, papai...

\- Estou é?

Rin ficou ali no meio da sala assistindo a cena que acontecia entre pai e filha. Sesshoumaru estava ali em pessoa e conversava animadamente com a menina em seus braços. Ele estava mudado. Havia cortado as suas longas madeixas, agora tinha os cabelos curtos que o deixavam ainda mais bonito, sexy e másculo. Ter passado uma temporada na Europa realmente lhe fez muito bem. Ele estava absurdamente lindo.

Ela continuou olhando sem acreditar que ele estava ali. Então todo o sentimento por ele voltou à tona. Até que ele se aproximou e a cumprimentou tirando-a do transe momentâneo que a imagem dele causou nela.

\- Oi Rin...

\- Oi...

\- Mamãe! O papai voltou! Ele não tá lindo!

\- Tá... filha... – ele ainda continuava olhando fixo para ele - ... tá lindo...

Sesshoumaru colocou a filha no chão e agora era ele que mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos da mulher, que fazia a mesma coisa. Ele se aproximou dela ficando bem perto. A partir do instante em que os olhares se encontram, e as duas pessoas se sentem atraídas uma pela outra e sabem que não existe nada melhor do que o amor sentido. É aquele momento em que o destino une duas pessoas desconhecidas feitas uma para a outra. E quem pode dizer qual a grande verdade sobre o amor? Ele é incontrolável, imprevisível e, quando menos se espera, um homem e uma mulher se apaixonam e não há nada que possamos fazer.

O coração de Rin batia fora do compasso. Inexplicavelmente, ela ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do homem, sem tirar o olhar do dele. Ele por sua vez também sentiu o corpo vibrar ao sentir o toque delicado da mão da mulher sob sua pele. Uma sensação maravilhosa que lhe percorreu todo o corpo, então ele colocou a mãe dele sobre a dela, e com aquele afago, o homem fechou os olhos, sentindo o carinho daquela delicada mão sob sua face.

Nesta vida perder o controle dos impulsos e se apaixonar é inevitável, ainda mais quando a alma e o coração se tornam um, e há entrega, há apego! E não adiante fugir, pois a vida sempre se encarrega de unir as almas que se amam de verdade.

 **China Shenhua Energy Company Limited:** Conhecida como Shenhua ou China Shenhua ou Shenhua Energy é a maior empresa estatal de mineração de carvão na China Continental, e a maior empresa de mineração de carvão do mundo. É uma subsidiária do Shenhua Group.

 **Mandarim** (chinês simplificado): Nome dado a uma das variações da língua chinesa falada na maior parte do norte e do sudoeste da China. Quando é considerado um idioma separado, como frequentemente é feito pela literatura acadêmica, o mandarim possui mais falantes do que qualquer outra língua.

 **Macedônia do Norte** : Oficialmente República da Macedônia do Norte é um país localizado na península balcânica, no sudeste da Europa. É um dos estados sucessores da antiga Iugoslávia, da qual declarou independência em 1991.

 **Copiosamente** : De modo copioso; em que há abundância ou excesso.

 **Destination Wedding** : É quando os noivos escolhem uma cidade diferente da sua para realizar a cerimônia de casamento. Normalmente os casais escolhem cidades históricas ou praianas para criar um cenário bonito ou uma cidade que tenha a ver com a história deles.

 **Nem azul** : Quando a pessoa não está dando atenção ou se importa com o outro.

Andaluz: Raça de cavalo conhecida como Puro Sangue Lusitano, é típica do sul da península ibérica. Com cerca de 1,57 metro, é o cavalo mais antigo da civilização ocidental.

 **Chateau La Durantie:** Famoso castelo da era napoleônica localizado em Dordogne, sudoeste da França, construído em 1840 pelo Duque de Isly **.** Escolhido por muitos noivos por ser um local ideal para um casamento romântico.

 **Terra da Garoa** : A cidade de São Paulo é conhecida pelas drásticas variações de temperatura. Durante o período das estações de transição (primavera e outono), as garoas – chuvas com partículas mais finas de água – são mais frequentes. No entanto, devido ao crescimento urbano e as modificações causadas pelo homem, as garoas não são tão recorrentes, pois a baixa umidade e dificuldade de circulação do vento prejudicam a formação do fenômeno.


	14. Chapter 14

Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim...

Rin ainda mantinha a mão no rosto do homem, e este também mantinha a própria mão por sobre a dela. A troca de olhares continuou, então ela retirou a mão do rosto dele, baixando lentamente. Ele por sua vez, acompanhou o gesto, segurando a mão dela e ficando assim, ambos de mãos dadas. O momento ali era como que tivesse parado no tempo. Rin estremeceu com o toque da mão dele.

\- Bem-vindo... Sesshoumaru... quando voltou?

\- Tem uns 2 dias...

Os 2 ainda se entreolhando.

\- Cortou o cabelo...

\- É...

\- Não vai beijar a mamãe, papai?!

A conexão entre os 2 foi quebrada com a pergunta inocente da garotinha. Rin abriu a boca, fechou, abriu de novo, olhava para ele, olhava para a menina, até que soltou da mão do homem.

\- Ahm...eu...er... – coçou a cabeça – Suyen, vem aqui! – Pegou a menina pela mão – Filha, que tal se você pegar a Kirara e mostrar pro papai como ela cresceu, hein?

\- Tá bom, mamãe!

A menina sai em direção ao quarto dos gatos e Rin respira aliviada. Quando vira dá de cara com o peitoral do CEO.

\- Eu devo mesmo beijá-la?! – ele inclina o corpo sobre ela, as mãos dentro no bolso da calça.

O rosto dele fica bem próximo ao dela. Rin encara aqueles orbes dourados, os lábios quase que tocando. Ele todo perfumado, faz ela ter imaginações e sentir sensações que não devia.

\- Na-na-não...

\- Então devo deixar nossa filha sem resposta?

\- Não! Quer dizer... – ela meneia a cabeça e consegue sair da frente dele.

Suyen volta com a gatinha que ela tinha encontrado no evento da escolinha há um ano atrás. A gata tinha sido castrada, e cresceu bastante. A garotinha pega na mão do homem e o faz sentar no sofá, coloca o animal no colo do pai, que conversa com a filha sobre o quarto dos gatos, mas não para de lançar olhares para mãe da menina.

\- Papai, vou pegar o Buyo!

Com a saída da menina da sala, ele aproveita a deixa para falar.

\- A propósito, adorei o shortdoll! Te deixa sexy!

Rin fica ruborizada. Foi então que ela se tocou de como ainda estava vestida. Mesmo com o tempo chuvoso e o típico frio, ela estava aquecida debaixo da coberta assistindo tevê com a filha antes do CEO chegar e literalmente, causar um frisson* nela toda. Rapidamente ela correu cruzando com a filha no corredor e foi para o quarto colocar o robe. Voltou e não conseguia encarar o homem, que adorou vê-la vermelha de vergonha.

\- Veio buscar a Suyen para ficar com você? – pergunta tentando disfarçar a situação enquanto arruma a bagunça de cobertas no sofá.

\- Não. Mas vim conversar com você.

\- Comigo?! Sobre o quê?

\- O assunto que ficou pendente no último contato no celular.

Rin não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa tomaria. Era claro que Sesshoumaru estava querendo falar sobre ela se casar com Bankotsu.

\- Para começo de conversa, o que eu faço da minha vida não é da sua conta, Sesshoumaru.

\- A partir do momento que afeta a vida da minha filha, é sim!

\- Não é não!

\- É sim, principalmente em se tratando do sujeito com o qual você insiste em ter uma relação.

\- Se for assim, então não quero que a Suyen fique perto da Kagura. E aí? Nem por isso fiz uma exigência dessas.

\- Acontece que...

\- Acontece – ela o encara – que essa sua implicância é por que é o Bankotsu. Se fosse qualquer outro, você não daria tanta importância!

\- Engano seu. Acontece que não permitirei que qualquer um se aproxime da minha filha.

Os 2 ficam cara a cara.

\- Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida. Agora que encontrei uma pessoa eu tenho que abrir mão só por que você não quer, senão fico sem minha filha. Não está certo isso!

\- Tenho o dever de proteger a minha filha.

\- Tirando-a de mim?! Isso é a coisa certa a se fazer?!

\- Se for preciso.

\- Eu não vou entregar a Suyen!

\- Não se case com ele!

\- Só por que é ele!

\- Que seja outro, mas ele não!

\- Não! É você quem não quer que eu me case seja com quem for! No fundo você não quer me ver com ninguém!

\- Não seja petulante!

\- Vou me casar com ele sim!

\- Faça isso! – ele segura o braço dela puxando-a para ele – E eu tiro a Suyen de você! – altera o tom da voz nesta última que acaba por assustar a menina que assistiu a discussão dos dois.

Rin ia responder, mas ficou quieta diante da ameaça. Encarava o homem, que tinha nos olhos a determinação de quem cumpriria o que acabou de dizer. O clima entre os outros foi rompido pela voz da garotinha.

\- Você voltou para tirar eu da mamãe... papai? – os 2 viram o rosto ao mesmo tempo para a garotinha que tinha a tristeza estampada no rosto - ... Não quero ficar longe da mamãe...

Vendo que a filha ia começar um choro Rin vai até ela.

\- Não filha! O papai não vai tirar você de mim! – ela se ajoelha no chão e segura o rosto da menina com as mãos.

\- Mamãe... não quero mais ficar longe de você... é muito ruim...

não quero...mmmm... – faz um beicinho querendo chorar.

\- Não, Suyen... você não vai ficar longe de mim! O papai não vai fazer isso...

Vendo a tristeza da filha, Sesshoumaru se junta as 2 e acaricia os cabelos da pequena.

\- Suyen...o papai não vai fazer isso... nunca!

\- Por que tá brigando cá mamãe...?

\- Oh meu anjo... - ele sente uma pontada de culpa no peito – me perdoe... eu fiquei um pouco nervoso...

\- Filha... – Rin pega a menina no colo - ... não chora...

\- Mamãe... – Suyen agarra o pescoço da mãe...

Sesshoumaru fica meio que desesperado, não queria ver a filha desse jeito. Rin leva a menina para o quarto e a deita na cama.

\- Mamãe, fica comigo... – ela estende os bracinhos...

\- Eu vou ficar, meu anjo...

Sesshoumaru entra no quarto e senta do outro lado da cama.

\- Papai... desculpa... não tira eu da mamãe...- a garotinha acaricia o rosto do CEO.

\- Você não tem do que me pedir desculpas, meu amor... – se inclina e beija a testa da criança e se emociona, - ...nunca filha... – abraça a menina... – nunca mais cometerei este erro de novo.

Rin assiste a cena emocionada. Enquanto permanece abraçado a filha, lhe afagando os cabelos, Sesshoumaru sorri para a mulher. Fica um tempo assim e percebe que o corpo da menina está quente além do normal.

\- Rin... – ele coloca a mão na testa dela... – acho que ela está com febre...

\- Será?! - coloca a mão na testa da criança – Vou pegar o termômetro! – vai até o banheiro e retira da gaveta e coloca debaixo do braço da criança. Não demora muito e se escuta um pequeno sinal.

\- Está com 38,5º! – a mulher verifica a temperatura.

\- É normal estes rompantes de febre?

\- Só quando sofre algum estresse. Essa febre que ela tem é de fundo emocional! – Rin paga o remédio antifebril e dá para a menina.

\- De... fundo emocional...?

\- Sim! Ela teve essa febre na primeira vez quando a tirou de mim. Ao ouvir a menção de que que você quer leva-la para longe de mim é como um estopim. É como se ela estivesse revivendo o momento da separação... o medo de nunca mais me ver... isso causa essa febre. Ela não podia ter ouvido a conversa.

Sesshoumaru fica preocupado. Não podia imaginar que poderia ter causado tamanho sofrimento para a própria filha, sendo ela tão pequena. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, como também se sentia culpado. A menina acabou adormecendo e Rin a cobriu, apagou a luz e fechou a porta do quarto. O CEO tinha ido para a na sala.

\- Eu nunca pensei que tinha feito tanto mal para a minha filha... - ele tinha a voz embargada - ... eu... sou um monstro...

\- Não fique assim. A febre passando ela vai melhorar.

\- Posso? – ele aponta o quarto de hóspedes.

\- Ah...tá... a vontade... – ela percebeu que ele queria ficar sozinho.

O homem entra no quarto e senta na cama com as mãos na cabeça, pensando no que ocorreu com a filha. Sentiu-se culpado ao lembrar-se dos momentos de choro e de todas as vezes que Rin suplicou que não lhe tirasse a menina. Não tinha voltado para causar sofrimentos as 2, muito pelo contrário, suas intenções agora são outras e bem melhores. Ouviu batidas na porta, era Rin.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo... eu... só queria...

\- Vem tomar um cafézinho, enquanto esperamos ela acordar para ver se a febre cedeu...

\- Eu já vou...

A mulher fecha a porta e ele ainda permanece um tempo ali. Depois sai indo até a cozinha. Rin prepara um expresso na cafeteira e oferece ao homem, que senta na cadeira, mas não bebe o café, fica olhando para a xícara, em total silêncio, arrependido da situação que criou.

Rin senta na outra cadeira de frente para ele, estende a mão e coloca sobre a dele.

\- Não precisa ficar assim...

\- Eu causei mal para a nossa filha...isso é inaceitável... eu mesmo não conheço os meus limites...

\- A gente... precisa parar de brigar na frente dela. Melhor, não brigar mesmo seja por qual motivo for.

\- Me desculpe, Rin... – segura a mão dela, olhando nos olhos - ... eu vim aqui com outro propósito...

Rin sente o corpo o todo corresponder ao delicado toque. Não tirou o olhar do dele. Então Sesshoumaru levantou da cadeira e foi até ela, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos pronto para beijá-la...

\- Mamaãããããeeee!

E teve que parar. Rin tira as mãos do homem devagar, e se afasta indo para o quarto.

\- Eu... tenho que ir ver... a Suyen...

O CEO fecha os olhos e se dá conta do que ia fazer.

\- Sesshoumaru, seu idiota...

[...]

No quarto, Rin atende a filha, ao mesmo tempo que fica pensando na atitude do homem que ficou na cozinha. Ele ia beijá-la. Seu coração que estava fora do compasso assim que o viu agora queria sair do peito.

\- Mamãe...

\- Oi meu amor... deixa eu ver se sua febre baixou... ah, que bom... - ela senta na cama e coloca a menina no colo.

\- Como ela está? – Sesshoumaru surge na porta.

\- Bem melhor.

Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão na testa da criança.

\- Papai... você vai tirar eu da mamãe? – a menina olha para ele com um olhar de súplica

Ele senta na cama do outro lado e abraça a filha.

\- Não filha! Papai não vai fazer isso! Eu só estava nervoso! Me desculpe...

\- Não briga mais cá mamãe... depois ela chora...

\- Eu prometo meu amor, não vou fazer mais isso. – olha para Rin - Nunca mais! - agora ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e apertava a filha no abraço.

Rin se emocionou com a cena e pôde constatar que Sesshoumaru se arrependeu profundamente de ter discutido com ela e ainda ser, mesmo não intencionalmente, o causador da febre da filha. Sorriu para os dois.

\- Me desculpe, Suyen...

\- Papai, você não beijou a mamãe?

Os 2 se entreolham.

\- Ah, filha... é que...

\- Hum hum! – a pequena balança a cabeça em negativo - Não fez! – e olhava do pai para a mãe esperando.

Sesshoumaru tinha a respiração um pouco ofegante e Rin, por sua vez, tinha o seu coração que já havia lhe traído uns minutos antes, nem batia mais. Olhos nos olhos. Então O CEO se inclina, mantendo a criança entre ele e a mulher, coloca a mão na nuca dela e a puxa para os seus lábios e o beijo acontece. Rin fecha os olhos, mas não abre a boca, então o homem segura seu rosto com as mãos, e desliza os lábios de leve nos dela, abrindo caminho com a língua, exigindo mais. Rin encaixou seus lábios nos dele, que deslizou a língua lentamente num movimento suave buscando a dela, e depois ousou, inserindo mais a língua e sugando a dela. Beijou intensa e demoradamente, deixando o romantismo tomar conta, provocando-a. Finalizou o ato dando um selinho, mas ainda segurando o rosto da mulher, ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela mantinha os dela ainda fechados. Os lábios femininos inchados pelo beijo intenso dado por ele. Rin abriu os olhos e encarou o homem, e tira a respiração um pouco ofegante. Tinham até mesmo esquecido a filha que assistira a cena toda feliz. Rin se afastou tirando as mãos do CEO.

\- Eu vou preparar o banho dela... – levantou com a mão sobre os lábios - ... cuida dela um pouquinho ...

\- Tá... – ele a seguiu com os olhos até que saiu do quarto.

\- Agora sim, papai.

A garotinha sorria feliz para o homem.

\- Agora... sim... filha... agora sim... - e sorriu satisfeito.

[...]

Aproveitar a deixa e sair pela porta e desaparecer não era uma opção. Rin ficou no banheiro enquanto preparava o banho da menina. Como que terminaram se beijando depois da discussão?

Simplesmente atenderam ao pedido da filha. E agora ela estava ali trancada no banheiro querendo fugir. Não era mais uma adolescente, era uma mulher feita e tinha que encarar seus fantasmas. Tomar uma atitude, sim faria isso. Saiu determinada a conversar seriamente com o pai de sua filha. Só por que ele voltou da viagem de um ano ia não ficar brincando com ela. Não ia rolar. Voltou para o quarto e pegou a menina do colo dele.

\- Eu vou banhá-la e ... depois conversaremos.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou pedir uma pizza para nós!

Ele saiu tranquilamente deixando-a ali.

\- Vai pedir... uma pizza?! Então o beijo vai acabar em pizza?! Deus!

Rin deu um banho na filha e logo os 3 lanchavam reunidos na mesa com uma família feliz. Já era início de noite e ainda chovia. Sesshoumaru brincou e se divertiu muito com a filha, queria tirar o clima ruim que tinha ficado. A menina já sorria e tinha esquecido o que aconteceu. Rin tinha tomado seu banho e arrumou o quarto da filha, pois a pequena acabou por dormir no colo do pai. Ele a levou até a cama e a deitou, dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Saiu fechando a porta com cuidado. Rin o esperava na sala e estava séria.

\- O beijo... – ela nem conseguia encará-la, seu corpo todo tremia de desejo pelo homem.

\- Rin...

\- Deixa eu terminar! Se você voltou com a intenção de brincar comigo, já vou avisando que eu não vou permitir. Eu sofri demais e eu não quero isso para a minha vida, Sesshoumaru!

Ele ficou sério.

\- Eu não voltei com essa intenção. Como disse anteriormente, voltei com um propósito.

\- E que propósito seria esse?

Ele aproximou-se dela, olhando firme em seus olhos.

\- Eu quero ficar com você, Rin!

A declaração a deixou imóvel. Rin ouviu sinos tocando e fadas cantando, pois há tempos desejou ouvir isso desse mesmo homem, mas ao mesmo tempo também ouviu a voz da razão gritando para ela acordar para a realidade.

\- Sesshoumaru, isso não...

\- Desde que surgiu na minha vida dizendo que eu era o pai da sua filha eu não parei de pensar em você. Sua atitude, sua força, sua determinação em lutar pela Suyen me fascinou. Você despertou sentimentos os quais que eu mesmo havia enterrado dentro de mim.

Ela deu 2 passos para trás e sentou no sofá. Ele continuou.

\- Depois da desilusão que tive com a Sarah prometi a mim mesmo que não teria sentimentos por mulher alguma nessa vida. Mesmo que tivesse uma relação seria somente para minha satisfação sexual. Eu me tornei frio e fiz isso em defesa própria. Depois que ficou comprovado que a Suyen é mesmo a minha filha, novos sentimentos surgiram. Tive vontade de conhecê-la, de estar com ela, de saber como ela... ser o pai dela... desejei ter uma vida de verdade que já não tinha antes...– ele sentou do lado dela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - ... então você disse que ela não faria a menor diferença na minha vida e eu quis te provar o contrário. Só que fiz isso da pior maneira tirando-a de você e eu juro, Rin... que me arrependo amargamente dessa atitude que, se pudesse voltar no tempo, eu jamais teria feito isso...

\- Eu... agora ela que secava as lágrimas - ... sofri tanto... chorei tanto...

\- Eu sei...

\- ... eu nunca tinha me separado da minha filha nessa vida...

\- Me perdoa por isso...

\- Você está perdoado, Sesshoumaru... – ela se recompõe e anda pela sala – Agora nossas vidas tomaram rumos e ...

\- Não! Não tomaram! Eu voltei por que quero ficar com você e com a nossa filha!

\- Como pode dizer isso? Está noivo e vai se casar com a Kagura!

\- Ela não significa nada para mim! – ele enfatizou a frase

\- Você está confuso...só pode... – a vontade de chorar era grande agora.

\- Tenho plena consciência do que digo e sinto.

\- ... e não sabe o que diz...

 **\- É VOCÊ QUEM EU AMO!**

Ela parou de súbito com a declaração dita pelo homem. O encarava, e uma sensação lhe invadiu, sentia o corpo fraquejar e o coração batia acelerado.

 _Meu coração, sem direção_

 _Voando só por voar_

 _Sem saber onde chegar_

 _Sonhando em te encontrar_

\- Tem ideia de ... – lágrimas escorriam pela face - ... como é importante isso que você está me dizendo?

\- Eu não diria se não soubesse...

 _E as estrelas_

 _Que hoje eu descobri_

 _No seu olhar_

 _As estrelas vão me guiar_

\- Eu passei uma... vida inteira te esperando... – ela leva a mão a boca para conter o choro.

\- Eu sei, Rin...- ele anda em direção a ela, segura o rosto com as mas e a beija.

 _Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

 _Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

 _Dentro de mim_

 _E vivesse na escuridão_

Rin sente a pressão nos lábios, fecha os olhos e mais lágrimas caem. Seu antigo amor do passado lhe confessa um sentimento genuíno que ela um dia tanto desejou ouvir.

 _Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

 _Talvez não visse flores_

 _Por onde eu vim_

 _Dentro do meu coração_

Sesshoumaru continuou segurando o rosto dela, os olhos fechados, a testa encostada na dela.

 _Hoje eu sei, eu te amei_

 _No vento de um temporal_

 _Mas fui mais, muito além_

 _Do tempo do vendaval_

Ele afasta o rosto para vê-la, enxuga as lágrimas que teimam em cair.

\- Amo você com toda a força do meu coração, Rin! – ela olha firme dentro dos olhos dela – E vou te amar, mesmo que não me queira, até o fim da minha vida! – voltou a beijá-la.

 _Nos desejos_

 _Num beijo_

 _Que eu jamais provei igual_

 _E as estrelas dão um sinal_

\- Está... falando sério? Não está brincando comigo?!

\- Não. Mesmo que não acredite, eu voltei para ficar com você, para sempre...

 _Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

 _Talvez perdesse os sonhos_

 _Dentro de mim_

 _E vivesse na escuridão_

\- Devo acreditar em você... então, Sesshoumaru?

\- Sim, deve acreditar, sempre...- ela diz olhando dentro dos olhos dela, aproximando o rosto e beijando-a novamente.

 _Se eu não te amasse tanto assim_

 _Talvez não visse flores_

 _Por onde eu vim_

 _Dentro do meu coração_

Sesshoumaru envolveu a mulher nos braços, intensificando o beijo, exigindo mais, apertando-a contra o próprio corpo. Entregue ao toque do homem amado redescobriu o significado do amor. Ele terminou o beijo, mas manteve-se abraçado a ela. Ela não ousava olhar para ele, que segurou o queixo dela fazendo com que ela o encare.

\- Quero que me diga...

O rosto molhado pelas lágrimas deixou um rastro na pele delicada. Rin olhava para os olhos de Sesshoumaru e o homem que a segurava aguardava a resposta ansioso.

\- Que quer que eu diga...? – a voz chorosa.

\- A verdade, Rin... diga a verdade...

 **\- EU AMO VOCÊ!**

Com a declaração feita ele sorriu satisfeito e a beijou, enlaçando os braços em volta do corpo feminino puxando para junto do seu, despertando desejos em ambos. Ele deixa os lábios dela para poder respirar.

\- Eu sabia Rin, aliás, eu sempre soube...

\- Eu sempre te amei, Sesshoumaru, eu nunca te esqueci...

\- Minha Rin...

Ele a puxou devagar para junto de si, abraçando-a. Depois as soltou e segurou o rosto entre as mãos com sublime delicadeza e pousou os lábios nos dela.

Rin ansiou por este momento, sonhou e acordou inúmeras vezes com Sesshoumaru desde a primeira vez em que estiveram juntos.

\- Só que desta vez, eu quero registrar este momento. – ele olha nos olhos dela – Quero ter lembranças de cada detalhe, da feição do seu rosto quando eu a possuir. Não quero perder nada, quero me lembrar de cada som, de cada gemido, de tudo... Rin... por que da primeira vez em que foi minha não tenho recordo algum, mas agora tudo será diferente, por que será especial... como se fosse a primeira vez...

 **[...]**

Entre beijos e abraços, foram para o quarto. Ele tirou o robe que ela usava e a deitou na cama, ficando por cima. Beijando-o, Rin começou a desabotoar a camisa social. Ele por sua vez, ficou de joelhos e tirou a camisa que usava, revelando um tórax definido trabalho no músculo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o corpo, se exibindo, mostrando sua beleza viril e Rin atentou para cada detalhe.

Um homem alto, e magnificamente torneado, e seu corpo recoberto de músculos fortes, um homem elegante. Tinha a força e o calor das mãos

E Rin o desejava, e muito

Ao ter o vislumbre da musculatura, Rin abriu e fechou a boca, e engoliu em seco, mas ainda assim não disse nada. Ele olhou-a fixamente, sem falar nada também, apenas com um sorriso de canto de boca, agarrou a mão da mulher com força suficiente para que tocasse a pele dele. Rin respirou fundo e gemeu, sentindo o corpo queimar com o toque, olhando ele guiar a mão dela que passeava pelo peitoral masculino, pela barriga toda indo além da cintura e terminando próximo, bem próximo do membro rijo. Ela colocou a mão na boca e engoliu em seco, olhando para ele.

\- Ainda não... – disse ele num sussurro.

Então ela o puxou com força para ela, que deitou e segurou a beira da blusa que ela usava e puxou, tirando a peça, revelando seios que tinham os mamilos intumescidos. Ele passou a tocá-los com a ponta da língua, chupando e sugando em seguida, a mão acariciava o outro seio, onde o dedo indicador e o polegar segurava o mamilo, estimulando. Rin gemeu com a tortura, olhando o homem fazer aquilo com ela e desejou que não parasse nunca.

\- Eu quero... mais...

\- Te darei muito mais ...

Lenta e experimentalmente, ele retirou o shortdoll deslizando pelas pernas dela, que se estremeceu toda. Gostou de vê-la agora totalmente nua dando um risinho de aprovação. Ele levantou-se da cama e tirou a calça e a cueca boxer preta. Se exibindo, mostrando sua beleza viril e Rin atentou para cada detalhe. Ele é alto, com um corpo magnificamente torneado, de músculos fortes, um homem elegante. Rin olhou o conjunto da obra toda e mordeu um lábio, excitada, o desejava, e muito. Na verdade, a visão do corpo nu dele tirou todo o fôlego dela.

Ele voltou para acama e deitou-se lentamente sobre ela. Agora tocando-a, buscaria o caminho da união, começando por acariciar o rosto feminino suavemente, e descendo a mão direita, sentindo a pele delicada do corpo todo. Seus lábios se moveram, beijando a faces e os olhos dela. Rin o abraçou, acariciando as costas delicadamente, sentindo-o tremer com o toque dela.

\- Eu a desejei muito, Rin... desde o instante que a vi... – ele diz com voz sussurrante no ouvido dela.

\- Eu também... sempre quis estar assim com você... – ela revela a vontade, e desliza mão suavemente pelo rosto do homem, leva a mão à sua nuca, puxando-o para um beijo.

Sesshoumaru a beija com volúpia, sentindo uma mistura de excitação e desejo, que o deixava sem ar. Ele a puxa delicadamente para ele, se pondo entre suas pernas, a beija com ternura, depois uma vez em cada seio, saboreando um e depois o outro. Agora, ele passeava as mãos pelo corpo todo, devagar pelas curvas suaves da cintura e do quadril, a subida e a descida das nádegas para a coxa.

\- Você é inegavelmente bela! - ergueu a cabeça e plantou um beijo sobre o coração, deixando a ponta dos dedos flutuar, tocando de leve os lábios femininos.

Afastou as pernas dela, e aconchegou seu corpo no dela, excitado, colocando o membro rijo em sua feminilidade, introduzindo lentamente. Rin curvou o corpo ao sentir o contato, e segurando os ombros do homem, gemeu alto ao senti-lo ir bem fundo dentro dela. A força e o calor do corpo dele eram extraordinários, que se disseminou-se pela pele feminina, da cabeça aos dedos dos pés, fazendo a mulher se surpreender ligeiramente.

Sesshoumaru entrelaçou os dedos de sua mãe esquerda nos dela, enterrou a cabeça no ombro feminino enquanto se movimentava dentro dela. Rin gemia sentindo ir ele bem fundo dentro dela, gemia baixo no ouvido dele e conforme a força das investidas do membro duro dele nela, cravava as unhas da mão esquerda nas costas do homem tamanho o prazer e excitação que sentia.

Mesmo estando ali na cama com ele, Rin o desejava sexualmente e havia a ânsia de simplesmente ser possuída e ser dominada por ele, que fosse de forma delicada ou selvagem para ela não importava, que apenas ele a tomasse como sua. Algo que ela esperou e quis por muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e passou a observar a reação da feição do rosto da mulher enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dela Queria ver, e como havia dito, registrar cada detalhe, viu o desejo em seu rosto. Sabia que estava dando prazer a ela, que mantinha os olhos fechados, mordiscava o lábio, gemia seu nome e isso o excitava ainda mais.

Instintivamente atraída para ela, acelerou o contato num rítmo mais forte, pois o ápice* chegaria logo para ambos. Ergueu o tronco se apoiando nas mãos e investiu com força, aumentando as estocadas. Rin segurou em seus braços e sentiu que corpo explodiria com a onda de prazer que veio com as investidas do homem em seu centro úmido.

\- Ah... ah...ah...

Tentou formar alguma frase, mas seus gemidos saiam entrecortados devido aos impulsos que recebia do corpo másculo. Sesshoumaru ergueu as pernas dela, colocando em volta de sua cintura, para ter mais acesso a sua entrada apertada e investiu mais. Agora a beijava, sentindo todo o corpo queimar, como se recebesse uma descarga elétrica.

Em seguida, respirou fundo, estendeu o braço e segurou os pulsos da mulher em uma única mão, puxando-os acima da cabeça e prendendo o corpo dela, arqueado sob ele. Mais estocadas precisas e fortes. Em seguida o orgasmo veio, e ele se derramou, bem fundo dentro dela, sentindo um tremor percorrer todo o corpo, ao ponto de estremecer seus braços. Enquanto ele se derramava, dentro dela, sentiu a contração das pernas da mulher que envolviam sua cintura, e gemeu no ouvido dela. Ela por sua, gemeu alto quando sentiu a estocada final, e cravou com vontade os dentes em seu ombro para suportar a dor e o prazer que sentiu. A seguir, ele soltou os pulsos da mulher e tombou sobre ela, onda de prazer percorreu os corpos de ambos, algo incrível demais para se falar, só mesmo sentindo, vivendo o momento.

Após descansar por um átimo, virou o rosto para ver a mulher, que respirava com dificuldade e beijou delicadamente a testa dela, acarinhando os cabelos. Ele a tomou a força, a bem dizer, e devia a ela uns minutos para se refazer do ato que exigiu muito. Rin abriu os olhos, devagar, mal respirando e viu que era observada por ele, sorriu. Ele se retirou de dentro de seu centro úmido, e os 2 permaneceram uns minutos em silêncio. Seus braços a envolveram, docemente, sua mão acariciando a pele dela, enquanto que Rin fechava os olhos, e aos poucos os 2 foram se se acalmando depois do tsunami de prazer.

[...]

Após uns instantes, Rin levantou o rosto e viu o homem deitado com os olhos fechados. Ainda sentia espasmos pelo corpo todo e também desejo, acabou subindo no corpo masculino ficando debruçada, admirando-o. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Sesshoumaru ergueu a mãos, e passou a ponta os dedos na face delicada, depois nos lábios dela. Rin segurou a mão dele e beijou a ponta dos dedos, a o sentir o toque singelo, o homem sorriu, e abriu os olhos e tomou a boca da mulher num beijo lento, segurando o rosto dela com as mãos. Rin pressionava o corpo cheio de desejo contra o dele, o queria muito, e de novo. Sesshoumaru passou a mão direita pelas costas dela, apertou a nádega, e introduziu a mão por baixo, indo para o centro dela, enfiou 2 dedos e sentiu a umidade da excitação, molhada entre as pernas. Rin gemeu com o toque dele, enquanto continuava a excitá-la com os dedos, masturbando-a, passou a ver sua reação.

\- Vejo que gosta do meu toque... é bom vê-la assim, totalmente entregue a mim...

Retirou os dedos de dentro dela e a virou na cama, deixando a deitada. Ficou de joelhos, e abriu as pernas dela lentamente. Rin mordeu os lábios de excitação, olhando para ver o que ele faria em seguida, seu corpo tendo espasmos. Ele se inclinou, segurando as coxas e começou a trabalhar a língua no sexo dela. Quando sentiu o toque da língua dele invadi-la, Rin ofegou profundamente e arqueou o corpo e gemeu alto. Tocou o clitóris delicadamente, lambendo-o devagar e foi aumentado a pressão e a velocidade de forma progressiva.

 _\- Aaaah!_

Continuou a explorar delicadamente a região, passando a língua suavemente por toda a extensão vaginal, segurando firme as pernas dela com os braços, pois com o toque, ela sentiu espasmos e queria escapar dele. Ela gemia mais ainda. O CEO lambeu a virilha, a parte interna das coxas, depois meteu a língua por dentro ainda mais e, então, começou a chupar toda a área, fazendo círculos com a ponta da língua de forma bem lenta. Penetrou a língua indo bem fundo dentro dela, sugando e sorvendo o gozo. Rin reagiu aos estímulos de prazer, se ergueu e puxava os cabelos, na ânsia de detê-lo, mas ele enfiava a língua com mais vontade ao ver a luta que ela travou em vão.

 _\- Ah! Pára Sesshoumaruuu! Aaah!_

Segurou os pulsos dela e continuou a tortura. Rin gemia mais ainda e implorava para ele parar.

 _\- Por favor! Pare! Aaah!_

O CEO continuou o processo, agora com os lábios, sugando tudo de forma gentil e suave. Satisfeito, continuou com movimentos suaves e ritmados, aumentando a velocidade das chupadas e a pressão sobre o clitóris, alternando sempre entre um ritmo mais lento ou um mais rápido. O homem estava gostando de saborear o centro úmido da mulher. Então aos poucos, foi parando o ritmo e finalizou o ato. Sentou na cama e observou a reação da mulher ali deitada, entregue, sem forças alguma, ofegante. Passou os dedos nos lábios, chupando a ponta, degustando do gozo absorvido do sexo dela, satisfeito.

\- Ah! Você...uf... quase me mata...uf...

Ele cai em cima dela, dominando-a novamente.

\- Ainda não acabamos!

\- Tem mais?!

\- Tem!

Agora, delicadamente ele roçou os lábios nos dela, depois pressionou, quente, a língua buscando a dela. Rin abriu os lábios e o beijou, deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele, pressionando os quadris contra ele, agarrando as nádegas do homem com força.

Enquanto a beijava, moveu os quadris contra o corpo dela, lhe abriu as pernas, a penetrou com o membro duro e começou a mover-se dentro dela, muito devagar, quase superficialmente. Rin continuou movimentando o quadril acompanhando o ritmo dele, e seus gemidos e a respiração se intensificaram.

Os corpos entraram em uma sintonia, numa mesma linguagem, apertando meus pulsos com mais força, enquanto ele mergulhava dentro dela, a força do ato atingindo-a bem fundo a cada estocada.

Rin gemeu e se contorcionou sob o corpo do CEO, que enquanto a possuía, mantinha o corpo pressionado contra o dela, sentia os espasmos do orgasmo convidando-o a unir-se a mulher. Para ela, a reação foi imediata. Seu corpo agitou-se em resposta ao prazer que sentia ao ser penetrada de forma lenta, e era possível para ela sentir as batidas descompassadas do coração dele.

Fizeram um amor devagar, com uma ternura sem igual, e a liberação do prazer veio, ele entrando bem fundo dentro dela, fazendo um tremor percorrer pelo corpo feminino, enquanto se derramava, podia sentir cada contração e cada pulsação de sua carne entre as pernas dela.

Ele ergueu o corpo arqueado, a cabeça atirada para trás, os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade. Depois, muito lentamente, se retirou de dentro dela e abriu os olhos, se mantendo sobre ela. Olhou para a mulher com carinho, que lhe sorriu extasiada, lhe afagando os cabelos, e acariciando o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

Rin sentiu a contração do corpo musculoso e o abraçou, passando os dedos nos cabelos agora curtos, encarando o homem com ternura, ouvindo sua respiração, sentindo-se realizada, e sabia que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

\- Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru...

Ele sorriu com a declaração, beijou a mulher.

\- Eu... amo... você... Rin...

Algum tempo depois, ficaram abraçados, conscientes demais um do outro, ouvindo o som da chuva que caía sem parar. Foi uma noite agitada. Rin estava feliz e abraçada ao homem, adormeceu profundamente.

[...]

Ainda era uma manhã chuvosa, Rin despertou, abrindo um olho, depois o outro. Negou-se veemente a pensar na tórrida noite de amor que teve com o CEO que estava ali do lado dela, nu, e ainda dormia. Ele havia regressado da europa por causa dela, e declarou todo o seu amor. agora sua vida e da filha mudariam drasticame. Mesmo tendo ido para a cama com ele, teriam que ter uma conversa. Teriam que dar explicações, principalmente para uma garotinha que dormia no quarto ao lado.

\- Bom dia... – era o CEO que despertara e se inclina para beijá-la.

\- Bom dia... – que corresponde ao carinho

\- Como foi a sua noite? – ele tinha um sorriso estampado na cara.

\- Não dormir nada. Você foi o causador da minha insônia... – ela o atiça - ... terei que tomar providências...

\- É mesmo? – ele a puxa pelo braço e a faz cair na cama, deita sobre ela e já se encaixando, todo excitado. – Podemos resolver isso agora!

\- Sesshoumaruuu... nãmmmmm...

Ela a beija intensamente, prendendo o corpo dela com o dele, deslizando a mão pela perna, acariciando e pele, estimulando-a para o sexo e Rin pôde sentir sua excitação,.

\- Sess...mmm...

Ela o empurrava e ele a segurou pelos pulsos, pressionando na cama. Afastou as pernas dela e já ia penetrá-la quando teve que parar pois a porta do quarto abre e Suyen surge.

\- Mamaãe?

\- Suyen!

Rin leva o maio susto e rapidamente puxa o lençol para esconder a nudez dela e do CEO. Os 2 são observados pelos olhos inocentes da garotinha.

\- Mamãe, o papai dormiu aqui?

\- Sim, filha... – ela diz toda sem graça, morrendo de vergonha - ... papai dormiu...

Sesshoumaru passa as mão nos cabelos e sorri amarelo para a a menina, se escondendo atrás da mulher.

\- Bom dia, filha...

\- Papai, você vai morar aqui em casa?

Ele olha para Rin, como se ela tivesse a resposta.

\- Eu...

\- Mamãe, agoraa gente vai ser uma fmiliade verdade?

Os 2 se entreolham.

\- Assim eu não vou ser a única na minha sala que tem os pais separados.

Sueyn sorri para seus pais e Rin abraça a filha.

\- Oh meu amor! – ela beija o rosto da pequena – Nós... ela olha para o CEO... vamos conversar e explicar tudo para você

\- Mas o papai dormiu com você!

Sesshoumaru não aguenta e ri da situação. Rin dá um cutucão nele.

\- É para você me ajudar, pode ser?

\- Descukpe... – ele esclarece a garganta - ... acontece que a nossa filha é muito inteligente, Rin! – ele acaricia o rosto da mulher e depois da filha – Não é, meu amor?

\- É sim, papai!

\- Mesmo assim! – a mulher se irrita.

\- Está bem. – ele coloca a filha no colo – Suyen, eu e a mamãe vamos conversar seriamentye com você e...

\- Pode falar papai. Já sou uma mocinha, tô ouvindo

Agora foi a vez de Rin rir diante da simplicidade e inocência da garotinha, que agiu tão verdadeiramente sendo direta na resposta.

\- É Rin... não vai dar para esconder a verdade dela...

\- Tá bom..

\- Filha, eu e a mamãe estamos juntos e...

\- EEEEEEEEH! - a menina pula no pescoço do homem toda feliz – Eu sabia que o papai voltou pra ficar comigo e com a mamãe!

Se Rin tinha planos de revelar algo sobre o relacionamento dela com o CEOpara sua criança, agora não surtiria efeito algum. Tiveram que revelar logo de cara, pois a menina mesmo tão pequena já entendia perfeitamente o que significava a presença do pai ali na cama de sua mãe.

Mesmo não sendo da conta de ninguém, sendo adultos o suficiente para assumirem seus atos, Rin e Sesshoumaru teriam que dar explicações para muita gente sobre a relação deles a partir daquele momento. E não seria nada fácil. Decidiram juntos que, quando fossem enfrentar uma situação difícil, e sentirem que já não podem mais, confiariam um no outro e não desanimariam. Um será a força do outro para não deixar que ninguém destrua seus sonhos, ainda que as coisas pareçam muito complicadas.

Acreditariam que a força do amor é a base para vencer e ouviriam o coração, que certamente é a chave que mostrará o caminho a se seguir.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Um Pedido Mais que Especial**_

Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam diante do espelho do quarto. Haviam acabado de tomar banho depois da tórrida noite de amor que tiveram. Haviam decididos viver juntos como um casal e formar uma família pelo bem da filha de ambos.

\- Temos que conversar com o Bankotsu e a Kagura...- ela olha para ele através do espelho - ... é o correto.

\- Temos?

\- Sim. Terminar a relação como que deve fazer.

\- Eu vou enviar uma mensagem para ela. – ele se vira e veste o terno.

\- Não Sesshoumaru! Não vai fazer isso! – Rin o encara – Falará com ela pessoalmente, como se deve!

\- Não vejo necessidade disso.

\- Como não? Não se termina uma relação através de mensagem. Você tem que estar cara a cara com a pessoa e conversar, explicar o motivo.

\- E se ela não quiser me ouvir?

\- Ao menos você fez sua parte e agiu da forma correta.

\- Está bem Rin! Mas você liga para o Bankotsu.

\- Não! Vou me encontrar com ele e dizer que tudo acabou! .

\- Eu não quero você perto daquele homem! – agora ele a encara.

\- Mas eu preciso!

\- Isso não vai acontecer, Rin!

Os 2 ficam cara a cara.

\- Sesshoumaru!

\- Não Rin! Eu não confio no Bankotsu! Quando ele se der conta que não terá nada, não vai se conter!

\- Eu não vou terminar por telefone, mensagem, o que for. Do mesmo jeito que você vai estar com a Kagura, vou estar com ele também. Está decidido. – ela pega a bolsa e sai do quarto.

Sesshoumaru bufa, pega o celular e vai atrás dela.

\- Rin!

\- Não quero discutir isso! Eu que proponho a você agir da forma correta e quando é a minha vez, você não quer? – ela levanta as mãos no ar – Por favor!

\- Está bem! Não vá sozinha. Que o encontro seja num local público, para sua segurança.

\- Não vai acontecer nada.- ela se aproxima dele e ajeita a gravata.

\- Faça isso... – ele passa as costas da mão direita no rosto dela - ... vou me sentir melhor.

\- Tudo bem. Vou marcar num shopping.

O casal se beija demoradamente. Agora tinham a certeza do que queriam e planejariam e viveriam muitas coisas juntos. Nada e ninguém impediria esta felicidade.

[...]

No outro dia, Rin ligou para Bankotsu e marcou de se encontrar com ele no Shopping JK Iguatemi na Vila Olímpia. Estava receosa e lembrou-se das palavras de Sesshoumaru, que disse que não confiava no homem.

Estava sentada num café à espera do homem e recebeu uma ligação do CEO.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Tudo. Ele ainda não chegou.

\- Assim que acabar me ligue. Se não fizer isso eu vou até você e se ele tiver feito algo, eu quebro a cara dele.

\- Calma, Sesshoumaru. Eu ligo quando terminar de conversar.

Quando Rin combinou com Bankotsu o encontro, o CEO quis saber a todo custo o local. Ele só sossegou quando ela disse e o fez jurar de pé junto que não iria atrás dela. Ele não foi, mas enviou Jaken e mais 2 seguranças para vigiaram a mulher, claro sem que ela soubesse. Se Bankotsu ousasse qualquer coisa contra Rin, sentiria o peso do braço dele. Bankotsu acenou para Rin quando entrou no café, a cumprimentou beijando-lhe a mão.

\- Fiquei muito feliz quando recebi sua ligação. Trouxe um presente para a nossa filha. – ele coloca um sacola com tema de bichinhos da Ri Happy* – É um ursinho que fala.

\- Bankotsu...obrigada...

\- Então o que quer conversar? Disse que era importante. Já sei! Escolheu o lugar da nossa lua de mel! Aliás... – ele retira do bolso do terno um livreto de anotações - ... listei uns lugares maravilhosos que acho que você vai adorar!

\- Na verdade eu...

\- Podemos começar por Dubai? O que acha?

\- Bankotsu...

\- Itália? Ou Canadá?! Caribe ou as ilhas da Indonésia! Temos o mundo aos nossos pés!

\- Eu preciso te falar...

\- Não mencionei nenhum pais africano. Podemos incluir um passeio num safari.

Bankotsu não dava a mínima chance para Rin falar, então ela teve que ser ríspida e direta.

\- Não haverá casamento, tampouco viagem de lua de mel!

O homem manteve a cabeça baixa, fechou o livreto, respirou fundo e aí sim, levantou o rosto e olhou para a mulher com um falso sorriso.

\- Não... – ele engoliu a saliva - ... haverá ... casamento?

\- É isso que estou querendo dizer desse o começo, mas não me deixou falar.

\- Posso saber o motivo? – agora ele apertava com força o livreto nas mãos.

\- Eu... me desculpe, Bankotsu... mas... eu não amo você!

\- Oh! E só agora você percebeu isto?

\- Eu sempre deixei bem claro meus sentimentos...

\- Seus malditos sentimentos por aquele infame do _Sesshoumaru_! - ele deu um soco na mesa, assustando a mulher e os que estavam próximos.

Rin viu o ódio surgir nos olhos do homem. Ele estava visivelmente furioso e agora ela entendeu o por que não deveria se encontrar com ele sozinha, pois com certeza ele teria voado no pescoço dela.

\- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi essa besteira, Rin. Vou pensar que está confusa, e que isso logo passará. – ele a encara seriamente - Nos casaremos por que quero e pronto. Você se tornará a minha esposa e assinará o meu sobrenome Hiraijima, assim como a sua filha.

\- Mesmo que eu me casasse com você eu nunca mudaria o sobrenome da minha filha!

\- Vai mudar sim! – ele arregala os olhos – Por que nos casaremos e mudaremos para a Europa e vou pôr sua menina num internato na Suíça.

\- Eu nunca permitiria isso! Olha, só vim aqui dizer que está tudo acabado. – ela retira da bolsa o anel que ele havia dado. – Pensei que poderíamos ter uma conversa civilizada, mas estou vendo que isso não é possível.

\- Você está com o Sesshoumaru, não é? Por que eu sei que ele voltou para o Brasil, por isso está terminando comigo.

\- Isso não vem ao caso.

\- Vem sim! Foi só ele estalar os dedos e você foi correndo para abrir as suas pernas para ele. Bem típico de vagabundas da sua laia.

\- Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo suas maledicências*. Já cumpri com o meu propósito. – ela levanta da cadeira - Não sou esse tipo de mulher. – e sai do café.

Bankotsu vai atrás dela e a segura pelo braço.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! Não sou homem de levar não na cara!

\- Não tenho culpa se não consegue lidar com um não na vida! Tira a mão de mim!

As pessoas dentro do café olham torto para Bankotsu, então ele a solta e vai embora. Rin começa a andar e perde completamente a noção de onde estava de tão nervosa que ficou.

\- Senhorita Maeda. – era Jaken que apareceu em seu auxílio.

\- Jaken?! O que faz aqui?

\- O senhor Sesshoumaru ordenou que viesse atrás da senhorita. Venha, vou conduzi-la até ele.

Rin não questionou nada e foram para o estacionamento onde estava o carro de Jaken, que ligou para o CEO avisando que estavam a caminho de volta. Adentraram a empresa Taisho Conglomerates e usaram o elevador privativo da presidência. Assim que viu o CEO, Rin deixou a bolsa cair no chão e correu para os braços dele. Sesshoumaru que já estava ansioso, respirou aliviado ao vê-la ali. A abraçou protetoramente e sentiu a mulher tremer.

\- Rin... aquele crápula* tocou em você?

\- Não... só ficou nervoso quando disse que não haveria casamento... – Rin não queria dizer nada para não deixar o homem irado.

\- Eu vou ...

\- Não! Não faça nada... só...fica aqui comigo...

Rin se aninhou nos braços do homem amado. Ali com ele, se sentia protegida como se nada de ruim lhe pudesse acontecer. Nesse momento a porta se abre e era Jaken.

\- Senhor, desculpe interromper, mas tem um vídeo conferência com o representante da TV Tokyo* do Japão em 5 minutos.

\- Eu vou cancelar todos os meus compromissos e te levar para casa...

\- Não precisa fazer isso... eu vou ficar e te esperar...

\- Rin, no momento você é a pessoa mais importante para mim! – ele segura o rosto dela com as mãos enfatizando a frase.

\- Eu sei... mas outros também precisam de você. Pode ir...

\- Está bem. A senhorita Kanna fará companhia a você até eu voltar.

Sesshoumaru foi para a reunião online com o embaixador e Rin, mais calma, o aguardou para juntos voltarem para casa.

[...]

Três dias depois da volta do CEO, Rin foi ao apartamento de Sango pois Suyen estava com saudades do amiguinho Hachiro e queria muito brincar com ele. Já ela queria conversar com a amiga e contar a novidade. Assim que entrou Suyen correu para os abraços de Sango toda feliz.

\- Tia Sango!

\- Oi linda da dinda!

\- Tia! O papai tá morando com a gente! Agora somos uma família!

\- Como é que é?!

Sango olha surpresa para Rin, que fica sem graça. Ela queria abordar o assunto primeiro e depois, bem depois, contar que agora está tendo um relacionamento com o CEO.

\- Rin...é isso mesmo que eu ouvi da Suyen?!

As 2 mulheres ficam sozinhas pois as crianças vão brincar no quarto. Rin coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e cruza os braços, senta no sofá.

\- Então... é... é isso mesmo... eu e o Sesshoumaru estamos juntos...

\- Mas ele não ia se casar com a Kagura?!

\- Não vai mais... vai terminar tudo com ela..

\- Desde quando vocês 2 estão juntos?

\- Há 3 dias...

\- Três dias?! Três dias, Rin! Você ficou louca?! Vai ficar com o cara que tomou a sua filha sem ao menos considerar seus sentimentos?

\- Acontece que esse cara é o pai da minha filha, Sango!

\- Mais um motivo para você não ficar com ele!

\- Sango... você melhor que ninguém sabe que eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru! Agora que ele voltou da Europa ele quer que fiquemos juntos pelo bem da Suyen...

\- Ele voltou para brincar com os seus sentimentos? Por que era isso que ele fazia sabendo o que você sentia por ele antes de sumir para a Europa. Vai ser assim agora que voltou?

\- Não! Ele me disse que agora é sério. Ele me ama e...

\- Ele te ama? Rin! Acorda! O Sesshoumaru não sabe amar, ele não ama ninguém que não ele mesmo! Na primeira oportunidade ele vai tirar a Suyen de você!

\- Claro que não! Se fosse assim ele teria levado ela quando foi embora para a Europa!

\- Eu não acredito que você caiu na lábia dele!

Nesse momento Miroku chega e presencia a discussão das 2 amigas.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Oi Miroku... eu vim aqui para conversar com a Sango, mas estou vendo que não dá... eu vou indo... – Rin sai para pegar a filha no quarto.

\- Mas Rin, espera...- o homem fica sem ação - ... Sango, o que você fez?!

\- Eu fiz?! A Rin que faz a escolha errada na vida e eu que levo?!

\- Mamãe... não quero ir... quero brincar com o Hachi, a Nabi e a Hibi... – Suyen reclama.

\- Eu volto outra hora... - Rin passa pelo casal toda triste e Miroku a acompanha até a porta - ...Tchau Miroku...

\- Rin...espera...

Miroku olha para a esposa que está de braços cruzados com uma cara desolada.

\- Não me olhe assim!

\- Você e esse seu jeito.

\- Que jeito?!

\- Você tem a péssima mania de julgar as pessoas, Sango.

\- Acontece que ela está com o Sesshoumaru! Estão juntos!

\- E daí? Rin é adulta e sabe o que faz da vida. Não cabe a você julgá-la. Tem que dar seu apoio. É o que uma amiga faz.

Miroku sai deixando uma Sango sem ação. Ela teve que reconhecer que dessa vez pegou pesado com a amiga. Foi até o quarto onde o marido estava com as crianças.

\- Miroku...será que a Rin não vai mais falar comigo...?

\- Não sei Sango...- ele pega o caçula Haruto no colo que estava chorando no berço - ... vai depender de você consertar essa situação. Você mais que ninguém sabe da história da Rin. Ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru e agora que ele resolve ter uma relação com ela, acha que ela não vai aceitar? É claro que ela não vai perder a oportunidade de viver ao lado do homem que sempre amou e que é o pai da filha dela. E outra, se ele quer um relacionamento sério ou não, é a Rin que deve saber, ninguém mais.

\- É que... eu não quero ver a minha amiga sofrendo por causa dele de novo. A Rin ficou muito mal quando ficou grávida dele. Você foi testemunha, Miroku!

\- Sim, é verdade. Mas lembre-se que foi ela mesma que resolveu ter a filha sozinha e não procurar o pai na época, mesmo morrendo de amores por ele e cultivou esse sentimento até hoje. Agora que tem a chance de viver com este amore não vai deixar passar, se o ama tanto.

\- O que eu faço?

\- Vá até ela em pessoa. Nada de ligações. Segure o Haru. Vou dar o lanche para o Hachi e as gêmeas.

Sango tinha uma importante missão a fazer, e se não o fizesse talvez perdesse a amizade de longa data que tinha com Rin.

[...]

Sesshoumaru estava em sua sala pronto para deixar a empresa quando a porta foi bruscamente aberta por Kagura. A mulher estava aflita. De tão concentrada que estava no projeto casamento do ano dela, nem desconfiou que o CEO havia retornado ao Brasil já ia fazer uma semana e mais que depressa embarcou atrás dele.

\- Sesshoumaru! Como que você vem embora da Europa para este fim de mundo sem me avisar?

\- Kagura... – ele revira os olhos – Para começo de conversa, eu não dou satisfação para ninguém das decisões que tomo e você sabe disso. Este fim de mundo, Brasil, ao qual se refere, é o país do qual eu tenho orgulho, pois fui bem acolhido quando resolvi viver aqui. Se não gosta do lugar, volte para o buraco de onde surgiu.

\- Você tem que voltar comigo agora para a Europa! Vamos nos casar!

\- Vamos? Não mesmo.

\- Como não? Ficamos noivos e eu já preparei tudo para o casamento.

\- Apenas noivos. Não significa que haverá casamento.

\- Está brincando?!

\- Não. Aliás, é bom mesmo que esteja aqui. Estou terminando a relação que tenho com você.

\- Ter-ter-ter-minando... tudo?! Não pode! Está tudo pronto para nos casarmos... buffet lista de convidados, aluguei o castelo Chateau La Durantie, meu vestido custou uma nota preta*...

\- Foi você que se precipitou. Em nenhum momento eu disse que me casaria com você quando estivéssemos por lá.

\- Disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse! Até uma assessora arrumou!

\- Claro. Providenciei alguém para guiá-la. Você estava comigo e eu jamais permitiria que manchasse o meu nome dizendo ou fazendo as bobagens as quais está acostumada a fazer.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! Não pode terminar comigo!

\- Tanto posso como estou fazendo. E tem mais. – ele retira da gaveta um envelope e entrega para a mulher – Você não é mulher para mim. Enquanto estávamos juntos me traía com o Bankotsu. Essas fotos são a prova da sua má conduta.

Kagura olhava desacreditava para as fotos de todos os lugares possíveis em que ela esteve com Bankotsu. Restaurantes, motéis, cafés, até mesmo das 5 vezes em que ele viajou para a Europa para estar com ela no último ano.

\- Achou mesmo que eu não descobriria nada? Você me traía descaradamente. Eu a deixei livre para ver até onde ira e, parabéns, foi bem longe. Só que a brincadeira acaba por aqui. Pode ficar com o lixo do Bankotsu. Eu vou me casar sim, mas é com a mãe da minha filha, a mulher a quem eu dedico todo o meu amor, Rin.

Sesshoumaru diz sua última frase e sai, deixando uma Kagura totalmente desolada. Ela nem imaginava que ele já sabia de tudo e esperou o momento de dar um fora nela com grande estilo. Ele

[...]

Sesshoumaru voltou para casa e contou para Rin a conversa com Kagura. No fim, ela deu uma boa gargalhada.

\- Do que está rindo?

\- Ah, Sesshoumaru! Me desculpe, mas é que... esse tempo todo... a Kagura colocou um chifre na sua cabeça... e você não fez nada... desculpe é engraçado... rsrsrs...

\- Que lindo! – ele a envolve num abraço – Está se divertindo, futura senhora WaeTaisho? Sim, eu permiti que ela enfeitasse a minha cabeça. Os chifres combinavam com minha cor de cabelo.

\- Bobo! Então, somos livres para viver o nosso amor?

\- Sim... totalmente livres...

O beijo dado com ternura sela o início do romance, que seria regado com momentos de felicidades e cumplicidade mútua. Rin estava feliz e finalmente viveria sua história ao lado de seu grande amor.

[...]

Os trigêmeos de Inuyasha e Kagome já tinham completado um ano e até o momento os jovens pais não tinham batizado os bebês. O menino recebeu o nome de Yuri, e as meninas Yuna e Yuka.

\- Kah, precisamos escolher os padrinhos das crianças! Minha mãe disse que bebês não podem ficar sem o batismo por muito tempo!

\- Para a Yuna eu escolhi o Souta e a minha cunhada, a Hitomi. E para a Yuka, minha amiga Ayame e o marido, o doutor Kouga, que foi advogado da Rin.

\- De padrinho para o Yuri eu já escolhi, o meu irmão Sesshoumaru e não abro mão!

\- Meus pais disseram que é melhor os padrinhos serem casados... mas eu não quero a Kagura como madrinha dos meus filhos, Inu... e o seu irmão vai casar com ela na Europa... eu prefiro a Rin...

\- Também gostaria que fosse a Rin junto com o mala do Sesshoumaru. – ele abraça a mulher e juntos olham o filho que dorme no berço – Quem sabe não acontece um milagre e o destino une os 2 já que a Rin ama o meu irmão desde o tempo da escola.

\- Tomara...

Mal sabiam eles que o milagre já havia acontecido e que depois os 2 poderiam fazer o convite ao novo casal do momento. E seria uma notícia maravilhosa para toda a família WaeTaisho.

[...]

Rin voltou para casa triste. Havia ido à casa da amiga para contar a novidade que agora estava com o amor da sua vida, mas a atitude de Sango estragou tudo. Queria falar o quão estava feliz e que finalmente sua vida seria perfeita. Talvez as 2 nunca mais se falariam depois disso.

\- Mamãe... voce está triste por que brigou com a tia Sango? – Suyen pergunta inocentemente.

\- Oh meu amor! – ela pega a filha no colo – Claro que não! A gente só... ficou um pouquinho nervosa, mas depois voltaremos a nos falar...

\- Não chora, mamãe! – a pequena seca uma lágrima do rosto da mãe.

\- Vai brincar com os gatinhos. Daqui a pouco é hora do banho...

\- Tá!

Ela volta para a cozinha e prepara o lanche da menina. Não demorou muito o CEO chega do trabalho pois já era fim de tarde. Sesshoumaru havia levado alguns pertences para o apartamento onde Rin vivia com a filha, o que ele havia comprado para a menina. Ainda não haviam decidido onde viveriam. Viu que a mulher estava na bancada da cozinha e se aproximou abraçando-a por trás, beijando o pescoço feminino.

\- Oi meu amor...

\- Oi...

\- O que foi? – ele percebeu a tristeza na voz dela – O que houve?

\- Não foi nada...

\- Como nada! – a virou de frente e viu os olhos marejados – Rin, o que aconteceu?

Ela acabou por contar o que aconteceu e chorou mais ainda. Rin ainda estava muito sentida com o que aconteceu e o CEO a abraçou protetoramente.

\- Não fique assim. Logo vocês voltam a conversar.

\- A Sango não aceita o fato de estarmos juntos agora.

\- Sabemos muito bem que ela nunca foi com a minha cara.

\- Eu a entendo...ela não quer que eu sofra como aconteceu no passado... só que agora é diferente...

\- Rin... não quero que fique pensando nisso. Desculpe o que vou dizer, mas, por mais que sejam amigas, você não deve satisfações para a Sango. E ela não tem o porquê de aceitar ou não fato de você e eu estarmos juntos agora. Não vai influenciar em nada a vida dela.

\- Eu sei...- ela o encara – ...acontece que a Sango é mais que uma amiga! E a considero como uma irmã, somos amigas desde os 10 anos! Não dá para ignorar isso, Sesshoumaru!

\- Eu sei e nem iria contra isso. Mas ela tem que entender e respeitar as suas escolhas. Isso também é atitude de uma amiga. – ele diz encarando a mulher, segurando o rosto entre as mãos – Não gosto de te ver triste, Rin, Isso tira a minha paz, me aflige.

\- Eu vou ficar bem...

Rin se aninhou ainda mais nos braços de seu amado. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez entendeu que ela estava sofrendo com este rompante na amizade das 2. Apesar de tudo sabia que Sango era uma pessoa importante para Rin e que agora só o tempo curaria as feridas das 2 amigas.

[...]

Um mês se passou e todos já sabiam da grande novidade, que saiu até mesmo na mídia. O CEO Sesshoumaru WaeTaisho rompeu o noivado com a famosa cantora Kagura Wind e assumiu um romance com a mãe de sua filha, Rin Maeda, diretora executiva da InuVita. A segurança da entrada da Taisho Conglomerates teve que ser reforçada pois os repórteres queriam saber se teria um casamento em breve.

\- Jaken!

\- Senhor?

\- Dê um jeito nesses repórteres. Já estou perdendo a paciência com essa situação!

\- Mas... é que... eles querem saber o porquê do término de seu relacionamento com a senhorita Kagura e quando sai o casório com a senhorita Rin... – seria bom o senhor falar com eles, dar uma explicação... não ... acha... senhor...?

Sesshoumaru lança um olhar mortal para o seu assistente pessoal sem noção.

\- Dar explicações... – se aproxima do homem – ... da minha vida particular?

\- É...

\- Jaken... – ele aperta a gravata do homem, que treme feito vara verde.

\- Senhor...?

\- Acho que vou fazer uns cortes na empresa...

\- Sério... senhor Sesshoumaru...?

\- Começando com o seu nome na lista de demitidos, o que acha?

\- Eu... preciso desse emprego, senhor... glup...

Nesse momento a secretária Kanna, que não está muito bem, bate na porta e Jaken é salvo pelo gongo*.

\- Senhor... cofcof... tem um minuto?

\- Fale, senhorita Kanna.

\- Nestes dias não tenho me sentido bem... preciso me ausentar para cuidar da minha saúde. O senhor poderia adiantar as minhas férias?

\- Hum... nesse caso antes que saia, fale com o RH para que selecione candidatas aptas para o cargo de secretária executiva e que tenham fluência bilíngue*. Eu mesmo farei as entrevistas. Jaken, acompanhe o processo.

Os 2 funcionários saem. Sesshoumaru não gostou muito da ideia de ficar sem sua secretária, pois estava acostumado com sua eficácia, desde que abriu a empresa há 6 anos atrás. Mas era algo que tinha que acontecer, já que a jovem não estava bem. Ele mesmo faria as entrevistas com as candidatas.

[...]

Foi motivo de alegria para a família WaeTaisho saber que Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam juntos, tanto que Izayoi marcou um almoço de domingo para comemorarem. Quando o casal chegou na mansão Taisho foram recebidos com festa.

\- Rin! Que maravilha saber que estão juntos!

\- Imagina, senhora Izayoi!

\- Agora você faz parte de uma família importante. Em breve estará assinando o sobrenome WaeTaisho.

\- Bom...é que...

\- O que?

\- Sesshoumaru e eu não conversamos sobre... casar...

\- Não? Mas o que deu nele? Achei que tinha até data...

\- Pois é...

Touga fazia festa com neta no colo.

\- Papai, cuidado com a Suyen! – disse o CEO todo preocupado.

\- Carreguei você nas minhas costas quando pequeno. Posso fazer o mesmo com a minha neta. Aliás, Sesshoumaru, quando me darão outro neto?

Todos param de falar e encaram o patriarca.

\- Que foi?

\- Pai... isso é pergunta que se faça? Acabamos de iniciar nosso relacionamento...

\- E por que não, Sesshoumaru? – Izayoi intervém – Rin me disse que ainda não a pediu em casamento!

Agora o espanto foi geral e um disse me disse começou. Sesshoumaru olhava para Rin ela retribuía o olhar sem ação alguma.

\- Mãe... – ele se aproxima de Izayoi e abraça Rin - ... ainda não conversamos sobre isso...

\- Pois deveria! Estão juntos tem mais de 1 mês e já podem até pensar em um filho, por que não?

O casal foi bombardeado de perguntas e Kagome aproveitou para tirar Rin da confusão.

\- Rin... é bom saber que está com o Sesshoumaru.

\- Vamos lá dentro que te conto os detalhes.

\- Antes de mais nada... você aceitaria o convite para ser a madrinha do meu filho Yuri?

\- Claro que sim, Kagome! Eu vou adorar!

\- O Inuyasha vai convidar o Sesshoumaru para ser o padrinho. Eu desejei que fossem vocês 2.

\- Ah, ele vai aceitar! Para quando vai ser a data do batismo?

\- Em breve. Vou planejar tudo direitinho, você me ajuda?

\- Claro! Conta comigo!

Inuyasha fez o convite a Sesshoumaru que aceitou e comunicou a todos os presentes. Todos ficaram felizes, pois logo teriam outro motivo para se reunirem em família.

[...]

Uma pessoa que não gostou nadinha do que estava acontecendo foi Arina, a mãe do CEO. Ela ficou sabendo do rompimento do noivado do filho com a cantora e que agora ele estava oficialmente com a mãe de sua neta pela mídia e ficou extremamente irritada.

\- Isso é um absurdo! Como assim ele deixa a Kagura, que é um exemplo de mulher feito eu para ficar com aquelazinha desclassificada e interesseira pobretona, que a única coisa de útil que fez na vida foi me dar a minha neta? – andava de um lado para o outro na sala de sua solitária mansão – Eu nunca que vou aceitá-la como nora!

O mordomo Byakuia e a governanta Kaede ouviam tudo perplexos.

\- Credo! Que mulher vil! Ele não gosta mesmo da senhorita Maeda!

\- Pois é, senhora Kaede, somo testemunhas do que ela fala dessa jovem. Que Deus proteja a senhorita Rin do veneno dessa cobra!

\- Amém!

Arina pega o celular e mais uma vez tenta contato com o filho, pois em todo este tempo ele ignorou suas ligações. Ele pega o celular e ia desligar, mas Rin o detém.

\- Fale com ela. É a sua mãe, não poderá ignorá-la para sempre. – ela o beija.

\- Só vou fazer isso por que você está me pedindo, do contrário, bloquearia ela de vez.

\- Não seja tão radical... eu vou ver como está a Suyen...

\- Está bem...- ele dá um beijo apaixonado na mulher e vai para a sala tender a ligação – Fale.

\- Sesshoumaru! Por que não atende as minhas ligações?! E por que terminou com a Kagura? Ela sim que é mulher para você...

\- Este é o motivo que não atendo quando liga! Vai mesmo insistir nisso?!

\- Não... quero que traga minha neta para que possa vê-la. Passei todo este ano sem saber dela!

\- Você não precisa dela, mãe!

\- E você não virá me visitar?

\- Mãe, eu vou desligar, boa noite!

\- Mas Sesshoumaru... – tututututu e Arina fica no vácuo.

Sesshoumaru fica irritado com a insistência de sua mãe em querer se meter em sua vida, era por isso que ele a evitou por todo esse tempo. Ele vai para o quarto, tirou a roupa, mas antes conectou o celular no aparelho de som do quarto e colocou na sua playlist do serviço de streaming Spotify e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Deixou a água corrente cair sobre seu corpo, relaxando ao som de músicas românticas. Não percebeu que alguém o observava.

\- Sua mãe insiste em ver a Suyen?

\- Ela... – ele vira o rosto para a mulher - ... não desiste...

\- Por que não vai visitá-la e leva a Su?

\- Rin... você mesma não quer ela perto da nossa filha...

\- Eu sei, mas pensando bem, ela é a avó da Suyen, e será uma visita rápida. Estaremos juntos dela.

\- Tem certeza disso? – ele a encara e Rin assenti com a cabeça – Está bem, vou marcar um dia e iremos lá... – Sesshoumaru estende a mão - ... vem, toma banho comigo...

Rin fica toda excitada ao ouvir o convite. Lentamente, tira peça por peça da roupa sendo assistida pelo homem que sorri com o pequeno espetáculo. Então ela entra no box e homem a prensa na parede.

\- Ah! – ela solta um gritinho ao sentir o azulejo frio em contato com sua pele.

Sesshoumaru a beija com urgência. Não houve dia em que deixou de fazer amor com a mulher desde o momento em que resolveram ficar juntos. Aquele ali no banheiro só seria mais um de muitos que já aconteceram e outros mais que teriam. A puxou para debaixo da água que caía, enquanto a beijava, correu as mãos pelos ombros, descendo pelas costas da mulher, e terminou nas nádegas e apertou com força. Rin enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, beijando-o mais e mais. O CEO levantou a perna esquerda dela, e conduziu o pau duro para dentro de seu centro úmido, penetrando-a. Rin gemeu alto, enquanto era invadida. O homem impulsionava o quadril, metendo fundo, entrando e saindo, as estocadas só aumentado com o ritmo. Fizeram amor debaixo do chuveiro ao som de There You'll Be de Faith Hill*.

\- Rin... eu me considero um homem de sorte agora... – diz olhando dentro dos olhos dela...

\- Por que diz isso...?

\- Por que eu estou feliz...- ainda a encarando e ao mesmo que a penetra mais vezes - ... por que fui abençoado por tê-la em minha vida... eu amo você...

Rin sorri sob os lábios dele e o beija apaixonadamente. Amou aquela declaração, pois Sesshoumaru estava rendido aos seus pés. Agora ela era a dona do coração do CEO mais desejado de São Paulo. Eles saíram do banho e terminaram na cama, onde o sexo perdurou quase até de madrugada. Exaustos, caíram no sono dormindo de conchinha.

[...]

Kagura ficou arrasada com o término do noivado com Sesshoumaru. No caminho ligou para a amiga Jakotsu e contou tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Ainnnnn Kaguinha, miga... como tá que esse seu coraçãozinho de pedra?

\- E como você quer que eu esteja, idiota? Tô puta da vida com aquele chifrudo do Sesshoumaru!

\- Chifrudo?

\- É... ele já sabia que eu me encontrava com o Bankotsu faz tempo...

\- Ué... não entendo... por que não terminou antes, então?

\- Por que ele queria fazer isto depois que eu tivesse tido todo o trabalho para preparar as coisas do casamento! Cretino!

\- Céus!

\- Olha... isso não vai ficar...

\- Que vai fazer? Olha lá Kagura... o homem tem dinheiro... vai meter a louca com ele e tu vai se dar mal...

\- Que nada! Vou fazer de um jeito que ele nem vai perceber de tão revoltado que vai ficar. Sesshoumaru terá a maior decepção de sua vida! Hahahaha!

Kagura finaliza a ligação e vai direto para o apartamento do amante, que a recebe com uma cara não muito boa.

\- Nossa que cara de velório, Bankotsu.

\- Não enche, Kagura! Estou tendo uma semana horrível. A Rin não vai mais se mais comigo.

\- Estou sabendo. Ela e o Sesshoumaru estão juntos.

\- Aquele cretino! Tenho ódio mortal dele!

\- Relaxa! – a mulher se serve de uma vodka no bar da sala – Vamos continuar com o nosso plano e nos vingar deles.

\- Olha Kagura, se for para matar alguém, eu estou fora!

\- Eu sei que você é um covarde. Não chegaremos a tanto.

\- E nem me peça para fazer algo com a cria deles.

\- Não usaremos a fedelha. Lembra daquele ingrediente que te mostrei certa vez?

\- O tal de boa noite cinderela?

\- Exatamente. Vamos criar uma armadilha em que a rata caia e o besta se decepcione com ela.

\- Como faremos isso?

\- Eu explico...

Os dois seres do mal arquitetam um plano passo a passo para agir contra o casal feliz. Dessa forma se vingarão deles daqueles que feriram seu orgulho por serem o tipo de pessoas que não aceitam perder.

[...]

Era de conhecimento de todos depois do almoço em família na mansão Taisho que Sesshoumaru e Rin iniciaram um relacionamento. O CEO foi cobrado praticamente por toda a família o por que não havia feito o pedido de casamento para Rin, que aguardava ansiosa pelo ,omento, mas não deixava transparecer.

Um dia na semana, Sesshoumaru recebeu a visita de Izaoyi no escritório da empresa.

\- Mãe, que bela surpresa! – a recebe com um beijo.

\- Oi filho.

\- Mandarei que nos sirvam um café. – ele faz o pedido e logo o café é trazido. – Então, é raro sua vinda aqui e quando vem é por que tem um motivo.

\- Tem sim, filho. Eu não viria se não fosse importante.

\- O que é?

\- Só estou fazendo isso por que sei que tenho a liberdade de falar com você sobre qualquer. Do contrário...

\- Mãe... – ele segura as mãos dela ...- pode falar comigo sobre qualquer assunto, eu nunca ficaria com raiva...

\- É sobre a sua vida...

\- Minha vida?

\- Precisamnete o seu relacionamento com a Rin...

\- O que tem meu relacionamento com a Rin?

\- Filho, no dia do almoço em família todos questionaram o fato de você não ter feito o pedido de casamento a ela.

\- É, fui metralhado com mil perguntas. Praticamente me intimaram a fazer. Foi irritante, não gosto que se metam em minha vida.

\- O que a Rin te disse?

\- Sobre?

\- Sobre não a ter pedido em casamento, ora!

\- Ah... ela não me disse nada. Na verdade, não conversamos sobre isso.

\- E quando pretende conversar?

\- Eu não sei... não parei para pensar nisso...

\- E tem que parar, Sesshoumaru?! A Rin está esperando ansiosa para que você faça o pedido oficialmente.

\- Mas ela nunca me disse nada! Achei que estarmos juntos, assumido o relacionamento já era suficiente...não?!

\- Claro que não, Sesshoumaru! A Rin nunca vai te falar que espera que tenha essa atitude. Quando o assunto foi abordado no almoço ela ficou toda esperançosa, achando que se você fosse cobrado por todos talvez tomasse a atitude de fazer o pedido. Ela achou que você faria ali, diante de todos...

\- Ela achou...? – o homem ficou supreso – Eu nem imaginava.

\- Eu conversei com a Rin depois. Perguntei a ela se esperava que você fosse pedi-la e ela me disse que sim. Que sonha com este momento desde que era adolescente, pois sempre te amou. Mas que não ia te falar nada. Essa atitude deve vir de você, naturalmente, como convém, já que estão juntos.

\- Eu não sabia de nada, juro.

\- Não tem que saber, Sesshoumaru, tem que agir! Eu disse a ela que talvez você um dia faria o pedido e ela disse que esperaria ansiosa. Como sei que se depender de voce esse dia vai demorar a chegar, resolvi vir aqui e dar um empurrãozinho para ajudar.

\- Eu nem percebi nada mesmo...

\- A Rin espera ansiosa que você a peça em casamento e coloque um anel de noivado no dedo, como manda a tradição.

Sesshoumaru levantou do sofá pensativo. Nem passava pela sua cabeça que a mulher que ama estaria esperando ansiosa que ele a pedisse em casamento.

\- Eu sou mesmo um idiota... estou com a Rin e sequer pensei que ela estaria esperando eu tomar uma atitude que é tão importante para ela... eu sou um insensível mesmo...

\- Calma. – Izayoi coloca a mão em seu ombro – Há tempo para tudo. Agora você sabe o que tem que fazer.

\- Mãe! – ele segura a mulher pelos ombros – Pode ficar com Suyen nesta noite?!

\- Claro...

\- Vou sair e comprar o anel de noivado mais lindo que tiver na loja e vou leva-la para jantar. Obrigado, mãe! – ele abraça a mulher – Por abrir os meus olhos!

\- Você e a Rin merecem toda a felicidade do mundo! – ela beija o rosto do CEO.

\- Vou agora mesmo!

Sesshoumaru sai apressado da empresa. No caminho liga para Rin e a convida para jantar. Diz para ela colocar um vestido e ficar linda, pois a ocasião era especial naquela que os 2 iriam jantar com um empresário, era para ela não suspeitar da supresa, pois ele faria o pedido oficialmente. Ele passa na joalheria Tiffany & Co e compra um belíssimo anel de noivado em ouro de 18k, de diamantes e esmeralda. Depois liga para o restaurante e faz a reserva para a 21 h e ordena que preparem o ambiente para o casal.

Mais tarde, passa no antigo apartamento e se arruma para a ocasião, colocando um terno feito sob medida para o CEO. Ele liga para a mulher.

\- Está pronta?

\- Estou... não entendi... um jantar de negócios em plena sexta feira, Sesshoumaru?

\- Pois é... acontece... é um empresário canadense, vai com a esposa... fará companhia a ela... te pego em meia hora.

[...]

O casal está a caminho do restaurante. Rin teve que sair mais cedo da InuVita e se arrumou em casa, pois Jaken ligou para ela avisando que uma equipe beauty estariam prontos para atendê-la em casa quando chegasse. Cabelos, make e unhas a rigor. Colocou joias e um vestido decotado vermelho e preto e saltos Louboutin*. Como fazia um mês que estavam juntos, teve que se adaptar ao mundo do CEO. Contra a vontade dela, ela foi fazer compras com Sesshoumaru e acrescentou no seu guarda roupa alguns vestidos de grife e calçados caros. Não podia fazer feio quando saísse com o CEO e essa era uma dessas ocasiões. Mal sabia ela que teria uma bela surpresa.

Sesshoumaru convidou Rin para jantarem no restaurante Rubayat no Itaim Bibi. Ele tinha uma surpresa para ela e a mesa para o casal foi preparada numa parte reservada do local, para ficarem mais à vontade. Nesta ocasião, eles deixaram Suyen na mansão Taisho aos cuidados dos avós, que ficaram felizes em cuidar da menina.

\- Nossa, que lugar lindo...

\- Sabia que ia gostar. Tenho que te contar... o casal não vira mais.

\- Não?

\- É...um assunto familiar que surgiu... – estava torcendo para que ela não suspeitasse de nada...

\- Tudo bem...

\- Vamos entrar.

Eles são conduzidos pelo _maître_ __até a mesa. Sesshoumaru puxa a cadeira para ela se sentar e toma seu lugar. Aos fundos, um violinista tocava melodias românticas. Rin ficou encantada.

\- Que lindo.

\- Gostou? Mandei preparar para você. – ele segura a mão dela por sobre a mesa.

\- Então... – ela se surpreende - ...tudo foi um pretexto...

\- Sim, perdoe-me pela pequena mentira. Quero aproveitar este momento a sós com você.

\- É bom sair para relaxar. Esta semana eu tive muitos projetos para rever e fiz mil coisas na InuVita...

\- Á propósito, você não precisa trabalhar, agora que estamos juntos.

Ela olha incrédula para ele enquanto o vê sentar.

\- Está falando sério?!

\- Acaso estou rindo?

\- Isso está fora de cogitação! Eu vou continuar trabalhando sim!

\- Rin, admiro e respeito o fato de ser uma mulher independente, de conquistar o que quer sem precisar de homem algum. Mas agora você não precisa mais! Pode ficar em casa e cuidar melhor da nossa filha.

\- Agradeço profundamente o seu respeito, mas é a minha autonomia. Eu batalhei por isso! – ela o encara – Não vou abrir mão disso só por que você quer por que tem condições mais que suficientes para me bancar! Agora que estamos juntos faço questão de continuar trabalhando. E você sabe o que eu penso a respeito do seu dinheiro.

\- Disse muito bem, agora estamos juntos. O que é meu, é seu.

\- Não, Sesshoumaru. – ela o encara seriamente – O que é seu, é seu e o que é meu, é meu.

\- Rin...

\- Por favor!

Ele abra a carteira e retira um cartão de crédito e coloca diante dela.

\- É para você, para suas despesas pessoais e o que quiser.

\- Não, Sesshoumaru! Por que insiste?!

\- Você precisa e pode comprar coisas para a Suyen também. Também vou comprar um carro para você.

\- Um carro?! Mas eu nem dirijo!

\- Já providenciei isso também. Em breve começará as suas aulas de direção. – ele fala enquanto olha para o menu e escolhe o prato – O que acha de fazermos o pedido?

\- Está de brincadeira comigo?!

\- Não. – ele coloca o menu na mesa lentamente.

\- Falando e agindo assim, voce me ofende!

\- Não foi essa a minha intenção! Só quero o melhor para você, já que posso proporcionar isso infinitamente.

\- Só que não está funcionando, Sesshoumaru...

\- Desculpe... – ele segura a mão dela por sobre a mesa.

\- Obrigado por pensar em mim. Vamos deixar isso bem claro. Não vou abrir mão da minha liberdade. E se não aceitar isso, – ela retira a mão – terminamos tudo aqui mesmo.

Sesshoumaru olha para a mulher sentada a sua frente. Além de linda e atraente, tem personalidade forte e é conhecedora do poder enorme que tem nas mãos. Que sabe se valorizar e possui um dom inato de ser confiante e saber lidar com situações difíceis controlando os próprios sentimentos. Rin é uma mulher que não liga para que os outros pensam e dá prioridade ao que a faz feliz, e isso a torna extremamente sexy e intrigante. Percebeu que se quisesse ser o homem para estar ao lado dela teria que abrir mão de seu orgulho e machismo, para estar ao seu nível e tratá-la com respeito e enxergar a mulher forte que ela se tornou por conta das experiências que passou pela vida. Rin tem sua própria essência, seu próprio atrativo, é única, e sabe o que quer da vida. E agora que a encontrou cometer o erro de perdê-la não era opção.

\- Está bem. Não tocaremos mais neste assunto. Ao menos aceite o cartão de crédito.

\- Vou usá-lo para comprar coisas para a Suyen...

\- E para uma emergência, se precisar.

\- Está bem. E não compre o carro.

\- Faca as aulas de direção. Já está tudo pago. – ele olha com carinho para ela. Aceite como um presente, por favor.

\- Ok, senhor WaeTaisho.

\- Agradeço, futura senhora WaeTaisho. – ele pega a mão dela e beija, olhando nos olhos da mulher – Aliás... – ele retira do bolso do terno uma pequena caixa aveludada em tom vermelho sangue - ... eu quero resolver a nossa situação da forma correta... – e dá para ela.

Rin abre a caixa e fica admirada com o seu conteúdo. Um anel de noivado em ouro 18k com diamantes e pedra esmeralda. Ela coloca as mãos sobre a boca para se conter.

\- Sesshoumaru... que lindo...

O CEO se levanta e estende a mão para ela, que fica em pé também. Então ele se ajoelha e faz o pedido ao som do violino que toca "Photograph" de Ed Sheeran.

\- Rin... sou feliz e abençoado por ter você na minha vida... e só falta uma coisa para que a felicidade que você me trouxe seja completa. Quer casar comigo?

Rin olhava para o anel e para o homem. Sentia o peito se transbordar de tanta felicidade. Ela sorria e chorava aos mesmo tempo.

\- Eu... eu... ai meu Deus... eu quero, Sesshoumaru, eu quero!

Ele coloca o anel na mão esquerda dela. Na ocasião do noivado, como de praxe*, o noivo coloca o anel no dedo anular da mão esquerda da noiva e no dia do casamento, a noiva deverá passá-lo para a mão direita. O anel de noivado permanecerá no dedo da mão direita, e após o casamento, a aliança será usada na mão esquerda.

Rin enlaça os braços no pescoço do homem amado e o beija extasiada, não cabendo em si de tanta felicidade. Mais um momento que sempre sonhou estava acontecendo.

\- Eu... eu... – ela não parava de olhar para o anel - ... ai... nem sei mais o que dizer, quer dizer, eu imaginei este momento acontecendo e o que diria, mas agora...

\- Apenas diga o que sente. – ele a abraça.

\- Estou sentindo tanta coisa, acho vou explodir de tanta alegria!

\- Rin...- ele aproxima o corpo do dela no abraço e acaricia o rosto feminino, olhando com ternura dentro dos olhos dela - ...será a minha mulher e, eu te prometo te fazer feliz e te amar até o fim dos meus dias! – sorri e a beija.

O momento fica eternizando ao som da melodia que toca. Depois do pedido, eles jantam e conversam muito, felizes, trocando olhares apaixonados e fazendo muitas promessas de amor um para o outro. Mais tarde, seguem para um lugar a fim de comemorarem o pedido antes feito. Então foram para o Motel Belle localizado no bairro do Morumbi. Ao adentrarem no recinto, Rin passeia pelo quarto temático todo decorado, enquanto que Sesshoumaru coloca uma música ambiente para esquentar o clima.

Ele se aproxima de Rin, abraçando-a e puxando-a para si. Seus olhos dourados pousaram nos olhos verdes dela, e passou um tempo olhando. Era como se ele estivesse a vendo pela primeira vez. Enquanto olhava dentro dos belos olhos verdes, reconheceu algo que sentiu na própria alma. Não poderia mais viver longe dessa mulher e os olhos dele se iluminaram mais ainda com a certeza do que sentia. Quando Rin viu o brilho, sorriu ao ver que o homem estava feliz, ela amava aqueles olhos dele tão intensamente dourados. Aqueles olhos que provocavam um frio em sua barriga e estar agora ali com ele era como um sonho. Ele lentamente a despe deixando-a só de calcinha e depois tira a camisa social ficando somente com a calça desabotoada.

\- Tudo bem? — perguntou ele.

\- Tudo.

\- Que bom... — ele a solta do abraço – Sente-se na beira da cama. - ela obedece e ele se ajoelha diante dela - Você é linda!

Rin sente a pele arrepiar quando o homem toca suas pernas nuas e beija suavemente a coxa, antes de voltar a olhar para ela. Sesshoumaru passa os dedos por baixo da calcinha e usa o polegar para massagear o clitóris, fazendo com que a mulher fechasse os olhos, caindo contra o colchão enquanto agarrava o lençol. Rin sente o coração disparar de um jeito quase impossível, enquanto ele tira a calcinha com a boca, deslizando a peça pelas pernas torneadas dela, permitindo que a respiração dele aquecesse sua pele. Ele a provoca devagar, beijando a parte interna da coxa da mulher, depois segura os tornozelos e abre as pernas dela, e no ritmo perfeito, escorrega os lábios até o centro úmido dela, provando o gosto, sugando, mergulhando a língua lentamente dentro dela. Rin arqueia o quadril e geme.

\- Ceús... Ahm...Sesshou...maaa...ruuu...

É uma sensação maravilhosa que percorre o corpo de Rin ao sentir aquela língua invadir sua intimidade, que mal poderia descrever. Apenas fechou os olhos e deixou o homem se deliciar da melhor forma possível, movimentando a língua com rapidez indo cada vez mais fundo.

Rin mergulha os dedos nos fios prateados dele, enquanto o empurrava mais para baixo e ofegou enquanto ele mergulhou a língua indo ainda mais fundo e mais rápido, saindo e entrando, enquanto ela gemia mais alto e ultrapassava os limites da loucura e do prazer.

As mãos do CEO seguravam as coxas dela e a boca continuava a explorar a intimidade dela, o jeito como ele lambia cada parte do sexo dela apenas com a língua, o jeito como a mantinha deitada enquanto as pernas dela se agitavam, o jeito como ele provava cada gota do mel da mulher ali, que quanto mais ela se retorcia, mais ele explorava, indo cada vez mais fundo, fazendo-a perder a sanidade a cada investida. Quando Sesshoumaru acabou o ato, Rin sentiu as pernas bambas e seu peito arfava enquanto tentava se refazer.

\- O que... foi... isso foi... o que foi isso tudo...? – ainda ofegante.

\- Quer mais? – ele se levanta e termina de se despir.

\- Não!

\- Não?! Tem certeza? – ele pergunta enquanto lambe os dedos, sentindo o gosto dela.

\- Não! Sim! Quer dizer... espera... deixa eu respirar... – ela rolava na cama sentindo o prazer percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Rin levanta o rosto e admira o corpo sarado do homem nu a sua frente e seus olhos pousam na rigidez, no membro duro. Não consegue parar de olhar e engole em seco, sentindo o rosto quente de desejo, sentindo o corpo cheio de vontade e de necessidade, o que, no momento, parecia ser tudo a mesma coisa. Sesshoumaru fechou as mãos nos tornozelos dela e fixa o olhar no dela.

\- Minha boca te chupando foi apenas o início do que vou te dar.

Ele a vira de bruços e se acomoda em cima da mulher, sua ereção roçando nas nádegas dela, os lábios beijando, subindo pelas costas, as mãos espalmadas nos seios, fazendo Rin gemer baixo. Ele sussurra bem perto do ouvido dela.

\- Tem muito mais... Rin...

Ele se posiciona de joelhos, segurando firme a cintura feminina e a penetra, pulsando cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, entrando e saindo, indo rápido. Rin fechou os olhos, gemia, agarrando os lençóis com força e sentindo as estocadas do homem dentro dela. O ato durou um bom tempo e Sesshoumaru só parou quando atingiu o ápice e gozou forte dentro dela. Caiu deitado sobre a mulher, se recuperando do ato que exigiu um bom esforço físico dele. Descansou um tempo e depois se levantou da cama, indo até o frigobar do bar e tomou um copo de água. Rin fez o mesmo, enquanto bebia sua água, Sesshoumaru acariciava o rosto dela, a olhando. Rin pôs o copo na mesa e se aproximou do homem, ficou nas pontas dos pés, enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e o beijou.

\- Eu quero você, Sesshoumaru, quero você...

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e a agarrou, envolvendo os braços na cintura dela, acariciando as costas, andando com ela até prensá-la na parede. A virou de costas para ele e a colocou contra a parede e a possuiu em todos os ângulos possíveis e imagináveis. Rin gemia e pedia por mais e mais. A possuiu com vigor e sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido. Depois, deitou na cama e a colocou em cima dele e roçou o quadril dele contra o dela.

\- Você é minha!

Rin montou no homem com a certeza de pertencer somente a ele, para sempre, e ele pertencer a ela. Ele assistia a mulher, enquanto ela rebolava em seu membro rijo, acariciava os seios ora deslizava as mãos pelo corpo e segurava a cintura dela, fazendo-a ficar no lugar, sentindo seu pau ser comprimido pela intimidade apertada dela, investindo cada mais. Rin gozou e ele se ajuntou a ela. Ela caiu exausta em cima dele, que a abraçou enquanto ela descansava, acariciando suas costas.

Aquele momento ali, naquele lugar com ele, só fazia Rin ter mais certeza do queria. Estar para sempre com o homem que ama. E o mesmo valia para o CEO. Ele era dela e ela era dele, e juntos, naquela noite, eram um só.

Sesshoumaru a virou na cama e deitou sobre o corpo de Rin, pressionou os lábios contra os dela com força, beijando-a intensamente, um beijo demorado. Abriu as pernas dela, colocando em volta de sua cintura, seu corpo se enroscando no dela, e quando se posicionou em cima dela e a penetrou, Rin gritou pelo modo como ele tomou seu corpo.

\- Ah!

A cada estocada, parecia que suas almas se misturavam, e Rin gostou da sensação de ser invadida daquela forma, pois Sesshoumaru a tomou com força, com vigor e rapidez, com vontade. As mãos dele a seguraram pelo pulso, mantendo os braços dela presos acima da cabeça, enquanto ele metia cada vez mais fundo dentro da intimidade apertada, fazendo com que Rin gemesse o nome dele enquanto o prazer dominava ambos os corpos molhados de suor, e sussurrava no ouvido dela.

\- Quero você... - chupa o lóbulo da orelha dela - ... eu preciso de você... Rin...- metia mais fundo - ... eu quero você... - repetia ele a cada arremetida dentro dela, fazendo-a ofegar e gemer alto - ... preciso... de você...

Sesshoumaru soltou os braços e Rin cravou as unhas nas costas do homem, que fechou os olhos ao sentir as unhadas da mulher. Rin arqueava os quadris, implorando por mais e o desejo só aumentando. A noite foi pouca para o que fizeram na cama do motel.

Uma noite incrivelmente prazerosa na qual o casal comemorou o momento do pedido que unirá dois corpos, tornando um só.

Amar e ser amado é algo maravilhoso, mas fazer amor com quem se ama é algo lindo, e divino.


	16. Chapter 16

A Vida é Feita de Acertos e Erros

Na empresa InuVitaem que trabalha como diretora de projetos, Rin tem se destacado com sua equipe por realizar excelentes trabalhos. Inuyasha tinha até medo da concorrente roubar a cunhada dele, e tratou de promovê-la e até aumentar seu salário. Apesar de que, após se relacionar com o CEO da Taisho Conglomerates, ela não precisaria mais trabalhar na vida, mas isso era algo de que ela não abriria mão. E isso foi uma coisa que Sesshoumaru teve que aceitar, a contragosto, pois para ele sua mulher deveria ficar em casa e cuidar da filha. Isso foi resolvido na noite em que ele a pediu em casamento. Como em toda empresa, também tinha seus problemas e Miroku estava em um dilema.

\- Rin, que bom que chegou!

\- O que foi, Miroku?

\- Precisamos finalizar o projeto do Banco Shikon! O prazo está acabando!

\- Mas não foi feito?!

\- A Ayame literalmente esqueceu de enviar o e-mail para a aprovação do presidente!

\- Eu vou resolver isso!

Uma rápida reunião com a equipe para sanar o problema e Rin pessoalmente foi com Miroku conversar com o dono do Banco Shikon, o senhor Shuuran Cats. Antes, ela passa na sala de Inuyasha que não está nada contente com o problema que surgiu.

\- Inuyasha... eu vou até o banco resolver este problema...

\- Rin... não podíamos ter falhado com este cliente... o senhor Shuuran... – ele massageia as têmporas - ... ele é... é uma pessoa difícil, não gosta de erros e muito menos que errem com ele. Acho melhor eu ir conversar com ele...

\- Inuyasha, me permita ir!

\- Não, será melhor que eu contorne essa situação. – ele arruma alguns papeis.

\- Por favor! – Rin insiste – Eu sou a responsável pelo erro cometido pela minha assistente. E assumo isso. Cabe a mim resolver.

\- Está bem, Rin. Caso não consiga, infelizmente eu terei que demitir a sua assistente.

Inuyasha sai da sala e Rin fica preocupada com o futuro de sua amiga Ayame. Mas ela tinha fé que não perderia o cliente.

[...]

Bankotsu, que não aceitava a ideia do término do noivado com Rin estava cultivando um ódio mortal por ter sido trocado pelo sócio de seu pai nas empresas Hirai Food Company, que é de sua família. Havia alguns contratos que o CEO deveria assinar e seria nessa ocasião que ele colocaria seu plano em ação. Ligou para seu comparsa.

\- Gatemaru, é hoje que ele deve assinar o contrato. Traga os papeis do negócio ilícito que ele assinara juntos de outros contratos da Hirai Company.

\- Estou a caminho. Fiquei sabendo que não se casará mais com a mulher que é mãe da filha dele. Soube que está com ele agora.

\- Aquela cretina terá o que merece. Pagará caro por me trocado pelo Sesshoumaru.

\- Vê lá o que vai fazer, Bankotsu. Não associe meu nome se pretende dar cabo da moça.

\- Não vou matá-la. Vou fazer pior. Ela passará pelo pior sofrimento que uma mulher pode ter na vida! Hahahaha!

\- Nos vemos na reunião.

Bankotsu sorriu com a ideia de acabar com a felicidade do casal e seria uma vingança que ele assistiria de camarote.

[...]

Depois que rompeu com a amiga, Sango se sentia muito mal. Devia um pedido de perdão e aceitar o fato de que Rin estava agora com o pai de sua filha, o homem que ela sabia muito bem que a amiga sempre amou. Não tinha por que não aceitar a união deles, que aliás não tinha nada a ver com sua vida. Era sábado e ele pediu ao marido que a levasse até o apartamento de Rin para então conversar com a amiga. Ao chegar na portaria do prédio, interfonou e logo subiu. Quem atendeu a porta foi Sesshoumaru.

\- Oi...- ela olha sem graça para o CEO - ...Sesshoumaru... a Rin está?

\- Oi Sango. Está.

\- Posso entrar?

O homem se afasta dando passagem e a mulher entra, com o filho caçula no colo.

\- Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas eu preciso falar com a Rin.

\- Eu vou avisar que está aqui. Sente-se.

Não demora muito e Rin que estava no banho atende a amiga. Ela se aproxima.

\- Oi Sango.

\- Oi Rin. Podemos conversar?

Nesse instante, Sesshoumaru aparece na sala com a filha.

\- Tia Sango! – a menina abraça a madrinha – Deixa eu ver o Haruto!

\- Oi meu amor! – Sango beija a afilhada – Claro que deixo! – e mostra o bebê para a menina.

Enquanto as 2 se interagem, Sesshoumaru aproveita para falar com a mulher.

\- Rin vou sair com a Suyen, assim vocês 2 ficam mais à vontade. – ele a beija – Me liga depois que conversarem.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Levarei a Suyen no Club Athletico Paulistano*. Passarei a tarde lá.

\- Está bem...

\- Vamos Suyen. Despeça de sua madrinha.

\- Tchau, tia Sango. Depois eu vou na sua casa brincar com o Hachi.

\- Tá bom...

Os 2 saem e Rin fica a vontade com a amiga. Senta em frente a ela e o bebê de Sango chora.

\- Ah... acho que ele quer mamar... – ela ajeita a criança e dá o peito, olha para a amiga, sem graça - ... Rin... eu vim aqui para lhe pedir perdão... não me comportei bem depois da nossa última conversa...

\- É Sango... eu esperava que agiria daquela forma. Sei que não vai com a cara do Sesshoumaru.

\- Eu sei. Mas não cabe a mim julgá-la. E seja quem for a pessoa que escolha viver não vai interferir em nada na minha vida... – ela começa a chorar - ...Eu... eu e essa minha maldita mania de julgar... Eu sempre soube que você amou o Sesshoumaru e agora que vocês 2 estão juntos, eu devia apoia-la e não ir contra a sua felicidade... estou me sentindo tão mal com tudo isso... me perdoe... por favor...

\- Ah! Sango! – Rin abraça a amiga.

\- Rin... eu não posso ficar sem você... voce é a minha melhor amiga... me ajudou tanto... eu estraguei tudo... por favor... volte a ser a minha amiga irmã... – Sango desata a chorar mais ainda.

Rin a aperta no abraço e chora junto. A amizade das 2 mulheres é verdadeira e de longa data, como se fossem 2 almas irmãs. Não tinha como uma ficar longe da outra.

\- Sango... pare de chorar, senão seu leite pode secar... está tudo, eu te perdoo!

\- Eu prometo, eu vou me policiar para não julgar mais ninguém, eu juro!

\- Eu acredito em você! Se não viesse, eu que iria atrás, também não vivo sem a minha amiga irmã!

\- Ai Rin!

\- Sango, sua boba! – ela segura o rosto da amiga entre as mãos – Eu nunca deixaria nossa amizade acabar!

\- Rin...

\- O que foi?

\- Se eu pedir perdão... será que o Sesshoumaru também me perdoaria?

\- Claro que sim. Fica tranquila. Agora para comemorar a volta da nossa amizade, vou fazer um cafézinho para nós!

\- Tá...

As 2 amigas passam uma tarde gostosa conversando sobre muitas coisas. Sango estava mais calma e Rin estava feliz pois tinha sua amiga de volta em sua vida.

No fim da tarde, ela pede ao motorista Suikotsu que conduza a amiga de volta a casa dela, depois liga para o CEO. Sesshoumaru e a filha voltam para o apartamento bem mais tarde.

\- Mamãe, eu nadei bastante na piscina infantil! - Suyen comenta toda feliz.

\- É mesmo, meu amor? Que bom! Agora vai tomar um banho gostoso que eu vou te preparar um lanche bem gostoso!

\- Tá!

Ela vai até o quarto e tem um belo vislumbre do corpo do homem que se despe para um banho.

\- Como foi com a Sango?

\- Ficamos de bem.

\- Eu disse que voltariam a se falar.

\- Sim... – ela o envolve num abraço - ... ela me disse que tem que pedir perdão a voce também.

\- E por que eu deveria perdoá-la? – ela diz sem olhar para ela enquanto pega o roupão de banho.

\- Ela sente que precisa fazer isso para estar bem com todos. Você...

\- O que tem eu? – agora ele a encara.

\- Concederia o perdão a ela?

Sesshoumaru abraça a mulher e a olha com carinho. Nota um semblante preocupado e percebe que sua resposta não poderia ser negativa, se não quisesse ter um problema na relação.

\- Rin... só vou fazer isso por que você está me pedindo. - acaricia os cabelos dela, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha – Sei que a amizade dela é importante para você.

\- Obrigada! – ela se aninha no abraço dele – Te amo! Te amo muito! – ela diz apaixonada, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

\- Eu sei.

O CEO se inclina e a beija demoradamente. Ele ama demais essa mulher e contrariá-la ou vê-la triste não estava em seus planos.

[...]

Na semana que se seguiu, Sesshoumaru teve que ir até a sede da Hirai Company se encontrar com seu sócio, Shinkotsu, o pai de Bankotsu, para acertar umas pendências relacionadas a sociedade que ambos têm em comum. Bankotsu aproveitou para dar o golpe, fazendo-o assinar o contrato em que ele roubará parte das ações da sua parte que o CEO tem na empresa de seu pai. Com o contrato assinado, Bankotsu passará tudo para o seu nome.

\- Tudo assinado?

\- Tudo. Ah, estava me esquecendo! Jaken!

O assistente pessoal de Sesshoumaru abre uma pasta e pega uns papeis.

\- Este é um contrato adicional de ganhos extras quando houver alta das ações. Só temos a ganhar. Assinem por favor, tenho que validar hoje mesmo no cartório.

\- Mas pai... isso... é correto? – Bankotsu questiona.

\- Ora Bankotsu, assine logo! Se Sesshoumaru está dizendo que só temos a ganhar! – esbraveja o senhor Shinkotsu.

Todos assinam e Jaken recolhe o contrato.

\- Bom, senhores, foi uma reunião produtiva. Eu tenho que ir.

\- É bom tê-lo como sócio, WaeTaisho.

\- Eu que o diga, senhor Hiraijima. – Sesshoumaru encara Bankotsu com um riso sarcástico.

No carro ele folheia o contrato recém assinado.

\- Senhor, assinaram sem ler?

\- Pois é, Jaken, não é do meu feitio fazer isso, mas em se tratando de Bankotsu Hiraijima, é melhor andar com os 2 pés atrás.

Através de seus informantes, Sesshoumaru ficou sabendo de antemão do golpe que Bankotsu e Gatemaru aplicariam nele. Então, com seus advogados redigiu um contrato de dissimulação. Caso Bankotsu ouse pegar o que é seu, Sesshoumaru pode reaver as ações apresentando o tal contrato assinado por Bankotsu e seu pai. Agora era só aguardar o momento certo de contra-atacar, e o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro*.

[...]

Já em casa o fim de tarde, o CEO toma um banho relaxante e resolve sentar na sala a espera da mulher que tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem pelo What's App avisando que iria ao shopping com a filha. Lembrou então que quando conheceu o apartamento de Rin havia pego um diário em que ela relatava toda a gestação da filha. Pegou o diário e passou a lê-lo. Deu-se conta, que apesar de estar coma mulher que ama não conhecia quase nada dela. Se tem irmãos, se os pais são vivos, se tem mais parentes. Resolveu então perguntar a mulher sobre isso. O mesmo também valia para ela, Rin também não conhecia muito da vida dele. Isso inclui saber tudo da pessoa amada: gostos, preferências, o que não gosta, enfim, tudo. Lia com atenção cada registro que sua amada fez do tempo da gestação e constatou que Rin amava afilha incondicionalmente, mais ainda por ser a filha do homem que ama e como isso era importante para ela. Então, se decidiu ficar com ela, teria que ter todo o cuidado do mundo para não magoá-la e destruir este amor. Ouviu barulho na porta e eram as 2 de volta.

\- Como foram as compras? – ele a recebe com um abraço e um beijo.

\- Ah! Foi bom! Comprei umas coisas que a Suyen estava precisando. E...

\- E?

\- Promete que não fica bravo? A Su me fez fazer uma extravagância... e eu usei aquele cartão que você me deu...

\- Rin... nada que você faça... – ele a beija, apaixonado - ... fará com que eu fique bravo se for para o bem de nossa filha ou até mesmo o seu ... – e a envolve nos braços - ... o que é?

\- Bom, eu comprei uma casa arranhador de gato enorme! Acho que tem uns 2 metros de altura! Ela pediu tanto e vão entregar amanhã...

\- Casa de gato?

\- É... – Rin encara o homem.

Suyen que tinha entrado direto para o quarto, volta com seus 2 bichanos a tiracolo.

\- Papai! Meus gatinhos vão ter um apartamento igual o meu!

O CEO olha sério para a filha, mas não consegue ficar bravo com a garotinha.

\- Eu quero arrumar mais um gatinho! Posso?

\- Filha... – ele agacha ficando da altura da criança – Estes 2 já está bom. Se começar a trazer todo gato de rua para cá, não teremos espaço suficiente.

\- Tá bom, papai. Mamãe, eu vou brincar no meu quarto!

Suyen sai deixando o casal.

\- A Suyen ama gatos! É incrível.

Sesshoumaru acaricia o rosto da mulher e a puxa para ele.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu...- olhando para ela, afaga os cabelos - ... estava pensando, que tanto eu quanto você não sabemos muita coisa um do outro.

\- É...

\- Quero conversar sobre isso. E também te devolver algo que peguei.

Ele entrega o diário da gestação de Suyen.

\- Quando foi que pegou isso?

\- Quando fui a primeira vez em seu apartamento. – ele senta no sofá – tive curiosidades de saber da minha filha.

\- Sesshoumaru, isso é pessoal! Não podia ter pego!

\- Eu sei. Mas na época você com certeza não me diria nada e foi a maneira que encontrei de ter mais informações da minha filha. Me perdoe.

\- Puxa... tudo bem, só não faça mais isso...

\- Gostei da parte em que escolhe o nome da nossa filha.

\- Escolhi por que um dia quando estagiava na Taisho Conglomerates, você estava com alguns executivos falando de casamento, filhos, e ouvi quando disse que, se um dia tivesse uma filha, ela teria o nome de Suyen. – Rin sorri para o homem – Então, quando descobri que esperava uma menina, não pensei 2 vezes em colocar este nome nela.

\- Preciosa joia. Sempre gostei desse nome, até havia me esquecido. Era o nome da minha bisavó, avó do meu pai.

\- Então... – Rin senta do lado dele – A Suyen tem um nome da trisavó dela!

\- Viu? Temos muito que nos conhecer, Rin... – ele acaricia o rosto dela, passando os dedos nos cabelos, encarando-a com desejo.

\- Não me olha assim, Sesshoumaru...

\- Por não?

\- Por que estou ficando com desejo, e se vamos conversar mais sobre nós... – ela fecha os olhos quando recebe mais carícias.

\- E acha que eu também não? – ele mordisca o lábio dela, com a promessa de sexo – Tem mais...

\- O que?

\- Sei que tem uma caixa com fotos minhas, que você coleciona desde a adolescência.

\- Eu não acredito! – agora ela ficou brava – Tem mais alguma coisa que voce mexeu se eu saber?

\- Não!

Rin sai do abraço dele irritada e vai para o quarto, mas ele vai atrás dela. Entra e passa a chave na porta. Ciente que a mulher não tinha gostado do que fez, tratou de acalmá-la de um jeito que ela adora.

\- Poxa vida! Eu gosto da minha privacidade! – ela começa a tirar a roupa sendo assistida pelo homem, que ficou observando-a recostado no batente do closet.

\- Não gostei do fez! – ela reclama.

\- O que posso fazer para que me perdoe?

\- O que pode fazer? Oras... – ela coloca o robe, passa por ele e vai para o banheiro e liga o chuveiro.

Sesshoumaru continua a observar a mulher irritada, que tira o robe e entra debaixo da água quente. Ela lindamente nua a sua frente, provocando nele um desejo de possui-la ali no box do banheiro. Então ele se despe rapidamente e se junta a ela no banho. Rin está concentrada e leva um susto quando vê braços musculosos que a envolvem por trás.

\- O quê?!

\- É isso que eu vou fazer para ter o seu perdão...

Ele segura a nuca dela e captura a boca dela num beijo envolvente, enquanto que suas mãos acariciam os seios.

\- Mmmm... - a mulher não resiste e cede as carícias do homem, que a domina - ...oh... Sessh...

Possuindo-a por trás, Sesshoumaru levanta a perna esquerda dela e mete o membro rijo dentro da intimidade dela, e passa a penetrá-la com afinco. Rin sente seu corpo vibrar com a estocadas dele dentro de seu centro úmido, apoia as mãos na parede, enquanto que homem se delicia em possui-la. Ela geme continuamente, excitando-o mais e mais, e Sesshoumaru segura os seios, beija o pescoço, enquanto a penetra, indo mais fundo. O sexo dentro do box dura uns minutos, algo satisfatório para o casal apaixonado. Depois de atingir o ápice, Rin escorrega na banheira, esgotada.

\- Desse... jeito... você me mata... ai... – ela diz, esbaforida.

\- Estou perdoado? – ele segura o queixo dela, fazendo com que olhe para ele – Estou? Se dizer que não, tratarei de melhorar a minha performance que até o momento desempenhei quando a fiz minha, senhorita Rin. – ele fala sério.

\- Acho que preciso reavaliar o seu desempenho, então... – ela o provoca, lambendo os dedos da mão dele.

\- Hum... precisa? Eu vou te ajudar a chegar a uma conclusão.

Sesshoumaru a puxa pelos braços, a coloca no ombro e a carrega para o quarto, jogando-a na cama. Rin grita e vê o homem se agigantar sobre ela, sentando em cima de seu corpo.

\- Sesshoumaru... o que...

\- Shhh... quieta! Eu vou te dar mais um motivo para que me perdoe!

Antes que ela proteste, ele toma os lábios dela, e se posiciona no meio de suas pernas. Depois, fica de joelhos e coloca as pernas da mulher em seus ombros e abocanha o sexo dela, se deliciando com uma oral daquelas. Ao sentir a língua dele penetrando-a, Rin geme alto, arrancando os lençóis da cama. O CEO capricha na movimentação da boca, chupa os lábios vaginais, beija, lambe, sorve o gozo dela, levando a mulher à loucura com o ato. Rin nunca tinha experimentado esta posição e estava gostando do que seu futuro marido estava lhe proporcionando. Seu corpo não lhe obedecia, ela só queria que ele continuasse e não parasse nunca. Sentindo que não dava mais para se segurar, o homem retira as pernas dela, e com o membro duro a penetra, deitando em cima dela, tomando os lábios da mulher, metendo sem parar, num tempo infindável. Só parou quando gozou, satisfeito. Ele se retira de dentro dela e volta para o chuveiro, deixando-a ali na cama, desejando que ele lhe provocasse mais sensações gostosas em seu corpo.

Rin levanta da cama e vai para o chuveiro também, mas Sesshoumaru já tinha terminado. Passa por ela encarando-a não diz nada. Rin se banha, volta para quarto e vê o homem sentado na beira da cama olhando para ela.

\- O que foi? Ficou sério de repente.

\- Quero saber se me perdoou.

Ela se aproxima e se ajoelha diante dele, ficando no meio das pernas do homem.

\- Sim está, Sesshoumaru. Amei o jeito como fez amor comigo agora...

\- Você quer que eu repita? – se inclina e passa a língua nos lábios dela.

\- Depois que a Su dormir... - ela retribui passando a língua dela nos lábios dele – podemos repetir...

Após a troca de algumas carícias e certos do fariam mais tarde, saíram do quarto e foram ver a filha.

[...]

A vida de Inuyasha e Kagome nunca mais foi a mesma. O jovem casal iniciou a relação a pouco menos de 2 anos e tinham 3 motivos que vieram para completar a felicidade do casal, os filhos trigêmeos. Após o nascimento dos filhos, resolveram não se casarem, mas garantiram os direitos dos filhos assinando um documento registrado em cartório que garantiria o direito dos filhos a herança de cada um. Tanto que as crianças foram registradas com o sobrenome dos pais, ficando Yuri Higurashi WaeTaisho e as meninas Yuka e Yume com o mesmo sobrenome. Quem não gostou da ideia foi o pai de Kagome, o senhor Souta. Para ele, Kagome deveria sim se casar com o caçula dos WaeTaisho e assinar seu nome de casada. Mas isso já era uma coisa resolvida. Kagome deu um tempo em sua carreira de uber model para se dedicar a cuidar dos filhos e de sua outra paixão, a sua fundação, a Foundation Higurashi for the Souls of the Whole World. Junto de sua equipe, ela arrecadou donativos e elaborou um leilão para arrecadar fundos e continuar sua missão de ajudar as pessoas. Convidou seus amigos e muitas celebridades para comparecer ao evento.

\- Kagome! O leilão está incrível! Tem peças de colecionadores até roupas de famosos falecidos! – disse Rin, que estava acompanhada da amiga Ayame, que estava triste e se afastou quando viu Kagome.

\- É impressão minha ou a Ayame está me evitando?

\- Oh! É que aconteceu um lance meio chato na InuVita... e o Inuyasha disse que senão fosse resolvido, ele teria que a demitir. Mas eu já resolvi este assunto!

\- Puxa... que chato... pior que é uma coisa que nem posso me intrometer. Da mesma que o Inu não se envolve no meu trabalho, eu não me envolvo no dele.

\- Acontece o mesmo com o Sesshoumaru e eu. Sabe que por ele eu nem trabalharia mais na Inuvita. Mas relaxa, a Ayame vai superar isso.

O leilão aconteceu de forma grandiosa e arrecadou um grande valor. Todos ficaram felizes com o sucesso do evento.

[...]

Sesshoumaru não esqueceu que tinha que oficializar sua união com a mulher que escolheu para ser sua esposa. Quando conversaram para se conhecerem melhor, Rin lhe contou que seus pais ainda são vivos, nunca mais os viu desde que saiu de casa quando engravidou e só manteve contato com a mãe por telefone. Sesshoumaru achou por bem conhece-los e sugeriu a mulher que voltasse a falar com eles.

\- Eu não sei...

\- Rin, tem que voltar a falar com seus pais. Suyen tem os avós por parte de mãe e é natural que os conheça.

\- É que... eu tenho vergonha...

\- Do que tem vergonha, Rin?

\- Ela saí de casa grávida, na verdade meu pai me expulsou... – ela abraça a si mesma - ... e agora depois de tanto tempo voltar e ele ver que agora estou estou com o pai da minha filha...

\- Eu não entendo! – ele vai até ela – E não é o correto? Ele verá que não está sozinha! Que o pai da sua filha a assumiu, como deve ser!

\- Sesshoumaru, estamos juntos mas não casados! Meu pai é das antigas! Ele vai perguntar por que você não assumiu seu ato quando eu engravidei, por que só agora depois de 5 anos...

\- Rin... – ele coloca as mãos sobre os ombros dela, encarando-a - ... sabemos muito bem o por que eu não assumi a minha responsabilidade na época...

\- Eu sei... – ela baixa o olhar - ... é por minha culpa, mas não quero que meu pai saiba disso. Aliás, ele não precisa saber.

\- Então vamos fazer o seguinte.

\- O quê?

\- Nos casaremos no cartório o mais rápido possível. Feito isso, iremos ter com seus pais.

\- Mas, Sesshoumaru...

\- Rin, eu quero conhecer seus pais. Quero que eles saibam que a filha deles está bem, que é mãe de uma linda criança e que tem ao seu lado um homem que a ama e que está cuidando dela, como deve ser.

Ela olha para o homem e se emociona com as palavras ditas por ele.

\- Rin, eu amo você. Quero que as coisas entre nós seja da forma certa e verdadeira. Se para estar diante de seus pais você estar casada como manda o figurino, então será assim.

\- Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru.

O casal se beija apaixonado. Agora Rin estava em paz. Voltaria a estar diante de seus pais numa condição da qual não teria mais vergonha. Ela não via a hora de voltar a falar com eles e apresentar-lhes a neta que ainda não conhecem, como também o amor de sua vida.

[...]

Certas coisas na vida de uma pessoa são inevitáveis, como por exemplo ter uma mãe que é uma verdadeira pedra no sapato*. Sesshoumaru tentava a custo, manter uma relação quase normal com sua mãe, mas era impossível. Arina Matsuoka era uma mulher impossível e virou uma fera quando ouviu da boca de seu próprio filho a notícia de que ele oficializaria sua união com a mulher que ela julga não ser adequada para seu único filho.

\- Com ela você não casa! Que absurdo, Sesshoumaru1

\- Eu não sei por quê que ainda perco o meu tempo te contando as coisas, mãe... – ele respira fundo - ... é incapaz de enxergar o quanto estou feliz...

\- E como poderá ser feliz com uma golpista? Ela não é mulher para você! Não serve para estar ao seu lado! A única coisa de bom que saiu dela foi a menina! Eu lhe disse, tire a menina dela e entregue para eu cuidar!

\- Mãe, cale a boca!

\- O que você faz? Se apaixona e ainda vai casar! É ó cúmulo isso!

\- Basta! – ele aponta o dedo na cara da mulher – A partir de agora esqueça que teve um filho, pois eu vou esquecer que tive uma mãe!

Sesshoumaru sai da mansão louco de raiva. De agora em diante o laco com sua mãe estava definitivamente rompido.

Duas pessoas testemunharam a briga entre mãe e filho. O mordomo Byakuia e a governanta Kaede temiam pelo futuro de sua senhora. Se de fato o CEO rompeu em definitivo com ela, significaria que também não a manteria mais? Afinal de contas, se Arina vive no luxo e no conforto é graças ao filho que lhe proporciona tudo isso. Conforme o tempo fosse e o dinheiro que mantem tudo não viesse, o mordomo teria que tomar uma atitude.

[...]

De acordo com a lei civil, para aqueles que desejam se unir os mesmos devem comparecer ao cartório para dar entrada no processo de habilitação para o casamento civil com antecedência mínima de 30 dias da data pretendida para o casamento. E foi o que Sesshoumaru e Rin fizeram. Na data estipulada, o 2 se uniram dentro da lei dos homens numa linda cerimônia realizada na mansão Taisho, que estava lindamente decorada para a ocasião. O casamento foi com efeito civil e Rin passou a assinar seu nome de casada, que ficou Rin Maeda WaeTaisho.

A cerimônia foi fechada, sem a presença de curiosos e pessoas indesejadas. Tudo foi feito no mais absoluto sigilo para que nada saísse na mídia. Só os amigos e pessoas próximas é que foram convidados. Os noivos entraram juntos ao som da música 'My Only one' de Sebastian Yatra ft. Isabela Moner.

Na hora da entrada das alianças, Suyen, a filha do casal, levou as alianças dentro de uma caixinha rústica em forma de coração. Sesshoumaru trajava um terno Slim preto e Rin usou um vestido de noiva todo rendado. A convite dos noivos as testemunhas também foram seus padrinhos, Inuyasha e a Kagome foram padrinhos do CEO e Sango e Miroku, padrinhos de Rin. A juíza Kikyo Notama, a mesma que julgou a causa de custódia Suyen foi convidada para celebrar a união.

\- Agradeço o convite que me fizeram para celebrar a união de vocês. Todos os pais deviam fazer o mesmo. Se unirem em vez de se separem e brigar na justiça pela guarda dos filhos. Vocês 2 formam um casal exemplar. Parabéns!

Dito mais algumas palavras, o casal assina o livro assim como as testemunhas também. Na hora de porem as alianças, fazem juras de amor eterno.

\- Rin... Prometo defender o nosso amor e estimá-lo acima de qualquer coisa. Prometo ser compreensivo, tolerante e paciente. Prometo cuidar de cada uma das suas necessidades. Prometo respeitá-la e amá-la completamente. Não importam quais obstáculos enfrentemos, o meu amor por você se manterá intacto, forte e perfeito. Enfrentamos tantas coisas juntos, que não existem maneiras de um dia chegarmos ao fim. Nosso amor é eterno e se eternizará na vida dos nossos filhos. Com está mão espantarei as suas tristezas, sua taça nunca estará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho. Meu caminho será o seu caminho. - ele coloca a aliança no dedo anelar dela e deposita um beijo - E com esta aliança peço a você que seja a minha esposa.

Rin se emociona e respira fundo para fazer a sua jura de amor.

\- Sesshoumaru...eu... eu... me comprometo a ajudá-lo a amar a vida, a sempre abraçá-lo com ternura e ter a paciência que o amor exige. Prometo falar quando as palavras forem necessárias e compartilhar o silêncio quando não forem. Prometo discordar e concordar quando necessário. E viver no calor de seu coração. Prometo chamar de lar o espaço entre os teus braços e te beijar todos os dias de manhã. Prometo te fazer feliz e te querer feliz mesmo longe de mim. Prometo a você o meu amor eterno! **–** ela pega na mão dele e coloca a aliança no dedo anelar dele - ... Com está mão espantarei as suas tristezas, sua taça nunca estará vazia pois eu serei o seu vinho. Meu caminho será o seu caminho. E com esta aliança... - ela beija a aliança - ... peço a você que seja o meu... o meu esposo...

Os 2 se beijam apaixonadamente. Neste momento não existe no mundo um casal mais feliz que eles. Sentiam-se pessoas muito abençoadas por que a vida os unira, e por que Deus lhes concedeu a benção de ter um ao outro para sempre. Depois da cerimônia, todos festejam.

\- Feliz? – o CEO pergunta.

\- Muito!

\- Agora você é oficialmente a senhora WaeTaisho.

\- Agora eu sou! – ela o beija, felicíssima.

\- Então casal! Onde vai a lua de mel? – Inuyasha pergunta.

\- Na praia. Viajaremos em 3 dias. – responde Sesshoumaru.

\- Rin, felicidades! – Sango a cumprimenta.

\- Obrigada, amiga!

As 2 se afastam um pouco do grupo.

\- Vai mesmo até a casa dos seus pais?

\- Vou, Sango. Eu preciso. Não dá mais para ficar assim, tanto tempo sem contato. E outra, preciso apresentar a minha filha a eles, que ainda não conhecem a única neta que tem

\- Vai dar tudo certo.

Os casais se despedem. Rin e Sesshoumaru voltam para o apartamento e preparam a viagem para o litoral que seria em 3 dias, pois o CEO teria que deixar tudo pronto no escritório. Quando voltasse após uma semana, teria que fazer as entrevistas com as candidatas ao cargo de secretária, pois a senhorita Kanna, sua secretária, se ausentaria por um tempo para cuidar da saúde.

[...]

Sesshoumaru deixou tudo pronto no escritório para poder viajar sossegado. Quando estava deixando a sala da presidência, a porta foi aberta com tudo e Kagura surge, desesperada para falar com ele.

\- O que quer, Kagura? – ele bufa.

\- Preciso falar com você!

\- Senhor, desculpe! – Jaken entra na sala, exausto pois não conseguiu impedir a entrada da mulher – Ela me acertou... – ele aponta o meio das próprias pernas - ... quando tentei barrá-la...

\- Inútil! Saia!

O assistente fecha a porta ao sair.

\- Desenvolve o que quer! Eu não tenho tempo para perder com você! Tenho mulher e filha me esperando.

\- Fui ver sua mãe! Lembra que fiquei de lhe dar um presente... ela me disse que você vai casar com a Rin! Não pode!

\- Tarde demais, Kagura.

\- Como assim?!

\- Eu já me casei! – exibe o anel de casado.

\- Não pode! Eu ainda amo você! Voce tem que casar é comigo!

\- Humph! Não se enxerga? Eu nunca amei você. Para mim você era só um passatempo.

\- Mas... e tudo o que vivemos... não significou nada para você?

\- Não. – ele mantinha um olhar frio sobre ela.

\- Não é possível... eu fiz de tudo para te fazer feliz... eu...

\- Você só me via como um passe para uma vida boa. Eu nunca signifiquei nada para você.

\- Isso é mentira!

\- Voce só estava interessada no meu dinheiro, na posição que poderia ter ao meu lado, caso essa sua carreira de cantora de merda desse errado um dia. Eu seria uma garantia para o seu futuro, nada mais.

\- Não... por favor, reconsidere...

\- Nem quero. Agora, se me der licença.

\- Sesshomaru! – ela bloqueia o caminho – Olha... se eu errei me perdoa... volta para mim... eu sim sou uma mulher para você... ainda podemos ser felizes... – o abraça desesperada.

Ele se irrita com a atitude desprezível dela.

\- Kagura! – ele segura os pulsos – Eu nunca me uniria a uma mulher vulgar como você! Saia da minha frente! – e a joga sentada no sofá.

Ele vai abrir a porta, mas a mulher o agarra nas pernas.

\- Por favor... fique comigo... eu te amo...

Ele para, fecha os olhos e respira. Se inclina e segura o queixo dela.

\- Kagura...

\- Sim meu amor...

\- A melhor coisa que fiz na minha vida foi me acertar coma mulher que eu amo, a mãe da minha filha. E ter eliminado do meu caminho um erro como você. Agora, convenhamos, pare de rastejar. É lamentável! – faz uma cara de nojo – Até uma cobra tem mais dignidade que você! – e vira o rosto dela com força para o lado.

Sesshoumaru sai, deixando-a plantada no chão.

\- Volta aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ela grita, mas é ignorada – Você me vai me pagar caro... Sesshoumaru...

Para o inimigo, a vingança é um prato que se come frio. E Kagura jurou a si mesma que teria sua revanche.


End file.
